Little Lily Soul Reaper and the Defender
by SayurixGin
Summary: A girl's family is killed by a Hollow. She and her friend are enrolled in the Soul Reaper Academy, but is her family really dead? What's a soul binder? How do the two tie into the world of Shinigami? Gin Ichimaru x OC later on.
1. Chapter 1: Sayuri & Alex

******Author's note: Thanks for reading! This is my first time writing a fanfic, so it might be kind of bad for a while, so please leave reviews and help me out. Thanks again! :)**

**Update as of 4/6/11: I have edited this chapter and it really makes me laugh, how I used to write. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach nor its characters; they are the property of the creator, Tite Kubo, and the respective agencies/companies involved in producing the movies/anime/manga/etc. This fanfiction is mine, however, and so are the OC's I incorporate in them. **

* * *

**Chapter 1**

I've always been a loner. Even in my high school, I've never had anyone talk to me from themselves unless they had to. The only thing I've got over them is that I'm in senior high instead of junior high, where people my age normally are. I don't even have any distinguishing features: I'm only 5'1 tall and weigh about 90 pounds. Plain dark brown hair, glasses, typical geeky girl. Having a difficult-to remember-and-spell first name doesn't help either: **Sayuri**. I've never even been considered worth bullying. People pass by me as if I do not exist.

So I was pretty surprised when a girl sat in the permanently empty seat next to me and introduced herself on the first day of my second term in high school. Her name was Alexandra, Alex for short, and she was 16 years old. I envied her; with braided russet hair and freckles on her tall nose, she was beautiful. Even with our differences, we instantly became good friends and exchanged contact information. We decided to make Friday our official day to hang out. Of course, my parents were happy to hear that I had finally made a friend.

I eagerly awaited Friday and when it came, I zoomed through my homework and assignments, aced an English quiz everyone had been dreading (earning a "good job!" sticker from our teacher, who treated everyone like elementary kids) and ran out the door as soon as the bell rang. Alex and I met outside the school doors and we began making plans.

"Hey Sayuri! Where do you want to go?"

"There's that little cafe that just opened two blocks away. It's got bubble tea and frozen yogurt."

"Hey, I love bubble tea. Let's go!"

At the said cafe, we sat down and ordered one plain frozen yogurt for me and a blueberry bubble tea for Alex. Naturally, the subject of hobbies came up.

"So, do you watch TV?"

"Um, sort of. I accidentally started watching this anime on my computer that's called Bleach though, and I'm kind of hooked. I didn't tell my parents since they don't approve of anything with even a little bit of blood. My older brother would probably freak if he saw it too."

"Bleach? I always watch that! Don't you just love when..."

And Bleach quickly became the main subject of our discussions. We had sleepovers, hung out, and chatted all the time whenever we could.

Then one day, we were heading towards my house on a Thursday to work on a joint project for biology class. Just as we were on the sidewalk next to my house, we both suddenly

heard a huge yet familiar ROAR.

We both stopped and looked up in shock to see a giant, dark green muscular creature with a white mask resembling the skull of an ox. It was huge and incredibly ugly. Alex screamed as I bit my lip and we both froze. Of course we knew what it was: a Hollow. We'd always imagined how we would bravely and easily defeat Hollows if the Bleach world were real, but this was crazy and we weren't Shinigami anyway!

"Are we hallucinating?"

"I don't think so, because people don't hallucinate at the same time!"

"Right, but then what's happening?" We stared in bewilderment at each other, and I attempted to shake off the cold fear immobilizing my body.

The Hollow roared—or screamed, I don't know what to call it—and I suddenly realized where it was heading. My house!

"My family! What if they can't see the Hollow?"

We looked at each other and ran towards the huge creature that was slowly and ponderously crushing the pavement with each mighty step.

"How can other people not notice all this happening? And if Hollows exist, then aren't Shinigami supposed to be defeating this creature?" I panted out.

"Yeah, but I don't see any here. Darn! What do we do?"

Quickly, I ran into my house, unlocking the bolt in a hurry. My parents, who were both on the couch watching TV, saw my face and anxiously asked what happened.

"No time to explain! Just come outside! You have to all run!"

"Run from what? Calm down and explain!"

Panic-stricken, Alex said, "There's a Hollow outside and it's coming this way! It can kill us!"

"A what? Are you two girls crazy?"

My brother, Kamenosuke, ran down the staircase and quizzically asked, "I heard a strange noise outside. Is that what you're calling a Hollow?"

"If you can hear it, maybe you can see it," I proceeded to drag him out by the sleeve and pointed.

"There!" His jaw dropped. "What the hell is that thing?"

The Hollow was very near, almost at the black steel fence around the front yard, and it took another step that crushed the fence. All in a sudden, I found myself facing it only a few feet away. Kamenosuke picked up a flower pot and threw it. The flowerpot bounced off the Hollow's chest and my parents, who'd thought we had all gone crazy, were shocked to see the pot shatter against something

invisible. Alex and I backed up and everyone pressed against each other. I continued staring at the Hollow in a kind of fascination. I wasn't really scared of it any more, but the knowledge that I was so helpless and that we would have to die from this stupid monster made me both furious and terrified.

I closed my eyes to prevent shards from getting in my eyes as glass shattered and bricks crumbled over us. I could _feel _it getting closer...it was toying with us, enjoying its control. The Hollow spoke in what could be considered a female voice.

"Humans! I shall feast well. You three have particularly interesting spiritual pressure. And very tasty! I shall enjoy devouring your souls! The other two are small fry. I shall eat them first, and save you three as the main course!"

As I listened to that mocking voice, I felt something rising in my chest, as always whenever I got seriously mad. My fists clenched when the Hollow mentioned my parents and I was unable to continue controlling my anger. But instead of yelling and throwing things, which I usually did, I suddenly felt a new sensation. My anger felt like it was pouring out of me in an endless stream, and there was no bottom to the reservoir of energy I felt. I opened my eyes and they instantly widened. There was pitch black-I don't know what to call it-pure ENERGY of some kind swirling around me, tearing up the pavement around me in a kind of windstorm.

Shocked, I moved away so no one would get caught in the storm, and tried to figure out what was going on. I'd seen it happen in Bleach, of course, but I wasn't even in soul form, and I most definitely was not a Shinigami. What was going on? And if this was my reiatsu, why was it pitch black? Though I was getting even more frightened, I firmly told myself I didn't have time to get scared.

The Hollow, seemingly surprised, took a step back, and I tried to channel the energy flowing from me into my hand. I focused as hard as I could and was rewarded by a black swirling ball in the palm of my hand. Taking a deep breath, I ran to the Hollow and smashed my palm as hard as I could into its leg or whatever it was. Though the ball splintered into shards upon contact, it prevented my skin from being harmed and the Hollow screamed in agony. I stared as blood started flowing from the gash in its leg.

"Little girl, I will kill you first!"

Suddenly it opened its mouth wide from under the mask and white gas of some sort began flowing out. Thinking it was poisonous, I pushed everyone out of the way using the added weight of my reiatsu, which was still surrounding me. The gas didn't vaporize into the air like I thought it would, though, and we were all surrounded by an impenetrable mist. Upon contact with the mist, my reiatsu vanished, but that wasn't important at the moment. I groped about blindly and found a hand I identified as Alex's, due to the braided bracelet she wore on her wrist, and held it tightly. To make it worse, an incredibly high-pitched noise began emitting from the mist.

_Crap! What is this sound? And what is this mist?_

Losing my balance, I staggered back, bumping into someone I supposed was my brother, and suddenly heard a scream over the noise.

"Mom! Dad!"

I heard another yell, and something knocked me hard directly in the back of my head. Wincing in pain, I knew I was falling unconscious as black swirled and surrounded my already blurry vision, and I struggled to stay awake as someone in a black robe with a red-no, shiny dark crimson-sheath in it appeared. The person jumped impossibly high into the air and sliced the Hollow into two with one slash, and the monster crumbled away into the air and the mist disappeared completely. The person was walking toward us-_no, stay away, get away from my family!-_and I fell unconscious, unable to hold out any longer.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is my second chapter. Sayuri is waking up and what awaits her? **

**Chapter 2**

As I awoke, I had a headache and I sighed, then opened my eyes. All the memories of what had happened suddenly crashed down on me and I sat upright so fast black surrounded my vision momentarily, then cleared. I suddenly felt like throwing up and collapsed again. _Where am I? What happened to everyone?_

"Are you awake?"

I looked towards the source of the sound and realized I was lying on the ground, and a man was leaning over me. I saw a flash of crimson on his waist. _The same guy who killed the Hollow..._

"I guess so. What happened?"

"I defeated the Hollow. I heard what happened from your friend, and it's unusual you can both see Hollows. I guess you know all about Soul Reapers and everything, seeing as your friend told me she watched that anime called Bleach that we got a human to make about us. It's a long story anyway though, so how are you feeling?"

"I have a headache and I can't see properly. Wait a minute-"

I took off my glasses, which were surprisingly still intact, and rubbed them on my shirt before putting them on again.

Now able to see clearly, I realized who the guy was.

"Hey! Aren't you Yumichika Ayasegewa, 5th seat of Squad 11?"

"That's right. The Head Captain sent me here to check on this city since the normal protector is on vacation."

I nodded, trying not to think about how absurd all this was.

"My parents! Where is everyone? And my brother, and Alex!"

Yumichika looked sober, and helped me stand up.

"I'm sorry. Your friend Alex is fine except for a few minor injuries, but..."

His voice trailed off and I saw him look towards the right. My heart literally felt like it dropped when I saw my parents lying on the ground, their heads bloody. My brother was lying on the ground as well in a strange twisted position. I suddenly couldn't stand it and though I'm always the coolest person who never panics, I felt dizzy and threw up on the grass.

When I was done throwing up, Yumichika handed me a tissue-I don't know where it came from-and I gladly took it and wiped my mouth. "Thanks. Sorry about that."

"No problem. I'm sorry, um..."

"I'm Sayuri."

"Sorry then, Sayuri, I wish I had come a little earlier, but I had to deal with a Menos in another part of town and I'm the only one here. I came as fast as I could."

"It's not your fault."

I felt like crying, but I was just so shocked I didn't know what to do. Alex suddenly walked up to me, her face red from crying, and said, "I'm sorry, Sayuri." I thought of all the times my brother and I had argued, and the good memories too, and I felt so empty inside.

We just stood there, and Yumichika offered, "Would you like me to help bury them? I passed by a peaceful cemetery. I can bring your family there, then bring you two there."

Though I felt like alternately screaming, pounding the ground, crying, and throwing up, I nodded.

I brought a shovel from the garage and Yumichika carried my parents, using a flash step. When he got back, he took us both by the arm, warned us, and flash stepped away with us. I felt dizzy and when we got there, I stumbled and almost fell.

We buried my parents and my brother and engraved a simple wooden board with Yumichika's help, then stood in silence as we paid our final respects. Then Alex and I finally started crying, and even Yumichika looked sad and put his hand on my shoulder.

He then gently said, "Sayuri, do you have any other family you can live with?"

I shook my head.

Yumichika asked, "Would you like me to perform a konso on you, Sayuri? Alex probably has family so I can erase her memory and she can continue her life as it was."

"No! I'm going wherever Sayuri goes. I'm an orphan and I hate my foster parents anyway!"

I looked at Alex gratefully, and she tightly held my hand.

"Yumichika, it would be nice if you could do that. After all, I don't really have anything I feel like doing." I felt so empty and dizzy I didn't really feel like all this was happening-it was a dream and unreal.

"Then I'll perform a konso on both of you and send you to the Soul Society. It's a good place and you'll be happy. You will be assigned places in the Rukongai districts, but I'm not so sure about Sayuri."

"What do you mean?"

Yumichika looked at me. "Sayuri, I heard from Alex that black reiatsu was suddenly surrounding you and that you managed to form a ball of it in your hand and injure the Hollow. How did you do that as a human?"

"Um, I don't know. I just felt all this energy pouring out from me and it felt like there wasn't any end to it. So I focused a little into my hand and attacked the Hollow with it."

Yumichika thought about it, then took out gloves, pulled them on, and said, "I'm going to separate your souls from your bodies. Get ready."

He then proceeded to force our souls out and we both had a chain attached to our chest.

"I'm going to perform konso on both of you, then meet you in the Soul Society where you'll be waiting to be assigned. It will take time to get there, so meanwhile I will tell my captain and the Head captain about both of you, since your friend has enough spiritual energy to be a lieutenant, and you have even more spiritual energy than that boy Ichigo Kurosaki. You are also a mystery in many other parts. Then I'll bring you both to the head captain and see what he says."

"Wait, but don't we lose our memories?"

"Yes, but I'm going to keep your memories for you so that if you want to remember, you can."

He pulled out a little pill and said, "If I press this to your forehead, I can make replicas of all your memories that can only be seen and used by yourself."

"All right, then let's go. Alex, is that okay with you?"

"Yeah, of course."

He pressed the little pill against our foreheads and I felt a brief sucking sensation, which quickly disappeared.

Yumichika said, "I don't know what to do with your bodies...I'll bring them with me, they could serve as gigais if you ever come back to the World of the Living and need one."

"Um, okay. Thanks so much, Yumichika."

"No problem. I'm really sorry again. So now..."

He pulled out his sword, held it, and the bottom of the hilt started glowing with a symbol. "Get ready."

I nodded, slightly nervous, and he smiled to reassure me and stamped my forehead and Alex's with his hilt. We were enveloped in a light and started rising in the sky. Yumichika smiled and waved, then

said, "See you later!"

We tried to wave but suddenly everything was gone. I felt like I was both here but not here at the same time, and I started to fall asleep as I wondered what would happen in the Soul Society.

**Poor Sayuri...at least Alex is there. Sorry if it's kind of non-dramatic, but Sayuri's a calm girl and doesn't scream like other girls. It's mostly such a big shock for her she can't really comprehend it yet.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I awoke as I was rudely dropped on a dirt ground, and Alex landed next to me.

"Ow!"

Alex and I looked at each other, and we suddenly remembered everything that had happened.

"Hey Alex, I can remember everything!"

"Yeah, Sayuri, I can remember everything too!"

We stared at each other and started laughing. I sobered up quickly when I remembered my family, but then realized that since I was in the Soul Society, I might see them again! I stood up and realized we were in a line of people waiting to be assigned.

I craned my neck to see if I could see my family anywhere. The pain of losing them such a short time ago was still acute, but I felt a little better knowing that I might see them again.

Suddenly I noticed Yumichika running towards us.

"Hey! Sayuri, Alex!"

We smiled and ran towards him.

"Hey, Yumichika!"

He looked at us queerly, and said, "How come you two remember who I am?"

"Well, we remember everything that happened."

He looked at us in bemusement and notified us, "The Head Captain wants to see you, so come quickly!"

We ran with him-Yumichika no doubt wishing he could use flash step-and arrived, Alex and I panting, in a nicer looking area. He slowed to a walk and led us through a matrix of buildings-_The Soul Society! Maybe I'll see the captains!_-and I started getting excited. I could tell Alex was too, and we exchanged bright smiles as people busily walked to and fro around us.

We arrived at an open building, and we entered. Yumichika knelt before the Head Captain, and we were surprised at how imposing the Head Captain looked. We knelt as well, not knowing what to do.

"Sir, here are the two I performed a konso on."

The Captain looked at us, and said, "So! You two are Sayuri and Alex, I presume?"

I looked at him and said, "Yes, sir. I'm Sayuri, and this is my friend Alexandra, Alex for short."

"I see. You two are quite unusual. No doubt you are unable to remember anything from your past?"

"Well, sir, actually we can both remember everything." Alex answered.

"Quite interesting. Perhaps you two are something new. This has happened before but only once, and it was with a Soul Reaper who died some time ago. No matter, I can sense that you, Sayuri, have an incredibly powerful amount of spiritual pressure that can rival that of a captain. It reminds me of the Substitute Soul Reaper, Ichigo Kurosaki, but you seem to have even more, and you are not even a Soul Reaper yet. It is strange that you could use your spiritual energy without training as a human."

"Yumichika Ayasegewa, please enroll these two in the Spiritual Arts Academy (Author's note: according to the Bleach wiki, it used to be called the Shinigami Academy but got changed. I might refer to it as the Soul Reaper Academy or Shino Academy later on though. Sorry for any confusion.). I would still like them to take the entrance test as I am sure they will not fail, but it will serve to measure the extent of their power and knowledge at present. Is this all right with you, Sayuri and Alex?" He said this in the stern I-just-gave-you-a-choice-but-you-can't-refuse voice.

"Yes, sir!" we both answered simultaneously.

"Then go with Yumichika. We will see if you two will become Soul Reapers. Study well."

He gave a rare smile and we stood and bowed before leaving.

We started chatting to Yumichika, who seemed quite pleased that we wouldn't have to be normal souls in the Rukongai districts as he felt we were special. We arrived at a huge campus and a huge main building which had a large sign on the top that read "Shino Academy". It was extremely busy at present, and the students surrounding us gaped at the sight of Yumichika, and they started pointing and whispering. He led us inside and talked to a man there quickly, who nodded and beckoned to us. Yumichika said, "Go on, follow him. He manages the entire Academy, and will let you take the Entrance exam. Today is the day of the exam, so good luck!"

He smiled and waved, then used the much-desired flash step to probably go back to his squad. The man introduced himself in a deep voice and told us,

"The exam merely measures your knowledge of the Soul Society and how much spiritual pressure you have, and determines if you will be placed in the advanced or beginner class based on your potential, or not be accepted at all. Understood?"

"Yes, sir." I felt obligated to call him "sir" since he managed the Academy, and he led us to a huge auditorium.

"You will take the test here. Sit here and the test will be administered in five minutes."

We sat down and looked at each other, then burst out talking so fast that five minutes passed by quickly. We giggled about how we were in the Academy and everything, and I thought that Yumichika was more handsome than in the anime. The death of my beloved family was still fresh, but I unconsciously buried those memories deep in my head because of the trauma I had experienced.

Suddenly, three men walked into the room and everyone became quiet. They walked to the front, faced us, and one said,

"We will administer your exam. The first portion is written, and the second portion will be administered after all of you are done. You have a limit of 2 hours to complete the first portion."

The two other men handed out the exams and pencils, and when that was done, they told us to start.

**Guys, sorry for the long delay in posting! My laptop conked out on me and I was waiting to recover data from it. As compensation, I will post more than one chapter! I apologize for any sloppi-ness.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I looked at the exam, and it was pretty easy. I wasn't sure about some stuff like which squad was the stealth force or punishment force, or particulars of what the squad symbols and meanings were, but I thought I did fairly well. I finished in 2 hours, and the exam proctor men collected the exams. Whispering started and Alex whispered to me, "That was easy! I think I mixed up a little bit, but otherwise it was pretty easy."

I nodded back and the proctors quickly silenced us.

"The second portion merely gauges your amount of spiritual energy and measures how well you can control it at present. Each student will come to the front when your number is called. Your number is on your table."

There were numbers on each of the separate tables that were attached to the chairs (surprisingly like in normal auditoriums), and mine was 58, and Alex's was 57.

"Number 1!"

A tall girl walked to the front and was told to sit in a chair, where one man wrapped a band around her wrist and looked at the machine attached to it. A beep sounded after a few seconds (like a digital thermometer when the temperature is measured) and he wrote down something, then asked her to form a ball of her reiatsu in her hand. She managed to focus a tiny blue ball of her reiatsu in her palm after a while, and the proctor wrote something else down after measuring the diameter of the swirling ball.

"Number 2!"

I giggled when I realized it absurdly resembled people getting their blood pressure taken, then started getting bored as I watched people alternately get their spiritual energy measured, then struggle to concentrate reiatsu in their palm. Most people had blue reiatsu, and some had light red, yellow, green, and one had a dark brown (which I thought was ugly). A few students only took a few tries to easily focus reiatsu into their hand. The ball was of all different sizes. Some people completely failed to make a ball. I saw one boy with with white reiatsu.

"Number 57!"

I woke up quickly from my thoughts and Alex nervously went to the front. I whispered "good luck" as she went by.

Her spiritual energy was measured and written down, and she focused her reiatsu into a medium-sized green ball successfully and after only two tries.

I smiled and gave her a thumbs up as she came back, smiling happily.

"Number 58!"

I got up, suddenly getting cold hands, and Alex gave me a thumbs up to reassure me. I went to the front, sat in the chair, and the proctor attached the band to my wrist. I was acutely aware of every single gaze resting on me, and the cold smooth chair. I heard a beep and the proctor looked at the screen of the little device. I saw his eyes widen momentarily and he wrote down something. He then asked me to focus my reiatsu as best I could into a ball in my hand. I gathered energy and let it flow out into my hand, and focused it into a ball as big as my fist. The ball was pitch black and was big enough to cover my hand. The proctor raised an eyebrow, measured it, and wrote down something.

I went back to my seat and Alex whispered "good job!"

We smiled and when everyone was done, a proctor announced, "Your test results will be available in one hour. You will be individually called by your number, so please write it down and come to room 5 when your number is called. Until then, you are free to eat something from the vendor just on the right of the school building, and relax. Dismissed!"

Alex and I ran out the building and I said, "I'm so thirsty! I hope you don't have to pay for anything!"

She agreed and said, "I hope they have bubble tea in the Soul Society!" We laughed and stood in the long line for the vendor.

Fortunately, everything was free, and they had iced green tea, juice, and little bento's that got handed out. I chose green tea and Alex took juice, and we ate the bento we each got. It tasted pretty good and I gulped down the iced green tea. When we were both done, we watched people go inside the building nervously and come out either disappointed or happy.

We heard the speaker say, "Number 57!" and Alex said, "I'm going to go in. Wish me luck!"

"Good luck!"

She skipped off to the building and came out five minutes later.

"I got accepted to the advanced class and the proctor said I showed talent!"

"Great!"

"Number 58!"

"Oh, gotta go. See ya!"

She smiled and waved as I ran off to room 5, which I quickly found. I entered the room and the same proctor who had administered the second portion of the test was sitting at a desk. He said, "Sit down here. You are Sayuri?"

"Yes, sir."

"I am pleased to inform you that you have been accepted and placed into the advanced class. Congratulations!"

"Thanks!" I was bubbling with excitement inside.

"Also, you have the most amount of spiritual energy of any student that I have seen. In fact, it rivals that of a captain's and could perhaps exceed it later when you learn to control it. I am sure you will be a seated officer in one of the squads when you graduate, which is usually about six years. Former captain of squad 3, Gin Ichimaru, graduated in only one year."

"I hope I can graduate in a year too!"

The stoic man smiled. "Perhaps. Also, you are the only student with pitch black reiatsu. I find that quite interesting."

"Oh...I wish I had gold or white or something. Black is ugly."

He laughed. "Black is intriguing. Anyway, I am quite busy with the rest of the students, so I'm afraid I can't talk any more. Here is your schedule, we start classes tomorrow at 8:00 AM in Room 8. Meanwhile, you are provided lodging in the dormitories to the right of this building."

"Thank you!"

I bowed quickly and left the room.

"Alex! Guess what!"

We gossiped about what the proctor had told us and we happily walked to the dormitories, got our keys, and found our rooms, which were next to each other (we begged the lady at the dormitories to have rooms next to each other, and she smiled and complied). It was already 6:00 PM by the time we went in our rooms (according to a clock on the wall), and exhausted, we quickly fell asleep. I woke up in an hour with a growling stomach and knocked on Alex's room. She groaned and opened the door.

"Aren't you hungry?"

"Now that you mention it, I am furiously hungry!" We laughed and walked down the stairs in search of food. There was a cafeteria-type place with a buffet-style area, so I got a bowl of udon and Alex decided to settle with ramen. After eating ravenously, we went upstairs again and fell asleep two minutes after getting into bed.

In my dreams, everything suddenly goes misty. A three-dimensional surrounding yellow-golden mist. I wait patiently in my dream to see what happens.

Nothing happens for a while. In my unconscious, I start getting bored and think about using my imagination to switch to another dream. Then I hear something that makes me start so badly I almost wake up. _My brother's voice._

"Kamenosuke?"

I look around for my brother, calling his name. I do not see him. Then I hear it again. His voice, saying my name.

"_Sayuri. I know where you are, I know of the Soul Reapers now. I know about everything now. I am not-"_

I get jerked out of my dream suddenly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I was awoken by a really loud ringing. I'm a heavy sleeper, so not much can wake me up, but this was one **freaking** loud bell. I winced and looked at the clock on my wall. It was 7:00 AM, which gave me an hour to shower, eat, and get to class. I lie for a minute thinking about my strange dream. _My brother? What was he saying? _I shake my head and try to clear my thoughts out from my head. _Maybe I was hallucinating in my sleep..._

I got out of bed, stretched, and found clean towels, soap, a uniform, undershirt, trousers, plain white cotton socks, and underwear (_who does this?_) in the bathroom. I suddenly felt a pang of emptiness when I realized how it reminded me of how my mom used to lay out clothes for me in the bathroom so I wouldn't be late to school. After showering, I quickly dried off, blew-dry my hair (_hey, they have hair dryers and electricity in the Soul Society!_), and got into the clothes, which were loose-fitting. There were sandals at my door, and I put them on, wiggling my toes. It was 7:30 AM, and I burst out the door at the same time Alex did and we laughed.

"Come on, let's go eat breakfast."

"Right!"

We ran down the stairs, paper schedule in hand, and quickly ate breakfast (surprisingly, pancakes and green tea) and got to the Academy. A bunch of students were there and I saw some with funny hair, as if they had just rushed out of bed with showering or anything. We found the room for the advanced class and it looked like you could sit anywhere you wanted, so I just sat down in the front with Alex because I had bad eyes. I breathed on my precious glasses and wiped them on my uniform. I put them back on in time to see the teacher for our class walk in. He gave a little talk about who he was and congratulations for getting into the advanced class.

"I am your first teacher for the advanced class, Gengoro Onabana. I will be teaching you general education..."

And he lectured on about Soul Reaper duties, how your heart and soul and mind must be pure and all be in balance, writing properly, etc. It was easy and I memorized quickly, and when I got picked to answer questions, I got them all right. The teacher told me "well done" on my way out, and I hoped that I would be more popular in the Soul Society.

As the students filtered out the two doorways, I took a look at my schedule. I had Combat as my next class, and so did Alex (our schedules were pretty much identical). But before that, since it was already 12:00 PM, we had a lunch break for 45 minutes. Not knowing where to go, we just followed where everyone was going and ended up at a cafeteria-type place, where you pick up wrapped bentos and green tea (like after we had taken the entrance exam).

The class was outdoors, and when everyone was gathered, three men and one woman stood in front of us. Alex and I immediately recognized them and we looked at each other with ridiculously wide smiles on our faces. The class turned silent as the woman faced us.

"We are your instructors for the Combat class. I am the instructor for Hakuda, Captain Soifon of the Squad 2 and Commander-in-Chief of the Stealth Force."

"I am the instructor for Hoho, Jushiro Ukitake, captain of Squad 13. Nice to see you all."

"I will teach you Kido. My name is Momo Hinamori, lieutenant of Squad 5."

"And I will teach you Zanjutsu. I am Captain Hitsugaya of Squad 10."

The students all gaped in awe at these high-ranked and apparently famous Soul Reapers. Captain Ukitake smiled and waved at the class in general, easing a little of the tension of the class.

"All right, class! Divide into rows of five each. Quickly!" Soifon shouted.

The class quickly separated into two groups.

"As I said, I will teach you Hakuda. Hakuda is hand-to-hand combat, which is underestimated by most Soul Reapers. I will show you the basic stance, then teach you the basic forms for Hakuda. To block a punch, you can either evade that punch or block it with your hand or arm. For instance."

She mercilessly drove the class so hard with the stances for an hour that Alex and I, along with the rest of the class, were on the verge of collapsing and Ukitake looked concerned.

"That ends my first lesson. Practice your stances whenever you have time."

Jushiro Ukitake came forth and surveyed the class.

The kind captain gently chastised, "Soifon, you didn't have to train them so hard; it's their first class, after all. Everyone take a 20 minute break. There are water fountains in the hallways, please use them if necessary."

Everyone gratefully rushed towards the said fountains and we found one inside a classroom which no one was using, and drank our fill. We alerted other students as to its location and strode back to the open space/garden that served as our classroom and sat on the grass. Alex told me she would be in the bathroom and I nodded. A shadow fell on me and I looked up. Surprised, I scrambled to my feet in haste.

"Captain Ukitake!"

"No need to be so formal, it's okay! Sit down and relax. Mind if I join you?"

"O-of course not!" I nervously said. I liked him even better in person.

"Thank you!" He sat down.

"You did well in Soifon's lesson. I heard about you from Head Captain Yamamoto. I think you have great potential."

"Thank you!" I felt heat move to my cheeks, but somehow I was always incapable of visibly blushing, which was a bit of a blessing and a curse.

"I'm also very sorry to hear about what happened when you were a human in the World of the Living."

"Yeah..." I looked down at the grass and held back a sudden flow of emotions, brought forth from his gentle and genuinely empathetic voice.

"Would you like to have tea at my barracks after classes?"

"Of course, I would be honored. Thank you, sir!"

"No problem. I'll show you the way later."

He smiled and rose. "All right, class, come back please!"

The class assembled again into the former groups.

"Everyone ready? Okay! Hoho is the agility component of what makes up a good Soul Reaper. Shunpo, or flash step, is commonly used by many Soul Reapers, and is a form of Hoho. I will teach you Flash Step first, and later on, I will teach three other established forms of Hoho, one of which requires a named Zanpakuto.

As none of you have Zanpakuto yet, I am unable to teach you that form until later. Flash Step is a method where reishi is collected and solidified under the feet and used to move at incredible speeds across large distances. The amount of skill and training you have in Flash Step determines how fast you will be and how much distance you can cover. If you train enough, Shunpo will become second nature to you. At first, you will become exhausted after using it for a short period of time. Is everyone with me so far?"

"Yes, sir!"

"Good! Then let me illustrate."

He flash stepped so fast it was nearly impossible to follow his movements as he went from the ground to the sky, the hallway, between the groups of students, and even on the sides of the walls. I was unable to see where he was going.

When he finally stopped and landed where he had been originally standing, the students were so amazed that they were completely silent.

"As you might have noticed, I was able to stand on the side of a wall and in the sky without falling. Why do you think this is so?"

I raised my hand tentatively when no one else seemed to want to answer.

"Yes, Sayuri?"

"Is it because you solidified reishi under your feet to stabilize yourself so that you wouldn't fall?"

"Exactly! If you solidify reishi under your feet, you can create a kind of platform on which to stand on and be supported by. Now, I will help each student individually. Let's go in this order."

He pointed at one student and swept his finger to indicate the order in which students would stand and come to the front.

"Please come to the front. What is your name?"

"Etsuko."

"All right, Etsuko, stand here. That's right."

He gently moved her into position, turning to the left and positioning her in front of him.

"Do you see the square of granite over there?"

There was a block of stone in the middle of the grass a small distance away from where the girl was standing.

"Yes, sir."

"Your goal is to flash step successfully to that square. First, close your eyes and feel the spiritual energy in your environment. Try to feel the energy in your classmates and I."

Etsuko closed her eyes and concentrated for a minute or two. "Yes, I can feel distinct waves and patterns of energy in some people. There's a few distinct and strong ones and the others are somewhat faint."

"Good job! Now, feel the spiritual particles in the air. Take some particles and sweep a bunch of them under your feet until you can almost feel a steady platform there. Got it? Now lean forward slowly; more slowly than that; and when you feel like you're about to fall, take a step forward and keep the platform under your feet."

Etsuko slowly leaned forward, and took a step forward, zoomed a short distance, and fell. She was caught by Jushiro, who had anticipated her fall and flash stepped in time to catch her.

"Very well done! Keep practicing and you'll get the hang of it soon."

He smiled and she happily skipped back to her place.

He called more students, patiently teaching them each until they were each able to flash step even a short distance. One boy managed to reach the granite block, and I recognized him to be the boy with the white reiatsu from when we were taking the second half of the entrance exam.

"Sayuri, it's your turn."

I looked up and quickly stood and walked to the front.

"All right, Sayuri, stand here. That's right."

He again explained to me how to flash step, and I closed my eyes and sensed-almost _saw_-the waving patterns of spiritual energy. They were all different and were constantly moving. Some were faint and some were stronger, and I noticed one particularly strong and vibrant one near me. I followed it and realized it was Jushiro's. _No wonder he's a captain. It's amazing! _Then I noticed that the patterns had character, like a person. His felt warm and gentle, but strong, and reminded me of a bamboo tree for some reason.

I then gathered reishi under my feet. It was like sweeping bubbles from the surface of the water in a bubble bath towards yourself, and I managed to hold together enough reishi to form a solid platform. I tilted forwards, and took several steps forward. I heard and felt wind zoom past me, and when I stopped, I felt like falling but steadied myself. _I did it! I flash stepped!_ Then I suddenly realized I was facing a wooden wall with my nose only a few inches away. I turned around and realized I accidentally flash stepped far past the granite block into the hallway!

Jushiro waved to me and, laughing, said "Come back, Sayuri, we're over here!"

I tried flash stepping back and landed pretty close to Jushiro. The class was laughing and I grinned sheepishly.

"That was impressive, Sayuri! You're quite fast and that was a large distance you covered. Good job! Just work a little on your accuracy."

I nodded and went back to my seat. I saw Alex give me two thumbs-ups, and I smiled widely.

Alex managed to flash step far enough to land on the granite block, and was subsequently praised as well. After all of the class was able to flash step, Jushiro said this class was finished for the day and praised everyone, saying it was a talented class. After a short break, Momo appeared and said in her soft voice, "All right, everyone, time for Kido class!"

We gathered back and watched attentively.

**Yay! Kido class next with Momo! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Sorry for the ridiculously long delay in posting! I was on vacation out of the country on a trip with my family. Here's the next chapter!**

**Chapter 6**

"Kido focuses your own spiritual energy into 'spells' that can be both defensive and offensive, unlike Hoho, where spiritual particles from the surrounding area are used. There are three kinds of Kido: Hado, or "Way of Destruction," which are offensive spells, Bakudo, or "Way of Binding," which are defensive spells that can block, repel, or prevent movement, and Healing kido, which uses your own reiatsu and works with the patient's reiatsu together to heal the person. Squad 4 specializes in healing kido.

There are 99 Hado and Bakudo each. They are ranked by difficulty and power from 1-99, 1 being the easiest and least powerful. Some Kido can be used in conjunction with each other, but this requires great skill. Hado and Bakudo both require incantations which must be memorized and spoken to activate the spell, though there are a few exceptions.

However, with enough practice, a technique known as **Eishohaki** can be used. Eishohaki allows you to release the spell without incantation, but decreases the power of the spell by a very large amount. It is also dangerous for those who are not skilled in the technique to use it. **Double Incantation** can also be used, which mixes two spell's incantations together to save time in separately saying each incantation, and also confuses your opponent. Everyone with me so far?"

"Yes, ma'am!"

"The first, lowest-level Bakudo is Sai, and requires no incantation. It is not dangerous, and merely locks the opponent's arms behind his back. Please form groups of two."

Everyone split up into groups of two, and I was partnered with the boy with the white reiatsu. He was tall and skinny, with messy black hair. He also had a tattoo on the underside of his right wrist.

"Hi, I'm Roka. What's your name?"

"I'm Sayuri. Nice to meet you."

We shook hands and he smiled. He was friendly and polite, and I liked him immediately. I glimpsed the tattoo again and wondered what it was of.

Momo said, "All right, is everyone in groups? Okay, you will practice Sai on each other. Hold your right arm straight out, lift your hand up, point your two fingers like this, and say, 'Bakudo 1, Sai!' Focus your spiritual energy into your hand and into the spell as you say it. Then I will come and release the bound person, and the opposite person should practice it on the other person. Start."

I looked at Roka, and he said, "Okay, I'll start on you."

"All right."

"Bakudo 1, Sai!"

My wrists locked together behind my back and I fell from the impulse.

"Hey, you did it, Roka!"

Roka grinned, then looked concerned. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I managed to stand up.

Momo was busy releasing some other people and helping the less successful. _Oh well, looks like I'll have to wait_.

"Why don't you try breaking out of it?"

I looked up at him. "You think I should try?"

"Yeah! Come on, try!"

I struggled and focused my spiritual energy on the bond on my wrists. I felt it releasing-and-I was free!

"Hey, I did it!"

Roka high-fived me and Momo came around.

"Did you succeed?"

Roka said, "Yes, I succeeded on Sayuri!"

"Then who released you?"

I shifted my feet. "I just kind of focused my spiritual energy towards my wrists and the bond broke."

"Hm. That is strange, you should not have been able to break it. Could you illustrate once more?"

"Sure!"

Roka pointed at me and more confidently said, "Bakudo 1, Sai!"

My wrists snapped together again. _Ow_.

I concentrated and the bond broke more easily this time.

"You must have great spiritual energy to do that. Now you try on him, Sayuri."

I pointed two fingers of my right hand and said, "Bakudo 1, Sai!"

Roka's arms locked behind his back and he fell.

"Good job, Sayuri!"

Momo then released Roka. "All right, you two, both of you did well. Congratulations on your first Bakudo!"

We thanked her and she went to release more students. Roka and I talked a little more and Momo walked to the front again. She taught us the first Hado and a basic healing spell, then finished the class. By now everyone was pretty exhausted, but I didn't feel tired yet and neither did Roka or Alex,. We had another break, then gathered for the last class, Zanjutsu.

The stern-looking young captain gazed at us with cold, crystal blue-green eyes and said, "Obviously, Zanjutsu requires that you have a Zanpakuto, so you will first practice with wooden swords for an hour. The other hour will be devoted towards first attaining your Zanpakuto, then learning its name. Classes will continue like this until everyone has learned the name of their Zanpakuto. Later, I will teach you more. Understood?"

"Yes sir!"

"Then follow me. We will go to the Zanjutsu training grounds."

We followed him to a wide room with a wooden floor. The room smelled like sweat, and reminded me of my old fencing club back when I was still alive (I was an intermediate-level epee fencer). It was weird to remind myself that I was actually dead, so I stopped thinking about that.

Everyone was given wooden swords (basically clubs) with cloth wrapped around the base to serve as a handle. Captain Hitsugaya showed basic stances and when we learned them, he had us pair up and practice the stances against each other. An hour quickly passed and everyone sat down.

"Good job, everybody. Now, I will teach you about the Zanpakuto. All Soul Reapers have Zanpakuto, and each one is unique. Zanpakuto are born with you and die with you. Each one is a sentient, separate being that lives in your inner world; their appearance and abilities are based on your own personalities and beliefs. If you do not know the name of your Zanpakuto, it is called an Asauchi as it is weak and has basically no power. As you learn to communicate with and have a relationship with your Zanpakuto, you will learn its name.

Shikai is the first stage of release, and partially releases your Zanpakuto. You need to know the command to use shikai and will be told that by your Zanpakuto, who has to willingly submit to being used by you. Bankai is the last stage of release and requires no unique command but the word "bankai." It is very difficult to acheive bankai; it is first necessary to materialize your Zanpakuto's spirit into this world, which takes ten years at least, and then subjugate that spirit, which can take even longer. Most captains have a Bankai, though there are exceptions, and captains are not the only ones with Bankai.

So first, I will show you my Zanpakuto."

The captain unsheathed his sword from behind his back and showed it to us.

"This is the sealed form of Hyorinmaru. His release command is '**Reign over the frosted heavens**'. Hyorinmaru is the strongest ice type Zanpakuto in the Soul Society. There is only one other known ice type Zanpakuto, and that belongs to Rukia Kuchiki of Squad 13. That Zanpakuto's name is Sode no Shirayuki."

"We will do this lesson outside. Follow me."

We followed the captain to the same outside ground. He sat, and indicated that we do so as well.

"Now, close your eyes. Reach out with your mind and into yourself. Feel the other presence that has always been with you. Try to talk to that presence. Enter your inner world. If you get frustrated, don't worry and try again."

I closed my eyes and focused. _Where are you? My Zanpakuto, you have always been with me. Please allow me to enter your world_. I searched myself for another presence, and, disappointed, sighed. I tried again and this time used the technique of feeling other spiritual pressures like I had done in Captain Ukitake's class. I then sensed another presence _inside_ me, not outside. Excited, I eagerly grasped it and opened my eyes. I was in some other world, a beautiful warm place with trees and grass. Somehow I felt like I had seen the place before, and I felt cold and warm at the same time. I saw someone in the distance and walked hesitantly towards that person.

It turned out to be two people standing there.

"Who are you? Are you...my Zanpakuto?"

"Why do you hesitate? Is it not obvious?"

The woman, who was shorter than the man next to her and a little taller than me, was wearing a beautiful, heavily embroidered kimono that was very bright. The embroidery was of trees and nature, but reminded me of fire as the colors were patches of different shades of bright to dark orange and red. She was beautiful and had a slight figure with dark brown eyes and dark orange hair.

The man standing next to her was tall, as tall as Captain Ukitake, and was almost a complete contrast. He had cold gray eyes, short bluish-white hair (I can't really describe the color, it was almost like white with tints of blue), and was wearing an embroidered robe as well, which was also beautiful: shiny, cold blues and silvers depicting waves, storms, and snow-covered trees, with occasional white patches. He looked rather stern.

I looked at them in awe, and said, "I'm sorry, I just cannot believe my Zanpakuto are so magnificent."

The scary-looking man suddenly smiled, surprising me, since he actually looked pleasant and happy when he did so.

"Apology accepted. Our name is-"

I couldn't hear it.

The woman, who had been silent all this time, said "You could not hear our name. You yourself are blocking yourself from hearing it. You block memories of your past, and since we are your very soul and essence, you block us out too. I hope you can hear our name next time you visit us."

Her voice was rather low.

"Would you like to wield us?"

"Yes, of course! That's why I'm here!"

"Very well. Manifest our sealed blade. Take hold of our hands."

"Wait! Will your sealed blade be an Asauchi?" I asked, remembering what Toshiro had told us.

"For now, yes. Until you learn our name, we will manifest a plain Zanpakuto."

I nodded, then hesitantly reached out and held their hands.

I felt a sudden rise of energy in my chest, like when I had fought the Hollow, but it was a lot more, perhaps even twice the amount. My eyes widened in surprise and I heard my Zanpakuto spirits say, "Goodbye, Sayuri. I hope you will learn our name next time we meet." Suddenly I was pushed out of my inner world and my eyes snapped open in the real world. I felt something in my hand and I looked down. I was holding a long katana with a dark blue wrap on the handle. It had a plain black sheath.

"Good job, Sayuri!"

I looked up and saw Captain Hitsugaya walking towards me.

"Thanks, Captain!"

"Wear this belt." He handed me a long skinny belt to keep my Zanpakuto in.

I buckled on the belt around my waist, and then realized the blade would be too long to wear on my waist.

The Captain smiled for the first time and said, "It's too long. Here, let me do it."

He took the belt, fastened it across my right shoulder, and attached the sheath to the belt on my back so the hilt stuck out above my right shoulder.

No one else had been able to manifest their Zanpakuto, but Alex, Roka, and another boy were able to enter their inner world.

Class was over, and we were dismissed. Alex and I had just one more class: haiku.

"Haiku? We learn haiku in the Soul Reaper Academy?"

Alex and I found it hilarious and we laughed long about it while walking to the classroom.

We were early and sat in the front together. Sitting down was hard with a sword on your back, but I pushed the sheath up so it was more comfortable.

Two teachers walked in. We gasped in surprise at who they were.

The two teachers introduced themselves. The first, whom we both recognized immediately, said "Welcome to your haiku class. I am one of your teachers, Captain Kuchiki of Squad 6, and this is Lieutenant Kira of Squad 3."

Izuru smiled and waved. "Hey everyone!" I noticed he had circles under his eyes and looked sad, despite the fact he was smiling.

I couldn't help smiling from the thought that Captain Kuchiki was teaching us haiku. He seemed like the kind of person who wouldn't want to teach students.

Byakuya and Izuru taught us the basics of what a haiku is and what the structure was. Our homework would be to write two haikus and read them to the class the next day. There were a few suppressed groans but no one openly said anything because Captain Kuchiki had a very imposing appearance and no one really wanted to get in trouble with him.

When class was dismissed, I took another look at Izuru and felt really sorry for him. When no one was talking to him, he looked rather depressed.

As we filed out of the classroom, Alex said, "All right, what a long day! So what do we do? It's still 5:00! I thought it was later than that."

I suddenly remembered something. "Oh! I need to find Captain Ukitake. He invited me to his barracks for tea and said he would meet me after classes were finished."

"Really? Wow! I'm so jealous!"

We decided to go back to the classroom and ask Izuru or Byakuya if they knew where the captain was. As we ran down the hallways, we soon got tired and started panting.

"Hey, let's use flash step!"

"Good idea!"

I took a deep breath, remembered what Jushiro had said, and flash stepped as far as I could. Alex suceeded as well, and we flash stepped a few times before seeing the classroom ahead of us. We could see that both teachers were there, so I flash stepped into the room, intending to stop in the doorway.

I unfortunately overshot a little and succeeded in bumping into Izuru and falling to the ground. I looked up and this time I think I really visibly blushed for the first time.

"I-I'm so sorry, Lieutenant!"

Momentarily surprised, Izuru laughed and extended a hand for me to take. "That's all right, are you okay?"

I took the hand and stood up. "Yes, thanks!"

Seeing my mishap, Alex walked to the doorway and Captain Kuchiki watched everything disapprovingly.

"Why are you two students here? Did you forget something?"

I looked at him and said, "No, Captain, we didn't forget anything, but we were wondering if you knew where Captain Ukitake is."

"Captain Ukitake? Why are you looking for him?" asked Izuru.

"Well, he asked me to visit his barracks for tea and said he would meet me after class, but I can't find him."

Izuru looked surprised, then said, "Oh, I'm going to his barracks as well! He invited me so I was going after cleaning up here a little. I can bring you with me."

"That would be great. Thanks a lot, Lieutenant!"

"Is it all right if I go now, Captain?"

Captain Kuchiki gave his permission to Izuru.

"Follow me, then, um..."

"I'm Sayuri, and this is Alex."

"All right, follow me please, Sayuri and Alex."

Izuru beckoned, and we followed him down the now nearly empty corridors.

"Sorry again about bumping into you, Lieutenant."

Izuru smiled and said, "No, it's all right, really. That was a very fast flash step though, Sayuri. Did you learn it today?"

"Yes, Captain Ukitake taught it to us."

Alex, wanting to be noticed, said "Yes, and we learned our first Bakudo and Hado, too."

"Really? I remember the first day of classes here at the Academy. I was so excited when we finally got to learn Hado 31, Shakkaho later. I remember Renji getting scolded for having it backfire on himself, and he more than made up for it in the Zanjutsu class by giving me a large bruise on my chest."

We laughed and he continued. "So, Sayuri, I take it you do not know the name of your Zanpakuto yet?"

"No. When I was in my inner world, they told me their name but I couldn't hear it." I left out the explanation they had given me.

"They?"

"Well, there were two people in my inner world, a man and a woman."

"I see. That's pretty rare! Maybe you have a dual Zanpakuto like Captains Ukitake and Kyoraku."

I suddenly remembered a question I had. "Doesn't Lieutenant Hisagi have a dual Zanpakuto as well?"

"No; though it has two blades, a dual Zanpakuto must have two spirits as well. Shuuhei only has one spirit manifested."

Izuru led us outside where we found Captain Ukitake.

He saw us and smiled, greeting us. We followed him as he led the way. I started feeling frustrated for some reason.

Jushiro noticed my tension and asked, "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, Captain. Sorry. It's just that I feel impatient for some reason."

He laughed. "I know why. You want to use flash step instead of walking."

I realized he was right. Walking was so slow and boring! Now I understood how Yumichika felt.

"Why don't you flash step ahead? Just get to the entrance of Gotei 13 and wait for us."

I gladly flash stepped, trying to control the distance, and reached the gates in three flash steps.

When everyone else arrived, we walked through the gates (which were open) and Jushiro led us through the complicated area to his squad and then to a room, which he opened.

"These are my barracks."

I looked around and saw a plainly furnished room, with a small table. It had a very warm aura and made me feel at ease, as did Jushiro.

He served tea and some sweet mochi with red bean filling on skewers, and Captain Kyoraku arrived late, but quite cheerily. "Hey there, Jushiro! Sorry I'm late. Oh, who is this?" he said upon seeing Alex and me.

Jushiro introduced us, we shook hands, and everyone sat down. Izuru, Shunsui, and Jushiro started talking, and as the night progressed, I started feeling tired, and my eyelids drooped lower and lower as the room went hazy, and I finally fell asleep. I had a faint memory of Jushiro carrying me back to my room and of Alex walking next to him, and then, nothing. I let myself fade into darkness.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Hi guys! Another chapter to compensate for the loooonnng wait in posting...I'm posting a poll, so please vote by going on my profile!**

**Oh, and in this chapter, Sayuri finally gets her Zanpakuto :D But it has a really crappy name...if you have better ideas, I'm willing to change the name. Thanks! :)**

**Chapter 7**

The next day, I woke up a few minutes before the daily alarm bell rang and took a longer shower before dressing into my clothes, which had been laundered mysteriously and lay folded in the bathroom. I buckled on my belt and Zanpakuto with pride. Recollection of the previous day's events—especially when Jushiro carried me—embarrassed me greatly.

Alex and I ate a quick breakfast and went to our classroom. General education was boring, and I felt like taking a nap (as did a lot of other students) but didn't, of course.

Soifon was no less demanding than she had been the day before, but it wasn't as tiring as before. Jushiro was pleased with the progress of our flash step, and Alex, Roka, and I were complimented on our improvement. Momo taught us a few more Kido spells, and everyone was excited for the Zanjutsu class, which was popular especially among the boys.

After some form practice with the wooden swords, Captain Hitsugaya led us outside again to meditate and try to manifest an Asauchi. I had already done so, so I asked him what I should do.

He pondered this for a while, and then led me aside. "Since you already have your Zanpakuto, I will help you learn its name and teach you Zanjutsu with our Zanpakuto. Draw your sword."

I drew it and he did so as well. His Hyorinmaru was beautiful, the steel blade shining under the sun. Somehow the steel looked cold, icy, and vibrant. I then understood that even when sealed, Zanpakuto were never just inanimate swords, but were always alive.

"Wait a minute, I need to talk to the class. Everyone, please note that since Sayuri already has her Zanpakuto, I will be training her during this hour on the other side of this ground. If you have any questions, that is where you will find me."

"Yes sir!"

He led me to the other side of the long training ground. For thirty minutes, he showed me the Zanjutsu forms and adjusted my posture and grip, training me against his own Zanpakuto. Then he told me to combine two forms and use them against him. Then three, and four, and finally he let me try sparring against him. Sweat broke out on my forehead, back, and chest, and my glasses got smudged.

"You are making good progress. Take a break for a few minutes."

I gladly sat down, already panting. Toshiro didn't look tired at all, so I guess that says something about the physical strength of a captain as well. Then I came up with a question suddenly.

"Captain, I noticed that I don't feel hungry or thirsty, and though I eat the food provided, I think I don't really need or want it. Is there something wrong with me?"

He looked at me keenly, then said, "Normally, Soul Reapers only need to eat after using great amounts of their spiritual energy, and since students have not fully developed their powers yet, they are required to eat to replenish their energy every day. If you do not feel hungry at all, then you probably have a very high level of spritual energy.

I have a suggestion. Sometime later, why don't you visit Captain Kurotsuchi and ask him to improve your eyesight so that you do not need to wear glasses? Glasses are somewhat an inconvenience, and I am sure he would at least be able to help."

I frowned at the mention of the mad scientist's name, and already started feeling discomfort. If he was so creepy in the anime, how creepy would he be in person?

Toshiro noticed my discomfort and reassured me, saying, "Don't worry, I'll send someone to go with you. I'll personally make sure nothing bad happens."

"Okay...in that case, do you think I could go today, Captain?" I asked. Glasses did protect my eyes, but they were a nuisance most of the time and made me look super geeky. Besides, I would be practically defenseless without them if I was fighting and they fell off or shattered.

He looked at me, considered my request for a few seconds, and then said, "The only person I know who would be available after classes are finished today is Lieutenant Hisagi. I will let him know and tell him to go with you after your last class today."

"Okay, thanks, Captain!"

Then Toshiro said that he would help me learn the name of my sword.

"Enter your inner world. Overcome your doubts and have courage to learn the name of your Zanpakuto. Try it now."

I closed my eyes and entered my inner world. I saw again the two who were my Zanpakuto.

"What is your name?"

They looked at me and said, "We see you have stopped blocking us out. But you must learn something before we tell you our name."

"Learn what?"

_Toshiro closely observed the young girl. She was obviously conversing with her Zanpakuto, but he was feeling some weird spiritual energy. Her Zanpakuto was...changing? No, it wasn't that. He looked at her Zanpakuto and his eyes widened. _It's gone!_ Why did her Zanpakuto disappear?_

I shook my head and came back to the outside world. I noticed Toshiro looking at me strangely, and I laughed. "It worked!"

He stared at me bemusedly. "What worked?"

"My Zanpakuto said they wouldn't tell me their name unless I learned the abilities it had in its sealed form."

"Your Zanpakuto has special abilities when sealed?"

"Yeah! One is just that when my Zanpakuto is sealed, it's normal state is to be invisible. You know the Bakudo that allows you to become invisible and hides your spiritual energy? Well, my Zanpakuto does that normally. I can consciously make it visible if I want. Like this."

I held my hand over the invisible hilt and focused. My sword and saya materialized under my hand.

"Very interesting! Do you have any other abilities?"

"Yes, if I focus on combining the invisibility of my Zanpakuto with the reiatsu of myself or anyone around me, I can turn that person invisible. I can do it with objects but it's harder."

I smiled as I recalled what how my Zanpakuto had taught and explained the technique to me. _"Trying to turn objects invisible is as hard as getting Soifon and her lieutenant to get along for a day without arguing."_

"Show me."

I focused the barrier of invisibility around my Zanpakuto and extended and merged with my reiatsu. I apparently turned invisible, because Toshiro looked surprised. I turned visible again and he looked impressed.

"I have one more ability."

"Oh?"

"It requires that I touch your skin."

He raised an eyebrow, then extended a hand. I lightly touched a fingertip to the top of his hand and concentrated. _Can you hear me?_

His eyes widened and he stepped back. "What was that?"

"I can talk by our minds without saying anything out loud. I can also read a person's mind and see if they are, for instance, telling the truth. It requires that I have skin contact, though."

"So I take it your Zanpakuto is a Kido-type?"

"Well, my Zanpakuto were kind of cryptic about it. They said the invisibility technique wasn't Kido but was their own. Then they just forced me out of their world."

"I see. Why don't you try asking your Zanpakuto for its name now that you have learned its sealed abilities?"

"Do we have enough time?"

"Well, we have 15 minutes left."

"All right, let me try."

I sunk back into my strangely comforting inner world and walked up to my Zanpakuto spirits.

"So you have learned to use our abilities."

"Yes."

"Do you now wish to learn our name?"

"Of course!"

"Very well."

I was suddenly in the outside world again, but felt both of them standing next to me.

"What are you doing?"

"Draw your sword."

_Toshiro realized she was talking to her Zanpakuto and, not knowing how powerful her shikai form would be, he quickly created a large Kido shield around himself and in front of the other students. Though there were already extremely powerful protective shields around the buildings, he knew it was always better to be safe then sorry._

The woman spoke. "Now open your eyes. Keep your courage firm! Don't waver. Keep your resolve. If you wish you learn our name, you cannot turn back."

The man said, "Are your ready? Prepare yourself."

I steadied my stance, gripping the sword hilt tightly with both hands and pointing the blade up at the sky.

"We have three shikai releases. You can use them one at a time or all at the same time. We will teach you all of them later, but know our first release."

"Now release us!"

I shouted as loud as I could, "**Declare the wrath of the stormy skies, Shinku no Yuri!" **

I felt a giant, huge surge of power and energy in me, and felt my sword almost pull out of my hand. My black swirling reiatsu was around me again but I scarcely took note of that.

My sword separated and I found myself gripping two hilts instead of one. Though the blades were stationary, I could feel them almost tingling in my hands, and they felt alive. I felt as if they knew exactly what to do, and I crossed the blades with the tips pointing up because it felt right.

Then I heard thunder. I looked up and saw the sky turn dark blue, almost but not quite black. Lightning in the sky flashed once and traveled down from the sky to touch my Zanpakuto blade points before disappearing. Light crackled over the blades, the dragons on them now a bright blue, glowing and almost pulsing as if alive.

When the sky finally cleared and my reiatsu settled, I saw that Toshiro had made Kido shields. _And for good reason, too_. My Zanpakuto's release could have caused a lot of damage, as there was a rift in the ground next to me. That didn't really surprise me, though. I was mostly over-excited and jubilant that I could release my Zanpakuto.

Toshiro put down the shields and walked towards me. All the students were gaping and staring at me, and I suddenly felt uncomfortable.

"Congratulations! That's the first time any student-or anyone, for that matter, was able to release their Zanpakuto on first try-that is, except for Ichigo."

I let my arms drop and then more closely examined my swords. They were beautiful and my heart swelled with pride to see them. They were both in the same shape as before, but were longer and felt heavier. The one on my left had a light blue handle with white rayskin and a totally black blade, with a dragon on both sides that was glowing blue. My sword in my right hand had a dark red hilt with black rayskin and a black blade, with a dragon on both sides like on the other sword, but this time it was a pulsing red like fire. Their tsubas were round, with lilies decorating them.

"I see that your Zanpakuto is a dual-type. It will be difficult for you to train with your released Zanpakuto as there are only two Soul Reapers in the Soul Society who wield dual-Zanpakuto. "

He thought deeply for a short time, then said, "I will ask Captain Ukitake to lightly train you for a while as he is still sick. Captain Kyoraku has gone to the World of the Living at present and I do not think he enjoys teaching much."

"Yes, sir, that would be wonderful. Thank you."

"I'll take you to meet him and see what we can do. Now, everyone, has anyone had any success?"

Everyone stood up and stretched. I willed my Zanpakuto back to its sealed state. Before sheathing it, I looked at it.

It now had a pure black blade, and its sheath was a deep, shiny, dark crimson. The blade had a red dragon on one side and a silver dragon on the other side. The hilt was a pure silver with white rayskin. I smiled in pride at my beautiful blade.

I then sheathed it, and knew it was invisible.

Roka raised his hand. "Captain, I managed to enter my inner world, but my Zanpakuto didn't want to talk to me."

"I see. Then you will just have to keep trying. Good job, Roka. Anyone else?"

Alex said in a rather depressed voice, "Sir, I entered my inner world too, but my Zanpakuto told me I didn't yet deserve to wield her."

"You will also have to keep talking to your Zanpakuto and find the reason she thinks so. Good job as well. Class is dismissed."

Alex and Roka came over to me and I congratulated them. "Yeah, but Sayuri, our Zanpakuto are pretty cruel towards us. They even kicked us out of their inner world."

"My Zanpakuto did that once too. Don't worry, I'm sure you two will be able to manifest your Zanpakuto tomorrow."

"Thanks." They smiled and I smiled back.

The other students suddenly came over to me and all congratulated me.

"Amazing!" "Wow, a real Zanpakuto!" "It's invisible!" "Will you show it to us?"

I willed it visible and unsheathed Shinku no Yuri, and people gasped in awe and pointed at the dragons on the blade.

I smiled proudly as everyone admired the blade, and suddenly realized I was getting popular because of my Zanpakuto. Somehow the thought amused me.

Then I went to haiku class, where Izuru noticed my Zanpakuto and congratulated me. Then we had to read our haikus out loud, which was very brief but embarrassing.

Afterwards, I went outside with Alex and Roka, where I found the short captain. He instructed me to follow him, and I waved goodbye to them following Toshiro.

He led me to the 12th division and opened a door. The room was darkened and had flickering lights, electronic devices of all kinds, and someone sitting on a chair hunched over something.

"Captain Kurotsuchi!"

Mayuri turned around and I shuddered internally at his appearance. He looked not only creepy, but grotesque.

"What is it that you are bothering me with now?"

Toshiro explained that I wanted to not have to wear glasses, and the creepy captain stood up and walked over to me, peering at my eyes. He was too close for my liking and I would have stepped back, but I held my ground and stared at him.

"Hmmm...I have something I could do." And he started mumbling under his breath to himself, not paying attention to us. We waited patiently, and then he said, "Yes, I've got it."

He walked back to where he was previously, rummaging on his desk, and turned around, impatiently saying, "Well? What are you waiting for? Lie down on that bed."

I looked at Toshiro uncertainly and he nodded, smiling to relieve my anxiety. I lay down on the bed, and Toshiro bowed and left. The door closed and I felt very, very claustrophobic for some reason.

"I'll give you an anesthetic now, so stay still." Mayuri walked over to me, a small syringe in hand, and I wanted to know what would happen AFTER the anesthetic. But I just stayed quiet and he quickly injected a vein in my arm with a practiced hand. I didn't even feel anything, and then I quickly succumbed to sleep.

When I woke up later, I was on the same bed and felt disoriented. I sat up, looking around, and rubbed my eyes. Then I realized something. My glasses were gone, but I could see even better than before with my glasses on!

I heard footsteps and Mayuri appeared next to me. He said, "I already made sure everything was all right with your eyes before you woke up, so I know it was a success. Now, go! Leave me alone."

I hopped off the bed and looked behind me, but he was already in his chair again. Uncertain of what to say, I just bowed, backed up to the door, opened it, and then quickly ran out. I shivered from being in the creepy room with the creepiest person alive for such a long time, and then realized I was lost. I had no way of remembering how to get back.

I sighed and decided to find someone to ask for directions. Though I of course could have asked Mayuri, I wasn't about to turn around and go back in there. So instead I closed my eyes and felt for spiritual patterns like Jushiro had taught me.

"Excuse me, are you lost?"

My eyes snapped open and I looked up to see a man with a tattooed face and spiky black hair. He looked friendly, and I recognized him. "Lieutenant! Oh, sorry, yes, I am very lost. Captain Hitsugaya brought me to Captain Kurotsuchi earlier today and he performed some operation on me, but now I'm completely lost."

He looked concerned. "Are you all right?"

"Yes, sir. It was just so I wouldn't have to wear glasses any more."

"I see. I've heard of you from Izuru and Captain Ukitake. They say you are a very promising and talented student. Your full name is Sayuri Miura, right?"

"Yes, sir."

"All right. I'll bring you back to the Academy dormitories. Just follow me."

As we walked, we made small talk and I found him pleasant company. Despite his rough appearance, he was very soft-hearted and even rescued a caterpillar on the road, picking it up and gently setting it in a safer place.

"Lieutenant, I noticed that some people stare at my neck strangely. Do I look weird or something?"

He looked at me and then laughed. "No, there's nothing weird, but they probably think it's strange you have a hickey on your neck."

Confused, I stared at him. "Hickey?" Then realization hit me. "Oh! This isn't a hickey. I mean, it is, but it's from my violin back when I was alive, not from a person."

Now he was confused, and he questioned me. "I know what a violin is, but how can an instrument give you a hickey?"

I was practically drowning in embarrassment. How was I supposed to explain this? "Well, if you play the violin enough, the irritation from the wood rubbing on your skin gives you what looks like a hickey. Sometimes we call it the violin bruise."

"I see. That makes sense. I'm sorry for my confusion, but I'm rather ignorant about some things in the World of the Living."

"Oh, that's all right, Lieutenant."

After a few seconds of silence, he said, "I attempt to play guitar, but no one likes to hear me practice so I practice in the mountains alone."

"Really? Could I hear you practice sometime?"

He smiled, and said, "If you like, but I warn you, birds all fly away when I approach."


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Thanks for the review RainingSun :D**

**And Shinku no Yuri means Crimson Lily. Sayuri means little lily so I guessed it would be appropriate lol. I thought about naming it Shinku no Tsuki (Crimson Moon), Gin no Tsuki, Gin no Yuri, and Kingetsu (Gold Moon). Glad you like it and thanks :)**

**By the way, Kamenosuke might not be dead. Or maybe he is. And remember the noisy mist the Hollow that killed Sayuri's family produced? Yeah...just don't forget it. It just might turn out to be important. Or not *wink***

**Oh, and I now have a new fanfic :) It's a Q&A thing. **

**And please vote in my poll (on my profile)! I'm going to write MANY fanfics if possible...they're just fun!**

**Chapter 8**

The next day, my Zanpakuto taught me the other two releases they were capable of, and after classes, Captain Hitsugaya brought me to the 13th Division with him.

He opened a sliding door. Captain Ukitake, who was inside, looked up and stood.

"Hey there!" he said warmly.

"Captain, I have a favor to ask. Sayuri here has managed to go into shikai form with her Zanpakuto. It is obvious she is very talented, but this poses a problem. Her shikai form is a dual-bladed Zanpakuto, and I cannot train her very far as Hyorinmaru is single-bladed. I understand that you are one of the only Soul Reapers in the Soul Society who wields a true dual-Zanpakuto."

"So would you like me to train her?"

"Yes. I know it is a large favor to ask, especially with your condition and that she is still only a student at the Academy, but-"

"That's all right. I'm very willing to take her as my student."

"Thank you very much. Please inform me of her schedule and I will report it to the Academy head."

He bowed and flash stepped away.

Not knowing in the least what to do and feeling awkward, I faced the captain and bowed.

He smiled and bowed back to me. "So, Sayuri-chan, congratulations on your Zanpakuto release! Feels good, doesn't it?"

Feeling more at ease, I said, "Yes, it does, sir,"

"Though students must maintain proper respect, I don't require that you call me 'sir' and act so formal all the time. Please, when I am not training you, you may just call me Jushiro."

I bit my lip, feeling that it would be disrespectful, but I bowed and said, "All right, um—Jushiro."

"Good! Oh, and when we are training, I am your sensei, and you must call me as such. Understood?"

I nodded, and he smiled and put a hand on my shoulder. "Now that we have all that sorted out, why don't you have some tea and we can plan out your schedule?"

We sat at the table and Jushiro set down two cups of steaming green tea on the table. I thanked him and sipped, noting the beautiful flower design someone had carefully engraved and painted on the cup.

"So, you will have your General Education class and then lunch. I want you to meet me here, at my barracks, every day at 1:00 PM from now on. As for your haiku class, ask Byakuya and Izuru for permission to hand in all your homework in advance so that you do not have to attend class."

"Um, but Captain Kuchiki seems very stern. Are you sure he'll allow that?"

He chuckled. "I've known Byakuya since he was a little kid. I'm sure he won't mind."

I smiled as I imagined Byakuya being a little brat. I wondered when he started maturing and growing up to be the stern, calm, and cool head of the noble Kuchiki family.

"All right now. Do you have any questions?"

I shook my head.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Shuuhei stopped by a few hours ago and dropped this off to me. He said it was for you."

I looked up in surprise and he handed me a slim envelope. Someone had written my name very beautifully in kanji, but I realized something.

"Are you sure it's for me? The kanji written here isn't the correct one for my name." **AN: in Japanese, there are different kanji written for the same name though it's read the same way. For example, "Sayuri" can also be written to mean "sand flower."**

"Well, he did say it was for Sayuri Miura, and there is only one person with the first name 'Sayuri' in the Soul Society at the moment. The next time I see him I'll tell him the kanji isn't correct. So is your name the one for 'little lily'?"

"Yes. It goes like this," and I waved my finger in the air to show him.

"I see. Why don't you open the letter?"

I hesitated, then tore it open as carefully as I could. The letter inside read:

I was pleased to make your acquaintance the other day. Would you like to meet me at my barracks sometime? I can give you a tour of Seireitei so you won't get lost any more. To get to the 9th division, you make a right at the second intersection, then keep going straight and make a left at the 4th division. You won't miss it. I'll probably be at the main office doing paperwork.

Also, Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto heard about you from Izuru. She wants to meet you as well. Just as a warning, though, she is a very open and talkative person. It takes some getting used to.

See you later.

**Shuuhei Hisagi, **9th Division Lieutenant

It was stamped with the insignia of his squad. I smiled and slid the letter back into the envelope.

"Thanks for giving me the letter. I appreciate it."

"No problem. You should go back now. It's about dinnertime and your friends are probably waiting."

"I will. Thank you again, and for the tea."

We stood, bowed, and as soon as I was out, I flash stepped back and didn't get lost. I had memorized the route to and from the 13th division.

**Sorry for the short chapter! I promise the next one will be a lot more interesting (hopefully). It will at least be longer though! **


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Sorry for the long pause again! I was busy settling down from summer camp and then I got sick with a cold this week. Punishment for procrastination I guess lol.**

**Anyway, here's the next (short) chapter! Forgive the shortness! Perhaps all my future chapters will be short like this...I will try to update more frequently to compensate. Review please for motivation!**

**Thanks! 3  
**

**Chapter 9**

Today, I arrived early and told Captain Kuchiki and Izuru about what Jushiro had said about my training. Surprisingly, the ice-cold captain agreed, and handed me a stack of papers from his drawers. I groaned mentally as I looked at the stack of homework.

"Those are due at the end of the term. Early submissions are appreciated if you wish to have your graded work back."

I bowed. "Thank you, Captain."

He nodded curtly, and I flash stepped off to class to avoid being late for General Education. After eating lunch, I flash stepped off to Squad 13. When I arrived, the sliding doors to Jushiro's barracks were closed. Unsure of what to do, I stood in front of the thin door with my hand raised, debating whether it was safe to knock on the rice-paper-and-wood door without damaging it. Fortunately, the door slid open, and I looked up into Jushiro's face.

"Just on time! Come on in."

I walked in, bowed, and sat down across the table from him. He folded his long, thin fingers, and said, "So, I see Byakuya has given you permission to hand in work early."

"Yes, he did, but I was rather worried he was going to lecture me about it."

He chuckled. "Though it has been said that talking to him is like talking to a blank wall of ice, don't let him fool you. He simply doesn't know how to express his emotions. Besides, as the head of one of the great noble families, he needs to uphold respect as well. Anyway, let's get started with training. Follow me."

He rose and I followed him to behind his barracks, and we passed by a large pond filled with koi fish, a garden with aromatic flowers and strangely-cut bonsai, and finally arrived at our destination. We seemed to be at a large field, and I was surprised at how immense Squad 13 actually was. If all the squads were this large, then Seiretei itself must be gigantic. How did people not get lost? Then I remembered Shuuhei's note. _I guess I'll visit him today after training_.

"Welcome to my training ground."

I looked around and breathed in the air, and happened to look down. I jumped back in surprise and Jushiro laughed.

"We train down there to avoid damage to other buildings and objects above. You can either climb down with that ladder or jump down with flash step."

I looked down at the huge, wide hole, and prepared myself. I jumped and was falling fast, air squealing past my ears. I collected my wits and prepared for the landing, cushioning myself with reishi. I somehow landed on my feet and shook my head, slightly dizzy.

Jushiro landed next to me elegantly and easily. "Good job landing. Now, we will first examine your Zanpakuto."

Puzzled, I glanced at him. "Draw your Zanpakuto first," he said patiently.

I materialized Shinku no Yuri and drew it. He held out his hand and I paused for a second, unwilling to give up my partner, and then slid my hand up the hilt so he could take it from me. He deftly took it and held it, hefting the weight.

"What is its name?"

"Shinku no Yuri."

He raised his eyebrows. "Crimson Lily? It certainly matches with your name."

He then said, "Before you train with your Zanpakuto, you must know its personality and what kind of technique would work best for fighting with it. If you are not well-acquainted with your Zanpakuto, you cannot fight as well.

So, first let us look at the physical characteristics of your Zanpakuto. As you can see, your sealed Zanpakuto is rather long. We will be training at first when it is sealed, as you will have an advantage over your opponent if you manage to fight longer without releasing your shikai. Tell me, how heavy does it feel to you?"

He handed it back to me and I weighed it with first one hand, and then both, swinging it once.

"With one hand, it feels a little heavy, but with two, it's a lot lighter."

"When you keep training, it will not feel as heavy. As a matter of fact, your Zanpakuto is surprisingly light, considering its length. Since your Zanpakuto is lighter, it is faster, if you are fighting an opponent with a larger or similar-sized blade, you will have an advantage. However, because of its length, it is not as swift as a shorter blade such as Sode no Shirayuki. So, you must learn to handle your blade to your advantage, depending on your opponent."

"Now let us see how much raw strength your blade has." He drew his own Zanpakuto, and I marveled at the patterns that swept over the blade when the light hit it, reminding me of waves in the ocean. The Zanpakuto was simple yet beautiful, and I realized that the anime had not been able to portray this.

"Prepare yourself." I realized what he meant and quickly went into a basic on-guard stance. He struck at me, a simple downward slash, and I blocked it swiftly. The blade did not move sluggishly in my hands, but was swift, to my surprise. I retaliated with a slash to the right, and Jushiro easily blocked it. We exchanged a few basic blows, and I started getting used to the feel of my Zanpakuto in my hands. It felt so alive in my hands and I could feel it almost thrumming.

Then Jushiro apparently determined that was enough. He feinted at me and I blocked at nothing as he flash stepped behind me with incredible speed, holding my left shoulder with his left hand and his blade at my throat. After a second, he lowered it and stepped away. I was surprised at his skill. If this was only his basic power...

"Good. Your blade has more speed to its advantage, but its power is still relatively strong, which is admirable considering you are only fourteen years of age, as opposed to soul reapers a century older. You can increase it by training more. However, it is probably better to decide on which kind of technique to rely on more frequently, though you should still try to adapt to different circumstances. Which would you like to choose?"

I thought for a minute, unconsciously twirling the hilt in my hands, and said, "I want to fight with faster techniques."

"All right. Now, I'm going to teach you a few more blocks and attacks before I teach you about feints. On guard, now."

We trained for a few hours, and he permitted brief breaks every so often, and I panted at each one, unaccustomed to the exercise. Embarrassed at my weakness, I attempted to still my breathing quickly. Jushiro noticed this and said, "Don't worry, you're doing fine. You're actually learning much more quickly than my old students."

I thanked him and we resumed training. We had one more hour until dinner, and he said, "Now, we will learn about Kido. How much Kido were you taught so far?"

I thought for a minute. "I can do up to Bakudo 9, and Hado 11."

"I see. Show me Hado 11 on that target over there."

"**Hado 11, Tsuzuri Raiden**!" I touched the blade of Shinku no Yuri and it crackled with electricity. I touched it to a target, which briefly crackled and then exploded.

"Very good! I'm surprised you did not need an incantation. Now perform Bakudo 9 on me."

"You? Are you sure?"

"Don't worry, it's fine. Go ahead."

I drew the symbols for the Bakudo and then said, "**Bakudo 9, Geki**!" A red light surrounded Jushiro, paralyzing him. I went up to him and quickly released him, undoing my spell.

"Your Bakudo is slightly more proficient than your Hado, though both are quite powerful for your level. It is amazing enough that you do not need incantations. Now, let me teach you how to make your Hado stronger. Later I will teach you higher-level incantations, and how to combine them."

When my training was finished, we flash stepped out of the hole, and he told me he was very happy with my progress already. I happily went off to dinner and talked incessantly to Alex and Roka about my day at training. I noticed, however, that though Roka was as enthusiastic as I about my training, Alex seemed more withdrawn than usual. I passed it off as her being tired, but could not fully shake off the feeling that she was growing colder towards me.

**So, Sayuri is having best-friend troubles! And in the next chapter we'll also visit Shuuhei and Rangiku :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: So, guys, here's the next chapter, slightly longer to compensate for the mini, wimpy chapters from before. Tomorrow I'm going ice skating, yay! That gave me motivation to write. And now I'm off to watch Hetalia, bye :D**

**Chapter 10**

I flash stepped off to meet Shuuhei, occasionally asking people for directions just in case. When I arrived, I found the main office easily (it had a large sign hanging above it). The sliding door was shut, but after a few seconds of standing, someone opened the door and poked his head out. I didn't recognize the man, but assumed he was working in the office.

"Who are you?"

Uncomfortable, I said, "I'm here to meet Sh—I mean, the lieutenant."

"What business do you have with him? He's very busy."

As I was about to respond, a voice from inside said laughingly, "It's all right, you can let her in. She's an acquaintance of mine, and I invited her to visit."

The man yawned and then opened the door grudgingly, walking away. I stepped into the office and was met by Shuuhei, who was grinning.

"Sorry about that. He's my assistant and makes sure no one comes in with trivial matters."

"That's all right. So this is your office? It's actually pretty big!"

"Well, it's the main office," he said in a self-explanatory manner.

"What's the room over there for?"

"Oh, that? It's the captain's office." His voice and face was straight, but I could tell that he, like Izuru, hadn't completely gotten over his captain's desertion. As I was pondering this, I felt a unique, rather strong spiritual energy pattern behind me, similar to Shuuhei's in amount. I whirled around, instinctively placing my right hand above my concealed Zanpakuto. No one was there. Puzzled, I let my hand drop and looked over at Shuuhei, who did not seem overly concerned.

"Don't worry, that's just my friend coming this way. Good job on sensing her spiritual energy from this far though-"

Somebody landed on top of me, causing me to hit my head hard on the wooden floor. Annoyed and suddenly short of breath for some reason, I looked up into the face of a beautiful, blonde woman with bluish-grey eyes, and then a LOT of...

"Rangiku, please don't suffocate her." Shuuhei came into my view, looking concerned, annoyed, and amused at the same time.

"Oh, sorry!" Rangiku chirped, and stood up. I stood up unsteadily, straightening my uniform, and took a better look at Rangiku. She was much more beautiful in person, even if her uniform was rather revealing. I wondered how her stern captain, Toshiro, allowed her to walk around in such clothing.

"Hi, I'm Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto! Izuru and Shuuhei told me about you. You're Sayuri, right? You have such a pretty name! I'm going to nickname you Little Flower. I heard that you were very talented and that Captain Ukitake was training you privately! Aren't your friends jealous? Do you have a boyfriend? Oh, you should do your hair a different way. It's a pretty brown with red highlights, and it grew a good length, too. I'll bring you with me to the World of the Living and get your hair done! And that uniform is still so unbecoming, but you look cute in it. Don't you have any other clothes? And-"

"Rangiku, enough. Sayuri, I apologize for her enthusiastic entrance. I'm afraid you'll just have to get used to her."

I laughed. "That's all right! She's just like a normal teenage girl in the World of the Living."

"Really? Okay, I hope you two will be good friends. Anyway, I'm about done with paperwork right now, so why don't we have some tea?"

"You're already done with paperwork? Wow, I admire your speed so much, Shuuhei!" Rangiku gushed happily.

"Maybe if you actually did paperwork for once, you would get it all done so your poor captain wouldn't have to waste his time on it. You ought to be demoted to Third Seat for your laziness," said Shuuhei sternly.

"Hey, don't be mean, Shuuhei. I bet Rangiku's just preoccupied with other things. Girls have more problems than guys, right, Rangiku?"

She smiled and linked arms with me. "We think alike, see, Shuuhei?"

Shuuhei sighed, shook his head, and said with a tiny grin, "My my. Two of my friends already ganging up on me. Come on, you two slackers, let's go have tea."

"Why tea? How about some sake?"

Shuuhei glanced at me uncomfortably and cleared his throat. "You know, Rangiku, in the World of the Living, Sayuri's underage to drink. She's only fourteen years old."

"Well, she's gonna be here for centuries, isn't she? So why wait?" She then proceeded to grab Shuuhei's arm and flash step off with us, despite our protests. She dragged us to a local Seireitei bar. I looked around uneasily. The place reeked of alcohol, and there were a few Soul Reapers drinking and chatting.

"You know, Rangiku, my dad is allergic to alcohol. So I might be too."

"Oh, come on, if you were allergic you'd be swelling up by now. Just try some, you'll like it."

We sat down and she ordered a particular kind of chilled sake, Shuuhei muttering his protests the whole time, finally stopping when Rangiku told him she had ordered a light sake and then threatened to drag him shopping with her. The bottle and three little glass cups were placed on the table. Rangiku poured the sake into the cups, and both her and Shuuhei picked up a cup. "Cheers!" They clinked glasses and drank quickly.

Rangiku looked at me expectantly. "Come on, just try it."

I finally picked up the last glass, stared at the contents, and then sipped. It tasted smooth and sweet at first, then slightly bitter, and when I swallowed, it burned my throat and insides.

"So, how was it?"

"It burns!"

They both laughed. "You'll get used to it. Warm sake is smoother, but Rangiku ordered a chilled lighter sake so that you wouldn't get overwhelmed quickly."

"Do you like it?" Rangiku was bouncing in her chair impatiently.

Unwilling to admit the truth, I finally said reluctantly, "Yeah, I do."

She clapped happily. "Yay! Come on, let's see how much you can drink!"

Shuuhei started to open his mouth in protest but was quickly silenced by a death glare Rangiku shot at him.

We clinked glasses and downed the cup. I didn't feel dizzy or weird or woozy yet. We talked at first, but soon stopped as we had inadvertently started a drinking competition. We silently filled and downed glasses, ordering more bottles. I lost count of how many cups I had drank. Shuuhei finally stopped, saying he felt too drunk for his own good, and he ordered some sweet buns which he said were Captain Kyoraku's favorite. He munched them as Rangiku and I kept drinking. Then, when we paused for a brief break, a very familiar person walked in the bar. I immediately recognized him, and I happily sprung up from my chair. The alcohol must have affected my brain slightly, because I ran over to him and hugged him, a very extraverted act that I would normally never do in public.

"Yumichika!"

Surprised, he laughed and hugged me back. "Hi there, Sayuri! I see you've met some of my friends."

"Oh yes, and they're really nice!"

He released me, but kept a hand on my shoulder. Shuuhei and Rangiku both waved at him to sit down. We both sat down, me eagerly asking Yumichika how he was. He responded that he was fine, just busy, and asked me how classes were, my teachers, etc. I told him about everything, even showing him my Zanpakuto and explaining its abilities, and he laughed and nodded as I gushed. Rangiku then proceeded to inform me that we had not finished our drinking contest. Yumichika initially protested furiously like Shuuhei had done, but also quieted down when faced with the prospect of shopping with the blonde.

He refrained from joining our drinking contest, but downed quite a few cups of sake on his own. The hours passed by, and eventually we were the only ones left in the bar. Shuuhei, feeling a little better now, looked at the clock on the wall and informed us that it was getting late; in fact, it was already 9:00 PM. Fortunately, in the Soul Reaper Academy, there is no curfew for students, and Rangiku waved off his warning. I was starting to feel a little dizzy, but could think normally. Then instead of chilled sake, Rangiku ordered warm sake. It was smoother but felt fiery in my stomach, and was stronger than the chilled sake. We downed many more cups before Rangiku suddenly passed out on the table. Alarmed, I stood and lost my balance, falling back in my chair. Shuuhei and Yumichika simultaneously held out a hand to assist me, and then shot each other a look I did not understand. I got up on my own to check on Rangiku, and Shuuhei assured me that she would be fine. I pleaded him to bring her back to her quarters, and he finally consented, albeit a little reluctantly. He flash stepped off, and Yumichika told me to stop drinking.

"You know, drinking so much isn't a good thing, even if you are in the Soul Society where age doesn't matter that much. Can you think all right? I can't believe how much you and Rangiku drank!"

"I can think fine, but I'm a little dizzy. And I think alcohol makes me a little more extraverted."

Yumichika laughed. "That's pretty amazing. Let's see how much you two drank. Hm, three bottles of warm sake, and—seven, eight, nine, TEN bottles of chilled sake?" He looked at me incredulously and said, "I better get you back to your dorm. There is absolutely no way you are all right after all that. Are you sure you're all right?"

I patiently responded, "Yes, I'm sure I'm fine. But I'm tired now, so I guess I better go back." I stood and walked a step before falling. Yumichika caught me in time. "Whoa, be careful! I'd better accompany you back, if that's all right with you."

"Yes, that's fine. I would be happy if you went with me."

He looked at me for a minute, pursing his lips, and then picked me up suddenly. He walked unconcernedly as I protested and struggled. "Hey, put me down!"

He ignored my complaints and I finally settled down. "Er...are you sure I'm not too heavy?"

He sighed. "How much do you weigh?"

I thought for a minute. "Um, about 90 pounds last time I checked. Why?"

"Are you crazy? You need to gain some weight. Do you really think I would consider you heavy?"

"Oh. Well, I assumed ninety pounds was pretty hard to lift and carry around for a long time, especially since you're walking like a human," I pointed out.

"You know, I can use flash step," he said, slightly offended.

"Then why don't you use it now?"

"Because I didn't want you to be surprised!"

"Come on. Are you slow or something?" I teased.

He looked at me, narrowing his eyes. "Fine, you asked for it."

Without warning, he flash stepped off at a very fast speed. The cool night wind rushing past me was refreshing, but I was feeling dizzier watching everything go by, even in the dark (as a Soul Reaper, I had better vision in the night), so I turned my head and pressed my face into Yumichika's uniform. It smelled slightly sweaty, but had an aroma of flowers. I could feel his heart beating and he was warm.

When we arrived in front of my dorm, he stopped and put me down gently.

"Not so slow, am I?" he teased.

I laughed. "All right, you're really fast. I don't understand how you could be a fifth seat with your speed though. You ought to be a lieutenant from what I see. Besides, your Zanpakuto's true power is pretty strong."

Surprised, he looked at me. "How did you know about—oh, right, the anime."

"I don't get it. If everyone knows about the anime, then everyone now knows about your true Zanpakuto powers and Ikkaku's bankai, right?"

"Not exactly. Rangiku, Izuru, Ichigo, and I first put the concept into a human's mind so that he thought the idea was his own. We managed to...er...persuade the author to let us be the voicing for each character, and we wore different gigais, of course. The author got his own ideas for the story later on, so some of the stuff isn't true. The author is kind of a special guy, and is supposed to have some kind of future-predicting ability, which I think is trash. But anyway, we got Kisuke Urahara to put a kind of 'spell' on the anime and manga that made it so only humans could read and see it. Only a few people in the Soul Society know about the anime. I'll tell you more about it later."

"I see. Well, I guess I better get going. Thanks a lot, Yumichika."

"No problem. See you later!" He smiled at me.

I smiled back and waved to him. I walked a little bit before hearing him call my name. I turned around questioningly.

"I forgot something I needed to show you."

"Really? What?"

He flash stepped over to me. Then, he suddenly placed his hands on my shoulders, looked down at me, and kissed me directly on the lips.

**OOH! Hehe, I rather like this cliffhanger. This chapter is so corny I should be ashamed, but I'm not :D Anyway, look out for the next chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Hehe, now I'm apologizing for the quick update! I'm suddenly on a roll today, so you can expect more chapters soon :)**

**Now, let's take a look at Sayuri's reaction!  
**

**Chapter 11**

My eyes widened in shock when I felt Yumichika's lips collide against mine, and my heart was beating so fast it was almost audible. Then I was released, and Yumichika looked at me with evident embarrassment in his eyes as I simply stared. He then said something too quickly for me to understand and flash stepped away into the darkness. After standing silently for a minute, I turned and slowly walked to the dorm as if in a dream. My heartbeat wouldn't slow down, and I felt dizzier than before. I placed a hand over my heart, taking deep breaths. I'd never been kissed before, or kissed anyone. As I approached my room, I saw Alex was just about to enter her room. She glanced at me and turned the doorknob without any further acknowledgement. I then remembered hazily that I needed to talk to her.

"Wait, Alex!"

She turned. "What?"

"Are you okay? I mean, did I do something wrong? It's like you're mad at me or something."

She looked at me with an expression I had never seen before. "Of course I'm all right! My best friend suddenly becomes the famed talented student in the Academy who gets private lessons from a Captain, hangs out with officers and Lieutenants, and even goes around kissing whoever she likes in the middle of the night! And-"

"Hey, calm down, Alex! And I wasn't kissing him, he kissed me!"

"Whatever! And you don't even talk to me anymore!"

"Yes I do! I'm talking to you right now!" We were now both shouting.

"Not like that! Don't you remember the long talks we had before? How we revealed our secrets and gossiped about anything? And I'm the only person in the Soul Society who knows your secret, and I've never revealed it to anyone. Ever! What kind of friend are you now?" She slammed the door behind her and I stared helplessly, feeling my eyes tear up. I entered my room, falling on the bed, and cried.

The next day was Sunday, so there were no classes at the Academy and I didn't need to wake up early (breakfast on Sundays were served at 10 AM). I woke up at 8 in the morning with the worst headache I had ever gotten before. The pain was as bad as a migraine, but at least I didn't get blind spots or nausea-

I ran to the bathroom and vomited over and over, doubling over in pain. After brushing my teeth and rinsing with a lot of water, I sighed and leaned on the sink. So this was what a hangover was like. I slowly stood up and showered, letting the warm water rinse over my body. After I was dressed, I glanced at the clock. It was 9:30 AM, so I lay back on the bed and stared at the ceiling. I was suddenly aware of a burning thirst. As I was considering drinking from the sink, someone knocked on my door. I scrambled up.

"Who is it?"

"It's Izuru."

Aware of my terrible appearance, I quickly straightened my clothes and arranged my hair. I opened the door.

"Hi Izuru!"

"Hi Sayuri!" He smiled, and then frowned.

"You look terrible."

I sighed. "I know, I know. Blame Rangiku for this."

"I heard about yesterday. How do you feel?"

"I have a headache, a stomachache, and I vomited. I'm also really thirsty."

"It's obvious just from your appearance that you have a hangover. May I come in?"

"Yeah, of course."

I let him in, not bothering to shut the door. "Sit down on the bed," he instructed. "Stay still."

He placed his hands an inch away from my forehead, and a green light glowed from his palms. After a minute, I felt much better, but I was still thirsty, and now ravenous with hunger. He lifted his hands.

"So, how's that?"

"Much better, Izuru, thanks a lot!"

"No problem. I'm glad to help." He smiled a genuine smile, and I noticed bags under his eyes.

"Izuru, will you take care of yourself better?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Why, do I look that bad?"

"Just promise, okay?"

"Okay, I will," he said not-so-convincingly.

I stood up, and suddenly tackled him onto the bed, pinning his arms down, to his surprise.

"I'm not letting you go until you promise." I held out my pinky.

He looked at me for a short time and laughed. It was the first time I had heard Izuru laugh.

"You know, the last time I pinky-promised anyone was when I was alive."

"Come on, just do it."

He linked his pinky with mine and shook it. "Okay, now can I go?"

I was about to release him when I noticed Alex pass by my door. She glanced briefly at us and passed by coldly. I remembered all of yesterday's events and I must have showed it, because Izuru gently released my hands, sat up, and asked me, "Are you all right?"

"Hm? Oh, yes, I'm fine."

He sighed. "Sayuri, you made me pinky-promise you something, so will you promise me something?"

"Okay, what is it?"

"Promise to always tell me the truth and come to me whenever you feel like it."

"Only if you promise the same thing."

"Agreed." We solemnly shook pinky fingers, then looked at each other and laughed at how childish we were.

"Okay, now tell me. Are you all right? On the inside, I mean."

I paused. "No, I'm not."

"Why?"

I then noticed the time. "Can I tell you later, Izuru? It's breakfast now. Sorry."

"That's okay. I'll go with you, if you don't mind."

"I don't mind, but don't you have duty?"

"I'm off for now. Let's go, then."

I closed the door and we walked to the cafeteria when I suddenly thought of something. "Wait, Izuru, how did you find me?"

"You hang your key around your neck, and it has your room number on it. Besides, I lived in the dorm before too, you know. It hasn't changed a bit."

We entered the busy cafeteria, and when people noticed Izuru, they all gaped at him, and then me. I saw Alex eating alone. She ignored us and the murmurs ("Look, a real Lieutenant!" "That's Lieutenant Kira!") around her completely. I entered the breakfast line, was served food (Izuru said he already ate) and we sat down at an empty table. We talked as I ate and drank copiously, and when I was done, I put away my dishes and walked outside with Izuru.

"Now will you tell me what's wrong?"

I half grinned. "You don't forget easily, do you?"

"Of course not. Now tell me, from the beginning."

"Well, I think you already know about my family."

He nodded.

"Then I'll start from yesterday. Well, Yumichika carried me back to the dormitory yesterday because I was dizzy." I paused.

"Yes?"

"And—I don't think I can say it." I felt invisible heat rising to my cheeks.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to laugh at you."

"It's just embarrassing. Oh, I know! Can I touch your skin?"

He looked at me questioningly. "Sure, but why?"

I winked and grabbed his hand. _This is why._

He stared at me in surprise. "So, do I just think, or do I have to do something special?"

_Just think what you want to say, and I'll hear it._

_Like this?_

_Exactly. It's one of my Zanpakuto's sealed abilities. Anyway, you see, yesterday when Yumichika brought me back to dorm, he—he kissed me. _

I could actually feel his strongest emotions, which were surprise and—for some reason—anger. _Did he have your permission?_

_Permission? I'm guessing that you usually don't ask for permission before kissing someone. _I smiled.

_Yes, but you know what I mean. You two aren't dating or anything, correct? So he had no right to do that. I ought to go punish him. After all, he is a fifth seat and I'm a lieutenant._

I was actually mildly surprised how older-brother-ish Izuru could act. _It's okay. I can take care of it. But, you see, I don't know whether or not I like him. I've never been in love before, or had a crush on anyone before either._

He hesitated. _Well, I'm not sure how to explain it. But how did you feel afterwards?_

_I was dizzier than before, and my heart was beating really fast._

_Hm. You might like him. I would be able to tell how you felt if I saw your reaction when seeing him. _

_Really?_

_Yes. Especially since he kissed you yesterday, it would be more evident today. How about I bring you with me and pass by him casually?_

_Er...are you sure?_

_Yeah! Maybe I shouldn't be around, though, because he'll get the wrong idea about us._

_Wrong idea? Oh! Umm...how about I make you invisible?_

_With kido? You can do that?_

_No, another one of my Zanpakuto's abilities. It can even mask your spiritual pressure._

_You have to teach me all about your amazing Zanpakuto later. Anyway, that sounds good. First let me bring you to the 11__th__ division. He's on duty now._

We flash stepped together to the 11th division, and he stopped. _Here, make me invisible now. Yumichika's coming this way. I can feel his spiritual pressure._

Suddenly panicking, I thought, _Wait, but what if he asks me what I'm doing here?_

_Just walk by casually. Try not to let him see you if you don't want to talk to him._

_Okay._ I made Izuru invisible with my Zanpakuto. I noticed that holding the invisibility layer on Izuru placed a tiny, almost unnoticeable drain on my spritiual energy, but it was insignificant to me.

I breathed deeply and walked slowly. I saw Yumichika coming my way, and I suddenly panicked and spun around, not realizing there was a stone wall right behind me. I bonked my head hard and I quickly made myself invisible as well as Yumichika squinted in my direction, muttering that he could have sworn he saw someone, and then went his way. When he was gone, I made only Izuru visible, grabbed his hand, and flash stepped off with him. When we were outside the Academy dormitory, I made myself visible.

"Next time, warn me before you do that," Izuru chided.

"Sorry! I just panicked for some reason and..." I didn't know how to finish.

"That's okay. I think you have a crush on Yumichika."

I blinked several times at him. "Really?"

"From how you acted, yes. It'll most likely go away soon."

"So...what should I do?"

"Do? Well, I'm not sure I'm the best person to ask about that. Rangiku would probably be a much better source of information than me."

"Okay, I'll visit her later."

"You didn't finish telling me about your other worries."

"Oh, right. You know who Alex is?"

"Yes."

"She's my very best friend from when we were alive. She was an orphan and hated her adopted parents, and though she didn't need to, she chose to come with me to the Soul Society. She gave up her life to follow me here. Then she started acting distant towards me lately, and yesterday when I confronted her about it, she yelled at me."

"What did she say?" Izuru asked gently.

"She said that—that-" I felt tears coming to my eyes again. I was so weak at controlling my tears.

Izuru put an arm around me. I blinked hard and told him by telepathy exactly what Alex had told me.

He was silent for a moment, and then said, "You must be very good friends to argue like that. You see, I have a friend like that: Renji. I knew him for a very long time, and we are best friends at the Academy. He yelled at me like that one day. I yelled at Shuuhei like that once too. We both made up quickly, and we're still very good friends now. You see, Alex got jealous of you. And she also feels like you're neglecting her because you're so much 'better' than her. Then she couldn't stand it when she saw Yumichika kissing you yesterday. You have to talk to Alex and explain everything."

"How can I explain when she won't even look at me?"

"You're best friends, aren't you? You know the answer to your own question."

I nodded and looked down. He smiled comfortingly at me and released me. "Go on, talk to her. I need to go to duty for a few hours."

"On a Sunday?"

"Unfortunately, yes. I'll be finished at 3:00 PM. Do you want to hang out with Rangiku and I when I'm done?"

"Of course!" I beamed at him.

"Then I'll drop by your dorm at around 3:15 PM. Is that all right?"

"Sure! Oh, wait, can I ask you a question really quickly?"

"What is it?"

"There are a lot of possessions at my house in the World of the Living that I would like to have. Is there any way I can get them back?"

He frowned. "Head Captain Yamamoto should have arranged for that. I'll meet him today and request that."

"Really? Thanks so much for everything, Izuru!" I paused, and then hugged him.

He looked surprised but he smiled and hugged me back. "See you later, Sayuri!"

"Bye!"

He flash stepped off, and I turned to find Alex. I smiled as I flash stepped towards her reiatsu. I had found a male best friend who gave me good advice.

**Wasn't Izuru nice? Anyway, review please :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: To AlternateLily: cool username! I accept your challenge :p**

**And this morning, my dad turned on 91.5 WBEZ radio and the host of the show "Wait Wait Don't Tell Me" sounded A LOT like Kisuke Urahara for some reason. Especially when he went "well done".**

***WARNING*: SPOILERS FOR THE BLEACH DIAMOND DUST REBELLION MOVIE, SO DON'T READ IF YOU HAVEN'T WATCHED IT AND DON'T WANT TO SPOIL THE STORY. **

**Now, a disclaimer: this whole fanfiction is based on Bleach, which is most definitely not owned by me. The characters I have created and my original fanfic storyline are mine, though. This disclaimer applies to all Bleach fanfiction that I write, not only to this chapter or story. I'm just too lazy to go through and put a disclaimer for each chapter...  
**

**Anyway, enjoy :)**

**Chapter 12**

Alex was sitting outside dorm when I found her, and I slowly approached her. She sensed my presence but ignored me. I stood in front of her.

"Alex?"

She finally looked at me. "What?"

"I'm really sorry. I mean it."

"For what?"

"I'm sorry if it seemed like I didn't want to talk to you because I thought I was better than you or anything like that. I was just preoccupied with other things on my mind, and yesterday night, I didn't kiss Yumichika. He suddenly kissed me without my permission." I smiled mentally when I remembered Izuru's indignation.

She was silent for a while and then said, "I'm sorry too, Sayuri. I—I was just jealous, I think, because everyone seemed to be paying attention to you and I felt left out when you didn't talk to me as much. Can we be friends again?" She looked at me pleadingly.

"Who ever said we weren't?" I hugged her, then remembered something I very much wanted to talk to her about.

"Alex, guess what?"

"What?"

"I think I have a crush on Yumichika!"

"Really?" We started gossiping and went into hysterics when I described how I had slammed into the wall trying to avoid Yumichika. I felt genuinely happy and suddenly felt a pang of remorse for feeling that way when my family was dead. I pushed aside the feeling, ignoring it the best I could.

After eating lunch together, Alex had to go at 12:30 PM for extra lessons with Momo, who had said she was very talented and offered to teach her a new Hado. With nothing to do, I decided I wanted to train on my own. However, I didn't know where to go, so I wandered around the divisions trying to find someone to ask. Everyone was too busy to talk to me, so I was going to give up when I bumped into somebody.

Ouch! This person was either very bony, muscular, or was carrying something under his shirt. I looked up to see a man with a very shiny bald head.

"Hey, watch where you're going, kid!"

"I'm sorry! Wait, are you Ikkaku Madarame?" I couldn't help smiling at how reflective his head really was. Perhaps it was oily? Ew, that thought was already grossing me out. I wondered if he used shampoo when his voice broke through my amused thoughts.

"That's me. Who are you?"

I introduced myself, and he looked at me curiously. "I've heard about you from Yumichika and Rangiku. You're that student everyone's talking about. People are saying that you're a genius, or a child prodigy like Captain Hitsugaya."

I stiffened and was about to say something when I sensed Yumichika's spiritual pressure very near. I panicked and made myself invisible. Ikkaku stared at where I had been in surprise as Yumichika arrived.

"Hello, Ikkaku. What's the matter?"

"I was just talking to that kid, you know, the talented student, and she just vanished right now!"

"Don't you know about her Zanpakuto's abilities? Even in its sealed form, it has special abilities. She can make anything invisible using her Zanpakuto."

"Really? So she's still here?"

"I don't know. I can't sense her spiritual pressure because of her Zanpakuto."

I swiftly flash stepped away before they started looking for me. I arrived at some other division and unmasked myself before flash stepping around. Then I again bumped into somebody. _I really better start noticing where I'm going. I keep bumping into people!_

I looked up to see the second worst possible person to bump into: Captain Kuchiki. I backed up in embarrassment. "I'm very sorry, Captain!"

He looked down at me impassively. "Are you doing that homework I assigned you to do?"

"Huh? Oh, yes, of course. I'm almost done."

"Good. What are you doing here?"

_How am I supposed to tell him that I was running away from Yumichika? _"Um, I was looking for somebody to ask a question."

"Who?"

"Nobody in particular. I just wanted to know if there was anywhere I could train by myself."

He stared at me for a minute while I nervously fiddled with my shirt sleeves, and he finally said, "There's an open-area training court in my division if you head down to the right. I'll let you use it for today, but you must wait for thirty minutes before going there to avoid causing inconvenience to others. There's one man from my squad who will still be training. Tell him you have my permission to use the court."

"I understand. Thank you, Captain!" I bowed.

"Remember to finish your homework. And good work on your flash step." He disappeared in a very fast flash step.

_That was strange_, I thought before sitting down and looking at a clock mounted on the outside of the 6th division barracks. I fiddled with my hair and watched people go by. Suddenly I heard a familiar voice and jumped up happily, quickly flash stepping to the source of the sound.

"Captain Ukitake!"

The white-haired man turned around, smiling as usual. "Why hello there! Why are you in this division today?"

I explained quickly and he nodded in understanding. "Thirty minutes, eh? I'm just getting some fresh air right now, but I want to teach you something before you train in Byakuya's court."

Slightly confused, I nodded anyway and followed him to the 13th division court. When we were inside, he explained, "Though I know you can only perform Hado up to number eleven, I want to teach you something. First-years usually learn Hado 31, Shakkaho nearer to the end of the term, but I think you should learn it now, and practice on your own."

The full realization of what this meant dawned on me, and I smiled foolishly. "Really? Will you teach me, please?"

He laughed. "Come here." He stood behind me, patiently guiding my hands several times in the motion I would need for the Hado until I got it. Then he taught me the incantation.

"Incantations can be difficult to memorize. There is a book with all incantations in it for students or those who wish to memorize higher-level Kido. However, obviously you would not have time to pull out a book while someone was attacking you. Later you will learn to use no incantation. For now, do not attempt to do so as it will most probably backfire and injure you. In addition, it will weaken the damage."

I repeated the incantation ten times until I memorized it. My Zanpakuto spirits helped, memorizing as well in case I forgot. I thanked them silently. Then it was time to try the Hado.

I faced a target that stood a distance away from me. I took the stance and directed my hands towards the target, squinting and aiming as Jushiro had taught me.

"Ruler! The mask of flesh and blood, all things in the universe, fly! That which names all, peace and war! Beyond the seas in reverse, take steps to the south! **Hado 31, Shakkaho Red Flame Cannon!**"

The red blast of energy was released from my palm and flew, glowing bright red, towards the target. It struck the target squarely in the middle, and I lowered my hands, surprised.

"Good job!" Jushiro patted my shoulder.

I couldn't believe I had actually hit a bullseye. The problem was, though, that I wasn't entirely sure if I could do it again. I voiced that to Jushiro.

"Don't worry, it will happen again! Just keep practicing and you'll get the hang of it. Now you should probably be going."

"Right!" I thanked him, bowing, and flash stepped towards the now memorized route to the 6th division. I reached the training court, which was a giant hole like in the 13th division. I jumped in and landed more smoothly than before. A rather muscular man was practicing alone, and he turned and stared at me. I bowed politely to him.

"Captain Kuchiki gave me permission to use this training court for today."

He sniggered. "Oh, you can't just walk in here and use the court any time you want, even with the Captain's permission. You see, this particular court belongs to me, the third seat of this squad. I have one rule: anyone who wants to use this training court has to defeat me in fair combat."

I stared in disbelief. "Defeat you?"

"Exactly! But you might want to just leave right now. You see, you're obviously just a student, from your uniform. There's no way you could ever defeat me, especially since you don't even have an Asauchi yet, so why don't you just leave before you get hurt, _little girl_?"

He was laughing again and I was getting seriously angry. _What kind of third seat is this? He didn't even introduce himself! _I took a deep breath and said, "Please don't talk so condescendingly towards someone you've never even met before. I'll introduce myself now. I'm Sayuri Miura, and you are correct in that I'm a first-year student at the Academy. However, you are wrong in that I don't have a Zanpakuto. In fact, I'm carrying it right now."

I materialized it under my hand, and he stared in momentary surprise at the Zanpakuto, which was obviously not an Asauchi. I let it go invisible again as I continued. "I assume you have already achieved shikai and know much more than I do, given your current position in the squad. Therefore, I am requesting one hour alone in this training ground to get ready. Then I will battle you if you wish." For some reason, when I got mad, I started talking in a very formal manner. _Don't start becoming like Byakuya,_ warned my Zanpakuto spirits from inside me. I smiled inwardly._ Better keep reminding me or I really will be_.

He leered at me rather nastily, and I couldn't help frowning in distaste. "I'll introduce myself as well. I am Daiki Miyagi, third seat of the 6th squad. I'm in a good mood today, so I'll permit you time. Just remember that I won't go easy on you!"

With that, he flash stepped out of the hole and I unsheathed my Zanpakuto as soon as he was gone. I sat on the ground and closed my eyes, entering my inner world.

I opened my eyes, seeing my two Zanpakuto spirits in front of me.

"Why are you here, Sayuri?" the male asked me.

"You already know why I'm here. You told me that I had other shikai releases but you only taught me one. Please teach me the others."

"Why do you wish to learn the others so soon?"

"Because I'm about to fight the third seat of the 6th division, who is a total jerk even though everyone in that squad is supposed to be polite and model. Even his name means 'noble' and 'great', but he acts far from it."

The man smiled slightly. "I see. We accept, but have an option to offer to you."

"What is it?"

"You have three individual shikai releases. If you want, we could combine all three into one, more powerful shikai release. You would retain all abilities."

I considered this. "So I would have one ultra-condensed shikai with many abilities?"

"Exactly. However, be warned that because of this, your reiatsu may change—very slightly, but change nonetheless. Those who know you will recognize your reiatsu but perceive it as slightly different as our reiatsu blends with yours. Thus, when we change, you change as well. This is why those who have mastered bankai have stronger reiatsu."

As if in an afterthought, he added, "Its color may change as well."

I brightened up. I had always secretly hated the pure black, evil-looking reiatsu. "That's fine with me! Will you do it? Please?"

The woman laughed brightly, surprising me since she was always so quiet. Besides, they were both pretty stern-looking people—er, spirits.

After the hour had passed, they had finished training me. I had a comment for them.

"You know, though you two are my Zanpakuto and part of me and all, I don't really like your release phrase."

He eyed me rather frostily, and said, "That comes from the very inner part of you, and we cannot change that. Please refrain from insulting us—and yourself—further."

I rolled my eyes, and when I was about to leave, the man stopped me.

"I have one final word to say before we meet again. I know you will soon want to achieve bankai. However, before you attempt to do so, you must learn to master something else. That you will discover on your own." I was pushed out of my inner world and I opened my eyes, confused. _What else do I need to master?_ There was no response, and I rubbed my hair. Zanpakuto could be so dreadfully annoying sometimes.

I rose and found Daiki outside the training pit, resting under a tree. We flash stepped back into the pit. We both drew our Zanpakuto and I briefly raised my Zanpakuto in salute, a habit of mine, and bowed. Even though he was a jerk, he was of a higher rank and status then me. Besides, it was polite to do so before beginning a duel; I didn't think we were going to kill each other. He also raised his Zanpakuto but did not bow. When we were both ready, we rushed at each other.

He reached me first and swung down directly at me, which I blocked. He quickly feinted towards my left and stabbed at my right. I flash stepped back before he could hit me, and I realized he was testing me from his intentionally slowed movements. I flash stepped behind him and slashed at his back. He somersaulted in the air, landed smoothly, and paused. I wondered what he was going to do when he started the incantation for Hado 31: Shakkaho. Since I couldn't yet create a Bakudo shield, I had to either dodge, block, or fire another Shakkaho of equal or greater power at the same time. In my mind, I smugly congratulated myself on my cool thinking and decided to opt for the latter, chanting at a slightly faster pace to match his. As we neared the end of the incantation, my hand trembled slightly, controlling the size of the reiatsu before releasing it in a final blast.

"**Hado 31: Shakkaho!**"

The red balls flew at each other and when they made contact, they exploded in the air. _I did it!_ I barely had time to celebrate my success when I involuntarily dodged a swipe he made at me. Growling in annoyance, I spun around and started a barrage of attacks on him. He managed to block all except for the last one, which cut his arm slightly. He sprang backwards, and I stared in surprise at blood seeping into the black fabric of his Shikahusho. I hadn't expected to actually cut him.

He gripped his Zanpakuto tight, his face distorted.

"**Uncoil, Aki no Washi!**"

His Zanpakuto glowed yellow, grew longer, and then split into long coils. It resembled a whip, but with three, long thick strands of deadly sharp flexible steel. He snapped them at me and I jumped aside just in time as it hit a rock, causing it to shatter. As I flash stepped around to avoid getting hit, I decided that it was time for me to release my Zanpakuto. Hopefully, his Zanpakuto did not have any further abilities. Just as I was thinking that, he suddenly coiled up his Zanpakuto and whipped it out with great speed. Steel projectiles flew at me and I blocked them with my Zanpakuto as best I could. Deciding to use my combined shikai, I said, "**Declare our wrath, Shinku no Yuri!**"

My Zanpakuto glowed a bright silver, almost white but not quite, and separated into two swords. The sky darkened, and flashed with lightning. The dragons on the blades glowed, one blue and one red.

"Impossible..." the bound man breathed. "How do you already have a shikai release? And it can affect the weather, like Hyorinmaru!" I smirked at his surprise.

The sky gradually cleared, and I said, "**Ten kaminari!**"

One of my blades shot black lightning from the tip, and he dodged it before landing on the side of the pit. He flash stepped at me and attacked me directly from the front, pushing me. I gritted my teeth and kicked him in the stomach as hard as I could. He skidded backwards and struck the ground beneath him with his Zanpakuto. The earth beneath me suddenly erupted in a massive earthquake, and I was thrown hard against the wall of the pit. Dazed, I struggled and got up, noticing a cut in my right leg and several bruises. I hazily saw him walking towards me, and I shot lightning at him again. He coiled his Zanpakuto and held it in front of him like a shield, blocking the lightning. I realized my attack would not work on him. After all, I had only had an hour to properly learn the technique, so it was much weaker than it would normally be.

I recklessly released my spiritual pressure, expecting black waves tear up the ground before me. However, pure silver, almost-but-not-quite opaque waves poured out from me, creating a whirlwind around me and damaging the ground as before. Ignoring the stunned man in front of me, I concentrated on my Zanpakuto. It was time for the other abilities.

Both dragons on the blades glowed again as if sensing my thoughts, the blue light shimmering, the red light pulsing. The spiritual pressure around me died down, and I spun the blades in each hand, getting faster and faster as the light shining from them seemed to envelop the blades entirely. When I stopped, I swung the blade with the blue dragon directly at the man, saying as I did so, "**Ginsui kogeki!**" A huge wave of water struck the ground where he had been, turning instantly to ice and shattering. I swung the other blade at him, saying "**Hinonami!**" and silver fire in the shape of a huge Chinese dragon (with burning golden eyes), flew at him, roaring as it did so. I shivered at the killing intent I heard. Daiki flash stepped away but the fire followed him, and he fired a quick Sokatsui. I decided to try something, and swung both blades at the same time, pointing at Daiki. Simultaneously, water and fire poured out, and just as they were about to hit Daiki, he flash stepped away. The water and fire hit the ground, causing a huge explosion. When the dust and noise had died down, I looked around carefully. The man was lying on the ground, his feet encased in solid ice. The back of his clothes were scorched. I walked over to him.

"Are you okay?"

He grunted at turned his head to look at me. "What kind of question is that? I am your opponent.:

"Well, I'm not supposed to kill you, am I? Besides, I don't want to anyway. It was your decision to fight in the first place, not mine. I just came here to train." I placed a hand above the ice on his feet and shattered it. He was about to say something when he suddenly disappeared in a *poof*. Confused, I stared for a moment when Captain Kuchiki and Jushiro appeared from behind a concealing Kido (Bakudo 26, Kyokko). They walked towards me, and I bowed to them as they stood in front of me.

"Jushiro?" I looked at him in puzzlement.

"Do not address your superiors in such a disrespectful manner, Sayuri," said Captain Kuchiki sternly.

I was about to apologize when Jushiro patted him on the shoulder and said cheerfully, "It's all right, I told her she could call me Jushiro." He turned to me. "You must be wondering what's going on."

I nodded. He placed a hand on my shoulder. "That was a kind of clone created by Captain Kurotsuchi. It had the same abilities but was made insulting and crude to gauge your reaction. You see, Head Captain Yamamoto wanted to test you and your friend, Alex. Captain Kuchiki here thought it would be a good opportunity when you asked to use the training ground. That is why you had to wait for an hour. Alex was similarly tested by a clone at another training ground after Momo told her to go to there."

"But why did he want to test us?"

"You will see as you are to meet the Head Captain tomorrow. Lieutenants Izuru Kira and Rangiku Matsumoto will escort you."

Still rather confused, I bowed anyway and thanked them. Jushiro patted me, smiling, and complimented me. Byakuya merely told me that I had progressed and flash stepped away. Despite the explanation I had been given, I was still immensely confused and I sat on the ground and leaned my head on my Zanpakuto hilts before letting Shinku no Yuri go back to its sealed state. I sheathed it and suddenly felt a wave of dizziness and tiredness sweep over me, almost knocking me over. My Zanpakuto spirits spoke to me in my head.

_You are tired as you have never used your shikai in such a manner before. Go rest, as you shall face a much more tiring ordeal soon._

Too exhausted to question my Zanpakuto, I walked back to my dorm where I burst through Alex's unlocked door.

"Guess what happened to me!"

Alex looked up from her sitting position on the bed and I immediately knew something was wrong. I sat next to her and tentatively placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Alex, what's wrong?"

She just stared at me for a moment before suddenly bursting into tears, burying her face in my uniform. Surprised and not knowing what to do, I awkwardly hugged her.

"Tell me, Alex, what happened? Are you all right?"

Still hiding her face, she said in a small voice, "Do you remember the movie 'Diamond Dust Rebellion' we watched together when we were alive?"

Confused as to what that had to do with anything, I responded, "Yes, of course I do. The one with Toshiro and Kusaka, the Soul Reaper who had the same Zanpakuto."

"In Zanjutsu class last week, someone asked what would happen if anyone had the same Zanpakuto. Toshiro just said it only happened once and it was to him and another Soul Reaper."

"Then it was true. It really did happen to him before," I said, trying to keep her talking.

"Yeah. Sayuri, I learned my Zanpakuto's name yesterday at night. I just entered my inner world before I went to sleep and learned it."

"Really? That's great, congratulations! What's your Zanpakuto's name?"

She stiffened and I wondered if she perhaps loathed her Zanpakuto's name. Then she said even more quietly than before, lower than the softest whisper, "Shinku no Yuri."

I just sat there for a second before fully realizing what she meant. My eyes widened, and I whispered softly, "Oh, Alex..."

**I watched Diamond Dust Rebellion again before writing this for inspiration. I felt sorry for Kusaka for some reason, even if he did act sort of stupid.**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: The "who should I write about next" poll is closed now! Here are the results:**

**Izuru Kira: 6 votes**

**Shuuhei Hisagi: 6 votes**

**Yumichika Ayasegewa: 4 votes**

**Sayuri (my OC): 4 votes**

**So, should I have a tiebreaker poll? And sorry I'm taking so long just to get to the main point of the story! **

**Warning: this chapter has two perverted jokes in it. And believe me, my friends told me them and I absolutely didn't get it at all until they explained it. After that, I still didn't get it until one of them sat me down and walked me through the whole thing (that was so mortifying!). Sorry!**

**Chapter 13**

I just sat there, hugging Alex tightly. I stared at the wall and then there was suddenly a knock on the door, making me jerk. I released her slowly and we straightened up before I opened the door to face a somewhat guilty-looking Izuru.

"Izuru, why do you look like you did something wrong?" I tilted my head and stared straight in his eyes. He reminded me of a puppy.

After a few awkward seconds of silence, he blurted out, "I'm really sorry I couldn't tell you or Alex about the tests today. I'm so sorry!" He bent his head and the blond section of hair that perpetually hung over his eye drooped even lower. I would have laughed if I had not heard such a terrible truth a few moments ago.

I sighed. "I should be thanking you, really. I couldn't have defeated them if you didn't tell me to go make up with Alex, or listen to all my worries." I hugged him, and he finally smiled. Izuru could get so easily depressed over things. If just that small thing made him look like that, how did his captain's betrayal make him feel?

"Anyway, Izuru, I'm not sure if I can go with you and Rangiku. I'm really sorry, but..." I trailed off.

Before he could reply, another blonde barged through the door, crashing into Izuru.

"Sayuri! Alex! What do you mean you're not coming? Just come, or you two will be dusty old bookworms sitting indoors all the time!"

"You ARE older than us by at least a century," I couldn't help pointing out.

Rangiku pouted, and then said, "Really. You two are young, so you should enjoy having no duties while you can. Right? Besides, I need to talk to you!"

"Yeah, but Rangiku-"

Alex quietly said, "I'm not feeling well, so I'll stay in my room. See you later, everyone." She bowed and went into her own room, closing the door.

Izuru and Rangiku looked at me questioningly. I sighed and looked to the side.

"Look, guys, I'll—I'll explain later."

Rangiku poked me. "If you're having problems, then you can just tell us about them. We're friends and we're always there for you! Besides, we can keep a secret, can't we?"

"As if you could ever keep a secret," sighed Izuru.

Rangiku glared at Izuru, and then told me, "You don't look very well either. Come along, let's go eat something sweet! What's your favorite dessert?"

She half walked and dragged me out of my room, with Izuru following.

"Well, um, Alex and I always liked bubble tea, but I don't think you can get that here."

"Hmm...what else do you like?"

I mumbled, "It's dried persimmons."

From the corner of my eye, I saw Izuru's body jerk, and I felt his spiritual pressure fluctuate slightly. _He's so sensitive! I only mentioned dried persimmons and he's jumping like I hit him._

Rangiku didn't seem to notice and carried on. "Really? I love dried persimmons too! Come on, I'll drop by my office to get some and we'll go to the bathhouse!"

"You keep dried persimmons in your office? Never mind...wait, I don't have any other clothes!"

"That's okay, you can borrow a kimono."

"Er, Rangiku, I don't know if you noticed, but I most definitely could NOT fit in your clothes."

"Aw, come on, it'll be too long, but it's only for a little bit!"

"I don't mean like that, I mean-" I felt heat in my face. At least it wasn't visible.

Then she finally got it. "Oh, you meant that! You should have just said so, Sayuri, it's nothing to be ashamed of! Right, Izuru?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Well, boobs, of course!"

Izuru immediately turned a bright shade of red. He looked so awkwardly embarrassed I laughed.

"Er, Rangiku, could you not talk about that?"

"Why not? Anyway, Sayuri, it's no big deal. How big are they really, anyway? That Academy uniform is too loose to see."

"Umm, Rangiku, can we pick up the subject later?" I said mainly for the sake of Izuru, who was now so red that people passing by stared at him strangely.

"Oh, look, we're at my division now! Let me get a few things. It'll only take a few minutes." She darted off into the building.

Izuru, who was standing in front of me, looked like he was about to ask me something when I suddenly heard a familiar voice.

"Hi Lieutenant!"

Before I started really panicking and decided to go invisible, Izuru laid a hand firmly on my shoulder. _Don't._

I looked up at him. _Why?_

_Just trust me._

He then turned around to greet the person there. "Hello, Yumichika."

Yumichika nodded, and said curiously, "Is there someone behind you, Lieutenant?"

"Yes, there is."

Mentally sighing, I stepped out from Izuru's shadow. Yumichika looked at me and his facial expression did not change at all, and I just said "Hi."

"Hi."

We stared at each other for a few seconds until Izuru coughed. "I've got to head back to my division and get my things really quickly. It'll take a few minutes, so wait for me here with Rangiku, okay?"

"Sure, Izuru." He flash stepped away.

Before the silence got awkward, Yumichika spoke.

"Sayuri, I never got a chance to apologize to you."

"For what?" I looked at him quizzically.

"For that night when I—kissed you. I'm really sorry about that, I must have been drunk or something-"

I cut him off. "It's okay, Yumichika."

"Wait, do you really mean it?"

"Yeah, of course I do. Look, Yumichika, I think I like you."

His purple eyes widened, and he just stuttered. Wondering if this was really me talking, and how I had the courage to even say this, I plowed on. I would take advantage of my sudden strange courage before I lost it. "And I was wondering, do you want to go out with me sometime to a restaurant or something, if there is one around here?"

"Uh, sure, of course, I'd love to!" He placed his hands on my shoulders like before and grinned down at me. "You are very beautiful, even in that crude uniform. Such a pity. It is like a work of art framed badly."

"Yumichika, don't try to flatter me. I know I'm definitely not beautiful."

He laughed and I noticed his flowery scent again. It was like smelling all the freshest flowers in a meadow. It was slightly intoxicating, and I noticed his perfect white skin and beautiful purplish eyes, with feathers placed on his eyebrow and thick black eyelashes. His carefully arranged and cut hair was shiny and looked soft, and I suddenly had an urge to touch it.

Then I noticed a wide grin on Yumichika's face. "So, are you done observing my face?"

Mortified, I quickly looked down and he chuckled, hugging me to his chest. The flower smell was even stronger. He released me and I asked, "What kind of perfume are you wearing?"

He raised an eyebrow delicately. "Perfume? I don't wear such strong scents."

"But you smell like flowers."

"Really? That's strange, I don't smell anything." He sniffed his arm.

Then Izuru arrived with a small bag slung over one shoulder. "Rangiku still isn't here?"

"Nope, I guess she's still packing."

Izuru sighed. "If she doesn't come out in ten more minutes, I'm going to have to find her."

Then I heard Yumichika and I looked up at him again. "Well, then, I'll see you around, Sayuri. I'll send you a letter to your room sometime."

"Okay, bye!" He walked off. When he was no longer in sight, Izuru looked at me.

"So, how'd it go?"

"What do you mean?"

"There was a reason I took so long, Sayuri."

"Oh. Um, it was fine, I guess."

"Just fine? Isn't he supposed to ask you out by now?"

"Well, I asked him out." Though slightly embarrassed, it was easy for me to talk to Izuru for some reason.

"And?"

"He accepted."

"Great!" He patted me on the back, smiling happily.

We sat down on the steps of the main office, and I could tell Izuru was getting impatient. To distract him, I told him about how Yumichika smelled like flowers even though he didn't wear perfume.

"So, you sense reiatsu like that?"

Taken aback, I asked, "What do you mean?"

"Some people with strong reiatsu can control it unconsciously better than others. For example, Ichigo Kurosaki has no control over his immense amount of reiatsu. You, who have reiatsu to rival that amount, can control it much better and can thus use Kido, sense others, and do more with reiatsu in general. Some rare people like you and a few with weaker reiatsu can actually sense it in different ways. You can do it by smell."

"I see. That's really interesting!"

"It is. So, what does my reiatsu smell like?"

I leaned towards his chest and sniffed. "Um...let's see..." I drew back. "This is going to sound really weird, Izuru...I'm just warning you...you smell like fresh air, ocean waves, and lavender."

"Really?"

"Well, that's what I thought of. Sorry."

"No, no, that's all right. That actually fits me pretty well."

"Huh?"

"Lavender is my favorite scent. I love the open ocean and fresh air in the autumn."

We were about to chat more when Rangiku finally came out, with a bulging pink bag embroidered with cat designs, obviously from the World of the Living.

Izuru stood up and crossed his arms. "Rangiku, that was more than _just a few minutes_."

"No need to be so uptight, Izuru. I was looking for clothes for Sayuri!"

He sighed. "All right, let's go."

Rangiku took the lead and we followed her, with Izuru occasionally commenting on certain areas of Seireitei for my benefit. When we arrived, the lady at the front desk told us we had to split up; Izuru had to go to the men's side, and Rangiku and I to the women's side. Rangiku loudly protested at this, and after some persuasion, we ended up getting a whole private bath to ourselves, Izuru included.

When Rangiku and I were in the changing room, I awkwardly stood around, not wanting to change in front of anybody. She had already undressed and wrapped a towel around herself (while I looked everywhere else).

"Sayuri, hurry up! You don't have to be such a prude, it's not a big deal!"

I shuffled my feet. "I'm not exactly accustomed to changing in front of other people."

She sighed loudly. "Fine, I'll go ahead first. See you there!"

When she had gone, I quickly slipped out of my uniform and wrapped a towel around myself. It wouldn't stay, though, so I struggled for a few minutes before finally securing it properly around the top, tucking the ends in. I looked at my Zanpakuto for a minute, wondering if I should take it or not. I decided to bring it and gingerly walked on the rough floor, opening the door to the outdoors.

It was already warm from the steam rising from the waters. I tiptoed down and sat at the edge, slowly sliding my legs in. It was so hot! I set down Shinku no Yuri at the edge as well.

Rangiku and Izuru were already relaxing in the hot water, and I wondered at how they were able to just get in when it was almost burning hot. My legs were already turning red and my face felt hot too, but I slipped in all at once, gasping at the heat and jumping a little bit. When I got accustomed to the temperature, I leaned against a side of the bath near Rangiku, keeping my arms crossed to avoid having my towel fall off.

Of course, Rangiku noticed my awkward pose and commented. "Why don't you just relax and spread your arms out? It's feels so much better that way."

"I don't think my towel is very secure."

"It looks extremely tight, and besides, what's the big deal if it comes off?" She spread her arms expansively, and I noticed that her towel was rather revealing. "And you do have small boobs! But you're still young so you have some potential."

Embarrassed, I snapped, "Your towel looks showy enough already, so you wouldn't care if it fell off." However, I let my arms fall to my side and breathed deeply, closing my eyes. It felt really good, and my somewhat sore shoulder and back muscles were being gently soothed. After a few minutes of silence, I opened my eyes. They happened to fall on Izuru, who also had his eyes closed. I couldn't help noticing the lean muscle on his body that was visible even with the towel, especially on his bare arms. Embarrassed, I quickly turned my head to find Rangiku staring straight at me with a very amused expression. I gave her my best glare, trying to signal her not to say anything. She understood, and fortunately kept her silence. I broke it anyway.

"So, Rangiku, where did you get that necklace?"

A faint cloud passed over her face but quickly disappeared. "Oh, this? Gin gave it to me a long time ago for my birthday, when we were kids and lived together." The second she mentioned Gin's name, Izuru's eyes popped open. I reached over and put a hand on Rangiku's shoulder, casually letting my elbow touch Shinku no Yuri as well.

_Rangiku, did you see the look on his face? It might be better not to mention Gin Ichimaru around him anymore..._

Her eyes widened and she started to open her mouth, but I quickly said, _Shh. I'm using my Zanpakuto's sealed powers. Izuru already knows about it so we have to be quick. Just think what you want to say._

_All right, I won't ask any questions about it for now. I know Izuru's extremely sensitive, but completely avoiding the topic isn't a good idea either. We can't let him live in isolation and depression like that forever. _

_I understand. I'm sorry, I was just worried._

_That's all right. _

I withdrew my hand and said out loud, "Izuru, remember our promise?"

He nodded. "Yes, why?"

"What if you ask me a question and I just can't tell you the truth?"

He paused. "Why, is there something wrong?"

"Yes, there is, and I really want to tell you but—I just can't. It's so frustrating and I don't want to break my promise to tell you the truth about it if you ask, but it's extremely serious."

Obviously wanting to know, Rangiku prodded my arm. "Come on, just tell us! Did you murder someone or something?"

"No, but it's bad enough."

Izuru waded over to me and settled next to me, on my other side. "Sayuri, remember, we made those promises to keep each other from getting hurt, right? If it hurts to talk about it, don't tell me. But talking about things usually helps."

I looked at the water, absently swirling my finger in it. I was sharply aware of Izuru's closeness, which was distracting me for some reason.

"All right, but you both must promise to never, ever tell anybody else of what I am about to say unless I give you permission to do so."

"I promise!" they said simultaneously.

Still a little torn about my decision, but deciding I trusted both enough, I took a deep breath, calmed my nerves, and gasped out all at once,

"Alex and I wield the same Zanpakuto."

There was utter silence besides the splashing of water, and I hesitantly looked at their faces. Izuru and Rangiku both looked rather blank.

"You...wield the same Zanpakuto? But that has only happened once, with Captain Hitsugaya!"

Rangiku looked sober. "That's pretty serious. Does anyone else know?"

I sighed. "No, just us." I felt myself getting gloomy in all of a sudden.

"Don't tell anybody!" Izuru blurted out. I had actually been expecting him to say the opposite, as he followed rules so strictly. I blinked.

"Izuru?"

"Just...keep it a secret, all right? Find some way, any way, to pretend you don't have the same Zanpakuto."

"But how? Alex's Zanpakuto has already transformed. It's identical to mine!"

"Is it exactly the same?"

"Well, it's a tiny bit different with the color of the sheath and hilt-"

"That's good enough. We'll figure something out."

"Thank you, Izuru."

Rangiku smiled warmly at me. "Everything will be all right. Don't worry." I smiled back at them both, feeling comforted. Then I suddenly started panicking when I thought about what could happen if things went wrong. I felt an arm wrap around my bare shoulders and I looked up, startled. Izuru was so close to me! I could feel his side pressing against mine and his face was really near. _Ugh. Now he can see everything close up on my face!_

"Sayuri, relax. I won't tell anyone. We'll research and do everything we can. For now, just don't think about it. All right?" His eyes met mine, and I looked into the blue eyes. For the first time, I truly saw Izuru's eyes: surprisingly, I felt like two people were looking at me. I noticed pain and guilt deep in his eyes that would be hidden at first glance. I was deeply grateful that he was trying to comfort me when he held so much pain of his own.

"All right. Thank you."

I relaxed against Izuru's arm and noticed Rangiku looking at us sideways. I looked at her inquiringly and she smiled in a way that made me think she knew something I didn't. I mouthed, "What?" She shook her head. I passed it off and rested my head against Izuru's shoulder. He was such a good friend.

After the hot bath, Rangiku got dressed in a long, purple kimono decorated with white swallows. She looked beautiful, and her golden hair made a stark contrast to the dark purple. "Rangiku, you look gorgeous."

"Thanks, Sayuri! Here, try this on. It's older and smaller, and I can't wear it any more." She passed me a red kimono with a simple design of golden flowers.

"Um, Rangiku, I don't know how to wear a kimono."

"Really? Here, I'll do it for you."

She slipped the kimono on me and fastened various places before stepping back. She breathed a sigh.

"You are so pretty!"

"Pretty? Me? I don't believe that."

"Oh, I wish there was a mirror in here! Fine, we'll ask Izuru."

Despite my protesting, she dragged me with her while I held my Zanpakuto in my hand.

"Izuru!" He was sitting at a traditional-style table waiting for us, and looked up when his name was called. I lingered behind Rangiku, unwilling to go in and have Izuru see me dressed in a kimono. _I must look ridiculous!_

"Oh, you're here, Rangiku. Where's Sayuri?"

She grabbed my wrist and pulled me inside, positioning me in front of her. "Look at her. Isn't she pretty?"

His eyes went wide and I was getting more embarrassed by the second. I was guessing Izuru was trying hard not to laugh.

"Sayuri, you're—beautiful."

I almost dropped my jaw when I heard that. "You must be joking."

"No, really. I mean it."

Suddenly self-conscious, but overjoyed at his compliment, I thanked him and was about to sit down when Rangiku zipped past me and sat around the middle of the side opposite Izuru. Certain she was doing it on purpose for something, I glared at her and she just winked at me. Sighing I sat down next to Izuru. It was a little uncomfortable but I soon got used to sitting like that. Izuru was wearing a plain blue and white kimono and his hair was messed up, but I thought he looked handsome like that. Not wanting to get caught staring at Izuru again, I quickly looked away.

Fortunately, a lady came in and served some hot green tea. I thanked her and she withdrew from the room.

Rangiku dug in her pink bag before pulling out something. "Here we go, dried persimmons!" She offered one to me, and I took the wrinkled fruit and bit into it. It tasted wonderful.

"These are really good!"

"Aren't they?" She bit into one herself and we went through about five dried persimmons each before I noticed that Izuru was just sipping his tea and watching us.

"Izuru, why don't you have one?" I held up a dried persimmon to him.

He actually blanched and gently pushed my hand away. "I'm sorry, Sayuri, but I really don't like dried persimmons."

"Oh, really? I'm sorry."

"That's all right."

I quickly thought of a question to ask to change the subject. "So, why does Shuuhei have that 69 tattooed on his face?"

Rangiku gulped down another persimmon before answering. "Oh, that? When Shuuhei was a kid, he was saved from a Hollow by former captain Kensei Muguruma, who had 69 tattooed on his chest. The 6 in 69 stands for the kanji in his last name, and the 9 is because he was captain of the 9th division."

"Oh, I get it now."

Rangiku suddenly leaned forward with a creepy look on her face, making me almost spit out my tea. "However, 69 is a rather inappropriate number to tattoo on your body."

"Why not?" I asked.

"You don't understand? Really?" She went into a fit of giggles. Annoyed, I turned to Izuru.

"Izuru, what's so inappropriate about 69?"

Izuru was completely red again. "Um, that's not appropriate for you to hear. Rangiku, shut up!"

"Okay, okay. I'm done."

"Let's try to keep her innocent, all right?"

"Aw, come on, that's no fun! Eventually she's gotta know!"

He glared at her. "Actually, Rangiku, that's a piece of useless information she would never need to know."

"All right, all right, I won't ask any more."

After some lighthearted chatter, we walked back to my dorm together. Rangiku told me to keep the kimono as she could not wear it anyway, and instructed me on how to put it on. When we were about to part, Rangiku said pointedly to Izuru,

"You know, the human world is much more perverted than ours. I saw a boy of only fifteen years of age there who said 'I won the math debate' as a joke."

Izuru spluttered for a minute and then clapped a hand over Rangiku's mouth. Absolutely baffled, I just stood there and awkwardly said, "I'm going now, guys. Goodbye!"

"See you soon, little flower!" I grinned at the nickname and walked to my room. Alex's door was closed and I guessed she was sleeping. Relaxed, I fell asleep in a matter of minutes.

**Next chapter will be up soon to compensate for my taking so long to get to Gin! It will not be happy, though. At all. I feel sorry for my OC's. :(**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews, especially xLilim :)**

**AlternateLily: I updated twice in one week, so I met your challenge! And yes, I will get to Gin. But first I want Sayuri to be a well-rounded character and not jump to everything, you know? Sorry if I'm taking too long though :x**

**xLilim: I know, my left shoulder hurts soooo much when i practice a lot! Also, I got tendonitis once in my arm :( **

**I'm glad you're enjoying the training chapters. I was worrying that they would be dull/boring and not contribute to the story. Oh, and I think I mentioned Sayuri's age a looong time ago (or maybe not?) somewhere. I'll read back and see if I can find it. And thank you, I'm glad I'm improving :)**

**HollowAmbitions13: Thank you very much! ^^  
**

**Chapter 14**

I arrived at my first class of the day with Alex, as usual. This time, we sat a chair apart to avoid comparison of our identical Zanpakuto. She wore her Zanpakuto on her waist as she was tall enough to do so, and it would help disguise the fact that we both wielded Shinku no Yuri. I absentmindedly noticed that now the whole class had manifested Asauchi.

Our teacher arrived and began the lecture after reminding us that we had our first exam in two days. I took notes as usual and was starting to fall asleep in boredom (classes here could get just as boring as in the World of the Living) when the classroom door slammed open. Everyone sat up straight, startled, as five soul reapers walked in. They stood in front of the classroom and got to the point promptly.

"We have come to inspect the progress of all students' relationship with their Zanpakuto. This data will be recorded periodically and reported to the head of Shino Academy. If it is decided that a student has not progressed enough between inspections, he or she will be expelled from the Academy. When your seat number is called, come to the front." Everyone looked at each other, not daring to speak, and checked their seat numbers. Mine was four, and Alex's was two.

"Number one."

The first student hesitantly walked to the front and bowed. The same soul reaper who had spoken asked a few, simple questions in a very emotionless voice.

"Have you manifested your Zanpakuto?" "Have you achieved shikai?" "Can you freely enter your inner world?" "How often do you talk to your Zanpakuto?" "Is your Zanpakuto spirit female or male?" The answers were recorded, and the unknown soul reaper suddenly stared deep into the student's eyes very briefly. He scribbled something down, and a small machine was produced and placed against the student's forehead. He checked the reading on the device and wrote down something.

"Number two."

I supposed that since a soul reaper's connection with his or her Zanpakuto was very private, they would not pry into such matters and only asked superficial questions. Though our teacher had warned that the class would be inspected every so often, I was incredibly nervous.

Alex walked up to the front, and was asked the same questions. She admitted to having a non-Asauchi Zanpakuto with the name Gekko. She reported having a female Zanpakuto spirit. The same procedures were carried out as before.

"Number three."

I silently breathed a sigh of relief that Alex had not been questioned further. When it was my turn, I automatically stood up and walked to the front, mechanically answering questions.

"Yes, I have manifested my Zanpakuto. I have reached shikai. My Zanpakuto's name is Shinku no Yuri. I can freely enter my inner world. I talk to my Zanpakuto very often as I do not need to enter my inner world to do so. My Zanpakuto manifests two spirits: one male and one female." My responses were scribbled down and the soul reaper looked deep into my eyes. Though it was only a few seconds, I was slightly shaken by the intensity of his gaze. The device was held against my forehead and the reading was written down.

"Number five."

When the whole class had been questioned, the soul reapers exited the room momentarily to apparently discuss the results, and came back in shortly.

"Students with numbers two and four must come with us. As for the rest of the class, resume your studies." They bowed to our teacher and waited. Alex and I exchanged worried glances before rising and following the men, who turned and silently walked towards the unknown destination. We walked for quite some time around Seireitei before crossing a sort of bridge surrounded completely by water; we then stopped before two large red double doors. I frowned as they seemed familiar, but I could not place where I had seen them before. With every step, my stomach was feeling worse and worse from the tension.

Eight guards were placed around the doors and moved into a formation in front of the doors as we approached.

"Halt! You are not allowed here."

One of the soul reapers passed a note to the guards, who examined it before signaling the guards to move aside. "You may enter." The heavy doors creaked open in a very creepy way. Six locked pairs of doors opened one after another, leading to a steep, dark stairway. Alex and I followed the soul reapers carefully down the steps, which twisted suddenly. We arrived at an entrance, and the second we crossed the threshold, lights suddenly turned on, blinding me temporarily.

We were at the top of another small staircase leading down to a huge circle of tables where men and women sat. I suddenly realized in horror that this was Central 46. Why had we been brought here? I felt my stomach literally churn in nervousness, and I was almost nauseous.

"What is the cause for this? Why have you been allowed to enter?" The voice of the man who had spoken boomed and echoed around the room.

The men all bowed deeply, and we walked down the staircase, arriving at the middle of the open floor. One of the soul reapers approached a Central 46 member, keeping his head bowed as he held out the same note he had shown the guards. It was taken and he backed up to where he was previously. After a short pause, the man spoke again.

"You may go now." The five bowed and vanished in flash step, leaving Alex and I alone. We looked at each other in confusion before facing Central 46.

"Why have we been brought here?" I asked, willing myself to sound confident.

"Silence! You have been brought here because of an ancient law."

"Our decision has already been made."

"It is irrevocable."

The echoing voices resounded around my head. My hands were getting colder by the second. How had they found out?

"What law do you speak of?"

"The law that prohibits two soul reapers from having the same Zanpakuto."

_No!_

"Despite your not telling the truth about your Zanpakuto, Alex Kimura, the examiners of the Soul Reaper Academy are not so easily foiled. Did you not think there was a reason for examining the eyes of the student?"

"A soul reaper's eyes will show not only his own soul, but also that of his Zanpakuto's. Also, a Zanpakuto has an individual reiatsu."

"You will not be punished for your indiscretion in lying to an authority. However, the ancient law still upholds."

"You both must fight to determine the true master of your Zanpakuto."

Alex and I stared stunned at Central 46. Fight? This was the very thing we had been trying to avoid!

"No! We refuse to fight!" I shouted. "What kind of stupid law is that? Who cares if it is ancient? How can you make two friends fight to the death? Hadn't you already seen the outcome with Kusaka and Captain Hitsugaya?"

All the Central 46 members directed very chilling gazes at me.

"Silence! Show your respect. We do not regret our previous decision."

"You must fight to the death. The one who is stronger will be the true owner of the Zanpakuto."

"Shinku no Yuri is a very strong Zanpakuto. Be honored to bear it."

"This time, we will permit a full fight. But that is all."

_Uh oh_. I could feel the familiar anger again. This time, though, it was multiplied by about ten times. It was savage and raw and I was actually afraid of it. It didn't feel like something I would normally feel.

I controlled my emotions as best I could and kept my lips shut, but realized that silver reiatsu was slowly leaking out. It snaked out and swirled around me as I struggled to control it, and I moved away from Alex to avoid getting her caught in it. I then realized with a jolt that my silver reiatsu was laced with black. I clenched my fists and turned to Alex.

"We will definitely not fight, right, Alex?" I held out a hand to her, expecting her to take it. We had made a plan before: if it ever came to this, we would stand firm and refuse to fight, no matter what happened.

So I was taken aback when she simply stared at it, and I slowly lowered my hand. "W-What's the matter, Alex?"

"You said you would permit a complete fight, correct?"

"Alex!"

"That is correct."

"I'm sorry, Sayuri." She turned around and faced me, and suddenly, she had drawn her Zanpakuto and was rushing towards me. My eyes wide and my mouth open, I thought, _no. No! This can't be happening. NO! _I was panicking, and I shouted, "No, Alex! Don't! Please!"

At the very last second, I was forced to draw my Zanpakuto to counter her. Our blades quivered from the impact and we were suddenly teleported elsewhere. We separated and sprang apart. I looked at our new surroundings. We were on some kind of utterly bare mountain, and there were people watching us from the sides.

"Alex, why?"

"Shinku no Yuri is my Zanpakuto. I'm sorry to have to do this, but there can only be one wielder."

I stared at her. Was this really Alex?

Before I could reply, she charged at me again. Unwilling to fight, I closed my eyes painfully for a second, remembering all the good memories I had of Alex. I suddenly dropped my arm, moving aside slightly. My body refused to move, and when I opened my eyes, I saw that Alex had cut me on my left arm. I stared momentarily at the red blood seeping through the white fabric before suddenly feeling an intense pain. I winced and turned to face Alex.

"**Declare our wrath, Shinku no Yuri!**" My blade separated and I dodged Alex again before turning around and attacking with both blades. She countered, gritting her teeth, before jumping back. I could tell she was getting ready to release her Zanpakuto as well. I went into a defensive stance Jushiro had taught me, hoping I would remember everything.

"**Waves of the sky, crash down, Shinku no Yuri!**" I realized she was only able to use one of her shikai forms. Her shikai appearance was exactly the same as mine, but her Zanpakuto sheath was a dark green, while mine was a sparkling deep crimson.

She pointed the blade with the blue dragon at me at the same time I pointed my blade with the red dragon at her. She swept her blade at me. "**Ginsui kogeki!**"

I swung my sword in a powerful stroke, shouting, "**Hinonami!**" I put all my strength into the attack.

A huge wave of water swept at me while my silver fire dragon flew at Alex. I watched, panting, as the dragon raised its head to the sky and roared in fury, its golden eyes glittering, before opening its jaws and attacking the ball of water. The ball broke and crystallized into solid ice on the ground, which quickly melted from the dragon's heat. To my surprise, the dragon did not disappear, but hovered in the air for a second and stared straight at Alex. I willed the dragon to disappear before it attacked her. Alex had used most of her energy in her final condensed attack, and I sorrowfully watched as she dropped to her knees in exhaustion.

"Please, Alex...stop." I pleaded.

She struggled up. "No. Shinku no Yuri is mine. Mine! You are the person who has always been praised more. Even though we should be of equal power, I am the one left watching as good things happen to you and not me. High-ranking officers and captains take interest in you, not me. Who am I? I am nothing because of you! I kept your secret this long when you begged me to in fear that you would be hated. The real reason I kept it while here in the Soul Society was because I knew that if I told it, more people would take an interest in you and I would never be anything!" She pointed her finger at me.

"**Hado 4: Byakurai!**" A large lightning bolt flew at me.

"**Ten kaminari!**" The lightning bolts met in the air, crackled, and exploded.

I flash stepped over to her and struck her blade as hard as I could, knocking it out of her hand. It spun away across the ground, and I stepped on it before Alex had a chance to take it back.

Now disarmed, she flew at me in a frenzy of rage, yelling at me. Tears came to my eyes. All this because of having the same Zanpakuto? She aimed a punch at me.

I formed a fist. "**Bakudo 8: Seki**." Her punch was deflected by my Bakudo and she was struck away.

"Alex, stop it! Don't you remember anything? Our friendship? How we comforted each other? Or have you forgotten that all in your greed to be the only one to wield Shinku no Yuri?" I shouted at her, now furious, tears clouding my eyes.

"That is all past now. We are Soul Reapers now. Everything has changed."

"Nothing changed except for you! Why don't you get it? Why are you fighting me? Do you want me to just give up Shinku no Yuri? I'll do it if you will stop!"

"No. I am not so weak to have to have pity taken on me!"

I blinked away the tears in my eyes. "Alex!"

"Sayuri, why don't you understand? We can't wield the same Zanpakuto! Only one of us is the true Soul Reaper and master!"

"It doesn't have to be this way!"

Suddenly, around thirty masked soul reapers appeared and surrounded Alex. I blinked. "Wha-?"

I was about to run to Alex when I was held tight by other soul reapers. I desperately kicked at them. "Let me go!"

"Sayuri Miura has been decided as the true master of Shinku no Yuri. This fight ends now."

With that, one of the masked men flash stepped forward and thrust his sword deep into Alex's chest. Blood poured out instantly and Alex's face went absolutely blank in shock. Horrified and feeling like I was going crazy, I yelled hoarsely, "No! **Alex!**"

Her Zanpakuto started dissolving, and the men flash stepped away. I ran forward and caught her as she fell, not caring about the blood staining my uniform.

"Alex! Please don't go!"

She smiled weakly at me. "Sayuri. I'm sorry. I'm—sorry that—you-" she coughed up more blood.

"Alex!" Tears poured down my face as I sobbed. This was my only friend from the World of the Living, my only one connection left! My best friend was dying because of me! Why? Why did it have to be like this?

"-had to suffer—because of me. I am content with this. Please don't cry."

"Alex! Don't go!"

"Forgive me, please?" She rasped, and her body turned into pure blue reiatsu. I knew it would only be seconds before she faded away completely.

"There's nothing to forgive. Forgive me, Alex. And thank you for everything, Alex! Even when you leave-" I was crying so hard it was hard to speak- "we will forever be best friends. Remember the day we became friends?"

"Of course I do. Thank you, Sayuri. I leave my heart with you, my best friend. Goodbye." She faded away completely and I was left holding something—it was the tsuba of her Zanpakuto. I fell to my knees and did something I had never done before. I screamed as loud as I could. I screamed at the sky, at the injustice of it all, at having lost my very best friend, at everything. As I recklessly let go of control of my spiritual energy, instead of the familiar silver, a pure black swirled around me like before. Then, I suddenly heard a mocking female voice coming from _inside _me, like when my Zanpakuto talked to me.

"You finally let go." Suddenly, I lost complete control of my body and faintly saw the masked men rushing towards me. Though I could see everything happening, I had no control over anything. I had never felt so helpless. Then my out-of-control body laughed crazily and slashed at the men, and I saw blood. Absolutely horrified, I finally realized what was happening. _Move! Damn it, move! I want my body back! _I pushed with all my mind and strength to get rid of the Hollow trying to control me. It howled and screamed, and I shakily forced my right hand towards my face. When it made contact, instead of skin, I felt a solid surface. I gripped the _thing _covering my face, and using my last bit of energy and willpower, I pulled it off. Spiritual energy poured out and I heard the Hollow scream one last time. As blood seeped out from my wounded arm, I fell completely to the ground, clutching the only remnant I had left of my friend before fainting completely.

I awoke in an unfamiliar bed staring at the ceiling. I felt utterly exhausted and disoriented, and after a few minutes, I sat up groaning. My muscles ached and a woman hurried to my bedside.

"You're awake! How are you feeling?"

I was about to respond when the events of yesterday suddenly crashed down on me with full force. I clutched my head as dizziness overtook me. I was dressed in different clothing and noticed that my left arm had been healed, but a white scar remained.

"Where is it?"

"Hm? Oh, you mean this? Don't worry, it's safe." She smiled comfortingly at me and held up the tsuba, which was on the table next to me.

"How long was I here?"

"Two days."

_At least I wasn't here for a week_. "How long do I have to stay here?"

She frowned. "That depends. Though your physical wounds are mostly healed, for your current mental state, I must insist that you remain until I deem you ready to leave."

I sighed and fell back on the pillow. "Do my teachers know?"

"That you're in the 4th Division? Yes, we notified them of your current state. Your friends heard and were very concerned as well."

"No, I mean—er—do you know how I got this cut on my arm?"

She eyed me strangely. "It's obviously a wound from a Zanpakuto, but we have no details on where you were or how you got cut. You were just left here by a rather mysterious soul reaper who did not say anything. Tell me, were you in a fight?"

I couldn't believe they had not told them! Since Central 46 hadn't given me orders not to say anything, I decided to tell the truth.

"Central 46 forced me to fight my best friend because we wielded the same Zanpakuto. They-they killed her." I felt so empty inside that no tears would come.

Her mouth opened. "Central 46? Do you mean it happened as before with Captain Hitsugaya?"

"Yes. Exactly so."

"I won't ask you any more questions for now. Just rest. I'll let you know if you have visitors." She patted my shoulder sympathetically and left the room silently. My whole body felt so empty, and I felt completely devoid of emotion. I closed my eyes and lay back, quickly drifting into dreamless sleep.

And then I woke up feeling agonizing, searing pain in my left arm. Though I never made any sound even when hurt, I couldn't stop a small cry. I struggled up in a panic and the same woman as before arrived at my bedside.

"What's the matter?"

I gasped out, "My arm—hurts-the cut-"

She grabbed my arm and looked at it. Her eyes widened and she said, "Don't move. I'm getting the Captain for this. This isn't normal."

I lay back, trying to think about something else other than the utter pain. After what felt like hours, Captain Unohana came to my room. She gently lifted my arm, examining it, and said in a wonderfully pleasant and calming voice, "Please, stay still. I'm going to administer an anesthetic to you. Don't panic, everything will be all right."

I nodded and she closed my eyes. I felt a strange sensation before slipping into complete darkness.

**Sorry, sorry! I told you it wouldn't be happy :( Oh, and I was sort of half-asleep when I wrote this because I stayed up reeallly late doing homework. XD**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: I'm SO behind on updating. Sorry everyone! Just a note...I know there are people who added this to their Favorite Stories list who aren't reviewing. DO IT...and I'll have more motivation! :D**

**Guess what I'm eating...dried persimmons! ^^ They were actually my favorite snack long before I watched Bleach; and then I found out Gin loved them and I was like, oh look, I'm not weird after all! Oh wait...Gin is weird. XD**

**And now, I apologize but I must share a super irritating peeve I had: I got these really good ideas in the shower, while eating dinner, etc., and hurried to write them down, but then they disappeared. Such a fail. -.- The good/weird thing for today is that I dreamed I was in Bleach...which also might be a bad sign...**

**Gomen for rambling!**

**RainingSun**: Why thank you :) I know, I'm actually sorry for my own characters...I ought to feel guilty. XD

**xLilim:** That's certainly an interesting idea! I mean, I actually never thought of that until you said so :)

**rockbabyval:** Thanks for reviewing! I hope you continue reading until you get to this chapter and see this note to you!

**Chapter 15**

When I awoke after some unknown period of time, I immediately noticed that my throat was incredibly dry and painful. After a few minutes of swallowing, I managed to sit up, carefully propping myself up using my right arm and the wall. My left arm was incredibly sore, as if I had gotten a painful shot, and was bandaged in white strips of cloth. I took a deep breath and winced—there was an ache in my chest when I breathed deeply. Overall, I felt like a mess.

The door to my room was half closed, and I was aware of spiritual presences outside. Alex's tsuba was still on the table next to me, and felt what was like a physical blow to my heart upon recalling the previous incidents. Attempting to sort out my thoughts, I started debating mentally on whether to call out or try standing when someone walked in.

"Good morning, Sayuri! I see you're awake. How are you feeling?"

After clearing my throat, I croaked out in an embarrassing fashion, "My throat is really dry."

Captain Unohana nodded. "Food and drink will be provided soon. Does your left arm hurt?"

"It's sore."

"All right. Just so you know, a lot of your friends and admirers have come to visit you, but I told them to remain outside until you were at least conscious."

My brain was slow to react, and after a few seconds of blinking, I responded, "Admirers?"

She smiled. "Yes. As a matter of fact, I do believe your whole class is here to see you."

"Really? But—how did they know I was here?"

"Gossip that no one is supposed to know about spreads faster than anything ever will. Yes, the Soul Society is no different."

Then as I started to fully awaken, a million questions popped into my head.

"What time is it? How long have I been here? Where's my Zanpakuto? What do I do about classes? When can I leave? Why did the cut on my arm hurt so much? Why does my body feel so bad? Does Captain Ukitake know about everything too? What-"

She held up a hand, amused. "It's all right, calm down. I'll answer your questions. As for the time, it is now nine in the morning on Saturday. You've been here for a week. As I recall, you were brought in last Friday."

"A week?" I stared at her. How could I have just slept for a week?

"Yes. I would have preferred if you slept longer, but you seem to be recovering rather quickly. Oh, and your Zanpakuto is right here." She stooped next to the bedside table and came up with my Zanpakuto, handing it to me. I grasped it eagerly, the deep sparkling crimson sheath reflecting the light. Its mere presence had a comforting nature.

"Normally, I would not have any patient nearby such a potentially harmful object. However, I trust that your mental stability is not so that you would harm yourself in any way. Am I correct?" She added the last two sentences in an almost poisonously sweet voice that was also extremely frightening. Coupled with her leaning towards me, I almost started sweating.

"Um, okay. I promise not to do anything."

"Good! Now, may I ask what your Zanpakuto's name is? I find that it usually reveals some of the wielder's personality."

"Shinku no Yuri."

"Ah. Crimson Lily. A most simple, apt name to match your own, yet suggests much more."

Wanting to change the topic, I asked, "Is my arm all right now? And what exactly happened?"

"Well, the original cut on your arm was rather superficial and not serious. We healed it, but shortly after you woke with immense pain in the scar. I was called to check on you."

"And then?"

"It seems there was a very deadly poison in the cut that we failed to detect. It spread extremely rapidly but we managed to find an antidote in time using all the resources of Squad 4. Lost blood was replaced and I administered a sleeping drug."

"Poison?"

"Are you sure you wish to know the details?" I nodded. Strength was starting to come back to my body a little bit.

"The poison worked by rupturing individual cells of any kind around the affected area, which was the cut. It spread out rather quickly, and would have consumed you entirely had we not been able to rescue you in time."

I shuddered slightly. Such a gruesome way to kill! "Where did the poison come from?"

She paused. "Apparently, it was from your friend's Zanpakuto." I took a minute to register this before realizing that my own blade, too, must hold such a terrible poison. In sudden horror and aversion, I dropped my Zanpakuto. It hit the bare floor with a dull clank and lay there silently. I completely blocked out my Zanpakuto's voices.

Captain Unohana watched me quietly before gently saying comforting things that simply slipped past my ears as I stared at my hands in shock. When I had finally come back to myself, I weakly smiled and thanked the captain.

"Would you like me to answer your other questions now, or later?"

"Now, please."

"Your classes have been taken care of. When you are in a better condition, you will be permitted to resume normal classes. However, I will not allow any heavy training as a precaution for two weeks after your discharge. Also, I personally notified Captain Ukitake of your status. He wished to visit you when you were feeling somewhat better."

I nodded. "Thanks, Captain Unohana." At that exact moment, my stomach rumbled loudly.

"Er, Captain, I'm really hungry."

"I'll bring in a tray. Just a minute." As she was leaving the room, she turned back suddenly. "Oh, and would you like me to keep your visitors outside, or may they come in?"

The friend I most wished to see at the moment was Izuru, so we could talk in private, but I realized he was probably busy. However, it would be nice to have any company to keep my mind off things at least for now.

"Please let them come in."

A few minutes later, I was served a small white tray with simple food and tea. I drank quickly before starting to eat. I was warned to eat slowly before the captain left the room.

Then, someone knocked on my door tentatively. I looked up and saw students clustered around the doorway. Taken aback, I attempted to smile anyway and said, "Come in!" Students slowly filtered through and surrounded my bed, filling the room. I recognized them to be my classmates, and one face next to my left stood out.

"Roka!"

He grinned. "How are you feeling, Sayuri?"

"Well, that's kind of hard to tell right now."

He looked at me sympathetically. "I'm really sorry. I heard about everything. I just can't believe how Central 46..." He shook his head in disgust and sadness. After all, Alex and Roka had been very close. He was putting up a definite front, but I knew he must be devastated much more than words could describe.

"Anyway, here's something for you." He thrust a rather messily-wrapped box at me awkwardly. I took it in surprise and he looked down. "I'm sorry if you don't like it. I didn't know what to give you. You don't need to pretend you like it or anything."

I smiled at him gratefully, and would have hugged him had there not been a tray on my lap. "So can I open it?"

"Sure, go ahead."

The students around me all watched, craning their necks. I pulled off the yellow ribbon and neatly tore off the plain paper before opening the box. Inside was a thin bracelet of intricately braided red and silver threads, with a little carved lily hanging from it. It was knotted already, and was the kind that was adjustable by simply pulling on the ends. I heard girls start giggling about the pretty bracelet to Roka's obvious discomfort and annoyance.

"Roka, it's wonderful. I love it!" To emphasize my point, I slid it on my left wrist and pulled the ends to secure it.

He actually blushed and smiled happily. "I made it."

"You made this? You have got to teach me how to do this sometime." I took and held his hand, smiling in earnest.

Then, other classmates came forward. Each had something to give me; a little card with haiku on it (most likely an assignment from Byakuya's class), one with neatly done calligraphy, a small vase, flowers, origami. But what I most appreciated was the honest and kind words they gave me. Some joked or awkwardly attempted to hug me, but I just was so touched and happy at the sincere sympathy I was being given that I almost cried. No one had ever been so nice to me before; I had thought my class did not like me, as they never talked to me unless I did so first. Feeling rather stupid and insufficient, I again thanked everyone before they departed. Their presence had been like a ray of bright sunshine to my empty depressed mood. As I was organizing various small items on the table next to me, placing flowers in the vase and arranging them, I felt a familiar reiatsu and looked up in surprise.

"Yumichika?"

He simply smiled and leaned forward to gently kiss me on the lips. Even as he did so, I wondered at how he could kiss me when I was at my absolute worst. _Shut up, he's kissing you! Why are you __thinking about that now?_ I felt myself growing hot in embarrassment and he laughed before producing a very small, ribbon-wrapped box. He placed it in my hand.

"Open it later. Sorry, but I've got to go back to duty. Cheer up and I'll visit you often." He patted my arm and left.

Yumichika's arrival had certainly surprised me, and he was just so sweet and perfect and romantic. All the girls I knew would love to have him as a boyfriend. However, I just couldn't get rid of a tiny nagging feeling in the very back of my head.

It told me that I was only crushing on him and I shouldn't keep this going because it wouldn't last long. I attempted to clear out my thoughts to no avail, sighed, and opened Yumichika's gift.

Inside was a little, delicate silver hairpin nestled in cotton, with a carved pink pearl on one end. It was simple yet pretty, and I admired it before carefully placing it back in its resting place. He had obviously gone to the World of the Living to buy it; it even had the tag still attached, with the store name and location. I noticed a small slip of paper tucked on the side and took it out.

"To my little Sayuri-chan:

I hope you like this poor gift. Please, wear it in your sleep tomorrow night if you have feelings of the same kind I do for you. If not, keep the hairpin and do what you wish with it. In any case, be well and stay the bright and cheerful flower I know. Remember that you bring unknown happiness and beauty in my life.

~Yumichika"

I sighed. It was written so beautifully and even had a flower drawn next to my name. I brought the paper to my nose; it bore Yumichika's flower scent. Though I would have worn the hairpin immediately a week ago, I wasn't sure now, despite the fact that we had kissed. Part of me screamed to put it on, but my heart whispered not to. Torn by indecision, I put the box back on the table next to me. I would think about it later. For now, I was going to finish my lunch. Even as I ate, constant inner turmoil raged within me. _I'm being stupid. Come on, it's called dating! Just wear it and be done with it. But what if it's the wrong thing to do? _

After a 4th division member came in to check on me and take my tray, I looked out the window. It was nearly autumn, and I longed badly to be outside with friends breathing in the crisp, cool air and watching beautiful leaves fall as we laughed to our heart's content. Again, I felt loneliness tear at my heart as I thought of the good memories I had with Alex. I wished badly to just cry so I could let it all out, but for some reason, tears would simply not come no matter how hard I tried. Then I felt another familiar reiatsu, at which I immediately brightened up.

"Izuru!"

The blonde smiled at me. "Sayuri!" He glanced around the room. "I see you've had some visitors. Your Academy friends?"

I nodded, and he sat on my bed carefully. Before he had a chance to speak, I barreled into him from my upright position, wrapping my arms around his chest.

"Oof—Sayuri!" I finally let him go and grinned happily. "Hey, Izuru. I'm so glad to see you."

He laughed and patted my head. "Same here. I hope you're feeling better now."

"Well, kind of. But, Izuru, don't you have duty or something?" He frowned.

"Why, are you trying to get rid of me?" He mock glared at me, and I poked him in the arm.

"Of course not! I just don't want you to get in trouble or anything."

"Don't worry, I'm off now."

"Okay, good. How long are you going to stay?"

"So many questions! Well, I'll stay as long as you want me to. I haven't got any other important duties to perform today. So you can just tell me everything."

I half smiled and looked to the side. _Izuru, I should be the person telling you that. I'm still kind of amazed __that you're__a really__ caring person. You seemed to be a __cold and depressed person, but you have another side to you that I admire deeply._

"It's okay if you don't want to stay. I mean, I don't want to burden you with my troubles."

"Hey, you promised. Remember? And you are most definitely not in the state to tell me that." He cupped a hand on my face and turned it towards him. Our eyes met, and I was wavering on whether to just spill everything out and look stupid, or save my pride and hold it in.

"Come on, just tell me."

I made my decision. "All right, Izuru...I'll start from the beginning. You know my Zanpakuto, right?"

He nodded. "Shinku no Yuri, correct?"

"Yes. It's over there." I pointed at the object which had been placed in a corner of the room, then continued my story. I didn't give him all the details of how chilling, cruel, and unfeeling Central 46 had been, nor my horror when Alex turned against me—I don't think I was able to, anyway. I was able to get through the story to the end in a very emotionless manner.

Then we both fell silent. Izuru suddenly leaned forward and took me into a hug. Somehow, that one action set off emotional fireworks, and tears started falling down my face. I started sobbing loudly to my embarrassment, and tried to move away from Izuru, but he held me in a tight grip.

"Just cry. It's all right, Sayuri-chan..." He gently touched my hair, tentatively stroking it as I dampened his black uniform. My embarrassment was so great, even as I choked and sobbed, that my cheeks and ears felt extremely hot.

After a while, I finally calmed down somewhat and he released me. He reached out a hand and gently ran a finger over my face, wiping away the tears as I swallowed convulsively.

"Don't be afraid to cry, Sayuri. Emotions are nothing to be ashamed of." He then winced in apparent pain.

Alarmed, I looked at him. "What's wrong?"

He grinned sheepishly. "I—I sort of forgot to give you my gift. The sharp ends of the box were pressing against me. Here, take it before I forget." He reached into his uniform and took out a miniature box. I opened it, giggling a little at how he had carried something in his shirt the whole time, and tentatively took out the contents. It was a simple, dark red leather cord, with a little clasp at the end.

"You're supposed to hang something on it. I got it in the World of the Living some time ago but I didn't know what to do with it. So, maybe you and Rangiku can go shopping and find something to match it. I'm sorry it's so plain, but-"

I leaned forward and daringly placed a little kiss on his right cheek, the side not obscured by golden hair. Surprised by my own courage, I quickly looked down, hiding my face. "Thanks so much, Izuru. I already know what I'm going to put on it."

"Really?" I looked at him and nodded, noticing that his face was a light shade of pink. Reaching over, I took the tsuba left from Alex and threaded it onto the red cord. I attempted to fasten it around my neck, but simply could not. Frustrated, I looked up into Izuru's face, barely hidden laughter shaking the bed as he covered his mouth. He took the cord from me and fastened it around my neck before we both burst out in laughter. My stomach seriously hurt and when we finally stopped, our eyes met and we smiled. There was no need for words, and I reached over and grasped his hand. I knew I could never repay him, but resolved then and there to become a seated officer in the 3rd Squad.


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Happy Thanksgiving, everyone! 3**

**Sorry for the ultra-short chapter! I'm ridiculously busy now with applications and preparing for auditions and all, so I might not update again until next week. I'll try to update again this week though.**

**Also, I was requested to do an author Q&A. I'm not sure exactly how to do that, but I guess I could integrate that in my Jushiro Q&A humor fanfic. If you want to take part, simply PM me or review one of my stories. **

**I also got two requests to do a Bleach one-shot story thing, like RainingSun's (awesome and epic) Hetalia one-shot stories. If you have a FanFiction account, PM me with your pairing. If not, just review one of my stories.**

**Chapter 16**

When Izuru had left, I stooped down and picked up my Zanpakuto. After staring for a while at the dangerous, unwanted, unpredictable, as-important-as-my-own-life thing that was basically me, I heard a voice.

_You know, Sayuri, staring at us won't do any good._ I sighed.

_I know_. I closed my eyes and entered my inner world.

And then I gasped.

It was no longer my simple, beautiful inner world. Instead, I saw a vast forest, a huge ocean in front of it. The sky was a dark crimson, with strange pink clouds floating. The ocean was calm, the occasional wave splashing about, but the water was very dark. Absolutely puzzled, I turned to my Zanpakuto rather warily.

"What is this?"

The man looked at me impassively. "Your inner world, of course. Because of the recent events, your inner wold has changed. The ocean you see will change depending on the state of your mind."

"I see. Let me just quickly ask you some questions first, because I really want to sleep."

"Proceed."

I said bluntly, "You did not tell me about the poison ability."

"We wished to teach you its uses later. It is not purely a damaging ability. Based on your will, it can be used to heal, but is incredibly dangerous as well."

"How can healing be dangerous?"

"It is not meant to heal you, though it can be used as such. It is meant to heal others. We hid this knowledge from you to protect you, not harm you." The man gravely placed his hands in his sleeves.

"How can healing be dangerous?"

"Once you are ready, we will teach you this ability. That is all you must know for now. But it seems you have something else on your mind."

I frowned at the pair, half annoyed at their seeming ability to read my mind. "Yes, I do. Everyone else has an element-based Zanpakuto, or something like that. Why do I have so many abilities with different elements and all? I just want a Zanpakuto like Hyourinmaru based on a single element!"

Both chuckled at this, to my increasing annoyance. "You—and us, for that matter—cannot change our abilities as much as you could change your very soul." They then turned serious.

"We are also based on one subject; it may be an element, a feeling, or something else. You must discover this on your own."

"Fine. I've realized by now that you never give me a straight answer."

This amused them even more, and I glared before stalking out of my inner world. Now I could finally have some peace and quiet to myself. I closed my eyes, enjoying the pure relaxation, and-

"SAYURI-CHAN!"

My eyes popped open and my heart nearly stopped beating. A face was millimeters away from my own, and I reflexively pushed the person away. After breathing deeply a few times, I gave a death glare to the blonde.

"Rangiku! What the hell are you doing?"

She rubbed her shoulder and pouted innocently. "Why, I came to visit, of course! But Izuru was already here, so I waited outside. Captain Unohana certainly can be strict about that kind of thing."

"Outside? How come I didn't notice you?"

She shrugged. "Probably because you're obviously tired enough to sleep for a month?"

"If you knew that, why did you have to barge in like that? I was trying to sleep!" I half-yelled at her.

"That's not the point right now." She suddenly leaned in again, her face nearly touching mine, and whispered conspiratorially. "Did I just see you kiss Izuru?"

My face instantly flared with heat and I pushed her away again. "That was not a kiss! We're just friends! And were you spying on us?"

"Welllll, when Captain Unohana let me in here I decided not to bother you two, but of course I had to see what was happening! Ooh, who left this?" She opened the box Yumichika left.

I sighed, unable to stay angry at the talkative lieutenant. "You are really hopeless. Oh, that? Yumichika left it. Read the note."

She snatched up the little slip of paper and read it instantly. "How cute! So you're going to wear it, right?"

I smiled awkwardly. "Er, I think I need to talk to you about that."

"Right. Give me a moment." She disappeared and came back in a flash—literally—with a chair, a bottle of sake, and two cups.

"Rangiku, I really don't feel like drinking right now. And how did you sneak that in here?"

"Shh, it's a secret. Come on, a drink always makes you feel better!"

"Right, like getting a headache and throwing up would make me feel better!"

"Okay, anyway, tell me all about it."

She nodded as I explained, sipping her sake, and gave me her thoughts.

"Seems to me that you're really mature for your age. It's up to you. If you already know you probably won't like Yumichika later on, and would hurt his feelings, it's best to make a clean cut now."

"That's what I was going to do, but what if I regret it later?" She smiled and patted my shoulder.

"Don't worry, I've gone through that before. I'm not going to tell you what to do, though. You need to make your own decisions and mistakes."

I swallowed and nodded resolutely. "Then I'm not wearing the hairpin."

"Say it properly. After all, you two are practically dating."

"Fine! I'm breaking up with him." Then I shook my head. "That did not sound right at all. I sound like some kind of idiot teenage girl."

She giggled. "You are a teenager." I glared at her. "Rangiku!"

When Rangiku finally left, a few seconds after I closed my eyes, I fell asleep deeply. Glaring and crying so much in one day exhausted my eyes.

Rangiku had comforted me in her own way, and Izuru was someone I would never forget. My dreams were all over the place, and when I woke up, I vaguely remembered one—something about a ridiculously cheerful man in green-and-white clothes and hat—before forgetting it promptly. I was about to stretch when I felt someone's reiatsu close to me, though no one was there. Puzzled, I looked around me and noticed one small drop of liquid on my bare arm. I examined it more closely, eventually smelling it. It was a single teardrop, laced with the smell of a lavish flower garden.


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: I'm finally able to update! Apologies, yet again, for the delay. **

**Though I've been notified of many subscriptions to this fanfic, I'm not sure many people are actually reading it. I've considered closing this fanfic permanently, but decided not to since I've already spent so much time. Besides, I enjoy writing it.**

**Perhaps sometime next year when my schedule settles somewhat (it will!), I will be starting another fanfic with OCxIzuru Kira. My OC will not be Sayuri. **

**As for the Bleach one-shot requests, I've been asked if there are any one-shots I will not do. Though I'm fairly open, I will not do pairings I consider too strange (for example, Hanataro x Rukia).**

**I apologize for the time skip in this chapter, but I want the fanfic to move forward faster to get to the main plot.**

**Time skip: four months later**

"Good job, Sayuri-chan! Your progress is very fast." Jushiro affectionately rubbed my hair, which promptly disarranged itself; fortunately, it wasn't so long that it reached my waist, but was rather unmanageable at times.

"Thanks, sensei." I had taken to calling him "sensei" as I felt it was too informal to call a captain by his first name. He was like my father now, and I caught myself almost calling him "Dad" once. Of course, I berated myself for that later.

Captain Unohana declared I had made a full recovery rather quickly and I was permitted to attend all my usual classes and training. My strength gradually returned within a month, and I worked as hard as I could, determined to join Squad 3 as a seated officer. I also secretly wished to surpass even the Head Captain and Central 46, and get rid of the ridiculous rule that proclaimed soul reapers could not have the same Zanpakuto. Inwardly, I still blamed myself for Alex's death and cried over it every single day, but never told anyone. Expressing my emotions to anybody—even my family or closest friends, like Alex—had and was always extremely difficult for me. Though I occasionally loosened up a little, I hadn't changed much in that aspect.

I had been in the Academy for only half a year and yet, so many things had happened to me already. I'd also finally gotten to meet Renji Abarai, who acted rough but turned out to be rather nice. I was actually kind of scared of him at first; seeing all those tattoos, especially on his face, was a shock. He swore way too much, even compared to other lieutenants like Shuuhei. I'd never heard Izuru swear, and Rangiku occasionally teased him for being a prude.

Jushiro had encouraged me to work hard in memory of Alex, and I enjoyed seeing his happiness over my improvement. One day, a mysterious note was left at the Head Captain's office and addressed to me; it was eventually given to me by Lieutenant Chojiro Sasakibe, who struck me as a very dull man. It was from Central 46, and simply stated that though I had shown evidence of Hollow powers and severely injured members of the Stealth Force, no punishment would be given. Jushiro was rather puzzled by this, as it was against the law for a soul reaper to gain Hollow powers. Over time, the incident slowly faded from my mind, but I was still concerned.

Now, I could feel my body getting accustomed to training, my reflexes honed and my control over spiritual energy more precise. My Zanpakuto refused to teach me their healing power, saying they would only do so when I had mastered Bankai.

After training for the day was completed, I sat in Jushiro's barracks as usual, chatting with him over tea.

"Sayuri-chan."

"Yes, sensei?"

"How much training do you think you have completed, compared to a normal student who attends classes for Zanjutsu and other training?"

"What do you mean?"

"What year do you think your training skills match up to? For example, would you say they match up to a first-year?"

I thought for a minute. "Well, my general education knowledge is definitely still that of a first-year. After all, I am a first-year student. As for training, well, I don't really have anyone to compare to. I've seen Roka train sometimes, but that's it. So I don't know." I lifted my cup to my lips, taking a sip of hot tea.

"I see. Then I will tell you. I have trained your skills—minus general education, anatomy, and other such classes—to that of a sixth-year student." Strangely, my body registered this before my brain, and tea went down the wrong way. I choked and coughed while Jushiro amusedly patted my back until I had regained my breath.

"Wait a second, sensei! A sixth-year student is, well..."

"Yes?"

"I'm just a first-year student! And isn't the sixth year the last year in the Academy?"

"Yes, that's correct."

"You're really not joking."

"Precisely." He grinned at me.

I simply stared at him, and he calmly sipped his tea. "You could use your ability to check if I'm lying."

That snapped me out of my frozen state. "No, no, I couldn't do that to anybody except maybe a really hated enemy. It's a complete invasion of privacy."

He chuckled. "I'm glad that got you back to normal again. Let me explain. To become an actual sixth-year student, the only thing remaining for you to do is complete all necessary general education classes. I also strongly encourage you to attend the sixth-year Zanjutsu, Kido, Hakuda, and Hoho classes. Though your abilities are all ready, there are certain things I cannot teach you without having another student. For example, it is important for you to have experience fighting other students and forming strategies. Also, in your last year of general education, you will learn anatomy, healing, and some other useful techniques."

"Are you really sure my abilities are sixth-year level?"

"I'm sure you are. I've actually taught you many other things students are not even supposed to learn. Just don't tell anybody."

I smiled a little. "I won't."

"Good. Any questions?"

"How do I join the Gotei 13?"

"You must first graduate from the Academy after completing the six-year curriculum. Then, you will take an entrance test to the Gotei 13, which can be taken multiple times. If you pass, you will be selected to enter a squad as either an unseated or seated officer depending on your test score. Usually, you are placed in a squad depending on personality, but a captain or lieutenant will sometimes hand-pick a student for their squad. This is very rare."

"I see. I want to join the Gotei 13 when I graduate."

He patted my head, as usual. "I'm sure you'll get in. But first, I'll talk to your teachers about you becoming a sixth-year student. Why don't you take a break tomorrow and visit the World of the Living for your belongings?"

"Really? Can I go today?"

"If you're not too tired, then yes, I don't see any harm. I'll tell Izuru to go with you." He stretched out a finger, and almost magically, a Hell Butterfly appeared and landed on his finger. It fluttered there for a few seconds, black wings a sharp contrast to the pale hand, as Jushiro conveyed his message. When it flew away, Jushiro rose and I followed.

"Well then, let's go get everything done, shall we?"

"But sensei, doesn't Izu—I mean, Lieutenant Kira, have things to do?"

"He can ask his subordinates to handle the squad for a few hours. I am sure he will be able to escort you."

We flash stepped for a while before arriving at an unfamiliar place. I looked up to a pair of gigantic double doors, with a guard on either side. Izuru was already there, to my surprise, and he bowed formally to Jushiro.

"Hello, Captain Ukitake."

"Hello, Izuru! Thanks for coming on such short notice. Please ensure Sayuri's safety and arrive back at the Soul Society by nine o'clock at the latest. I hope I have not interfered with your work?"

"Oh, no, it's fine."

"Good. Then see you both later!" He waved and disappeared.

After a few seconds of silence, I turned to Izuru rather awkwardly. "Um, I'm really sorry about this. It was the captain's idea, not mine, you know."

He chuckled. "I'm not angry. You've been putting this off for a while now, and it's time you got it done."

"I wasn't putting it off, things just came up whenever I tried to go!" I mock-punched him in the stomach before shaking my hand in real pain.

"Ow!"

"What's the matter?"

"You just bruised my hand!"

"What do you mean? I didn't do anything!"

"It's your fault because your stomach is ridiculously hard!"

"Well, that just means I'm more manly, right?" He mischievously grinned at me. According to Renji, Izuru was always a cheerful and polite person as a student, and became depressed and confidence-lacking when his captain deserted him. He'd improved since I first saw him, and Rangiku insisted it was because of me. I doubted that.

I laughed. "Come on, Mr. Manly, let's go." He faced the doors. "Open!"

The doors opened slowly, creaking, to a blinding whiteness. I shielded my eyes with my hand, looking at Izuru. He strode forward, and I followed, closing my eyes as bright light engulfed me.

A second later, I cautiously opened my eyes and found myself looking at familiar buildings. I was standing on a white concrete sidewalk next to Izuru, and suddenly had such a flow of memories that I winced and held my head.

"Are you all right?"

I nodded. "I was just remembering so many things from when I was alive."

Sympathetic, he said, "Then let's try to finish this job as quickly as possible. Let me check the GPS on my soul phone for directions." He proceeded to pull out what appeared to be a plain cell phone and flipped it open.

"That's a soul phone?"

"Yeah. You have to pay to use it, though, or kill a bunch of Hollows on the blacklist for credit. Here we go—turn right here." He nodded in the appropriate direction and proceeded to flash step up to the roof of a building. I followed and he waited until I reached him before flash stepping off. The surroundings became very familiar as we neared the place I used to live, and I sternly told myself to not think of any memories.

When we arrived at the door of my former house, I was surprised to see it perfectly intact, without any damage whatsoever. Seeing my expression, Izuru explained.

"When buildings or other such things get damaged in the World of the Living due to Hollows, we temporarily freeze time and have soul reapers clean up the mess. Memories are replaced as necessary, so to other humans, it is not strange that this house is currently unoccupied. Do you wish for me to remain outside?"

"Could you come with me? I'm afraid I'll lose myself in the memories here."

He nodded and I opened the door, which was unlocked. I led the way to my room, trying to hold back the emotions welling up in me from the familiar sight, and dug in my closet. Izuru looked around at the room quickly before ducking his head down and staring at the ground. His whole body indicated his awkwardness.

"Izuru, you don't have to just stand around. How about giving me a hand here?"

He looked up, turning faintly red. "Sorry! Sure, what do you want me to do?"

"Can you take down that suitcase up there?" I pointed at the high storage rack in my closet. He easily reached up and took it down without any effort.

"Thanks."

"No problem. Is there anything else?"

"Not now. You can sit on the bed if it's not too dusty." He glanced at it and sat down as I packed a few clothes, books, and various small objects that carried memories of my family. I finished rather quickly and looked around the room wistfully.

"I wish I could bring everything in this room." I swallowed and quickly reached down to take the heavy bag, but was stopped.

"I'll take it." Izuru picked it up and we proceeded downstairs until I stopped in my tracks.

"I'm so stupid!"

He looked at me in bemusement. "Sayuri?"

I rushed upstairs again and came back down carefully carrying my most precious belonging: my violin. I would have carried the case on my back, but since my Zanpakuto was there, it would be difficult.

Izuru's confused expression cleared when he saw the case. "Ah, your violin."

"I wish I could bring the piano too, but of course that wouldn't be possible."

His expression suddenly changed. "I have the best idea!"

"What?"

"Let's make your house into a place for soul reapers to stay when visiting this area of the World of the Living! And we could store things here too!"

"Don't you need permission or something for that? And what if some human comes in?"

"Oh, that's easy. I'll just file a report about it, and we can secure this house with a barrier so no can see or access it. Then we could modify peoples' memories."

"If you could do that, it would be wonderful! But I hope it doesn't give you too much trouble."

"It won't. Besides, Sayuri-"

"Yes?"

"Never mind."

"What is it? Tell me."

He faced me. "Tell me the truth, Sayuri. Are you still blaming yourself for your friend's death?"

My eyes widened. "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. Your happiness is just an act."

I had no answer. "Izuru-"

"It's not your fault and it never was."

"Everything was my fault! My family and my best friend died because of me. What isn't my fault?" My voice quivered.

"So it's your fault that a soul reaper didn't kill the Hollow on time? It's your fault you tried to protect your family from something no human could ever hope to defeat? It's your fault your friend had the same Zanpakuto as you?"

He placed his hands on my shoulders, his voice softening. "Don't blame yourself for something that couldn't be prevented. Promise me you won't?"

I sighed, blinking hard. "All right. But you promise that too."

It was his turn to be surprised. "What do you mean?"

"Exactly what I said. It's obvious you didn't get over any of the past events."

He let his hands drop and he looked away. "I'm sorry, Sayuri. I can't promise you that."

I searched his downcast face. "Why, Izuru?"

"There is no way for me to get over anything that has happened. You see, I'm just a pathetic person, Sayuri. I was so loyal to my captain that I ignored anything I thought was suspicious until it was too late. I tell myself not to think anything bad of people I trust even when I know I should. Even now, I can't bring myself to hate him, despite how much he hurt me and my friends."

I desperately searched for something appropriate to say. "Izuru, you're not pathetic. You're just too honest, and that wouldn't be any trouble if there weren't so many bad people."

"But Sayuri—I'm afraid I'll do something wrong. Afraid that I'll end up betraying my friends, or pause at the wrong moment and make a huge mistake. In essence, I'm afraid of myself. And please don't hate me for this—but I still think of _him_ as my captain. I'm terrified of him, and I know everything he's done to me. But if I didn't have friends in the Soul Society, I would have betrayed everyone and followed him. That day, when he released me from the squad jail, he said 'Don't follow the one who walks the path of destruction.' It merely sounded like a cliché from a book, and I never knew what he meant until he left."

I hugged him, feeling his reiatsu pattern tremble with so many emotions. "Get more self-confidence, Izuru. You're an amazing and strong person and I don't think I could have survived everything you've gone through. I don't hate you, and you are right to be loyal to your captain. I suppose he had his own reasons for leaving Gotei 13, but I think he didn't want you to follow so you wouldn't be hurt. And, Izuru, no one blames you for anything."

"My squad does. They all blame me, and for good reason, too. It was all my fault in the first place for not noticing anything suspicious and not being able to stop my captain from leaving."

"Who cares about your squad? They're a bunch of hypocrites and sadistic people. I've bumped into a few before, and they've all been a bunch of arrogant idiots. Do you really think it's your fault that your captain betrayed the Soul Society? It's his fault for making you this way. And Izuru, you're the person I look up to most. I want to be in your squad when I graduate and serve under you."

I released him and he blinked at me. "You want to be in my squad with a bunch of sadistic idiots?"

I couldn't help smiling. "No way they're going to push me around. I'll become a seated officer or something. Besides, I'll just report everything to you. You're the head of the squad."

"Thank you, Sayuri." He looked at me gratefully.

"Oh, and Izuru?"

"Hm?"

I looked at him levelly. "Take what I'm about to say very seriously. Though you may not hate your former captain, I do to the extent that I want to kill him, and one day, I will. He had no right to do this to you and as a captain, he should never had deserted his squad. When the time comes, please leave him to me. Will you promise that to me?"

When we had gotten back to the Soul Society, I happened to bump into Jushiro, who told me all my teachers except for Soifon had agreed to my advancement to the sixth-year classes. To gain her approval, I was to fight against a soul reaper of her choice and exhibit my skill in flash step, Hakuda, Kido, and Zanjutsu. Apparently, this was not unusual for highly advanced students, and Jushiro was sure I would pass Soifon's judgment.

Izuru carried my suitcase to my dormitory before leaving, and I spent a few hours rearranging my belongings before finally going to sleep. This time, I dreamed something about my family, and I distinctly saw their faces. An unfamiliar man with light, messed-up whitish-blonde hair was in the background, and he seemed to be smiling though I could not see him clearly.

**Crappy crappy crappy chapter...oh, sorry! Ahem. So, can you guess who the guy in Sayuri's dream is? ^^**


	18. Chapter 18: Soifon's Test

**AN: I know I'm probably talking to nobody, but whatever. So, I'm attempting to speed up the story somewhat; I want Sayuri to hurry up and meet Gin, + have more epic fights and stuff. XD**

**Also, I will definitely have a sequel to this story once it's completed. I already have some of the plot in my head.**

**Sorry for all the A/Ns, in case they bother you! And Merry Christmas (yes, I know it's early)!**

**Have a Happy New Year too! ^^**

**Chapter 18**

All of the day was spent training intensively with Jushiro in preparation for Soifon's test, and I had no classes whatsoever. I somehow managed to sleep relatively well and arrived an hour early at the assigned training grounds in Squad 2. Familiarizing myself with the open space, I looked around, noticing the various boulders, corners, and a few large stacks of Kido target boards, along with a strange wooden dummy. It was exactly noon, and I took a moment to sit down and meditate in my inner world as Jushiro had taught me.

I then ran a lap around the entire training ground (which was twice as big as the one Jushiro used to train me) before stretching lightly and practicing a few techniques. I could still feel the nervousness tight in my stomach, however, and I groaned, flopping down on the sandy ground. To my surprise, a shadow then cast on my face.

"Hello, Sayuri." I sprang up in embarrassment to bow to Jushiro, to his amusement.

"Hello, sensei."

"Have you warmed up?" 

"Yes, but I'm still so nervous."

"The exact procedures for the test will be explained once everyone is present. I am sure you will pass. Just remember everything I taught you, and don't let your opponent back you into a corner. If you do get cornered, you remember what to do, right?"

"Yes." He nodded approvingly.

After a few minutes, Soifon, her lieutenant, a strange-looking man with glasses and weird haircut, Momo, and Toshiro arrived, along with the Academy director whom I had met a long time ago. Soifon's lieutenant, Omaeda, was carrying several folded chairs and a table, to my amazement. I bowed formally to them all, and they acknowledged me briefly before placing the furniture at the far left side of the training ground. While they busily arranged papers, ink, quills, and other materials, I uneasily shuffled my feet.

Meanwhile, Jushiro had flash stepped out of the pit and I heard him talking before he arrived back down. I was about to question him before a very large group of Academy students landed (some rather clumsily) inside. I recognized them as my entire first-year class, along with another class I did not recognize. They were all more older and mature-looking than the first-years, and seemed to look down on them. Roka winked at me jauntily before joining the rest of the students.

Slightly annoyed, I asked, "Why are these people here?"

"It was wished by the Academy head that the first and sixth-year classes witness this test. It is an important learning experience." He led them to where Soifon and the others were, and I sighed, rubbing my hair. This was unexpected, and only served to make me more nervous.

Soifon finally faced me. "Miura. Go stand over there."

I flash stepped to roughly the place she had pointed and looked over my shoulder. She curtly nodded and called, "It is time."

What appeared to be a masked man in a standard black Shihakusho landed silently, impressing me with his agility. He was taller than me, about six inches so, and his mask covered his entire head with small slits for eyes. I immediately noticed something odd about his reiatsu, but was unable to place what it was. His Zanpakuto was swathed in black cotton at his waist. I peered at his eyes but was unable to see anything. _How creepy_, my Zanpakuto spirits commented.

Soifon strode forward and stood next to us. "The rules are as follows. In the first test, I will confiscate both your Zanpakuto. Only flash step and Hakuda are allowed. There is no objective but to exhibit your skills and knowledge. We will observe for ten minutes." She took our Zanpakuto—I giving mine up reluctantly—and walked back, taking a blue crystal the size of a fist from her Shihakusho and casting it in front of the table. It promptly expanded into a blue shimmering wall, obviously meant to protect the students and other observers from any harm. It then proceeded to spread out to cover the top of the training ground.

"Begin!"

I immediately took the basic defensive stance, slowly circling my opponent. He attacked me head-on, forcefully throwing his body. I dodged easily and reciprocated with a kick. He avoided easily as well.

Without warning, he flash stepped behind me and aimed a punch at my back. I caught his wrist with my right hand, swiveled around, and threw him. He deftly somersaulted and landed. I attacked him with a series of punches and kicks, and he avoided them all. Annoyed, I narrowed my eyes and used flash step to bombard him with attacks. He managed to land a punch, which I blocked with my arm, and I grappled with him for a moment before separating. I closely observed his movements, my mind searching for an opening. He had none.

He rushed at me and we exchanged blows almost nonstop using a combination of flash step and Hakuda. As we whirled, dodged, attacked, and flash stepped, I thought with a sense of irony that it was as if we were dancing elaborately. Then we sprang apart, breathing hard, neither having been able to land a blow.

"Stop!" Soifon suddenly appeared next to us. "Ten minutes are up."

"Already?" I said, surprised.

"Yes. Your next test is Kido. Demonstrate your knowledge by performing as much Kido as you know, and use the target boards. Omaeda!"

The large lieutenant muttered to himself as he took a target board and set it upright in the middle of the ground, then moved a safe distance away. The masked man joined Omaeda and set up a Kido barrier to protect them without any incantation.

"Demonstrate your Hado first in order, and use Eishohaki whenever you can. Begin!"

I pointed a finger at the board. "**Hado Number 1: Sho!**" The board cracked from the force of the Hado and the pieces flew far away from me. Omaeda set up another target board and I went through all the Hado I knew, until Hado 73: Soren Sokatsui. Kido didn't require much physical effort and I had a large supply of spiritual energy, so I wasn't feeling tired. I was somewhat embarrassed, though, as my Hado was obviously destroying a lot of the training ground. Dust kept whipping around me, nearly choking me at times, and I wondered if I would get in trouble later for the damage.

When I had finished performing my Hado, Omaeda then set up the wooden dummy I had noticed previously. It had the insignia of the 12th division on it, and I figured it was some kind of construct created by Captain Kurotsuchi for training purposes. I turned out to be correct, as it seemed nearly indestructible and rather impervious to Kido. As a matter of fact, it seemed to be healing itself, to my slight discomfort.

When I had reached Bakudo 58: Kakushitsuijaku (**AN**: this Bakudo allows the user to locate a spiritual force, i.e a person), Soifon instructed "Locate Lieutenant Hisagi." That was easy enough as I was acquainted with the pattern of his reiatsu, and I read out loud the coordinates of his location. When I finally reached the last Bakudo I knew, Bakudo 75: Gochutekkan, I turned to Soifon.

"I will now give you both back your Zanpakuto. Your final test is Zanjutsu; shikai release and use of Hoho is allowed, but you may not use Hakuda or Kido. Omaeda, set up another restriction barrier." Once he had set up some kind of huge, clear Kido shield around the entire training grounds, Soifon turned to the masked man. "You may take off your mask now." When he faced her in what seemed to be surprise, she explained, "It wouldn't matter anyway. There is no way to disguise your Zanpakuto, especially if you release it."

I turned and watched attentively, wanting to know the mystery person beneath the mask. Hands slowly reached up and unraveled the mask. My eyes widened as the white cloth dropped to the ground, and I instinctively stepped backwards as his non-disguised reiatsu was released. Blue eyes stared into mine apologetically._ I'm sorry, Sayuri. Please forgive me if I hurt you, but I was ordered __to be your opponent by __Captain Soifon._ _My instructions __were to __use as much power as necessary. I'm not holding back, and I didn't in our previous fight. __I'm sorry!_

The words echoed in my head and I realized belatedly that I hadn't even attempted to reach Izuru's mind, nor did I have skin contact with him. I tentatively thought in the direction of his reiatsu, _Izuru?_

His eyes widened for a millisecond. _You heard me?_

_Yes. What did you do?_

_Nothing! I was just thinking to myself. How..?_

Soifon's hand and a red sheath slid into my vision before we had time for further conversation. I blinked before taking my Zanpakuto, and Izuru did likewise, removing the black cotton. I stuck the sheath in the belt on my back before drawing my Zanpakuto. We bowed to each other and I bit my lip. Now that I knew I was fighting a real lieutenant, and Izuru at that, my nervousness skyrocketed. _Don't mess up. If you do, you'll be stuck in the first-year's class AND Izuru will think you're really weak._

As soon as Soifon told us to begin, Izuru slammed against me, his face set in a frown of concentration. I had no time to think and I gritted my teeth as our locked blades quivered with tension. He wasted no time in immediately attacking me again with a series of slashes, and I knew they were not merely random, but rather planned out as he gradually backed me up against a wall. My eyes widened at the sheer force, and I felt myself panicking slightly. _Izuru is strong, and his attacks are all very precise. So this is the power of a lieutenant!_ He forced his Zanpakuto even harder against mine and I used the brief pause to flash step away. I attacked him and we exchanged a flurry of attacks, my blade lightly drawing blood from his forehead and his completely ripping the left sleeve of my uniform. Sweat covered his forehead, as did mine. Since he fought in a very similar way as mine, we could both predict each other's moves. For a minute, we were at a stalemate.

Then, Izuru lifted his Zanpakuto, gripping it with both hands and crossing his wrists. "**Raise your head, Wabisuke**!"

It glowed and transformed abruptly, lengthening and bending sharply. Izuru promptly attacked me, and I quickly flash stepped out of the way, knowing if he hit my blade just once, I wouldn't be able to efficiently wield my Zanpakuto anymore. As I kept dodging him, I frowned. _Damn! I need to release my Zanpakuto too, __or I'll just be escaping the whole time__. __Using my invisibility ability takes too much concentration to do anything else. _I masked my presence, turning invisible, and used Izuru's momentary confusion to flash step far away before revealing myself again.

I placed my left hand on my Zanpakuto's blade and held it parallel to my face. "**Declare our wrath, Shinku no Yuri**!" When the transformation was complete, I promptly attacked Izuru. "**Hinonami**!"

The silver dragon roared and swept towards Izuru. He flash stepped to avoid it, only to have it follow him. I immediately appeared behind him and said, "**Ten kaminari!**" before sweeping my blade widely. "**Ginsui kogeki**!" I also simultaneously fired another lightning bolt, effectively surrounding Izuru with four attacks. I felt bad for attacking Izuru, but I knew he was a perfectly capable lieutenant and that he was smart enough to evade, or at least neutralize, my attacks. I shielded my eyes and flash stepped back as rocks crashed and part of the wall was destroyed.

When the dust cleared, Izuru was nowhere in sight. I momentarily frowned before my eyes widened. I instinctively flash stepped upwards just in time as Izuru slashed at where my feet had been. Then, Soifon called a stop.

"That is enough. Third seat Iemura, come here."

"Yes ma'am!" The funny-looking man promptly ran over to us. He had blond hair and the kind of glasses people wear when they try to look "cool." Usually, they fail, and this Iemura man was no different.

"Check both of them for injuries. Miura, you will know your results within fifteen minutes. Lieutenant Kira, you are free for the rest of the day." With that, she went back to the rest and they seemed to all be conferring about something. The barriers were released and the students were instructed to go back to their dormitories, with Jushiro leading them. As he passed me, he gave me a hug, smiling proudly, before flash stepping out of the pit. The rest of the students talked busily among themselves, hushing temporarily when they passed me. Roka gave me a big thumbs up and whispered, "That was so cool! Did you know you two moved so fast we all couldn't even see almost the whole time?" I noticed a few students glaring at me sourly, but I ignored them and went over to Izuru.

I wanted to talk to him, of course, but the strange third seat of the 4th Squad accosted me, already having healed Izuru's small wound. "I need to inspect you for injuries. Please, stand still." He took out a little device from his uniform and after a few seconds, nodded and said, "Nothing's wrong. You're perfectly fine."

I smiled politely. "Thank you, third seat Iemura." He swept off his glasses and went down on a knee before me, to my utter surprise. "Please, call me Yasochika, beautiful lady."

Feeling queasy and having the urge to push him away, but trying to remain polite anyway, I said, "Um, sure, Yasochika."

He sprang up and his eyes literally sparkled as he muttered happily to himself, jumping out of the training ground.

I promptly turned to Izuru. "Who the hell was that weird guy?" I asked in exasperation.

He smiled slightly. "Third seat of the 4th division. He's the vice-president of the Shinigami Men's Assocation, and he's extremely vain. He's a real flirt, too, so you should watch out. I think you're his new target."

I groaned and he chuckled. "So, Izuru..." I trailed off, not knowing where to start; I didn't need to, because Izuru then grabbed my hand and whisked me off to the top of the training ground.

"I'm really sorry, Sayuri. I was only told about this at the last minute, and even though I didn't want to, I had to. I'm sorry!"

I cautiously reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Izuru, why are you apologizing?"

He opened his mouth, but I placed a hand lightly over it. "I don't need to hear your 'explanations.' You didn't do anything wrong, so forget all your self-made reasons. Okay?" I remove my hand and waited.

He simply blinked before finally nodding. "All right. I'm sorry about that."

"Stop apologizing, Izuru." I laughed, and he tapped his head jokingly. "I must be stupid!"

I sobered then. "Izuru, how was I able to communicate with you? Remember, before our fight?"

He stroked his hair reflectively. "It sounds like your ability is starting to grow. You are still relatively young, so your Zanpakuto abilities are not fully developed. For example, Captain Hitsugaya's Bankai is not complete due to his age."

I nodded. "Okay, that explains it. Oh, and Izuru-"

"Yes?"

"Did you really fight me with your full strength?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yes, I really did, Sayuri. You are very talented to already be this strong. I think you should improve on your Hakuda, though. Since your physical strength isn't that developed yet, you use an excessive amount of flash step to compensate. Otherwise, I'm actually amazed at your abilities." He smiled characteristically at me.

"Thank you, Izuru."

"Now, let's go down and see if your results are ready." Seeing the nervous look reappear on my face, he chuckled. "Even if you don't pass, which I highly doubt, you're not getting a death sentence. Don't look like that."

We went back to the training pit and I stood in front of the tables. Soifon stood, as did all the others.

"You have passed your tests."

With that, Soifon dismissed me and I couldn't help grinning widely. Izuru came up to me and hugged me. "Congratulations!"

I laughed happily, and Momo and Toshiro complimented me before leaving. Omeada merely gave me his address and said that I could "come over whenever you're feeling hungry," and that "when you graduate, come to our division. I bought heated floors for the whole division so you'll never be cold!" I bowed politely and thanked him, though I thought to myself that I had no desire to join the 2nd division.

I went straight back to my dormitory in the afternoon and took a nap. Rangiku, Shuuhei, Renji, and Izuru all came to congratulate me in the evening. They took me out to a small restaurant-style bar, where we ate dinner and drank sake. I didn't drink much, remembering the hangover I had before, while the lieutenants drank what I considered was an excessive amount. Renji swore a lot during his complaints about his division, as usual.

"And that damn third seat of ours is no good. He can't even do any paperwork properly!"

I sighed, putting down my cup. "Renji, you swear too much."

There was a collective "ooh", and Rangiku slapped Renji on the back. "Now Sayuri's told you off on your swearing! You're a bad example, you know."

He spluttered for a minute before glancing at me apologetically. "Sorry, Sayuri."

I smiled. "It's okay. I just don't see why you swear so much."

He pondered this. "Do you ever swear, Sayuri?"

"Sometimes. But not that much."

Now it was Renji's turn to slap me on the back, causing me to choke on a dumpling I was eating. "Once you join the Gotei 13, you'll see why I swear so much. All the stress you get-"

Rangiku looked at him sideways. "What kind of stress would you get? All you do is get scolded by Captain Kuchiki for not doing all your paperwork on time."

"You're one to talk! All you do is get yelled at by Captain Hitsugaya for sleeping!"

The two argued as Izuru, Shuuhei, and I looked at each other and smiled. "The classic pot calling the kettle black, huh?" Shuuhei took a sip of his drink, and Izuru shook his head. "Those two can never sit peacefully. It's in their nature."

I poked Shuuhei and mock-whispered so that Izuru could hear us. "Shuuhei, I never knew Izuru was the type to drink! How come?"

Izuru said indignantly, "I don't drink that much!"

Shuuhei laughed, throwing an arm around his shoulders. "Izuru here drinks so much because of the stress of using his Zanpakuto's shikai. Also because of his dumbass captain."

"Hey, talk for yourself!"

I giggled at the two. "Anyway, guys, what squad should I join if I get in the Gotei 13?"

Rangiku and Renji instantly stopped arguing. "Join my squad!" They all chorused.

"My squad has the coolest captain...literally! We also have drinking parties!"

"My squad is the most fun when the captain isn't around. Besides, if you don't get caught, what's the harm?"

"My squad oversees the art and culture department of Seireitei **and** we're the security force, so we're sophisticated and good fighters!"

"Don't join my squad. They're all egoistical and arrogant people, and I'm just a weak lieutenant no one respects heading the whole thing."

The other lieutenants snapped around to glare at Izuru. "Hey, shouldn't you be trying to recruit a talented young student to your squad?"

He shrugged. "I'm just being honest. Someone with that kind of talent shouldn't join a bad squad like mine."

"Can you each tell me why exactly I should join your squad without talking all at once?"

Rangiku started, of course. "Well, my captain's cute and well-liked, and we'll be great friends if you join—oh wait, we already are! Oh yeah, and according to the Shinigami Women's Association aptitude test, kind and thoughtful people should join. Like you. And Toshiro approves it if you sign your friends up to join our squad, too. I know you're good friends with that boy, Roka, so you should both join."

"Okay, how about you, Renji?"

He thought for a minute. "We have a kickball team! Oh, yeah, and you need a strong sense of purpose to join. I bet you have that. You'd make a great addition to our squad."

Shuuhei proudly pulled out a brochure and gave it to me. "This is our recruitment brochure. You're smart and you said you liked writing, music, and art. You're perfect for our squad, because we're the artistic ones. We even publish the Seireitei Communication!"

"Like I said, don't join my squad. It's not worth wasting your talents there."

"Guys, tell me honestly. Which squad is best for me to join?" I leaned forward earnestly.

Renji said slowly, "I think you should join the 3rd squad. You and Izuru will obviously be a great team, so you should become the 3rd seat and help him. Besides, he's pretty much depressed all the time, so you can cheer him up."

Rangiku said, "I partially agree with Renji, but I think you should join Squad 9. You're artistic and would fit in great with Shuuhei's creative squad."

I turned to Shuuhei, who sighed. "As a matter of fact, I'm not sure. I also agree with Renji, but Rangiku's squad is nice. Everyone's pretty friendly and they're good people under a good captain."

Everyone attentively watched Izuru for his response, which was slow in coming. He finally said, "Join Renji's squad. It's a nice place, and their captain's good, too. Though Renji isn't that smart, he's also a good guy."

"Hey!" We all laughed, before sobering again. "So, you guys basically all think I should join each other's squads, huh?"

"Where do you want to go, Sayuri?" Shuuhei asked.

I thought carefully about what they had told me before deciding surely. "I'm not changing this answer, so don't try to persuade me to change my mind. I'm joining Squad 3."

Izuru seemed surprised, but everyone else nodded. "I'm glad you chose Izuru's squad. Please help him out, okay? He's kind of depressing to be around sometimes but he's a really awesome guy."

"Yeah, just bring him out for sake or something. I bet you can cheer him up," Rangiku and Renji chimed in.

"But why don't you guys see? My squad is the worst for her potential! You know my whole squad is twisted men!"

"Yeah, they're perverts too, but Sayuri isn't the kind of girl to give in. She'd stand up for herself and probably beat them all. Right?" Shuuhei winked at me.

Izuru sighed. "I can't change your decision, then. But when you apply for a division, you might not be selected."

"I know. But I really want to join your squad, so I'll do anything." He looked at me incredulously. "You're serious?"

"Yeah."

He heaved an even louder sigh. "Fine. Then when you graduate, I'll select you for my squad."

I hugged him suddenly, making him jump. "Thanks, Izuru!" Rangiku giggled at Izuru's embarrassed blush, as did the other lieutenants.


	19. Chapter 19: Sixth Year Classes

**AN: Okay, here's a longer chapter! I promise the next few chapters are going to really be advancing the storyline.**

**Chapter 19**

I nervously looked in the mirror, constantly brushing my tangled hair. It had been tied up lately because of training, and I didn't really care about my appearance all that much. However, it was my first day in an entirely new class, so I felt the need to give a good impression. Surprisingly, my hair was actually pretty when brushed out; it was shiny medium-dark brown with red highlights, and I felt it was my only good feature. Rangiku had lent me a few of her hairpins, and I used a white flower pin to hold back my hair. For some reason, I had a lot of back pain, but I attributed it to all the fighting yesterday.

Jushiro guided me to the appropriate sixth-year classroom for general education and handed me a new class schedule, along with a few good-sized textbooks. The male teacher seemed friendly enough, and had me introduce myself to the class. He also gave me a list of topics already covered in class—it was pretty long, which meant a lot of study to catch up. Konso and Hell Butterfly training was on the list. In addition, we had to study both Japanese and English, to my surprise. In the Soul Society, both Japanese and English was spoken alternately, and the teachers spoke English most of the time so students would be accustomed to it. I understood Japanese but couldn't really write it.

I quickly ducked myself into an empty seat between two boys and set my books and bag on the desk, trying to avoid attracting attention. Unfortunately, this was unavoidable; at the end of class, I found myself surrounded by students who bombarded me with questions about my level of advancement. Embarrassed, I nodded and smiled to everyone before using a combination of my invisibility technique and flash step to escape into the hallway. I sighed in relief.

"Hey." The deep voice belonged to a tanned boy taller than me by two heads. He held out a large hand, which I shook. "I'm in your class, name's Kenta Shinichi. Nice to meet you."

"Same here."

"You were pretty awesome yesterday. It was too bad, though, because we couldn't see the majority of your last fight. You guys moved so fast!"

"Thanks."

He grinned widely. "So, do you want to train together later? It's really fun."

"Sure, I've never had a training partner before." I smiled up at him. He seemed nice.

"We'll need to ask a teacher for permission to use the student training grounds. It's really hard to get a spot, though, because there are these bullies who reserve the grounds for long periods of time on purpose so that no one else can. They don't even train." He grimaced, absentmindedly running a hand through his long black hair.

"There are bullies?"

"Well, yeah, you're probably going to see them soon. The teachers never really do anything about them, unfortunately, So, what's next in your schedule?"

I pulled out the paper and he read over my shoulder. "Hm, anatomy, advanced Kido, Zanjutsu, Hoho, Hakuda, haiku, and World of the Living 301. Looks the same as other sixth-year students' schedules."

"How can all of this fit into one day?"

"You'll see. It's a pretty tight schedule, and you'll get used to it. Come on or we'll be late." He led the way through the twisted corridors.

The auditorium used for anatomy class was large, and we picked seats near the front but not too far down. A little nervous, I glanced around for a familiar face and found none. Kenta sensed my discomfort and started talking.

"Our teacher for anatomy's a woman. Her lectures follow the textbook, but she slips in a few test hints so I just write everything down and review them later. Also, attendance counts for some of the grade."

"Who are the other teachers?"

"Kido and haiku are taught by Lieutenant Kira of Squad 3-"

"Izuru teaches Kido?" I interrupted. Kenta looked at me with a horrified expression, and I quickly corrected myself. "I mean, Lieutenant Kira."

"You better be careful! If a teacher heard you say that, you'd get a lecture on respect."

"I'm sorry. I'm just used to calling him by his first name."

"You know him that well?"

I grinned awkwardly. "Well, sort of."

He eyed me enviously. "Lucky you! Because you know a lieutenant, you'll get in to the Gotei 13 without any problems."

I nudged him. "Hey, I'm not using him just to get a position! We're good friends. Anyway, I thought Lieutenant Kira taught haiku for first-years too."

"Yeah, but on different days. It's only once a week."

"Wow, they have complicated schedules. So who are the other teachers?"

He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Let's see. Zanjutsu's taught by Lieutenant Abarai-"

"Renji? Really?" I burst into giggles at the thought of the impatient red-haired lieutenant teaching. It just didn't fit.

Kenta glanced at me irritably. "Don't blame me if you get into trouble! And do you mind letting me finish?"

I smothered my mirth. "Okay, okay, sorry. Please continue."

"World of the Living 301 is taught by this old guy. He forgets what he's talking about sometimes, but his tests are easy. Hoho and Hakuda are both taught by Captain Kuchiki."

"Wow. Captain Kuchiki?"

He nodded. "He's really scary because of how cold he acts. He also grades really strictly, but he teaches well."

Just then, our anatomy teacher walked in. She instantly noticed me.

"Are you the new student who transferred?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"I see. Why don't you come up to the front and introduce yourself?" I glanced at Kenta. _Ugh. Not again!_ He blinked fast for a few seconds and then grinned, before saying back, _So,that's one of your Zanpakuto abilities? Cool!_

I walked up to the front and bowed. "I'm Sayuri Miura, and it's nice to meet you."

"Oh, that's not all you're going to say, is it?" The teacher folded her arms and looked at me expectantly.

At a loss, I looked back in confusion.

"Just your name isn't enough. What's your Zanpakuto's name? Is it female or male?"

"Well, my Zanpakuto's name is Shinku no Yuri. I have two Zanpakuto spirits, one male and one female."

"Where is your Zanpakuto?"

"Oh. I'm sorry!" I reached over my back and materialized my Zanpakuto, before handing it with the sheath to my teacher. She took it carefully and cradled it.

"It's beautiful. Have you achieved shikai?" She handed back my Zanpakuto, which I replaced.

"Yes."

"I see. Oh, look at the time! Please go back to your seat, and thank you for introducing yourself. Everyone, turn to page one hundred and twenty five." I flash stepped back to my seat, and Kenta nudged me.

_I think she likes you._

_Really?_

_Yeah. She usually judges people based on their Zanpakuto._

_I see._ I focused my attention on the textbook, opening a notebook and taking out a quill.

Once anatomy class had finished, we rose and I stretched my back. Our teacher talked fast, and keeping up with taking notes was hard.

"We have an hour for lunch, then Kido."

"Kenta?"

"Hm?"

"You're really nice. Why?"

He didn't seem to know what to say, and stared at the ceiling. "Well, I guess it's because I'm a little like you."

"How so?"

"When I was a second-year student, I advanced to the fifth-year class. Not as advanced as you, but I'm considered a genius."

"Oh! I didn't know that." Just then, my stomach growled loudly and I felt heat in my face. Kenta looked at me and laughed.

"Your blush is cute."

"Uh, thanks, I guess—wait, what? You can see it?" I instinctively moved a hand up to my cheek.

"Yeah, of course. Why?"

I moaned. "Ugh. Until now, my blush was pretty much invisible. Now, everyone's going to know when I'm embarrassed!"

Somehow, Kenta found this hilarious, and he laughed all the way to the cafeteria. The lunch was just okay: cheap udon and some chilled green tea. Udon was my favorite food next to persimmons, but the noodles they used were so bad they fell apart most of the time.

The Kido class was in a very large, open arena. I looked around in awe.

"This Academy is huge!"

"Yeah. You can lost easily around here."

Suddenly, I felt pain in my stomach, and I winced.

"Something wrong?"

"No, my stomach just hurt a little. It's probably from those noodles."

"I wouldn't be surprised."

The class suddenly quieted down. Izuru had entered.

"Hello, class!"

A "hello, Lieutenant!" was chorused back. He happened to catch my eye and smiled. I took the opportunity to tell him something. _Izuru, _please _don't make me introduce myself again. I am so sick of it!_

His reiatsu fluttered slightly in amusement. _All right, I won't. __I still have to call you up to the front, though._

"Sayuri, please come here. I need to give you a short review on how much the class knows right now. Everyone else, practice Hado 31: Shakkaho on the targets. Line up in groups of five. Begin!"

"Yes sir!"

The class orderly arranged themselves and I heard incantations being chanted. Turning to Izuru, I asked, "How much do I have to catch up, sir?"

He laughed. "Sir? Call me something else. I feel like a total stranger."

"Hm...I have to be formal, though. How about Lieutenant?"

"That's better. Well, the truth is, there's nothing for you to catch up on."

"What do you mean?"

"Students in the Academy will only learn Hado up to number 33, and Bakudo up to number 30."

I blinked at him. "Then why did Captain Ukitake teach me so much Kido?"

"He wasn't supposed to, but I guess he wanted to teach you as much as you could learn. Most lieutenants don't know as much Kido as you do."

"Who?"

"Quite a few. For example, Renji." This made me chuckle.

"So what am I supposed to do?"

"I'll teach you as much Kido as I know."

I looked at him with respect. "Wow. You must be more powerful in Kido than any other lieutenant."

He blushed lightly. "It's true I'm slightly more adept at Kido, but I'm still not that strong." He held up a finger to silence me. "For now, just learn all you can from the sixth-year teachers. You probably don't have much to learn from Renji and I. Captain Kuchiki may be able to teach you more, so you should ask him."

Suddenly, his arm snapped up and he created a Bakudo shield just in time to block a wayward Hado coming our way. The red fire dissipated quickly, and the student who had cast it bowed sheepishly to us in apology.

"That's enough. I will teach you a new Bakudo today."

The class seemed happy enough about it, but one of them raised a hand.

"Yes?"

The student pointed at me. "How come she doesn't have to do anything?" Her voice was sweet, combined with a pretty face, but her reiatsu had a very slimy feel to it. I inwardly shuddered.

Izuru sensed this and firmly said, "Sayuri is far advanced in Kido than any student here. As a matter of fact, her knowledge surpasses that of some lieutenants. What I can teach her is not something you will learn until much later."

A Hell Butterfly suddenly flew over to Izuru, who held out a finger. It landed and gently flapped its wings, before disappearing. Izuru frowned.

"It's a combined meeting with the captains; that's rare. I'm required to attend."

"Then who's going to teach us?"

"Sayuri, of course."

Murmurs and some outraged complaints arose, and I turned to Izuru. "I don't think this is a good idea."

"I can't just let them skip class. Sayuri, I really have to go now. Teach them Bakudo 21. It's going to be messy because of all the smoke, so do it one at a time. Thanks!" He disappeared in a hurry and I sighed.

The class was looking at me, some resentfully. I hid my annoyance and said loudly, "All right, everyone. I'm sorry about this sudden arrangement, but it's Lieutenant Kira's orders. I've been told to teach you all Bakudo number 21."

A very muscled and rather intimidating student broke the orderly group of students and strode up to me, coming so close that I could see every wrinkle in his uniform. I stared up at him, unimpressed. Kenta waved at me urgently, and I made eye contact. _He's one of the bullies! Watch out!_ I nodded slightly before turning back to the student.

"Is something the matter?"

He scoffed. "You think I'm going to learn from you? You're just a first-year. The only reason you got here was because of your connections." Kenta opened his mouth, looking outraged, but I silenced him with a warning glance.

"If you insist on doing this, I'm afraid I'll have to report you to the Lieutenant."

"Go ahead, tattletale."

I frowned. "You're taking up class time. If you have a dispute with me, act more mature and settle it later."

He didn't budge, and merely sneered. There was no choice. "Class, is there anyone else who has a complaint against me?"

Everyone just looked at each other, and then the girl with the slimy reiatsu came forward. She was still wearing a poisonous smile.

"I do. I don't believe it's right for another student to teach us."

"You both don't seem to want to settle this with words. Why don't you hurry up and get on with it? I'd like to get back to teaching the class." I narrowed my eyes and tapped my foot loudly. The male student literally turned red.

"Why, you..." He swiped at me, and I easily dodged. I maintained a bored face as best I could, swaying and lightly jumping aside. He didn't land a single hit on me. The girl didn't bother trying; she just drew her Zanpakuto, as did the other student. They were both Asauchi.

_Asauchi? How weak. We will easily defeat them, _my Zanpakuto said.

_Go easy. We don't want to really hurt them._

I materialized my Zanpakuto and drew it. The weight felt strange, and I looked down. To my utter surprise, the blade was short. I barely had time to think before the students took advantage of my confusion, clashing against me. I flash stepped away.

_What's going on? _

_That took you long enough_.

_What? Shinku no Yuri, answer me!_ Frustrated, I cast Bakudo 21, the Kido I was supposed to be teaching the class. I used the smoke cover to hide myself with my invisibility ability.

_Remember what Izuru told you? We are still growing with you in strength. Our true unreleased form is this: a wakizashi. _

_You have to be kidding me. This whole time, I trained using a normal-sized katana! Also, why the hell would you get smaller as you get stronger?_

_Your skills are based on agility and speed. It is only natural for us to adapt until your skills are fully developed. If you wish, you can extend us back to a longer size. It is only temporary, though, and when you sheath us, we will go back to our former length. _

_That makes you sound like Shinso. I don't want that._

_Too bad. And our abilities are _nothing_ like Shinso's. _

_Sometimes I wonder why I have such an annoying Zanpakuto. So, how do I do this?_

_Just focus._ I concentrated on lengthening the blade, and managed to grow it longer; though it was still shorter than an average katana, it was fine with me. I revealed myself again before sheathing my Zanpakuto.

"I'm fighting you with Kido. It's educational for the class." I gave them no time to reply, but instead cast two Hainawa without incantation. The two students struggled against the low-level Bakudo, and I released them abruptly.

"Try again."

This time, they did not rush me like idiots. I smiled approvingly. "That's better." The girl sprung at me, aiming a kick. "**Bakudo No. 8: Seki**." Though her movements were pretty fast, she was immediately repulsed.

"**Hado No. 4: Byakurai**!" I heard the boy say, and I swiftly turned, ducked, and said, "**Hado No. 1: Sho**." He was thrown backwards, and I immediately used **Bakudo No. 9: Geki** to freeze them both.

"I hope in the future you will refrain from being so destructive and rude to the rest of your class." I released my Kido, and they backed up slowly to join everyone else. Their eyes were wide and the girl was no longer smiling, but glaring at me.

"Now then, Bakudo No. 21 is basically a smoke bomb for cover. You can use it to hide and confuse your opponent. To cast it, you will be scattering your condensed reiatsu instead of firing it like in Hado."

The students all managed to fire their own Bakudo, albeit somewhat shakily, and I secretly triumphed in my head. Just as I was wondering when to finish class, Izuru appeared again. "Thanks for taking care of the class, Sayuri. Class, you are dismissed."

"Izuru, that was torture."

He smiled. "Everyone learned well from you."

"How do you know?"

He gestured, and I followed his hand. Reddish, thick smoke encased half the arena. "Oh. Sorry about that."

"It'll clear. Did you have any trouble?"

"Well, there were two students who challenged me."

"I can imagine how that went."

"They were both really weak, so it wasn't much of a fight. I found something new about my Zanpakuto, though."

"Really? What is it?"

"This." I drew my Zanpakuto, and Izuru's eyes widened. He seemed stricken for some reason.

"That's a wakizashi!"

"Yeah." I sighed, sheathing it. "My Zanpakuto said I fought more with agility and speed, so they adapted. How long do you think it will be until my skills are fully matured?"

"It depends on how fast you learn."

We sat on a bench near the arena, as my next classes were in the same place.

"Is there something wrong?"

He attempted to smile. "No, nothing."

"Izuru."

"..."

"IZURU."

"All right! It's just...things about you keep getting more like Gin's."

Astonished, I said, "Really? How ironic. He's the man I hate most."

"Yes, I know. Let's drop the subject."

I nodded and said, "Don't you have anything to do?"

"Nope. I get a break for an hour before going back to duty."

A question I had wanted to ask him finally popped into my mind. "Izuru, are you left-handed?"

He looked at me quizzically. "Yes, I am. Why?"

"When you were fighting me, you held your Zanpakuto in your left hand whenever you weren't using it. Also, when you shake hands with people, your left hand twitches a little."

He laughed more light-heartedly. "Good observation. I've learned to use and write with my right hand as I do with my left, but it's still more natural the other way around."

I noticed my class gathering again, and I stood. "Looks like my next class is starting."

"Which one?"

"Zanjutsu."

An amused smile spread on his face. "With Renji? That's going to be interesting. I wish I could watch and see how it goes, but I've got loads of paperwork to finish."

"I'll show you how it went when you're free."

"What do you mean?"

"I found out I can use my ability to show memories and images, too," I boasted slightly.

"You certainly have a complicated Zanpakuto! I wonder how powerful it's going to be when you fully master it. Show me on Saturday. We're meeting at the same place, and Rangiku's inviting some friends."

"Okay. See you!" He flash stepped away, and I rejoined my class.

"Hey, Kenta!"

He walked over to me and grabbed my shoulders enthusiastically. "That was awesome!"

"Huh?"

"The way you beat those two bullies! They're not going to bother you for a while."

"Thanks. It was actually helpful, the way they bothered me."

"How so?"

"My Zanpakuto shortened into a wakizashi."

He laughed. "Is it possible to fight with something that short?"

"Former captain Gin Ichimaru had a wakizashi."

"True. But he's gone now, so we don't know how strong he really is."

I grimaced. "I hope I get to fight him one day."

"I hope you don't." I turned around to see Renji.

"Oh, hi, Lieutenant! Did you get your hair cut? It looks different."

He self-consciously brought a hand up to his red hair. "Keep it down, will you?" He leaned forward and whispered, "I tried cutting it myself because of the long lines at the salon, but it didn't turn out that well." I giggled, and he reddened before quickly striding to the front.

"Class!"

"Yes sir!"

"Run five laps, and when you're done, stretch. No shortcuts and don't slow down! Begin!"

They moved to the edge of the arena, and I followed but was grabbed by Renji. "Nope, you've got other stuff to do. No way I'm teaching you with a class of so-called 'advanced' students who can't even reach shikai."

I eyed him. "You really enjoy bossing people around, don't you?"

He glared and cleared his throat. "Anyway, I'm just going to teach you some kendo techniques. I probably won't do much, so ask my captain for help."

"Izuru said the same thing."

"Yeah, he's right. So how is the blondie?"

"Very busy with paperwork, apparently."

"As usual."

"Wait, Renji. He had to attend some combined captain and lieutenant meeting. What was that about?"

He frowned. "Oh, that. We lieutenants all had to go. It was a discussion about the defected captains and who to replace them with."

"Why was that so urgent?"

He looked away uncomfortably. "You're not supposed to know."

I tugged his sleeve impatiently. "Just tell me, okay?"

"Fine! The war's going to start sooner than expected."

"What! Why?"

"Because the Head Captain thinks Aizen's planning something. There have been weird things happening over in the World of the Living. Like Hollows mysteriously vanishing, and high-level Arrancar appearing for a few seconds before disappearing without any trace."

"I don't see why the war is connected to that."

"Me neither, but he's the Head Captain. Anyway, he told us to train as hard as we could so that we could replace the traitors. Soon, they're going to hold captain examinations and also vote for captains."

By now, the students had finished running and were nearly done with stretching. Renji took the opportunity to boss them around.

"Get your sparring swords, groups of two, and take your basic stance. Quickly!" I watched curiously as they ran about fetching wooden swords and eventually organized themselves into proper groups.

"Spar one match with each other. When you're finished, rotate to the next person until everyone has sparred with each other. Begin!"

He watched them with satisfaction, then turned to me. "I'll let you spar too, but only in the individual matches. No need for you to practice with everyone. While everyone's doing that, I'll teach you some basics. Hold on." He fetched a shinai, a kind of bamboo sword used for kendo. I was a little familiar with it as my dad had been captain of the kendo team in high school, and he had taught me the basics at home. I swallowed a little at the memories.

"Renji, I know the basics of kendo."

"Really? Good. I won't have to start all the way from the beginning, then. Here." He tossed me the shinai, and I managed to catch it.

"Place your left foot more to the back. More. That's right."

He was a surprisingly good teacher, albeit somewhat impatient. Everything went well until he told me to yell.

"I have to do what?"

"Yell. It's called a kiai. Everyone does it when fighting; you're supposed to intimidate your opponent and fire yourself up."

"Uh, Renji..."

"Come on, don't be shy. Like this." He proceeded to yell so loudly that I backed up a few steps. Renji was pretty fearsome.

"Try it."

I managed a weak shout, and he laughed. "You wouldn't scare an ant. Really yell. It's kind of like a battle cry; imagine you're fighting someone you really hate."

That did the trick. I closed my eyes, imagining Gin Ichimaru standing in front of me, and yelled my defiance.

My eyes opened, and I was distinctly aware of Renji and every single student staring at me. I felt my face turn red.

"Sorry-"

"That was great!" He was almost jumping in excitement, and it was my turn to stare at him in bewilderment. "Renji?"

"That's definitely going to scare the shit out of anyone! Man, I wish you'd done that earlier. I love it!"

"Thanks?"

"Oh yeah. You're gonna be great! That's one of the fundamentals." I merely blinked at Renji, wondering if he had gone half mad, when someone else spoke.

"Excuse me, sir." It was a student who seemed rather afraid of Renji, to my amusement.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"We're done."

"Already? Okay, time for the individual matches. Let's see; all right, the first match is Kenta Shinichi versus Daisuke Tadashi. Take your stance!"

They came forward and I gave Kenta a thumbs-up. He winked at me before taking his stance against the other student. They yelled and then rushed each other. Kenta easily overpowered the other with strikes and quickly landed a slashing blow on his chest.

Renji announced, "Kenta Shinichi has won this match!" They sat down with the others on the ground amid applause.

"Next match, Sayuri Miura versus Amaya Chiyo."

I stared for a second at Renji. He had placed me with the slimy-reiatsu girl, and I'd never fought a match before. He grinned mischievously and I knew he had done it on purpose. Izuru was going to be in a lot of trouble for this.

Renji handed me the wooden swords they were using for sparring and I took up a stance.

"Begin!"

Amaya screamed first. It didn't scare me in the least bit, but I shivered slightly from the venomous reiatsu she had. How had someone like her gotten into the Academy? I narrowed my eyes and yelled, my throat going hoarse. Her reiatsu trembled and that was all the time I needed. Slamming into her, I made her back up and quickly lashed out with blows. As she blocked, I saw an opening and thrust the wooden sword straight into her chest with a lunge. She overbalanced, falling, and Renji came over.

"Are you all right?"

She glanced at me and then burst into tears I knew were fake. I had very good control over a sword, and used little force against her. Though I hated the girl, I held no desire to seriously injure her. Nevertheless, I couldn't help rolling my eyes, and Renji seemed to match my sentiment as he sighed.

"Sayuri, cast a healing Kido and check for injuries."

I did so and found a bruise forming where I had struck her. "She's got a small bruise. It's a patch of skin about this big." I held up my hands to illustrate.

"Only that much? It's no big deal. Anyway, the winner of this match is Sayuri Miura!" As Amaya turned and sulkily went back to her seat, I looked at Renji. He grinned widely, and I smiled back. It actually felt good. _Thanks, Renji._

So far, the day was going well and I cheerfully clapped for the winner of a match. That is, the day went well until I felt something strange.

_Uh oh_. I hastily excused myself and rushed to the bathroom, leaning against the door of the stall and groaning. I was on my period and hadn't brought anything. Until now, I'd borrowed some from Rangiku, but I'd ran out and forgot to bring some with me.

Unless I found a nice girl, I was doomed.


	20. Chapter 20: Finals & Results!

**AN: It's rather busy with New Year's coming up and all, but I will update as soon as I can. **

**Happy New Year! :)**

**Chapter 20**

Hoho and Hakuda were in one class, and Captain Kuchiki was strict as ever. Not one student dared show disrespect or ignore him, and he carried an air of command. I rather unhappily went through the class, as I already knew everything he was teaching, and hesitantly walked up to him after class was finished.

"Captain?"

He turned. "What is it?"

"Lieutenants Abarai and Kira both told me to ask you for further training. So..." I trailed off, not knowing what to say as I gazed into implacable grey orbs. He remained silent for several seconds, which seemed like an eternity as he merely stared back at me without a hint of emotion. Even his reiatsu was perfectly calm and controlled, and slightly unnerving.

"Any further techniques I teach you will put your very life in danger. Do you understand this?"

I hesitated slightly. What could be so dangerous? "Yes, I understand."

"Then come to the 6th division's main training grounds on Saturday at noon." Without any further words, he disappeared with a flash step so fast I had trouble following it.

Later, after all classes were finished, Kenta and I gathered up our books and walked back to the dormitory. "He really agreed to teach you. Wow!"

"Well, I'm not sure that's a good thing. He told me I could die," I said bluntly.

"I highly doubt that. Hey, do you think I could come watch?"

"That's not my decision. If you get in trouble with Captain Kuchiki, it's not my fault."

He scratched his head. "I don't suppose you could use that invisibility ability on me?"

I laughed. "I wouldn't be able to concentrate. Think of what the captain would say."

"Then teach me everything he teaches you."

Mischievously, I said, "Then you need to do something for me in return."

"Oh. If I get into Captain Hitsugaya's squad when we graduate, I'll put in a good word for you. How about that?"

"I was joking, Kenta. So why do you want to get into the tenth squad?"

"Captain Hitsugaya's so cool! His Zanpakuto is the strongest ice-type in the whole Gotei 13."

"You really admire him, don't you?"

"Yeah. He's my role model. Who's yours?"

"Izuru."

He looked at me curiously. "Lieutenant Kira? Why?"

"He's kind, strong, has a good heart, is trustworthy, and he's my best friend."

He was silent for a little while. "I didn't know he was that kind of person. He's nice, but he always looks depressed and all so I never would have expected you to say that."

"He's depressed because of that stupid captain of his that betrayed the Soul Society. He's too loyal and now he thinks it's all his fault."

"Oh. You should join the 3rd squad when you graduate."

"I want to."

We then arrived at the dorm, and looked at each other. Apparently, we were thinking the same thing, and Kenta voiced it first.

"I'm not done talking yet and I haven't got anything to do. Want to come over to my room?"

"Sure!"

The boy's side of the dormitory looked identical to the girls'. However, Kenta's room was, simply put, a mess. I wasn't very surprised, as my brother's room had always been like that as well. For a minute, I thought of Kamenosuke.

"Sit on the bed. It's cleanest." I couldn't help bouncing a little as it was much springier than mine, and I smiled at my own childishness. Kenta proceeded to plop onto the bed like a dead weight, causing the mattress to dip sharply for a moment.

"So, do you have any family?" Kenta asked.

I shook my head. "No. When I was alive, my family was killed by a Hollow. My friend, Alex, and I were saved by a soul reaper, but we decided to come to the Soul Society. It wasn't worth living anymore for both of us."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked."

"No, it's okay. How about you?"

"I don't remember any family. I was just always on the street in Rukongai with other kids my age, and I tried to steal food from a soul reaper once. He caught me easily, of course, and told me to go to the Academy. That's how I ended up here. Pretty typical, I guess."

I nodded. After further conversation, the tension slowly eased and faded away altogether, and we laughed and joked. He was smart compared to others I'd talked to before, and we could converse easily.

As it turned out, Captain Kuchiki really did teach me some dangerous techniques: one was called Senka, or Flash Blossom, and permanently sealed one's Saketsu (which bound a soul to its body) and Hakusui (the source of reiatsu). If not done properly, it could affect the user instead of the target. He also reluctantly taught me Utsusemi, an incredibly fast technique which left an afterimage behind you. It was of Yoruichi's invention.

He also started training me to achieve Bankai, and was teaching me how to materialize my Zanpakuto. It was extremely frustrating, and I ended up not talking to my Zanpakuto for several days the first time I tried.

Every weekend, Rangiku, Shuuhei, Renji, Izuru, and I met at the same bar-cum-restaurant. Once, Yumichika joined us, and I hadn't known what to do. We hadn't talked or met until now ever since he visited me in the 4th squad, and it was extremely awkward at first. I apologized, he said it was all right, and we slowly became friends again.

Of course, we all had small arguments time to time; what friends didn't? Most were trivial, like when Rangiku had said it was a pity I didn't have boobs for my tsuba necklace to hang in, or when Renji had accidentally broke one of Shuuhei's electric guitar strings.

Now, the end of one year at the Academy was approaching fast, and Rangiku was busy planning a party for the New Year. My schedule was hectic with preparing for final exams, too, and all the students stayed in the dormitory and studied during their free time. We all wanted to get into the Gotei 13, and I was nervous despite reassurances from my friends.

All too soon, the day of finals came.

The first final, General Education, wasn't easy, but I felt rather satisfied when walking out of the classroom. Kenta agreed it hadn't been bad, and we quizzed each other on various body parts while walking to anatomy class. To my amusement, my teacher placed me with my back to all the other students so I would not be able to use telepathy and give test answers. The test was long but straightforward, with a minimal time limit, and did not allow you time to re-think answers. I heard many groans and sighs as papers were handed in. I hoped I'd gotten all the definitions and terms straight, and Kenta told me he'd gotten completely lost in second half.

Kido, Zanjutsu, Hoho, and Hakuda finals were all easy, and just required you to perform your skills with both wooden swords and your own Zanpakuto. Kenta and I both didn't forget any incantations for Kido, but the rest of the class stuttered over a few of the longer ones. The lieutenants all told us to have fun after everything was finished and not to worry too much.

Haiku didn't have a final, of course, and Izuru only required that our term-long assignment be handed in: it was a project to visit all the squads and write a haiku on each one.

I was already exhausted, and my brain felt somewhat muddled as I yet again unpacked my pencils, showed I had no papers or textbooks, and sat down before a pile of paper. Our teacher fell asleep halfway through the test, and I heard a few murmurs from the back of the classroom. It was an all-essay test, and my hand suddenly cramped, freezing, for a few seconds.

I stretched my back as the class filtered out the door, chatter loud in my ears as I turned to Kenta.

"We're finally done! So, how'd you do?"

I shook my head. "No idea. This test was all essay, so I don't know if our teacher's going to like what I wrote. Still, we're done, and that's all that matters right now." He patted my back and we went to the cafeteria to sit down and sip some tea. Test scores would be available in approximately two hours, as several teachers from other classes helped grade the exams. In addition, my class wasn't that large compared to the first-years. I supposed some had dropped out.

Though we made an effort to keep our eyes open, we both ended up sleeping at the table we were sitting at. We awoke with a jerk when a loud voice blared through the speakers throughout the building.

"All advanced sixth-year students come to Room 5b for testing results." This was repeated, and Kenta and I looked at each other before joining the general rush to the specified room.

A large, green blackboard on wheels had been placed in the front of the room. Everyone's grades had been listed as a total of all the other grades, and were graded out of 600 points. In the Academy, there was no privacy, and names were listed as well.

I started at the bottom of the board and searched upwards for my name. The lowest scores were at the bottom, and I heard a girl burst out crying and run out of the classroom. Even more nervous, I still could not find my name. I was too short to see the top of the board, so I was forced to stand on a chair.

I nearly fell off the chair.

My name was at the very top, with a score of 590/600 points. Kenta's name was immediately below mine, with 570/600 points. All scores below his dropped drastically, and ranged from 480 to 100 points.

I jumped down from the chair and found Kenta, who was staring at the board with his mouth open.

"Congratulations, Kenta!" I nearly shouted, as the noise around us from the students' talk was deafening.

"Congratulations to you too! I can't believe it!" A huge smile spread on his face, and we hugged each other enthusiastically. Classmates started surrounding us, and we alternately congratulated and comforted our friends. From the corner of my eye, I noticed Amaya leave the room, her face sulky and red. Her score had been 230, below the passing grade of 450. I laughed to myself before turning back to everyone else.

Izuru entered the room and attempted to quiet everyone down. One he had finally gotten the class' attention, he said, "Congratulations to all who have passed! If you have not, don't worry. You can take the tests again in a few days. If you are placed into a squad, you will be notified within a few days by means of a Hell Butterfly. Also keep in mind that the annual mandatory student competitions are on January 6th, nine o'clock in the morning at the central Academy training grounds. Have fun and celebrate!" The students rushed out of the classroom, and Izuru smiled.

"Reminds me of myself when I was a student. So, how did you do, Sayuri-chan?"

I told him, and he hugged me warmly in congratulations. He also congratulated Kenta, who was looking depressed again.

"What's wrong, Kenta?"

"I can't fully relax until I know if I got into a squad!" Izuru sympathetically patted his shoulder.

"Don't worry. Your test scores are excellent."

"But that's not the only thing the squads look for, is it?"

"That's true, but you both have admirable qualities I am sure a squad will recognize. Oh, and Sayuri, Rangiku wants you to visit her as soon as possible."

"All right, I will. Kenta, want to come?"

"Um, sorry, but I can't."

"Really? Why?"

He blushed. "I...I have arrangements elsewhere. With Maiko."

I couldn't help grinning. Maiko was a shy, pretty girl in our class with whom Kenta was infatuated.

"Good luck!" I said, before grabbing Izuru and pulling him out of the building with me into the sunshine.

"Izuru, do you think I'll get into a squad?"

He looked at me with surprise. "I told you I'd pick you for my squad, remember?"

"It doesn't seem fair, though. Other people are going to say I used you to get in to the 3rd squad, too. Can you just let my admittance be judged normally?"

"If you really want me to, then yes." He frowned, though, and I could tell he didn't approve.

We walked to the 10th squad together, where Rangiku was impatiently waiting outside. She flew at me.

"How did you do?"

Izuru answered for me. "She graduated at the top of her class."

Rangiku hugged and shook me in excitement. "Congratulations! I knew you'd make it! I have something for you. Hurry up and come with me!" She flew off with me to her barracks as I smiled at Izuru, who waved cheerfully.

She locked the door to her room and happily turned to me.

"Here!" She thrust two large wrapped packages, one very bulky and heavy, into my arms. I unwrapped the first one and opened the rectangular box. Inside was a beautiful, wine-colored dress. I held it up in admiration.

"Thank you, Rangiku!"

"No need. Just put it on!" I hesitated, and she sighed before grabbing me. In a short flurry, before I knew it, I was in the dress. She zipped it up and positioned me before the mirror.

"I knew it! You look gorgeous!" I blinked at myself. The dress was tight-fitting around the waist and was strapless, but very comfortable. It reached the floor, but was not too long.

"I'll give you a pair of shoes to wear with it later too. Oh, I'm so good at choosing clothes!"

"Wait, Rangiku! When am I going to wear this?"

"At the party, of course!"

"Party?"

"I'm having my annual New Year's party! You're going to help me organize everything. I'm going to have a dance too, and you'll wear this!"

I blushed. "Wear this? Isn't it too revealing?"

She sighed. "It's just strapless. It's not going to fall down, and it's very modest. Let's see. You look good in it because you have a small waist. Your long hair is good, and men are attracted to collarbones and the red color. I can't wait to see everyone's reaction! Hm, I suppose you can still wear that necklace because it matches. You think your legs are fat so it's good that the dress is long; you won't have to worry. Your legs aren't fat, by the way. I think you're just at a sensitive age or something. Oh, and I'll need to bring you to a hair salon."

After ten minutes of her fussing around, I finally got out of the dress and into my uniform. I asked her to keep it for me, and opened her other gift. It was a whole box of dried persimmons, with another box of sweet ripened pudding-type persimmons. We ate a few dried ones while planning the party, which she said would be in the World of the Living. She'd already rented a large party room with a dance floor, speakers, and microphones, and was going to have karaoke too. I added a few of my ideas and we giggled as we lay on the floor and sketched out plans for what food we would order, the music we would listen to, a singing contest, and the invitation list.

As we were wondering late into the evening whether or not to invite Omaeda, a Hell Butterfly flew into the room. Instead of flying to Rangiku, it hovered expectantly next to me until I hesitantly extended a finger. It landed and transmitted a message from the Head Captain himself. I jolted in surprise as his loud, deep voice boomed in my head.

"Sayuri Miura. This is the Head Captain speaking. You are to serve in Squad 3 under Lieutenant Izuru Kira. On January the 15th, you are to arrive at the Squad 3 main office at nine o'clock in the morning and present yourself to the lieutenant. Your seat and responsibilities shall be told to you then."

My eyes wide, I turned to Rangiku. "I got accepted to the 3rd Squad!"


	21. Chapter 21: New Year's Party!

**AN: This chapter has a singing contest, and the songs performed are actual recorded ones by their Japanese seiyuus (voice actors). I have provided links to each song at the end of the chapter. Thanks for sticking with this story this far! It's about to get interesting, and Sayuri will meet Gin in a few chapters!**

To Camp-crystal-lake: Thank you for your review! I hope you are still reading this :)

**Chapter 21**

As soon as I had told Rangiku I'd been accepted to the 3rd squad, she wasted no time in hugging me and dancing around the room. I plugged my ears just in time to avoid a high-pitched scream, and she ran back to me, eyes sparkling.

"I knew you'd get accepted! Oh, congratulations! We have to tell Izuru!"

"He probably already knows, and I'm going to report for duty on the 15th." I then frowned. "Wait, isn't that on a Saturday?"

"Well, yes, but you still have duty on weekends, just shorter hours." I groaned. "No wonder you guys are always tired."

"Anyway, I want Izuru to know now! Come on!" She rushed off with me, all party plans forgotten.

0000000000000000000

The day of the party came (which was actually after New Year's), and Rangiku and I were in a flurry of preparations just minutes before the invited guests started arriving. She dragged me off to the adjoining dressing room and sat me down on a chair.

"Sit here and wait until I tell you to come out. Okay? Really, don't move!" She disappeared and I sighed. She wanted my new appearance to be a surprise, and had brought me to a spa and hair salon before clothing me in the dress she had bought me.

I tentatively touched my hair. Both sides were pulled back and tied with a large, matching red ribbon bow. I smiled in anticipation; this party was going to be a lot of fun. There was going to be a singing contest, and we had a platform stage with speakers and microphones all set up. I was going to play my violin instead as I had a terrible singing voice.

I started hearing more voices outside and wondered when I could come out. Tired of waiting, I impatiently placed my hand on the round doorknob when the door opened from the outside. I backed up in surprise and the person who'd opened it raised his hand in apology.

"Sorry, I didn't-" He stopped and we stared at each other.

"Izuru?"

"Sayuri?"

We blinked at each other for a few seconds. I didn't blame him for not recognizing me at first—he looked so drastically different dressed in a formal suit and tie, and I voiced this without thinking.

"You look really handsome, Izuru."

"You look beautiful, Sayuri." We laughed at this and Rangiku rushed up to us. "I told you not to come out!" She sighed and tugged at me. "Everyone's here anyway, so both of you sit over here."

We ended up sitting at the same table Shuuhei and Renji were at. They turned to us, and I couldn't help gaping in astonishment. Both were completely transformed.

Renji was actually very respectable-looking, albeit a little frightening, when dressed formally; the same went for Shuuhei, whose hair was in place for once. The image was ruined when both groaned and tugged at their ties.

"Why is this so damn uncomfortable? And why do I have to dress up like this anyway?" Renji grumbled, and I giggled.

"Both of you, stop it! You'll ruin how good you look." They paused and looked at me.

"Sayuri? Wow, you look really good in that dress!"

"Yeah, I didn't know you could be so pretty!"

Izuru glared at Renji. "That sounds like you're implying something." Completely unaware of what he had said that could be potentially offensive, Renji glared back. "What did I do?"

Amused, Shuuhei elbowed Renji. "I believe you're supposed to be the one giving the flowers?"

"Oh, right. Here." He handed me a white rose with a safety pin from the vase on the table. "You need a partner—or what Rangiku calls an escort—for the night. Pin the rose on whoever you choose. Remember you'll be stuck with that guy for the night." I looked around hesitantly. Most of the men already had roses pinned to their jackets, except Omaeda and Captain Kuchiki. I shuddered. Omaeda was out of the question, and there was no way I was going to go up to the ice-cold captain.

I quickly pinned the rose on Izuru, and he looked surprised. "Me?"

Shuuhei chuckled. "At least you chose a nice guy. Well done."

"Yeah. I thought for a moment there that you were gonna go up to my captain." We all laughed, then winced as a drawn-out high-pitched noise blared. Everyone collectively glared at Rangiku, who had been adjusting the microphone on the stage.

"Now then, this is the annual New Year's party..." Bored, I fiddled with the tablecloth, my stomach grumbling, until Rangiku was finally finished with her little speech. Dinner was served and I was about to start when someone tapped on my shoulder, and I turned to see Rangiku. Standing next to her was a tall muscular man, his hair spiky and an unmistakable bright orange, along with a man wearing rectangular glasses, and a very pretty girl with shiny orange hair.

"This is Sayuri. I told you guys about her the last time we met, remember? Introduce yourselves. Bye!" She hopped on stage, moving around drums, speakers, and other such electronics. I shook my head and looked at the three.

The one with orange hair held out his hand first. "Nice to meet you. I'm Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Same here." He acted pretty rough, very much like Renji, but was also friendly. His reiatsu was totally out of control, fluctuating wildly and barely suppressed. To my amusement, it also smelled much like fresh strawberries.

"I'm Uryu Ishida."

"And I'm Orihime. Nice to meet you!" Suddenly, I heard a large popping noise directly behind me that nearly blasted my eardrums. Extremely annoyed, I turned to see who it was. It was a man in a suit like the rest, but with a very unmatching, familiar green-and-white striped hat. It was obviously Kisuke Urahara just from the hat, but something else seemed familiar. My eyes widened as I realized why, and I stood up abruptly and punched him in the stomach. He fell on the floor and I leaned over him, glaring straight into his eyes.

_What the hell were you doing in my dreams?_

He rubbed his stomach. _No need to be so rough. I was just trying out a new invention of mine while attempting to tell you something very important __about your family. If you don't need to know it, then-_

I quickly dragged him up to a standing position. _What is it? Tell me!_

_Nope, not until you apologize. Out loud._

Even more irritated, I crossed my arms. "Fine, I'm sorry. Now hurry up and tell me!" Realizing I was starting to attract attention, I sat down, ignoring the questioning looks coming from the people around us.

Turning serious, Kisuke leaned down and whispered in my ear. "It's important. Come to my shop in the World of the Living after the party, and I'll show you."

"Show me what?"

He winked and disappeared in a literal _poof_ of smoke. I gritted my teeth.

"What was all that about?"

"Hm? Oh, nothing. Sorry about that." Shuuhei and Renji shrugged, muttering something like "she's scary when she's mad," and resumed eating. Izuru, Ichigo, and his friends looked at me quietly and I spoke to Izuru first.

_It's about my family. Kisuke said he has some important information about them._

_Really? What?_

_I don't know. He said to go to his shop after the party._

_That's going to be late. I'll go with you. _

_Thanks. _I smiled at him and turned to Ichigo, Uryu, and Orihime.

"Well, I'm not sure you know, but my family was killed by a Hollow when I was alive."

Ichigo nodded. "Rangiku told me. I'm sorry."

"Well, Kisuke was just telling me he had important information and to go to his shop."

"He can be pretty frustrating sometimes. I'll go with you. I live in the World of the Living, after all."

"So will I!" piped Orihime, and Uryu adjusted his glasses. "I will, too. We're all living people."

"See you later, then."

I nodded gratefully before they went back to their own table, and then changed the topic.

"So, Izu—no, I mean Lieutenant-" I was interrupted by a loud guffaw from Renji. "Lieutenant? Why be so formal all of a sudden?" I glared at him and he quailed. "I am going to be in his squad starting next week, after all. I might as well get accustomed to calling him by his appropriate title. Anyway, why aren't you participating in the singing contest?" Izuru waved a hand hurriedly.

"I've got a terrible voice. I'm definitely not singing." Of course, this was a cue for both Shuuhei and Renji to start badgering him.

"Come on, we're gonna do it, so you better!"

"Besides, you already practiced. No backing out now!"

"He practiced?" I said, surprised. I had helped and overseen most of the people participating in the singing contest, including Shuuhei, Renji, Byakuya, and Rangiku, but Izuru hadn't entered.

"Yeah, he sure did. We three did, actually." I looked at Izuru incredulously. "After that much preparation, why didn't you enter?"

He stroked his golden hair awkwardly. "Well, I guess I've got cold feet. Really, my voice isn't good enough. I'm going to embarrass myself in front of everybody."

I sighed before walking over to a table with a black cloth and wrote on a paper slip there before slipping it into the jar of contest entries. Shuuhei and Renji applauded me as I calmly sat down again.

"Thanks, Sayuri!"

"No problem. Lieutenant Kira, I'm sorry but you're going to have to participate." I watched, amused, as he stuttered.

"But—Sayuri-I-"

"No buts, it's too late. See, it's starting now." The lights dimmed and focused on the stage. Rangiku cleared her throat loudly.

"First on our list for tonight's singing contest is Captain Byakuya Kuchiki, who will be singing 'Yozora no Kawa'." We clapped as he walked on stage. Renji and I had created the soundtrack for him already before, and Rangiku popped the disc into the CD player. All eyes were on Byakuya as he took the microphone and the music started.

"Kanashimi no iro..." His voice was low and deep, but pleasant to hear. Rukia was so proud of her brother that she was trying hard not to blink as she watched, and I smiled while clapping at the end.

"Next up, Ichigo Kurosaki singing 'Memories in the Rain' with Rukia Kuchiki." They sang together beautifully, the duet alternating perfectly.

"Now, a much-anticipated guest, voted one of the most best-looking men in Gotei 13 by the Shinigami Women's Association—Izuru Kira, singing 'Shiro to Kuro' and accompanied by equally-voted Shuuhei Hisagi and Renji Abarai!" Izuru turned bright red, and Shuuhei dragged him on stage as Renji took up his place behind the drums. I leaned forward, expectant, as I'd never heard Izuru sing before.

Shuuhei took up his electric guitar from its stand and strummed a chord. I tapped my foot to the catchy introduction, and Izuru took up the microphone. He had a wonderful voice, and there were loud cheers at the end. I was one of them, and I hugged Izuru when he came back.

"Good job! You sang the best so far!"

"Yeah, that was awesome!" Shuuhei and Renji patted him on the back heartily.

Izuru smiled tentatively. "Thanks, guys."

The next songs were 'Kotonoba' by Jushiro, 'Momoiro no Hana' by Momo, 'Sky' by Renji, 'Ran Hana ~Ranka~' by Rangiku, 'Miss' by Shuuhei, 'Shine' by Toshiro, 'Suigintou no Yoru' by Uryu, 'We' by Ikkaku, Yumichika, and Yachiru, and finally, 'La La La' by Orihime.

It was my turn now that the contest was over, and I bowed before playing a few classical pieces on my violin. I earned loud applause and even some cheers when I was finished.

"Man, that was great!"

"Yeah, it was!"

Izuru simply hugged me and whispered, "That was beautiful." I blushed and thanked him. Renji eyed me suspiciously, to my chagrin, but did not comment.

Several minutes later, the winners of the contest were already being announced. The judges were Captain Unohana, her lieutenant, and a few other people I did not recognize.

Everyone won an award for a separate category; for example, Izuru won the award for "best male vocals overall," and Shuuhei won "best instrumental" for his self-accompanied electric guitar playing.

"Now, it's time for the dance! Everyone help clear the floor!" We rose and everyone busily helped clear the area. I stood around awkwardly as Rangiku took the microphone yet again.

"We'll start off with a nice waltz. Then, we'll have a foxtrot, freestyle..." She went through a list of dances and I felt myself getting more and more nervous-I didn't know how to dance at all. The music started and I looked around. Everyone had already partnered up, and even Renji was dancing with some girl.

An arm slid into view, and I looked up. Izuru was offering his arm, and I took it hesitantly. He gently took my shoulders and adjusted me. "No, like this."

Slightly panicked, I warned, "Izuru, I don't know how to dance."

"I'll teach you how. Here, you have to be closer." I hesitated, seeing how closely pressed everyone was, and Izuru looked at me with concern. "If you don't want to, it's all right."

"No, no, it's okay. I've just never done this before."

"All right. So now..." He guided my steps carefully, and when I had finally relaxed and the acute embarrassment I felt faded, we started talking.

"Izuru, did you know everyone's gossiping that we're in a relationship?"

"Yes, I know."

"I think Renji suspects us."

"Mm."

We were quiet for a little while, and I finally broke the silence. "Izuru—do you have any feelings for me?"

He paused. "I don't know. How about you?"

"I don't know either."

"Then why don't you try kissing?" Rangiku had sauntered up to us, a drink in her hand.

"Rangiku?"

"No, really, I mean it. Try it and see how you both feel." She walked away, flirting with a few men as she went, and we looked everywhere except at each other.

"Do you want to try it?"

I pondered this. "Well...I guess."

We stopped dancing, and he leaned down, quickly pressing his lips to mine. We immediately turned around, backs to each other, and I rubbed my burning face.

"Izuru?"

"Sayuri?"

I took a deep breath and spun around at the same time he did.

"Just friends, right?"

"Yeah!" I nodded, smiling in relief.

"I'm glad we feel the same way."

"So am I." He smiled down at me and I couldn't help removing my hand from his to brush away the hair covering his blue eyes.

"Oh, Izuru, I have a question."

"Hm?"

"Why are there so many people in the Soul Society who have strangely colored eyes and hair? I mean, for example, there are no people in the World of the Living with naturally pink hair."

"Well, since we're dead, there are no real restrictions to what kind of form we take. A remnant of personality when we were alive manifests itself in our bodies; usually, it's just hair or eye color. Sometimes, people like Akon can have strange body parts too."

"I see. Your hair is so golden and pretty, and I like your eyes too. They're like the sky, but more solid-looking because of the small silver flecks in them."

He looked amused. "You really studied my eyes well, didn't you?"

"Izuru!"

"I'm just joking. I know exactly what your eyes look like, too. All your emotions show through them."

Then, the dance changed and he started teaching it to me. We laughed, joked, and danced through the night; I even got to meet all the captains and lieutenants of Gotei 13, in addition to a few members of Squad 3.

When the party was over, I entrusted my violin to Shuuhei to bring back to my room, and explained to Rangiku that I was going to the World of the Living for a short time. When all had left, I turned to Ichigo, Uryu, and Orihime.

"So, how are we going to get to the World of the Living?" Before anyone could answer, a familiar _poof_ sounded again, and Kisuke appeared.

"I was wondering when you would ask." He winked and snapped his fingers. I felt a sucking motion, like when entering a Senkaimon, and familiar blinding white light engulfed me.

Refusing to allow any emotions to well up inside me, I followed Kisuke and the others with Izuru. Kisuke turned on the light inside his shop and led us to an adjoining room before sitting at the table. When we were all settled, he turned serious again.

"Now then, I'm not exactly sure why Ichigo and the others are here with you, Sayuri, but if you'd like to dismiss them, now would be a good time."

I shook my head. "It's okay."

"In that case, I'll show you what was so important." He rose and I watched in puzzlement as he opened a trapdoor in the floor and called down inside.

"You can come up now." I heard footsteps and watched curiously as three people emerged. They faced me and I felt my reiatsu wildly fluctuate in shock, even as I unconsciously stopped breathing.

"Mom? Dad? Kamenosuke?"

00000000000000000000

**Hehe, cliffy! I almost never do one, but I decided to try it out this time. I'm going to have a lot of fun writing the next few chapters; I do warn you that I'm cutting out some details of Sayuri's duration in Squad 3 as I want to advance the story so no one gets too bored. And yes, I will update my Jushiro Q&A soon! **

**Here are the links to each song mentioned (Fanfiction automatically removes the w w w youtube part, so you'll have to add it yourself to the beginning; sorry!)  
**

Yozora no Kawa (Byakuya Kuchiki): .com/watch?v=E2hz5MrLcpU

Memories in the Rain (Ichigo Kurosaki & Rukia Kuchiki): .com/watch?v=sEQ7BeMrknU

Shiro to Kuro (Izuru Kira): .com/watch?v=hXEccDgGoy0

Kotonoba (Jushiro Ukitake): .com/watch?v=qzlKwfjCbf8

Momoiro no Hana (Momo Hinamori): .com/watch?v=vDcvjUkLoKY

Sky (Renji Abarai): .com/watch?v=IkVpsOQ8ox0

Ran Hana ~RANKA~ (Rangiku Matsumoto): .com/watch?v=k7i9BRKpTS0

MISS (Shuuhei Hisagi): .com/watch?v=SS0rAfeiHO4

Shine (Toshiro Hitsugaya): .com/watch?v=vak_NJaN2Cc&feature=related

Suigintou no Yoru (Uryu Ishida): .com/watch?v=GUzbVQmSKRE

We (Ikkaku Madarame, Kenpachi Zaraki, Yachiru Kusajishi, and Yumichika Ayasegawa): .com/watch?v=50YIg_zII44

La La La (Orihime Inoue): .com/watch?v=U2xVUJllxJ0

And yes, I know about all the other songs Bleach seiyuus have done. XD I will somehow include ones by Gin, Aizen, Grimmjow, and Ulquiorra in future chapters. Thanks and enjoy (I spent a lot of time pasting the links in case you didn't already know about them, so you **better **listen to them-jk ^^).


	22. Chapter 22: Hollowfication, Part 1

**AN: Okay, don't kill me for posting such a short chapter! Long ones will follow, I promise. This story doesn't have that much longer to go.**

**000000000000000000000  
**

**Chapter 22**

_My family._ I stared silently, my mind swirling blindly in confusion. What was going on? Wincing, I grasped my head, struggling to hold my emotions—and reiatsu—in. Blearily, from the corner of my eye, I noticed Kisuke push everyone else, minus my family, down the trapdoor.

When my world had stopped collapsing, I looked again to make sure. Yes, it was definitely my family. They were gazing at me with looks of disbelief and a kind of longing, as if something was keeping them from rushing at me, and I switched my focus to Kisuke.

Already seeming to know what I wanted to say, he explained softly, "Izuru, Rangiku, and the rest already told me about your family. They asked me to find your family no matter how long it took, and I developed a device to search for specific reiatsu patterns. Using information on your reiatsu pattern from Izuru, it narrowed down my search in Rukongai. Though it definitely wasn't easy, I managed to find your parents and brother. I brought them here using my own methods."

Hesitantly, I began accepting the notion that this was really my family standing in front of me. After a year of forgetting and pushing thoughts of them out of my mind, it was difficult to understand. I began walking slowly towards them.

"Mom..."

"Sayuri!"

I was instantly grabbed tightly in an embrace by all three, nearly choking me. Emotions overflowed suddenly inside me, and I hugged them back. Tears flowed from my eyes constantly, and I gulped air every few seconds.

When we finally released each other, I smiled joyfully. "I'm so glad!"

Kamenosuke grabbed my arm, just like he always used to, and grinned mischievously not unlike Izuru. "So, I heard you're pretty popular with guys in the Soul Society, hm?"

I slapped him playfully. "We're just friends, nothing more. Wait, how much do you guys know about—everything?"

"A lot. Mr. Urahara here showed us an anime that was very helpful-"

Furious, I turned to the man in question. "How dare you! You only bothered showing them the anime instead of actually explaining?"

He smiled, seeming slightly uncomfortable. "Well..."

Sighing, I rolled my eyes. "Kamenosuke, look at me." His eyes met mine questioningly, and I used Shinku no Yuri to transfer the majority of my memories, minus some private ones I kept to myself. He blinked and reeled back for a minute.

"What did you do?"

"It's one of my Zanpakuto's abilities." He nodded in understanding, but I could tell he was still absorbing all the information I had just given him. I turned to my parents and successively transferred memories to them as well before explaining it was one of my Zanpakuto's powers.

After I made Kisuke leave the room, we all sat down around the table. My mom and dad both wanted to know more about my life in the Soul Society and details of my friends. Of course, I was eager to talk about all the events that occurred in the year, and they did as well. They'd been in a Rukongai district for a while until Kisuke found them, and had lived with him until now. My reiatsu had stabilized and relaxed by now, and I was surprised to realize Kamenosuke had a very high amount of spiritual energy. It was rather ironic, in a way.

By now, it was already very late (around three in the morning), and I told my parents they should sleep. Of course, they worried and fussed over me, and I assured them that I would be fine staying up late as I was used to it. They withdrew to another room, and I looked at Kamenosuke.

"What?"

He stretched out comfortably on the floor before leaning on an elbow towards me with a serious expression.

"Kisuke told me something important. Don't tell Mom and Dad, okay?"

I nodded, and he continued. "Well, you know that mist? The one the Hollow produced?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"The mist doesn't kill. Its purpose was to 'inject' itself into another body so that in a way, it would still be alive—at least, its powers would still be intact."

"What do you mean by 'in a way'?"

"In short, it means it would cause a human to turn into a Hollow. Since you're a Soul Reaper, you will definitely undergo Hollowfication at some point."

My eyes widened. "What?"

"So will I, as I was caught in the mist."

"Kamenosuke, this is too much for one night."

He soberly nodded. "I'm sorry, but I thought you should know."

I half smiled, slightly bitter. "I think I'm already undergoing Hollowfication."

He leaned forward in alarm. "What?" I hadn't transmitted that particular memory to him, so I explained it in detail. He was silent and I looked at him, concerned. "Is something wrong?"

"I think I'm undergoing it too."

"How so?"

He was about to respond when he lurched forward, grasping his head. Thin tendrils of black reiatsu slowly leaked from his body, and I sprang to my feet, alarmed.

"Kisuke!" I called. Panicking more when there was no response, I threw open all doors in sight in search of him. I fell to my knees as agonizing pain stabbed through my head, and I heard the Hollow's voice in my head.

"_Now I've got you. I won't let go!"_

"No, you don't," I gritted out from between my teeth. Finally, I felt Kisuke coming our way. Somehow, we ended up in his giant underground training ground, and I faintly heard voices. Izuru's panicked one stood out, and I instinctively rolled in the opposite direction, afraid of hurting him. I cried out as the Hollow took control of me, and the last thing I heard was Kisuke:

"Call the Vizards."


	23. Chapter 22: Part 2

**AN: Sorry if this chapter seems choppy. Something wasn't right and I couldn't figure out what to do to connect everything, but this was the best I could do. Perhaps it's because I was being hurried by my mom to finish the last of my homework -.- Advice is appreciated!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 22, Part 2**

As the Hollow engulfed my entire consciousness, my body was no longer mine. I was vaguely aware of it moving and screaming under the Hollow's control, but was unable to do anything.

Then I no longer paid attention to the outside world because a new one was revealing itself to my startled eyes. Slightly afraid, I reached for my Zanpakuto (now worn on my back) and drew it.

I was in my inner world. The ocean was a dark, deep red, with turbulent frothy waves crashing down every few seconds. Troubled, I looked for my Zanpakuto spirits. They were nowhere in sight, and instead, someone else was striding towards me. It was a girl clothed in a golden cloak clasped at her neck. I gasped when her face came into view and involuntarily backed up.

She was a nearly perfect opposite of myself.

Black eyes. Yellow pupils. Long pure white hair, but completely different from Toshiro's. The same body.

Except her skin was a ghostly, pale white, and the Zanpakuto she carried was also completely white. She bore a sneer on her face, and I swallowed. For the first time, I felt like running away. It's one thing to face an enemy, but another to face yourself.

"Who are you?"

"Who do you think?" She twirled the Zanpakuto hilt in her hand deftly, as if bored.

My blood was starting to run hot from her mocking attitude, and I took up an offensive stance. "Get out of my inner world."

"How are you going to get rid of yourself? I am your Zanpakuto. I am also part of your soul. Are you going to rip yourself apart?"

I tightened my grip. "If what you're saying is true, I'll just have to force you to submit and obey me."

She laughed and I shivered at her high, crazy voice. "You couldn't even save your own family from me when you were alive. How are you going to beat me?"

My jaw clenched so hard I felt my temples throbbing. "I was only a human then. I'm a Soul Reaper now. I will defeat you!" Without further ado, I flash stepped at her and our blades clashed, screeching from the force. She grinned and merely pushed. I landed hard on the ground, shocked at her brute force, and she immediately engaged me in a series of strikes as I scrambled back up. Effortlessly, she wove past my guard with amazing speed and slashed my upper body. I looked down in shock as blood poured out slowly but steadily. I felt nothing for a few seconds, then fell and writhed as agonizing pain ripped through my body. To my horror, the skin around the cut was slowly dissolving from the poison the blade held. The Hollow stood over me laughing crazily and I blacked out.

I woke up floating and unable to move. Surrounded by luminescent purple bars and nothing else visible, I was completely helpless. Then, an image was appearing before me, as if an invisible screen was positioned there. My eyes widened as it revealed myself fighting against some kind of Arrancar with Izuru. To my horror, in the image I was watching, my body started leaking black reiatsu. A frightening Hollow mask appeared on my face and the possessed me turned and stabbed Izuru in the chest. Unable to scream, I struggled as hard as I could against the invisible bonds holding me, willing the image to stop. Then, everything around me shattered like glass and I shielded myself as best I could from the falling shards.

When I opened my eyes, I was able to move and no longer bleeding nor in pain. Puzzled, I stood and examined my surroundings. I was again in my inner world, but the sky was unnaturally black. I noticed a flash of gold from the corner of my eye and whirled just in time to counter an attack. As we locked blades, I extended an open palm straight in her face.

"**Hado**** 33: Sokatsui!**" The blast fired and I jumped back, waiting to see if I had done any damage. When the smoke cleared, only a light cut was on her forehead. Cursing mentally, I evaded her wide slashes with flash step and stood on a reishi platform in the air.

"Why are you attacking me? What have I done to you?" I asked.

She shrilly laughed yet again. "Done? I should be asking you that question! Why did I have to be stuck with a weakling like you for life? I have to worry about dying with your weak powers! You refuse to let me take over your body, so I have to just helplessly watch!"

"I'm not weak!"

"You may be talented for those lowly soul reapers, but you're no match for any Arrancar, let alone Gin Ichimaru."

My eyes widened. "What?"

"You have no killing intent. Simply put, unless the circumstances are completely dire, you cannot kill. Your attacks have no willpower or fighting spirit. You feel pity for opponents weaker than you, even during practice. You are worthless."

Shocked, I felt a pang of fear stab through my heart. She was right. I felt too much sympathy for others. Even during a practice session killing dummy Hollows, I hesitated before landing the final blow. How could I become a proper soul reaper?

_Don't say that._

"Izuru?" I looked around, confused.

_Battle is filled with despair, not triumph. No glory comes from killing your opponents. You do not need to enjoy killing; on the contrary, despise and fear it. But remember your duty as a soul reaper. Remember the people you need to defend, the helpless who would suffer! _I swallowed as I recalled what Izuru had told me when I was still a first-year student, and faced the Hollow in front of me with resolve.

"You're wrong."

She cocked her head. "About what?"

I raised my head defiantly. "If I do not force you into submission, you will hurt others. You will hurt the ones I care about. Therefore, I shall defeat you!" I once again flew at her, and sparks grated harshly from our blades. Staring straight into her eyes, my mouth tightened and I kicked her hard in the stomach before stabbing her without hesitation.

I panted as our eyes met, hers in shock, mine in slight sadness. In that moment, I knew exactly what she was thinking, but before we could say any words, my inner world was fading away fast.

Then my eyes opened to Kisuke's training ground, and I felt something rigid cracking around my body. To my surprise, I saw large white fragments fall to the ground all around me, and weakness overtook me. As I lay on the ground, both familiar and unfamiliar faces crowded above me.

"Are you all right?"

"Are you injured?"

"Is it really you?"

"Sayuri!"

Kisuke broke through and looked down at me with his characteristic smile.

"Well now, it looks like you made it. Exactly sixty-nine minutes and thirty seconds."

"That long?"

"Oh yes. Let me tell you, you wrecked a lot of my training ground attacking the Vizards like that."

"I did?" I quickly sat up and Kisuke chuckled. "Introduce yourselves."

We exchanged names and I apologized immensely, to Hiyori's annoyance and Kensei's slight amusement. Izuru caught me in a hug. Before he let go completely, I caught at his sleeve.

_Izuru, thank you. I couldn't have done it without you._

_What do you mean? I didn't do anything._

_Those words you told me when I was still a first-year. Do you remember?_ He frowned slightly and then looked back at me quickly.

_You mean about battle-_

_Yes._

We smiled at each other before my parents threw themselves at me, hugging me tightly.

"We were so worried!"

"Are you really okay now?"

I nodded and blinked a little wetness from my eye before springing up. I staggered slightly, dizzy, before asking in alarm,

"Kisuke, where's my brother? Where is he?"

"Now now, then, no need to worry. He's just resting up right now upstairs." I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Wait a minute. How did you handle both of us during Hollowfication?"

"You were worse than your brother, so we split up the Vizards: four for you, and three for your brother. He only took fifty-eight minutes and thirty seconds. Longer than most, but shorter than Ichigo, you, and Hiyori."

"Can I see him?"

"Later. He needs rest." As he walked away, he stopped and turned his head.

"Oh, and just so you know, he's a Soul Reaper too." I stared at him, my mouth open.

"S-soul reaper? Really?" He simply grinned back and disappeared up the stairs.

Uryu, Ichigo, Orihime, and a broad-shouldered man who was obviously Chad strode over to me. Ichigo put a hand on my shoulder and chuckled.

"It's nice you've got a soul reaper as a brother. No secrets and you can have fun teaching him, eh?" He nudged me, and I broke into a smile. As an older brother, Ichigo understood pretty well how little sisters felt.

* * *

"My name is Sayuri Miura and I will be joining the 3rd Division as of today. Nice to meet you all!" I bowed nervously next to Izuru, who was introducing me to the squad. It was my first day of work, and I had already moved into my new barracks. I fiddled with the sleeve of my clean black Shihakusho as I scanned the crowd of faces. To my dismay, I only saw five women. Stares and loud talking filled the open area as I uncomfortably looked to Izuru. He faced them and said loudly, "All right, everyone, enough talking!"

"Is she a seated officer or what? Is that why you're bothering introducing her to the squad, or is it because you favor her?"

At this, I couldn't help flaring up. What kind of squad member spoke to his lieutenant in such a disrespectful manner? Before I realized it, my mouth had opened of its own accord.

"How dare you speak to Lieutenant Kira like that? He is the acting captain of this squad and its main authority!" I realized what I had done and clapped my hand to my mouth in horror. Before I could start apologizing, Izuru spoke rather sternly.

"Miura, until your position is decided, you are not to give commands or reprimands of any sort. Understood?" I bowed sadly to Izuru, unhappy about angering him on my first day.

"I'm sorry, Lieutenant. It won't happen again!"

"It will not, because I will now announce your position. The new third seat of Squad 3 is Sayuri Miura!" Stunned silence followed, in which my mouth dropped with many others. Immediately, loud and angry protests resounded, and I turned to Izuru, about to issue one of my own.

His response was to shout "Silence!" very loudly, which effectively shut up the squad. He proceeded to explain.

"This is not of my doing, nor is it because I favor her. This was the decision of Head Captain Yamamoto and the head of the Academy. She is now second-in-command of this squad, and you will answer to her orders when I am not present. Is that clear?"

Only mumbling was heard, and I took advantage of my new position to say, "That was not a proper response to your lieutenant! Again, is what he said clear?"

This time, a "Yes, ma'am!" was heard, and Izuru dismissed the squad. I noticed a few dirty looks cast my way before everyone had departed, and I looked at Izuru.

He appeared inscrutable for a few seconds before bursting into laughter. Confused, I blinked. _I want to poke him, but it wouldn't be appropriate because he's my lieutenant. What should I do?_

He finally stopped laughing long enough to talk. "You should have seen your face!"

It took me a little while to realize what he was referring to, and I turned red. "Well, weren't you serious? I didn't want to displease you on my first day!"

"Serious?" He started snorting, and this time, I really poked him. "Izuru!"

He stopped laughing. "Hey. Did you just address me without my proper title?" Unable to tell if he was serious, I peered into his eyes.

They were sparkling brightly, and I slapped him in mixed relief and annoyance. "Hey, I thought you meant that!"

"I couldn't help it, you looked so sad! Oh, and when the rest of the squad's around, you have to call me lieutenant. Otherwise, they'll complain more."

Turning serious, I asked, "Izuru, why am I already a 3rd seat? How could the head captain possibly think I'm able to handle an entire squad already?"

"Don't worry, it'll be all right."

"But—"

"No buts. You'll be fine! Report to me if anything happens. All right?"

I took a deep breath. "Okay. Thanks."

"Good. Follow me." I followed him to the main office, where he showed me to a plain, empty desk save for a quill and inkwell. It was on the other side of the room and faced his desk.

"This is your desk and chair. In the top left drawer are sheets of clean paper and extra ink and quills. The rest are empty."

"Thank you." I sat down in the chair and leaned forward, whispering. "Lieutenant, how am I going to handle all these responsibilities when I don't even know the first thing that comes to paperwork?"

He did not respond and instead fetched a stack of papers from his desk, setting it down on my own.

"These are level D reports. This means they have least priority and are usually reports from lower officers regarding minor incidents or newly sighted Hollows in the World of the Living. Read over it and fill out this form. Sign at the bottom and give them to me by the marked deadline. For other papers or reports like these..."

He explained all the details of paperwork and other responsibilities I would hold. I realized there was an enormous amount of duties for a higher-ranked officer to perform, especially for lieutenants and captains. When he was finished, I started with the first report before me. Eager to complete even such menial tasks, I was finished with my assigned stack by the end of the day. Izuru was both amused and surprised at my efficient work, and complimented me. The next day, he started training me. As we took a brief break under an extremely tall persimmon tree with widely spread branches, I smiled to myself. I was perfectly happy even as a hard, unripe persimmon fell directly on my head; my family was back, I had a high-ranked position in my best friend's squad, and I was making good progress.

000000000000000000000

Now sixteen years of age, I still hadn't grown much. Though I was only 5'2 and rather light, I commanded respect from most of the 3rd squad as I was much more strict than Izuru. Kamenosuke had graduated from the Soul Reaper Academy in a little over a year and served as the third seat in Squad 6 under Captain Kuchiki. The stern captain was much like my brother, despite their initial appearances, and I knew Kamenosuke's morals and rules matched Byakuya's very much. Kamenosuke annoyed me greatly, though, in refusing to show me the shikai of his Zanpakuto, Raiden. In turn, I refused to show him my own.

But one thing had changed me greatly.

I'd finally achieved Bankai, not using a shorter and more dangerous method like Ichigo had done, but by sheer willpower. For an entire three weeks, I took off from my duties and trained nearly nonstop under Kisuke's shop. It had been the most difficult and mentally straining battle of my life, but was completely worth it. I sometimes pondered why my Bankai was so boring compared to others (like Captain Kuchiki's), but concluded it was merely a reflection of my soul.

The time for captain proficiency tests arrived, and I was encouraged to enter them especially by Captain Ukitake.

"Even if you don't become a captain, it's good experience." Sitting next to Jushiro under a sakura tree, I picked up one of the fallen petals and examined it, wondering if I should follow his advice.

"Yeah, you really should. Who knows what'll happen! Besides, we can have drinking parties if you become a captain," added Shunsui from his position on the roof next to Shuuhei.

I laughed. "What kind of incentive is that? All right, I'll do it. But no teasing when I fail!"

"I bet you won't. Shuuhei, how much?"

"I'm not rich enough to agree to a bet I'm obviously gonna lose."

"Hey guys, I'm serious!" I stood up, hands on my hips. "Let's see: I'm sixteen years old, have only been a third seat for a year and a half, and will be competing with soul reapers with a century or more of experience. How do you expect me to pass?"

"Sayuri, we're only teasing because we're not worried. Nothing's going to happen even if you don't make it. Okay?"

* * *

A month later, I was more nervous than I'd ever been in my life. I felt a drop of sweat roll down my back, and my hands were freezing cold. I placed them inside my sleeves in an attempt to warm them as I paced down the corridor I'd been assigned to wait; I was in the 1st division, and the test would take place not in a pit-type training ground, but a flat, ground-level one. Finally, the door was opened and I walked out numbly to the center of the ground, bowing to the three people present. My eyes fell on them and I swallowed. I must have had bad luck or something, because they were known to be the three captains who almost never passed anyone, either due to stern grading and judgment or very high expectations.

Captains Byakuya Kuchiki, Kenpachi Zaraki, and Toshiro Hitsugaya.


	24. Chapter 23: Results & Persimmons

**AN: My next chapter, not uber-late for once ^^**

**

* * *

Chapter 23**

"The first test is an assessment of your Zanjutsu, Kido, Hoho, and Hakuda. Afterwards, your intellectual and commanding abilities will be tested." Byakuya looked to Kenpachi, who lazily rose from his seat on the ground and stood a few feet in front of me. I noticed belatedly that Yachiru was not with him, for once; she had probably been bribed by Jushiro with candy.

"I'll fight you old-style, no Kido tricks, shikai, or bankai. Fifteen minutes. Just don't die."

I gulped up at Kenpachi, who towered over me casually. I needed to love drawing blood and have good Zanjutsu to meet his standards of "proper" fighting. As I drew my Zanpakuto, I heard Toshiro's icy, warning voice.

"Kenpachi, remember the rules. You cannot cause damage after-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know," he grunted.

I took up my typical stance and waited: Toshiro nodded and said, "Begin!"

Instead of rushing me like I expected, Kenpachi simply stood there. Confused, I looked to Toshiro, lowering my Zanpakuto.

Bells tinkled and wind rushed past me. Reflexively, I sidestepped and blocked just as Kenpachi flew by me, his Zanpakuto clashing with mine. Whirling, I instantly unleashed a counterattack as Kenpachi grinned.

"Not bad. Don't ever let your guard down. That's a fatal mistake."

I smiled slightly before frowning. Something wasn't right; Kenpachi wasn't bothering to block all my blows and I had definitely landed one on his arm, but nothing had happened. I sprang away and stood, waiting.

He locked blades with me immediately, and I staggered back from the brute force of his blow. I had expected as much considering his size, so I used my speed and flash step o strike as much as possible. Sweat broke out on my forehead and back as my irritation steadily increased. Kenpachi was a difficult opponent and his manic grin, laughter, and eyes reminded me much of my inner Hollow. Finally, I yelled, just like Renji had taught me so long ago at the Academy.

Kenpachi actually paused for a split second and I saw something like approval flicker in his visible eye before I slashed across his chest, bringing down my blade with intent. To my surprise, a line of blood appeared and quickly ran down his chest, staining the ragged black Shihakusho. Just then, Toshiro called a halt.

Before he resumed his former position, Kenpachi came close to me and said, "I wouldn't mind fighting you again. Just come over to the 11th division when you have time."

Then, Byakuya chased me with flash step and successive Kido attacks which would have been amusing if the circumstances were different. His speed and Kido were formidable, but I managed to evade any injury, minus a small cut on my forehead where I had barely dodged a well-timed Shakkaho.

My judgment, commanding, and quick thinking skills were evaluated by a series of situations presented to me, in addition to many other seemingly random questions.

Next, I was required to display my shikai and explain its abilities. I quickly figured out that the ground was not ordinary—it negated the destructive effects of my Zanpakuto's release, successfully protecting the surroundings.

Then-

"Demonstrate your bankai and explain its abilities."

I hesitated, and they looked at me. "Is there a problem?" asked Toshiro.

"Well, sir...I can't demonstrate my bankai's abilities unless there is an...er...opponent."

He paused before understanding flashed across his face. "Very well. Initiate your bankai."

I took a deep breath before solidly grasping the hilt of my Zanpakuto with both hands. "**Bankai!**"

* * *

As I walked out of the 1st division, I was greeted by an anxious Rangiku who promptly squeezed me tightly. I grabbed her arm desperately and she finally released me. Izuru and Renji were standing aside, grinning with amusement.

"How was it, Sayuri?"

I cleared my throat. "Fine. It wasn't that bad."

"Wait a minute, you're hurt!" I quickly backed up and placed a hand on the cut, not wanting Rangiku to fuss over something so small.

"Let me see." Izuru placed his hand over mine, removing it and gently brushing away my hair.

"It's not deep, but it could get infected. Don't move." Izuru seamlessly bound his reiatsu to mine before I felt a warm glow on my forehead. I shivered slightly from the connection before it was severed.

"There."

"Thanks, Izuru." I smiled at him.

"I've got to go. Remember, you have the day off."

I nodded, and Rangiku also left. Renji lingered and I examined his face, wondering whether he'd gotten another tattoo across his forehead or if he was merely frowning.

"Renji, is something wrong?"

He tossed me a folded note silently. I read it and looked up, aghast, unable to say a single word.

"Don't pretend you haven't seen it before. What is this? I thought you were my friend!"

My voice found its way back to my throat. "Renji! How could you think I wrote this?"

"It looks a heck lot like your writing! I don't want to associate with someone who talks this kind of trash behind my back. Izuru and the others may trust you, but I don't." He strode away without another word, and I watched him as pain seared deep in my chest. It was as if someone had simultaneously punched me in the stomach and stabbed my heart.

I looked down blearily at the crumpled note clenched in my hand and was unable to stop a tear from sliding down my cheek. I ran as fast as I could back to the 3rd squad, not bothering to use flash step or caring about the stares I was getting from people I crashed into. I fled straight into my barracks, passing a surprised Izuru and slamming the frail door. I sat on the floor and hugged my knees, hiding my face.

A few minutes later, someone knocked on the abused doorframe before opening and shutting it. I heard footsteps and felt Izuru sit next to me, his reiatsu fluttering in concern.

"What happened?"

Without lifting my face, I held out the note. He took it and a long moment passed before he spoke.

"Renji's got a hot temper and he's pretty dull. I'm sorry if he yelled at you-"

"Don't apologize for someone else, Izuru. That's stupid."

His reiatsu started getting anxious, and he put a hand tentatively on my shoulder. "I'm sorry, Sayuri. Do you want me to leave? I don't want to bother you or-"

I finally looked at him, almost smiling. "I'm not mad at you, Izuru. I'm mad at that pineapple for believing that I would write this kind of note."

He nodded and frowned. "I'd very much like to know who wrote this. It might be someone in the 3rd Squad; I'll have to investigate."

"Izuru, don't waste your time. It's not worth it."

"All right, if you say so. Anyhow, I expect Renji to come apologizing to you in a few hours."

"Wait, you mean he does this regularly?"

"Well, not _regularly_, but pretty darn frequently. I've got to get back to the office. Take care."

Just as he opened the door, I glimpsed someone on the other side. I caught a hint of a smile on Izuru's face before he ducked and left. Standing awkwardly in the open doorway was—Renji.

I took one look at his abashed face and my anger vanished. He looked so pitiably ashamed—and embarrassed—that I didn't have any heart to yell at him like I had planned.

"Renji?"

He leaned first on one foot and the other, touching his spiky red hair. Though I wasn't angry at him any more, I felt I deserved an apology. So, I hid my smile and waited.

"Er—Sayuri, I—"

Silence. I crossed my arms and stared at him.

He finally burst out, "Just—I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean to yell at you like that and I shouldn't have thought that you would write a note saying I was a tattooed gangster with ill manners and grew up in Rukongai and didn't deserve to be lieutenant and-"

"Okay, I get the point, Renji. It's all right."

"Oh. Okay. Wait, really?"

"Yeah." I held out a hand, which he stared at before shaking.

"Sorry. I just kinda lose my temper easily and -" As he blabbered, I rummaged in my closet until I came up with a small wrapped package. I thrust it at him and he took it with a confused expression.

"What's this?"

"Your early birthday present, Renji. I'm going to be in the World of the Living tomorrow for a mission with some of my squad, so I can't be at your birthday party. I was going to tell you after the captain's test but-" I lapsed into silence, not wanting to bring up our argument.

"You remembered my birthday?" His voice rose to a rather un-manly register, and I laughed at his childish excitement.

"Of course. Happy Birthday, Renji!"

He stared at the package, then at me. "Go ahead, unwrap it," I said, grinning.

After a few seconds of noisy ripping, he gasped loudly and his mouth fell open. "You—you got me my favorite Type 1 aviator glasses from Gin Tonbo! These must have been 84,700 Kan! (AN: Gin Tonbo is the shop Renji gets his glasses from, and Kan is the Soul Society currency.)"

"Actually, they're a new model. They're supposed to be break-resistant and Kido's got no effect against it."

"Then—how did you—the normal ones are worth half my paycheck-"

"Shuuhei, Izuru, Momo, Rukia, Rangiku, and I all pooled our money. You are getting more presents from them tomorrow, though."

He actually hugged me, to my slight discomfort (after all, he was 6'2 and noticeably muscular) before blushing just as red as his hair. "Thank you so much! These are so cool!" He took off the cloth headband he was wearing and put on his new glasses, striking what he thought was a "cool" pose. He actually resembled a _yakuza _member with all his tattoos, and I cleared my throat to avoid laughing outright. "You look really great, Renji."

"I know, right? I've got to show these to my squad members and Rikichi! He worships me, you know." He ran out the door, but a few seconds later poked his head in.

"Oh, and good luck with the mission!" He disappeared and I laughed, all bad feelings forgotten as I strolled casually around the 3rd division, admiring the tall persimmon trees.

* * *

Two weeks later on a Monday, just as I was leaving work, the Head Captain's lieutenant delivered a long, rectangular letter to me in person. It bore the first division's kanji and symbol on it and had my name written in the middle. Excitement rushed through my body and, fingers trembling, I took out the enclosed paper.

"_To 3rd Seat Sayuri Miura-san:_

_The results of the captain's exam you took have been decided; note that this decision is final and irreversible._

_You are hereby appointed to the position of captain. This will be officially announced in a captain's meeting today; arrive at the 1st Division's main office at 6:00 PM for instructions. Make yourself presentable before then._

_Signed,_

_Head Captain Yamamoto_

_Squad 1_"

Unable to say a single word, I stared at the paper and at Lieutenant Sasakibe.

"I assume you will be present, correct?"

I had to try several times before any sound came out of my mouth.

"Yes, of course, sir."

"Good." He bowed and vanished with flash step, leaving me standing on the threshold of the main office dumbly holding the letter. Izuru approached me from behind and I quickly stuffed the letter into my left sleeve.

"What was that all about?" he asked curiously. His eyes lingered on my bulging sleeve for a moment and I backed up a bit.

"Er, nothing. Nothing at all. See you later, Lieutenant!" I escaped with flash step to my barracks, leaving Izuru quite puzzled.

When I was in the privacy of my room, I literally danced around the room, elated. I was smiling uncontrollably and my heart felt like bursting with joy. Finally, panting and sweaty, I flopped down on my futon and stared at the ceiling. My eyes landed on my desk clock and I jumped up in alarm: it was exactly 5:00 PM and I only had an hour to prepare! I looked in the small mirror mounted on my wall and groaned. My face was shiny with sweat and my hair was tangled, messy, and partly plastered to my neck. Quickly packing the spare Shihakusho buried deep in my closet, some underthings, and a hairbrush, I ran off to the nearest public baths in the 3rd division. After scrubbing myself (and my hopelessly tangled hair) clean, I splashed around a bit in the hot scented water and climbed out, my hair tied up in a towel. I recklessly yanked the brush through my long hair, tempted to curse out loud at the obscene tangles. Once the brown strands were finally lying straight and shiny, I dropped off my things at my barracks (almost crashing into quite a few people and trees on the way) and flash stepped off to the 1st division, arriving with five minutes to spare.

The Head Captain looked up at my arrival.

"I'm—I'm Sayuri Miura, I got a letter today-" I stuttered, suddenly feeling nervous.

"Ah, yes, the new captain. Lieutenant Sasakibe."

"Yes, sir." He bowed and led me deep inside the 1st division's many corridors, finally arriving at a large room with red double doors at the front and back. He opened the back doors and revealed a small room, where two white captain's haori was neatly folded and resting on the single chair.

"The one on the left has long sleeves, while the other does not." He indicated the haori, and I picked up the one on the right, putting it on carefully. The inside of the haori was colored a bright, pretty azure color, but the material was rather cheap-looking. It was a little too wide but flared out impressively at the back. The marigold symbol and kanji for 3 were printed on the back.

"The captains will assemble soon. The Head Captain will announce that there is a new captain and these doors will open; then you are to step out and introduce yourself to the captains. That is all." He bowed and vanished before I could ask him exactly what I was supposed to say, and I groaned in frustration. Hopefully, I wouldn't do anything stupid.

All too soon, as I was figuring how to keep the haori from slipping off, I heard voices outside the doors and the Head Captain's deep one silencing the rest.

"I present to you the new captain of Squad 3."

The double doors slowly creaked open of their own accord, but I was too busy feeling terrified to notice. I swallowed and boldly stepped out, holding my head high. I looked about at all the captains before speaking as clearly as I could.

"My name is Sayuri Miura, and I'm the new captain of Squad 3. I promise to do my best as captain, and I hope you will help me with any questions I might have." I bowed formally.

The meeting was then dismissed, and the captains all lingered, their eyes resting on me for a few moments before leaving. I submitted to my temptation and used my telepathy power to quickly gather their fleeting thoughts about me. _It isn't that much of an invasion of privacy. I'm only gathering their recent thoughts, not memories or anything._

Jushiro: _I'm so proud to have my former student as the new captain. _

Mayuri: _The new captain of squad 3, eh? I do not take interest in the affairs of other captains. Still, she would be quite an interesting subject to study._

Kenpachi: _Good thing I passed her. I've got more of a chance to fight her later. That's gonna be fun._

Toshiro: _She is now the youngest to have ever been appointed as captain. __That's a relief, because now I won't have to deal with people as much about being a genius._

Shunsui: _She's __a g__ood drinker __and a captain now__. I'll finally get to invite her to some drinking parties without Nanao objecting __too much__._

Komamura: _I've heard of her when she was a student. I hope she will not betray her squad like the two previous captains did. Lieutenant Kira has been through enough already._

_Byakuya_:_ Another captain for squad 3. I hope she values honesty and orders as a proper captain should, or the third division will finally fall apart._

Retsu: _I do wish she'd joined my division instead, but there's no point if she's strong enough to be captain. Perhaps she will agree to learning some healing Kido..._

Soifon: _Captain Sayuri Miura, huh? She carries herself well and has an aura of charisma around her. __We will see what happens._

I was unable to read the Head Captain's thoughts as he had already left. Jushiro and Shunsui stayed behind, and I skipped over to them lightly.

"Jushiro! I'm a captain!"

He smiled and patted my head affectionately, just like he always did. "Congratulations! Here, I've got something for you." Almost magically, he produced a dark red sash from voluminous sleeves and presented it to me.

"It'll keep your haori from slipping off when you're fighting in mid-air."

"Thank you, Jushiro!" I was unable to find words to express my gratitude—not only for the gift, but for the fact that Jushiro had so clearly trusted my abilities in becoming captain. But he merely patted my shoulder and I knew he understood how I felt.

I departed from the meeting room and veered onto an alley no one ever used (probably because of the especially strong stench of rotting persimmons); I wanted to be alone with my thoughts for a while before I told my family the good news. Immersed in wondering how I had gotten from being an ordinary human to the captain of squad 3, my guard was completely down and I bumped headfirst into someone hurrying the opposite way. While steadying myself and sighing at my almost daily bumping-into-people routine, I realized who it was.

"Why are you going this way, Izuru?" Izuru especially loathed persimmons and would have gotten rid of the lingering reminders of his former captain, Gin Ichimaru, had it been possible to uproot about a hundred or more growing trees. As a matter of fact, he had a kind of manufactured allergy to persimmons: he would blanch at the smell of a dried one held close to his nose, and even vomit if forced to eat the sweet pudding kind.

"I'm going to be late for the lieutenant's meeting, it's mandatory and in ten minutes-" his voice was incredibly nasal.

Then, his eyes widened and he let go of his nose in surprise.

"You're—you're wearing-" He turned white, either from the persimmon smell or surprise, and I quickly explained.

"I'm the captain of Squad 3 now."

He stared at me with dismay and shock on his face, and I started having a bad feeling.

"...Izuru?"


	25. Chapter 24: Don't Kill Him!

**AN: I'm a few days late for a weekly update, but not TOO late! ^^ I'm proud of myself :3**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 24**

"You're...the new captain?"

I nodded, frowning. "Izuru, _what is the matter_?"

He flinched slightly and bowed. "I'm sorry, Sa—captain! I was just...surprised."

Now even more curious, I prodded his chest. "Izuru, you're still a really bad liar."

He didn't smile and instead opened his mouth. Before he could apologize again, I sighed and grabbed his arms.

"Izuru. Why don't you want me as your captain? Is it because of my age? Or-"

"No, no, nothing like that. This squad..." After a pause, he looked to the side and finally ended in a whisper, "This squad has not been able to keep a captain with me as lieutenant. Ichimaru betrayed us and Amagai committed suicide. I don't want to lose another captain or friend."

My heart nearly felt like breaking at that, and I gently lifted his downturned chin. "Izuru, look at me. I'm not going to betray the squad, I promise. It wasn't your fault that your previous captains turned out bad. You're the best lieutenant anyone could ask for; I know because I worked under you as a lower officer. You treat your subordinates courteously and listen to their problems, even the lowest and most ill-mannered."

He bowed again. "Thank you, Sa—er, captain." I giggled at his near slip and he grinned ruefully. "I suppose I'll have to work on remembering to call you captain."

"Only in public, Izuru. Now hurry up or you'll be late!" His eyes widened and he quickly resumed running while pinching his nose, turning around to yell a hasty, pinched "Goodbye!" I chuckled and decided to conceal myself with my Zanpakuto; I was supposed to meet the squad officially after the lieutenant's meeting was finished, and didn't want to bump into anyone before then. I managed to make it back to my barracks without further incident and started packing my few belongings into the cardboard boxes stacked outside my door. I was debating whether to try dismantling my desk when I found a note taped to the bottom of a box.

"Your new barracks are located on the second floor of the central building. A desk, closet, quills, and parchment have been provided. Please make sure all belongings have been taken from your previous barracks. Also move all materials from your previous desk to the captain's office; a list of responsibilities and duties will be placed there. Arrive at the office by seven a.m. on weekdays and eight on weekends. Training with your lieutenant is mandatory and must take place at least once per week. Public training for the benefit of the squad is recommended." The note was not signed, and I carefully peeled it off before placing it in a more secure location.

Once my room was bare, I did a final search to make sure I hadn't forgotten anything and straightened up in front of the mirror. Again concealed with my Zanpakuto, I lazily strolled to the main squad grounds, where a small group of people had already gathered. The familiar scent of clean autumn air and a hint of marigold and lavender wafted by me as Izuru hurriedly approached. He looked around the gathered squad and sighed in apparent relief that he wasn't late. In the next few minutes, what seemed to be the rest of the squad had gathered and I decided it was time to show myself. I unmasked my presence while standing next to Izuru, and my sudden appearance caused many of the squad members to start backwards. Izuru, who was accustomed by now to my strange habit of disappearing and re-appearing, bowed to me and yelled at the squad to quiet down. I surveyed the squad before speaking.

"My name is Sayuri Miura, and I am your new captain. I promise to do my best and hope you will do the same so the 3rd Squad will be considered one of the most powerful again." I was cut off by some derisive yells and snorts.

"What the hell? The third seat's the new captain?"

"Sheesh, she's younger than all of us. She gets to boss everyone around now?"

"And she's a GIRL. How can she lead an entire squad? And how do we know she's not gonna betray us too?"

"She's not nearly strong enough. Just look at her! I oughta complain to the Head Captain and transfer to the 11th squad."

"Now we've got TWO pansies in charge. Great."

Izuru was about to silence them, his eyes flickering to me in indignation and embarrassment, but I shook my head, raising my voice and speaking as authoritatively as I could.

"Yes, I am the new captain. Three captains and Head Captain Yamamoto decided I was strong enough to lead this squad. I give you my word that I will not betray you. If you really don't believe I am strong enough, I am open to any challenges."

I waited as murmurs ran throughout the squad, and Izuru looked at me disapprovingly. "Captain, you don't need to prove your strength. Let me handle this." I glared at him, speaking in a low whisper.

"Izuru, your squad seems to have absolutely no respect. I'm amazed you managed to deal with such a group of dumb, arrogant men without a captain. Tomorrow, I want you to meet me in the main open training grounds at nine o'clock in the morning. Understood?"

"Yes, captain, but...why?"

I gave him a small smile. "I'm going to be training you. Maybe then the squad's going to respect your strength." Turning back to the squad, I said, "My first order is for all of you to be present tomorrow at nine o'clock in the morning at the central open training grounds. I will be training Lieutenant Kira and it is an amazing opportunity for you to learn. That is all." I turned and walked away, Izuru trailing me. Once we were out of hearing range, I turned to him and awkwardly began, "Izuru..."

"Yes, captain?"

"Can you help me move boxes from my old barracks?"

"Of course, captain." Feeling extremely strange for Izuru to be acting so formal and closed, I suddenly had an idea: I winked at him before abruptly flash stepping away. I arrived at my barracks and Izuru appeared several seconds later, breathing slightly fast.

"Captain-"

I finally laughed at the annoyed and confused expression on his face and impulsively hugged him.

"Captain!" Still holding him, I grinned up at the scandalized expression on his face before letting go.

"Izuru, I don't want anything to change between us just because I'm a captain now. The only thing new I want to have in this captain-lieutenant relationship is to be able to function without either of us spelling everything out in words."

"I understand, captain." Though he still spoke formally, he'd finally stopped acting like there was a massive barrier between us, and I indicated the stack of boxes in the center of my room.

"You take half and I'll take the other half."

The boxes contained mainly clothes and were fairly light. "Where are we going?" Izuru asked over the top of a box.

"My new barracks on the second floor of the main building." Once we arrived at the office, I set my load down and opened the door. The room was rather large compared to my former one, and I immediately noticed a sweet smell that caused Izuru to quickly drop the boxes on the floor and blanch.

"Er, Izuru, are you all right?"

"I think so. If you'll excuse me now, captain," he bowed and quickly left. I ran a hand through my hair, wondering ruefully how I would get rid of the persimmon smell so Izuru could enter my room without throwing up.

As I started to move all my belongings, I quickly found that former captain Ichimaru had an exceptionally strange sense of humor.

I muttered to myself in annoyance as a crunch underfoot indicated I had stepped on a dried persimmon leaf and started backwards in shock as a grinning red mask suddenly popped out of the wall when I pulled on the closet's lightbulb chain. Various hidden slots in the walls and floor appeared and I ended up treading extremely carefully before sitting at the desk on the floor with a sigh. I stretched my legs, yawning, when I felt something round and protruding. Curious, I moved the desk to the right and examined the area carefully; there was a small, circular bump in the wall. After some hesitation, I poked it and it quickly scampered back. Nothing happened.

Skeptical that the seemingly innocuous bump was really just what it appeared to be, I cautiously pressed it harder, then pinched, pulled, and wrenched it to no avail. Just as I was about to give up, my Zanpakuto spoke to me.

_This is a soul reaper's room. Why not try using us?_

I drew my Zanpakuto, wondering what to do and wishing not for the first time that Shinku no Yuri had been more specific. After a moment of pondering, a flash of inspiration struck. I clasped both hands on the hilt of Shinku no Yuri, pointed the blade backwards over my shoulder, and activated Konso. Carefully, I placed the glowing end on the protrusion in the wall, which slid inwards. A small portion of the wooden wall slat moved to the right, revealing a shallow space which held a slim wooden box. A faded sketch of a grinning fox on yellowed, crumbling paper was pinned to the front, and I opened the box.

Inside were two unframed pictures, which I lifted out and examined. I nearly dropped them in surprise.

The first was of a very young-looking Rangiku and a silver-haired boy, both in Academy uniforms and standing in front of a classroom. The second was a full-body picture of someone in a captain's haori who was unmistakably Gin Ichimaru, and a shorter, messy-haired Izuru standing next to him with an awed expression. Though I was surprised to see Izuru without his characteristic haircut, I was even more shocked to realize that Ichimaru didn't seem evil or frightening, even with the wide smile and slitted eyes. As a matter of fact, he was rather...attractive.

I shook my head and quickly closed the box, placing it back and sliding the wall slat. Ichimaru was my enemy and deserved to die for the crimes he had committed. However, even as I sat down in my new office, I could not stop wondering why he had betrayed the Soul Society. There was no real benefit I could see; Tousen had a twisted sense of justice and had thus defected, but Ichimaru hadn't shown _why_ he left. Was he unhappy with the Gotei 13?

My thoughts were interrupted by a woman standing in front of my desk, who bowed.

"Captain? I'm the third seat of Squad 4, Ayaka Sato. I've been ordered to place the Gentei Reiin seal on you."

"Seal?"

"All captains and lieutenants have it; it restrains your reiatsu by eighty percent when you enter the World of the Living. You must only release it when absolutely necessary. The command is 'Gentei Kaijo'."

"I understand. Um, what should I do?"

"The seal goes on your left side under your collarbone. Could you pull down your Shihakusho a little? Thank you." She placed both hands over my skin, leaning over my desk slightly, and intoned "Gentei Reiin!"

I felt a burning sensation and a black marigold tattoo, the symbol of my squad, appeared on my skin.

Ayaka bowed again and I thanked her before she left. Looking at the stack of paperwork I had, I let out a sigh before starting on the first one. It was awfully boring.

* * *

"Has everyone assembled?"

"Yes, captain."

"Good. Let's go, Izuru." I noticed his hand quivering slightly, and I looked up at him concernedly.

"Something wrong?"

"Er, I suppose...well...I'm nervous."

"Nervous? You already fought me before."

"You were a student back then. Now you're a captain so I don't know how strong you are!" His voice cracked slightly and I patted his arm.

"Have confidence in yourself, Izuru. It's just training." We arrived at the central training grounds and I addressed the squad.

"Thank you for all attending. During this training session, both of our shikai forms will be released, so please stand away."

I drew my Zanpakuto and nodded to Izuru. We took up our respective stances and started with a shout.

Our blades clashed against each other, quivering with tension as we tested each other's strength. Izuru had definitely improved but it was easier for me to block him than before. After a few minutes of fighting close-range, I decided it was time.

"**Declare our wrath, Shinku no Yuri**!" The sky darkened, crackling with lightning. I happily watched as the twin dragons on the blades glowed and flickered.

"**Raise your head, Wabisuke!**" Izuru came at me with great speed, but I flash stepped away before he could land a blow on my blade. Dexterously, I somersaulted around with flash step as fast as I could, finally feinting at his right arm. He instinctively brought his Zanpakuto up to block but I grabbed his left arm, knocked the blade out of his hand, and kicked him straight in the stomach. At the last second, he moved an inch to the left to escape the brunt of my kick and slid a short distance away. I quickly grabbed his Zanpakuto before he could retrieve it and paused, my eyes widening. Izuru immediately took advantage of my opening.

"**Hado 33: Sokatsui!**" The blue blast flew at me and I knew I had no time to dodge. I thrust out my hand instinctively and released a blast of my own, which fizzled with Izuru's for a few seconds before finally exploding in a cloud of smoke. "**Bakudo 21: Sekienton**." Red smoke billowed around me and I was unable to sense Izuru any longer. He had masked his reiatsu.

I warily turned in a circle, trying to figure out where he was. It was no use to try detecting his location by sight, reiatsu, or even where the wind was blowing as this particular Bakudo provided a complete smoke cover.

Then, a lavender and marigold scent passed by me and I quickly tumbled backwards in the opposite direction, just as the smoke cleared and Izuru's clenched fist landed where I had been. The ground split and cracked from the force and I flash stepped directly behind Izuru, placing my blade at his neck. He froze.

"That's all for today. Good job, Izuru." I handed him back his Zanpakuto, which he sheathed while shakily standing up.

I turned to the squad and was immediately drowned out by clapping and cheering. I couldn't help but grin as we walked past them.

"Captain, that was amazing! You were so fast I swear you turned invisible!"

"Imagine the look on the other captains' faces when they see how strong they are at the Shinigami Games!"

"We're definitely gonna be the strongest squad for once!"

"Lieutenant Kira is so cool! I used to think he was a pansy but he really deserves to be lieutenant!"

When we were finally back in the office, I lingered at Izuru's desk.

"You've really improved, Izuru."

He looked at me with a half-amused expression. "You're telling me that I improved? I was worried for my life back there!"

"Are you all right? Did you get injured?"

"Just this cut on my arm from when I landed after your kick."

"Let me see." I grabbed at his arm, but he insisted.

"It's not a big deal-"

"I said the same thing before but you healed me anyways. Think of it as repayment." I smiled before using a low-level healing Kido to heal the cut, which was fairly shallow.

When I was done, I asked, "Izuru, back then when I grabbed your Zanpakuto."

"Yes?"

"When I touched the hilt, it was like I'd touched your soul. I don't know how to explain, but..."

"A Zanpakuto is part of your soul. Thus, it is considered an extreme expression of trust for a soul reaper to even hold another's Zanpakuto. It is heavily looked down upon to do so in fighting an opponent you do not personally know."

I dropped my head. "I'm really sorry, Izuru. I wouldn't have done that if I'd known!"

"It's all right. I trust you and you trust me, so it's not a big deal."

Touched, I grasped his hand.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. But next time, will you let me hold your Zanpakuto? I want to know what your soul's like too," he joked, eyes twinkling.

"Sure, but only if you give me half of your paperwork."

"Half? But you already have so much!"

"I finished mine yesterday. Well?" I held out my hand, and he grudgingly handed me a stack of paper.

"How about we go to the hot springs with Rangiku, Renji, and Shuuhei on Sunday?"

He eyed me. "You do know that as a captain, you've got a personal mini-hot springs?"

"I know, but it's no fun being alone. Besides, didn't Captain Kurotsuchi invent it? Who knows what he put in the water." I shivered and he laughed.

"All right, I'll tell the others. See you later."

* * *

On the way back from my office, I met Rangiku.

"What brings you here?"

She waved a hand dismissively. "My captain wants me to drop off some reports. Looks like your fifth seat got in a drunken fight with our fifth seat about whose captain is cooler."

I sighed. "Seriously? I'll have to talk to him."

"See you later then, captain." As she turned to go, I impulsively grabbed her arm.

"Rangiku, do you have time to talk?"

"After I drop these off, I'm free. Why?"

"I want to ask you some questions. About—about Gin Ichimaru." She frowned.

"Why?"

I turned pink. "I just wanted to know."

She eyed me skeptically but nodded. Once I closed the office, we went to my room and sat down.

"Rangiku, what kind of man was Ichimaru?"

"Well, he was a puzzle for most. Slitted eyes, permanent smile, silver hair, skeletal kind of appearance...his squad loved him, though. He worked hard but was famous for pranks."

"Why did he leave the Soul Society, then?"

She shook her head. "I don't know. Izuru and I were closest to him, but he never told us before. His last words to me were that he was sorry."

I felt a pang of guilt for bringing up the past, and apologized accordingly. "I'm sorry for asking you all this, but I took his place and I want to know more about him."

"It's all right. What else did you want to know?"

"How did you know each other?"

She smiled sadly. "When I was very young, I was lost and dying of hunger in a bad Rukongai district. Then this strange kid with silver hair gave me dried persimmons and brought me to where he was living—he was Gin. He saved my life again from some _yakuza_; I don't know exactly what happened, but I remember his face. He wasn't smiling and he told me to run back to where we were living at the time. We were best friends, but he was mysterious even then. He would always disappear without telling me where he was going. Once, when he came back, he was wrapped in a Shihakusho and there was blood on his face."

She took a sip of tea and continued recounting fragments of memories. "He told me that he was going to become a Shinigami so things would end without me having to cry. I joined the Academy with him. I would always tease him about his strange name, and he finally told me he'd made it up because he had no family and didn't remember anything about himself. I was no better, and he told me that the day we met would be my birthday." Tears started running down her face, and I awkwardly offered her a tissue from the box on my desk. She sobbed into it, and I crawled over to her side and placed an arm on her shoulder. After a few minutes, she finally calmed down.

"Rangiku, I'm so sorry for asking you."

She shook her head. "It's okay. It's just that Gin and I...we were so close, but in the end, it turns out I know nothing about him."

In a bad attempt to comfort her, I said, "He saved your life and didn't want you to cry—it sounds like he was a real friend."

"But if he wanted to protect me so much, why did he leave without telling me?" She seemed to be on the verge of breaking down again when she happened to notice the bump in the wall.

"Sayuri, what's that button do?"

Not wanting to mention the pictures I had found, I lied. "What button?"

"Tell me the truth, Sayuri. Gin always loved trapdoors and things like that. I know that button—it activates a door, doesn't it?"

Unable to meet her eyes, I dropped mine. "Yes."

"Will you show me?"

I paused. "All right." I activated Konso and opened the secret door, pulling out the box. Rangiku's face changed and she grabbed it, touching the sketch carefully.

"This was our friendship box!"

"Friendship box?"

"Gin and I kept this box throughout our Academy days and we decided to keep it forever as a memento of our friendship. I wondered what happened to it! I made the sketch on the front. There should be three pictures in here." She eagerly took out the contents and frowned.

"Where's the third?"

"I don't know. There were only two pictures when I found this box. What was the third?"

"It was on my graduation day, when Gin was a lieutenant and I had just received my Shihakusho. It was one of the only times when Gin was truly smiling."

"Truly smiling?"

"Yes. I don't know how to explain." She clapped her hands. "I've got it! You've got that ability of yours, right? Come on, look at my eyes." I did and entered the surface of her mind: she was clearly focusing on a single image. I looked at it.

And made the conclusion that whether I liked it or not, Gin was handsome. Instead of pushing it out of my head like I had been doing, I started pondering Gin himself. During Rangiku's emotional account, my hate for him had definitely lessened, but it was still there. What kind of friend would simply betray the people who trusted him most? And as a captain, it was still my responsibility to defeat him; he was a traitor. Rangiku broke through my confused thoughts.

"Sayuri, will you please promise me something? As my friend?"

"What is it?"

"Don't kill Gin."

My eyes widened. "What?"

"Eventually, as a captain and Gin's replacement, you'll have to fight him in the Winter War. Please, promise you won't kill him!"

My heart broke slightly, but I firmly shook my head. "I'm sorry, Rangiku, but I can't. He's my enemy and a traitor to the Soul Society. Even if I wanted to, I have no choice but to defeat him as a Gotei 13 captain."


	26. Chapter 25: Shinenju

**AN: I thank everyone who is reading this loooong story! There's a plot twist in this chapter which was very difficult to write about (no kidding). So please keep reading and don't let my efforts be in vain!**

**Also, you should probably have watched Memories of Nobody, the Bleach movie, or at least read a summary of it. There are spoilers for that movie in this chapter.  
**

**

* * *

****Chapter 25**

"Finally done!" I leaned back and stretched, yawning loudly. The clock struck 6 o'clock, which was when ranked officers were off-duty. From his desk, Izuru gave me a thumbs-up and turned back to his own stack of slowly dwindling paperwork with an expression of hopelessness. Noticing the bags under his eyes and the state of his normally neat hair, I rose and walked over to him. Close up, his skin was strangely white.

"Izuru, you look sick. Why don't you take the day off?"

As I expected, he refused outright. "No, I'm fine, captain. I've got to finish this today or Captain Kuchiki's gonna kill me."

I crossed my arms, exasperated. "Byakuya's not your captain. He doesn't have the right to kill you."

He grinned halfheartedly. "True, but I don't want to get in trouble with anyone. Besides, it's my duty as lieutenant."

"It's not your duty to work yourself to a pulp." We both turned our heads to look at Rangiku, who was carrying a rather tall stack of paper. Izuru and I looked at each other and groaned simultaneously.

"Rangiku, please don't tell me those are some kind of urgent reports that must be finished by tomorrow."

"How'd you guess?"

"Rangiku!"

She patted my arm. "No need to panic, I'll be helping out. I told Shuuhei to come over here when he's done with some stuff. Should be an hour or so." She folded her arms and stared at Izuru.

"As for you, Izuru, listen to your captain. You really do look sick, and it's six o'clock anyway. You're free now."

He adamantly shook his head. "Not with all the paperwork I've got left. You shouldn't have asked Shuuhei to help, I can handle it."

A plot formed in my head, and I winked at Rangiku before saying sweetly, "Then why don't you come with me? I'm bringing over reports to Captain Unohana. They're marked urgent and I've just completed them, but it's too nice outside for you to be staying indoors."

He wearily propped his head up on his hand and looked at me. "Only if you promise not to order me to go home."

I held up my right hand in mock solemness and intoned, "I promise not to order you to go back to your barracks if you come outside and walk with me to the 4th."

"Okay." He rose and I picked up the said reports, indicating to Rangiku that she should follow.

Outdoors, the air was slightly cool and fresh. Plum blossom trees were all in full bloom, the beautiful pink scented petals underfoot as we passed through the 6th division. I noted that Izuru walked slightly off-balance and thus did not use flash step.

At the 4th division, I greeted Captain Unohana (who was apparently still healing a few patients) and handed her the stack of reports. She took them and asked curiously, "Why are Lieutenants Kira and Matsumoto with you? If I'm not mistaken, it's past six o'clock."

I cleared my throat and tilted my head slightly towards Izuru, indicating that she look at him. She did and instantly locked her hand around his arm.

He blinked. "Captain?"

"Izuru, as captain of the fourth, I cannot allow you to continue working in such a state. Take a break for a week. I'm sure you understand, Sayuri?"

I was unable to restrain a grin as I replied, "Of course."

"Good. Izuru, please come with me." She gave her famous, poisonously sweet smile, and he reluctantly followed her but not without thinking towards me, _You planned this, didn't you?_

As they walked down the hallway, we could hear Retsu scolding Izuru gently. "I'm disappointed in you, Izuru. As a former member of my division, you should know that your health comes first. Just look at you!"

Rangiku gave me a high-five and giggled. "He totally fell for it! Izuru can be so gullible sometimes."

Back at the division, Shuuhei hadn't arrived yet, so we piled all the paperwork onto my desk. We stared at it for a while.

"I swear, these things reproduce."

"Yeah."

Rangiku was actually quite a good worker when she wasn't sleeping or drinking. While hunched over a report on Mayuri's new soul phone prototypes, she spoke without looking at me.

"Captain?"

"Mm?"

"I'm sorry about yesterday. I shouldn't have asked you something like that."

I put down my quill. "Rangiku, I'm sorry for asking you all that in the first place."

She raised her head but did not meet my eyes. "You had a right to know. But when the time comes, we must do whatever we must. I was a fool for expecting anything otherwise."

"If he doesn't hurt anyone I personally know, I won't kill him. But if he does hurt you guys-" My voice trembled slightly (to my embarrassment), and I cleared my throat. "If he does, I'll kill him. Literally."

"Thank you. That means a lot to me, Captain."

I ducked my head to hide behind my hair. "It's not much. Now do your paperwork."

From the tone of her voice, I could tell she was grinning. "I will. But can I show you something first?"

"What?"

"I know you know about the incidents from when Aizen betrayed the Soul Society, but you haven't actually _seen_ them, have you?"

Intrigued, I looked up. "Can I?"

"Of course." I stared into her eyes and delved deep into her memories. It wasn't as private as entering her inner world, but I avoided looking at anything more than necessary. It was like watching a video in fast-forward, but somehow all the information was transferred to me. One detail stood out brightly in the last scene she was showing me. It was Ichimaru's face just before he left.

He was wearing a sad and wistful smile; I saw small wrinkles between his eyes and nose. His voice didn't have a sarcastic or mocking undertone like usual, but instead sounded genuinely apologetic and regretful. I was pulled out of the memory with a jerk when Rangiku looked away to blink hard.

Still disoriented, I laid my face in my hands. Several seconds later, Shuuhei's voice made me start.

"Sorry I'm late, guys!"

"That's okay. Just sit over there." I pointed at the chair we had moved next to my desk.

"This much, huh?"

I nodded. "Izuru's so overworked that Unohana is making him take a week off."

He asked incredulously, "A week off? I wouldn't be surprised if he died from boredom during the time. I don't think I've ever seen Izuru take a break, even on his own birthday. We had to drag him to the party."

There were about two more hours of scratching quills, sighs, yawns, and munching as we helped ourselves to the dried persimmons I had stocked in the office. There was a literal storehouse of them behind the main barracks.

Then, Shuuhei slapped his papers. "I'm done with mine!"

I carefully slid my stack over to his. "Me too."

"So am I!"

"Really?" Shuuhei and I asked at the same time. Rangiku glared at us.

"Why so surprised?" We rolled our eyes and I was about to retort when my pain stabbed through my hand. I winced.

"What's wrong?"

"I—I don't know." I looked at my ink-stained hand and grimaced. Shuuhei ran an eye over it.

"Hand cramp. Happens all the time."

"How do I get rid of it?"

"I just massage it and stretch the fingers. Usually goes away in a few hours."

I sighed. "Ink, paper cuts, a cramp...my hands are a mess right now."

Rangiku had long since returned to normal, and she took the opportunity to tease me. "Ooh, since when did you care about what your hands look like? Do you have a crush on someone?"

Shuuhei quickly joined in, grinning. "Maybe a certain captain is falling in love with her..._ahem_...lieutenant."

I glared at the duo. "Both of you, shut up."

"Yes ma'am!" Unable to stay angry, I relaxed and gave a small smile. They already knew Izuru and I didn't have feelings for each other, but that didn't stop them from teasing me.

When Shuuhei had left, I began straightening up the office a bit. While waiting for me, Rangiku began a conversation. Her voice was dead serious.

"Captain, don't you ever get tired?"

"What do you mean? Of course I get tired-"

"Of your facade. Of acting happy all the time." My heart froze and I spun around to face her.

"Rangiku!"

"Don't try to lie to me, _Sayuri_. You've graduated earliest in history from the Academy, are a genius, can do pretty much anything, achieved Bankai, and are the youngest captain in history. But I liked you better as just a student. It's like you have a mask on lately and I don't know what you're thinking. What is it?"

I forced a smile. "Nothing, Rangiku. You're just imagining that."

"Shut up!" She yelled, and I blinked. I'd never seen Rangiku mad and it was disconcerting.

"I don't care that you're a captain. All that matters is that you're my friend and you're not acting right. Do you think Izuru hasn't already noticed? Tell me!"

At that, something inside of me snapped and I yelled back at her, not caring about that the doors were wide open and that my reiatsu was getting out of control. I knew I would be attracting a massive amount of attention but my emotions had gone too far.

"Do you think I enjoy acting like this? I'm not telling you guys—my best friends—the truth because I don't want to lose everyone! I don't even know if it was a wise decision to become close to anyone!"

"WHY?"

"Because—damn it all, Rangiku, I think I'm the Shinenju!" My voice trembled and cracked.

Her mouth dropped and she backed up. "It can't be..."

I kept on yelling myself hoarse, as if expelling the poisonous feelings welling up inside me. "All the memories of things I've never been through. All the feelings, the sadness, the regret, everything else. I'm just a thing, a block of memories forced onto one being. If I told you, would you still be my friends? Would you want to be friends with a mere object, like the Hogyoku or Oin? I've never even showed the faintest hint of all that because I didn't want to worry anybody."

"Do you indeed think we were so ignorant as to not know you are the Shinenju?"

I swallowed and slowly turned my head. "Head Captain?"

"How foolish of you! From the minute you took the Academy entrance test, the teachers all knew you were the Shinenju. This was reported to me and we had Captain Kurotsuchi confirm that suspicion. The reason you were able to so quickly graduate from the Academy and become a captain is that you were once a soul reaper long before you ever passed into the World of the Living as a human. With the combined memories you hold, you have absorbed both abilities and skills. However, the fact that you are the Shinenju does not change anything. You are still a great benefit to the Soul Society and as long as you do not disrupt the natural balance between the two worlds, no action is needed. Do you understand?"

I grinned sarcastically, even as tears welled up in my eyes. "Basically, what you're telling me is that I'm a thing. A thing that happens to have powers and is useful for the Soul Society. Is that it?"

He remained silent, and I kept my sardonic smile even as tears started to run down my face.

"Do you know the pain of holding so many other people's lifeless, dead memories and guilt? This has already happened before in the Soul Society. You do not remember because the former holder of the Shinenju sacrificed herself to save the two worlds. And yet, all you care about is that I can help combat Aizen and his followers." Turning to Rangiku, I said coldly, "I can see why Gin left." Without any further words, I glared at the stunned observers that had gathered and flash stepped off to my barracks. I put a large Kido barrier on the doors, threw myself on the futon, and stared at the ceiling while absentmindedly flexing my now more-relaxed hand.

Until four in the morning, I did not budge from my room. When I deemed it time, I masked my presence entirely—both reiatsu and my physical self. In those long hours, I made the most crucial decision of my life.

I tore off my haori, folded it, and placed it on the desk. Opening the secret compartment in the wall under my desk, I took out the box and placed it in my Shihakusho. Silently, I took down the Kido barrier and slid the doors shut behind me. I stopped by Rangiku's barracks and left the box outside her door before going to visit my family. As I stared at their sleeping faces, it hurt so much to think I was leaving everybody behind that I fled quickly before I lost all my resolve.

In succession, I visited Shuuhei, Renji, and finally Izuru. In his sleep, he was frowning slightly, and I wondered what he could be dreaming about. Unwilling to leave him, I slowly reached out and stroked his hair gently. He did not move and I spoke in the absolute faintest of whispers.

"Izuru...I'm so sorry. You're my best friend...you ought to just become captain yourself so you don't have to deal with lousy ones like me."

Suddenly, my eyes started watering and before I could stop them, tears fell and landed on his face. I hastily wiped my eyes and hoped he hadn't noticed, and quickly crept out of the room.

As I walked silently on the empty, dark roads, my heart literally felt like it weighed a ton. My feet unwillingly led the way to the central Senkaimon, which I slowly unlocked and stepped through. After focusing on my destination, I found myself in front of Kisuke's shop. It was dark inside and I wondered if I was being foolish.

Then, I nearly jumped out of my skin when someone landed in front of me.

"Who is it?" As soon as the words left my mouth, I recognized who it was and my stomach tightened.

"Izuru? What are you doing here?"

We were faintly illuminated by a street lamp nearby. His blue eyes were colder than I had ever seen them, and though his clothes were orderly, his hair was a complete mess.

"Where are you going, _Captain_?" I flinched slightly at the tone in his voice, but mustered a reply.

"That's none of your business."

"Why did you leave this behind?" He lifted his hand, which was clenching my haori. I stared at it and then him, my throat constricted.

"Why are you going to Urahara's shop in the middle of the night? Where are you going? **Tell me the truth!**" His voice was steadily increasing, and he drew his sword. "I'm not letting you pass until you tell me, Captain."

"Izuru!"

"Please, Captain...tell me. Or do you not trust me enough?" His whitened knuckles shook slightly, a pleading tone in his voice.

I decided to tell him the truth. He deserved at least that much.

"Izuru...you can't tell anybody. I'm going to Hueco Mundo."

"What? Hueco Mundo? Alone? Why?"

"I'm going to investigate Aizen."

His eyes widened. "Alone? You idiot, are you crazy?"

"Perhaps, but there's a reason I'm doing this. I'm—I'm the Shinenju. I don't want to be in the Gotei 13 any longer. It's been made clear to me by the Head Captain that I'm only being used. So I'm leaving, but I will fight against Aizen and his followers without holding an obligation to kill people I don't want to kill. There must be a reason Aizen is doing all of this, and I want to find that out before murdering anyone. I am no longer a captain of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads. I am, in short, a traitor."

Izuru's skin went about three shades paler, and I would have sworn that he had turned into a ghost if tears weren't leaving a trail down his face. "_I don't care._ Why did you act like nothing was wrong? Don't you consider us your friends?"

Helplessly, I gestured. "Izuru, did you really think I had enough courage to just tell my family and friends that I'm an object? I had no idea how you would react."

"An object? That's not completely true. Hello there, Izuru. Why don't you both come in? It looks like you've got something to say, Sayuri." Kisuke appeared behind Izuru and opened his fan with a flourish.

When we were seated, I began. "Kisuke, you knew I was the Shinenju, didn't you?"

He soberly nodded. "Of course. I do apologize for not telling you earlier, but I wanted to let you enjoy your life without the knowledge."

"Kisuke, drop the apologies and just explain everything. I want the whole truth."

"As you say. First, you're not exactly an 'object'. My records indicate this has happened once before with a soul reaper named Senna; I don't recall her but it is apparently because she gave her life—and with it, all memories of her very existence—to protect the two worlds from colliding. However, she was different." He sighed. "It's very difficult to explain, but I'll try. Senna was a soul reaper who lost her Zanpakuto—and her life—while in the Dangai Precipice World.

When souls die in the Soul Society, they normally travel to the World of the Living and are thus reincarnated. However, some souls get lost and wander around. After a long period of time, they will eventually gather in one place, which will cause a new dimension to open. This is called the Valley of Screams. When the souls enter the Valley, they are separated into two parts: memories and pure energy. All those lost memories combine and return to the World of the Living as part of a new being. This is the Shinenju; in other words, you. A particularly strong soul's memories, such as one of a ranked officer's, will predominate over the rest. However, the rest of the memories will faintly persist."

"I understand. So Kisuke, I'm not just a _thing_, right? I'm a—well-separate existence, a real being, correct?"

"That is correct. However, you're not exactly a soul; I would describe you more as a kind of hybrid. You've already gone through a full cycle of reincarnation or more, so some of the memories have faded nearly to nonexistence. However, I am afraid your soul is forever attached to them."

"Is there any way to at least make the memories less prominent? I don't want to remember other people's pain."

"I'll definitely research for you. Any other questions?"

"If it's only memories I've got, then why did the Head Captain tell me I'd absorbed skills and abilities as well?"

"Well now, how would you define memories? In the case of souls, memories are the very material that make up their true existence. Otherwise, they are simply meaningless, empty beings called Blanks. Memories hold much, and they have been reduced to pure knowledge in your case."

I nodded and heaved a deep sigh. I felt slightly better knowing exactly what I was, but Kisuke wasn't done.

"I've got a question for you now, Sayuri. Why have you come to me in the middle of the night without your haori and with Izuru?"

Before I could reply, Izuru cut across me and said, "We're going to Hueco Mundo. Sayuri wants to find the reasons behind Aizen's actions before fighting anyone, and without being under order of the Gotei 13."

"Izuru!"

Kisuke grinned. "Sayuri, I think you'll need all the help you can. Best let Izuru go along with you. Besides, don't desert the poor guy again. I don't think he can handle it."

"Yes, but he'll be giving up his rank of lieutenant just to come with me. If I wasn't the Shinenju, I probably would never be as strong as him, even with years of hard work."

"I'm willing to give it up to follow you. I promised to stay loyal to you, and I will, even if you aren't my captain any longer." He pulled off his badge and dropped it on the table.

"See?"

I finally smiled a little. "Thank you, Izuru. But before you follow me..."

"Yes?"

"You might want to sort your hair out first."

He paused a minute before grinning. "Okay, Sayuri." Kisuke was about to rummage for a comb when the sudden presence of a very strong spiritual presence appeared. We all stood up in alarm and I dashed outside while drawing my Zanpakuto, followed by Izuru and Kisuke. I gasped and staggered backwards at what I saw, my heart beating frantically in-no, it couldn't be-_fear._

"It can't be..."


	27. Chapter 26: Destiny

**AN: Yes, this chapter is late and I apologize! It was so hard to write but it's extra-long :) **

**When I was about to finish editing this chapter, FF decided to crash on me and I lost the whole revised version. So I had to do it again, but I may make small changes in the future (nothing major). Then when I tried to update a few days ago, I got "Error Type 2."  
**

**Please note that I did not write about the events in this chapter exactly as they were in the manga...  
**

**Hehe, what gave Gin away? You guys are sharp :D**

**

* * *

****Chapter 26**

"It can't be..." Izuru whispered softly, and I tore my gaze away to look at him. His eyes were wide and my hand stopped above his seemingly frozen one. I didn't want to startle him in his current state.

Before either of us could speak, Kisuke whisked us back into his shop with a surprisingly fast flash step. I opened my mouth ("Kisuke, what the hell?") but he placed a finger on his mouth. I frowned and glanced at the now closed door as the former captain-cum-scientist began explaining.

"The Gotei 13 will notice Ichimaru's presence and hold a meeting. I will have Rangiku let you know the conclusion by Hell Butterfly. Meanwhile, I've got my own business to attend to. You both know what this means; the Winter War."

I blinked. "Do you think it will start immediately just because Ichimaru is here?"

He shook his head. "I don't know, but it is best to be careful. And before you go, Sayuri," he added as I placed my hand on the door.

"Remember that you and Ichigo are the only captain-level soul reapers who have not seen Aizen's Zanpakuto release. But Ichigo is in Hueco Mundo fighting Espada—no, I haven't time to explain, so let's keep it to that. Good luck." He clicked his fingers and a black mist surrounded him. When it cleared, he was gone.

I gazed soberly at nothing, slightly depressed by Kisuke's little speech. Izuru coughed after a while.

Embarrassed, I quickly reached out and threw open the doors in front of us. Even in the little light available, Ichimaru Gin was clearly visible and I felt my nervousness spike.

He examined Izuru first, the permanent grin on his face widening. It was a more than a little off-putting and I teetered between whether he was handsome or simply creepy.

"Izuru. You're doin' well, that's nice ta see."

Izuru clenched his jaw in response and the fox-like man turned to me with an air of puzzlement.

"An' who is this?"

"Former captain of Squad 3, Sayuri Miura." I said as coldly as possible. He raised his eyebrows.

"Oh? Why's that?"

"None of your business. Why are you here?" I drew my Zanpakuto and Ichimaru held up his hands.

"I didn't come here ta fight, ya know. I was jus' havin' a stroll and suddenly here's Izuru. So I decided ta visit him."

"Why aren't you at Hueco Mundo?"

"You take the fun outta everythin', Sayuri." Startled by his use of my first name, I was too slow to stop him from flash stepping to the roof of Kisuke's shop. I whirled to see him standing with a hand raised.

"I'll see ya two tomorrow so let's continue our conversation then. I'm a busy man, ya know. Bye now~" He opened a jagged rift in the sky that was blacker than night itself and vanished.

Absolutely frustrated, I kicked at a small pebble viciously, missing. Then I remembered Izuru.

"Are you all right?"

He shrugged and gave a tired smile. "I think so. Are you going to tell the Soul Society?"

"Let them handle their own preparations; we've got something important to do."

"Important?"

I merely tapped my Zanpakuto and flash stepped through the doorway to the shop. I opened the trapdoor, looking down the long staircase for a few seconds, and jumped. Howling wind rushed past me and adrenalin surged in my body until I had landed safely in the empty training grounds. A _whoosh_ behind me indicated that Izuru had arrived as well.

"You should learn Bankai, Izuru."

He hesitated and cast his eyes down. "I don't think I can do it—not in this short time..."

"I'm sure you can. You can already materialize him, and you've been training hard..." I trailed off and tapped my fingers on my Zanpakuto sheath awkwardly.

"Sayuri—do you think I'll really have to use my bankai? I mean, if I achieve it?" His voice remained steady but a faint cloud passed over his normally pale face.

"Izuru, you don't have to fight your former captain. This is just a precaution; who knows if there'll be some extra-strong Arrancar or Vasto Lorde we need to fight. That way, one of us can concentrate on Aizen."

His blond eyebrows pulled into a frown. "You're right. Then let's start."

He drew Wabisuke and I watched for a little while as a dark shape formed and solidified, then went some distance away to train my own Kido and flash step.

Time passed swiftly and Izuru was making good progress. Sweat stained his uniform and dripped down his forehead, but he had sustained no injuries. Meanwhile, a Hell Butterfly insistently flew about my head until I extended a finger. It was a message from Rangiku that I conveyed to Izuru during a brief break we both took.

"The Soul Society's making preparations here in Karakura Town right now, and all the captains will be assembled at nine in the morning."

"What time is it now?"

"Seven."

He grasped the dark green hilt tightly, confronting the dark bowed figure that was his Zanpakuto spirit. "**Bankai!**"

* * *

It was exactly nine in the morning. The captains, lieutenants, Vizards, and some other strong spiritual presences were gathered only a few miles away.

We stopped training and sat down on a flat slab of rock to rest. After obtaining permission, I reached out with Kido to Izuru and bonded with his reiatsu, replenishing it.

"Shall we go?" I asked with a small grin, and he nodded in reply. We rose to leave but stopped dead in our tracks; someone's reiatsu was changing rapidly, distorting itself and forming into something twisted. I urgently tapped on Izuru's arm.

"Who **is** that?"

"Former captain of squad nine, Kaname Tousen."

"But—that's not a soul reaper's reiatsu!"

"I think he's undergoing a kind of Hollowfication. We'd better go quickly."

Just as I set my foot on the first step of the stairs, meaning to spring off of it, I heard a voi. But y. But you must find out why Ichimaru has come here must find out why Ichimaru has come here .

A voice I hadn't heard in a long, long time.

"_Good luck, Sayuri._"

I started around, nearly losing my balance in the process. Used to me being a klutz, Izuru wasn't surprised but asked anyway, "Is something wrong?"

I scanned the area one last time before shaking my head and running up and outside into the bright sunlight. Had I imagined the voice?

We flash stepped hurriedly to the source of the horrible reiatsu and arrived at a kind of circle where captains, lieutenants, Vizards, and a few people I didn't know were gathered. I noticed missing soul reapers but didn't comment, as the Head Captain looked at us both with inscrutable burning eyes.

"It is not the time to demand explanations from the two of you, but simply answer this. Do you remain part of the Gotei 13, or are you enemies?"

Many pairs of eyes were suddenly on us, and I was uncomfortably aware of them as I answered, "Neither. We are not part of the Gotei 13, but rather a separate force opposing Aizen. I promise to explain after this is all finished."

Not bothering to wait for a response, I surveyed a tall man with brown hair and strange reiatsu—vastly powerful, but nothing like I had ever felt before—who was observing something to the side. With a small start, I noticed Ichimaru a few feet behind him, his skeletal hands sheathed in wide sleeves.

The brown-haired man suddenly looked straight at me and I knew without a doubt he was Aizen. He bore a kind of self-assured smile, not arrogant but without a single trace of worry or fear in his whole demeanor. I stared back at him defiantly and was jerked out of my momentary trance by a blast of the same horrible spiritual pressure. Slowly, I moved my head, fearing what I would see.

Captain Komamura and Shuuhei were standing before someone most definitely male. He wore a white, sleek mask with a chest plating and his bare muscled arms were dark, wind still blowing about him from the great spiritual pressure he had emitted. _He's not a Vizard, but also a Hollowfied soul reaper. Wait, that's illegal in the Soul Society, so he can't be an ally-oh.  
_

Tousen, the traitor with a twisted sense of justice?

Shuuhei said something inaudible and Tousen viciously slashed at him. I flinched involuntarily, wondering how Shuuhei's former captain could have sunk so low, and Captain Komamura released his Zanpakuto. He was blocked easily and with a deceptively simple kick to the face, Tousen sent him crashing down into the buildings below. However, I was more concerned about Shuuhei, who was only now wiping off his expression of shock and something similar to pity.

Tousen started speaking, and I frowned and turned to Izuru.

"What's going on? I can't hear anything he's saying."

"Looks like he's gone into one of his long-winded speeches about justice," Izuru muttered. I noticed Aizen drawing his Zanpakuto and braced myself to look away the moment he uttered the release command for Kyouka Suigetsu.

But he took his time drawing the katana from its sheath, and that did not escape Shinji's sharp eyes.

"You must be scared, Sousuke, drawing your sword so slowly." He drew his own Zanpakuto, the blade boldly flashing in the sunlight, and continued, "I never opened up to you even when you were my lieutenant. So, you don't know my Zanpakuto's true power. Isn't that right?"

Shinji's voice lowered and his eyes narrowed into slits, the characteristic smile gone. I caught my breath, eager to see him fight despite my anxiety.

"If you thought your Zanpakuto was the only one that manipulated the senses, you're dead wrong. **Collapse, Sakanade!**"

A massive amount of weighty, golden reiatsu blasted forth and when I finally lowered my arm, Sakanade now had a large, circular hilt and holes in the blade.

Just as they began to circle each other, huge crowds of Menos Grande and ordinary Hollows appeared in the sky all at once, roaring shrilly. I heard Zanpakuto being drawn everywhere and just when I was about to do the same, the distinct scent of the ocean wafted under my nose for a second.

Frowning, I extended my hand claw-like and tore at the air, ripping through a Bakudo cover and revealing my brother. How had I not noticed him until now?

"Kamenosuke, what are you doing here?" A strong wind nearly made me lose my balance as Shinigami and Vizards passed us with flash step, reminding me of the job at hand. "Well?" I asked impatiently.

"Why, am I not supposed to be present?"

I looked around slowly, making the motion exaggerated, and folded my arms. "You're a third seat and I see only captains and lieutenants from the Gotei 13. In conclusion, no."

"Hey, I'm only a third seat because there aren't any open positions for lieutenant!"

"Whatever." We glared at each other until a Cero passed over our heads, forcing us to duck and lose eye contact.

"Is it so wrong for me to protect innocent people along with everyone else? I don't even have that right?"

"No, because you're technically not strong enough. While I'm not going to force you to leave, remember that I bear absolutely no responsibility for any trouble you get into." I flicked my wrist and drew my Zanpakuto smoothly.

"**Declare**-ack!" Kamenosuke jerked on the back of my Shihakusho, halting my movement and strangling me slightly. Supremely irritated, I shook him off and turned red when I saw Izuru hide a smile.

"WHAT?"

"Where's your haori? And Lieutenant Kira's badge?"

"You only now noticed? I don't want to have to follow orders I don't agree with. Izuru came along with me. Now leave me alone!" I would tell him about the Shinenji later; now was not the time.

I nodded to Izuru and we simultaneously leapt at the Hollows. He easily slashed five Hollows in succession, instantly killing them.

"**Declare our wrath, Shinku no Yuri**!" I faced a large group of Menos and waited until the identical monsters were close enough.

"Ginsui kogeki!" The mighty wave swept over the Hollows, freezing and shattering. However, I had made only a minor dent in the numbers and cursed to myself. Where was Kisuke when you needed him? His Zanpakuto could fire missiles and would wipe out the Hollows quickly.

"Leave it to me." My brother came forward and I raised an eyebrow, still slightly grumpy.

"So you're finally going to show me your shikai?"

He winked at me and drew his Zanpakuto with a flourish. I noticed that the circular tsuba depicted turtles swimming in water and fought back the urge to laugh. (AN: Kamenosuke means "turtle's helper.")

"**Dwell over the night sky, Raiden!"**

A long streak of dark purple lightning flashed across the sky, sharply incongruous to the bright blue. The blade turned black like my Zanpakuto did and a drop of water emerged from the tip, slithering onto his arm. Within a few seconds, it had spread all over his body up to his neck, forming an incredibly thin layer. He lowered Raiden, the movement causing the water shield to shimmer in the bright sunlight, and the sky gradually went back to normal.

"How come your Shihakusho doesn't get wet?" I couldn't help asking, and he looked at me sideways.

"I release my Zanpakuto for the first time and that's all you ask?" I giggled despite the situation and he rolled his eyes, muttering "immature" under his breath.

He proceeded to place his left hand on the back of the violet hilt and aimed the point at the crowd of Hollows.

"**Suiteki!**"

An innumerable amount of tiny water droplets flew so fast I nearly missed them. Each droplet spread over its target instantly and flashed with dark lightning. After only two more repetitions, all the Hollows were gone.

Everyone was now staring at Kamenosuke, who raised a hand self-consciously as his Zanpakuto silently went back to its sealed state.

"Er...sorry?"

The Head Captain shook his head disapprovingly. "You and your sister simply cannot learn to obey orders and stay out of trouble. What shall I do with you?" He then turned his back on us, choosing to observe the fight between Shinji and Aizen rather than continue berating us.

"Good job, Kamenosuke." He tilted his head slightly as if unsure of my motives, and I clarified, "I'm not being sarcastic. Your Zanpakuto is pretty cool, did you know that?"

"Thanks, sis," he said, and positively glowed with pride. I smiled briefly and looked over to check on Shuuhei. He seemed to holding his own, but then Tousen's arm moved so fast it blurred in the air-

He stabbed Shuuhei without any hesitation and then kicked him away callously. My heart nearly stopped beating and I saw Izuru's eyes locked to the scene, his fists clenched so hard that the knuckles had turned an unnatural white. Shuuhei was nowhere in sight but I was relieved to feel his reiatsu still pulsing with energy. I took a step forward, meaning to find him, but Izuru grabbed my wrist and shook his head.

"This is a fight for their honor and former friendship. Captain Komamura and Shuuhei were the closest ones to Tousen. We cannot interfere."

"But Izuru-"

"Tell me, Sayuri. If we were in their same position, but our enemy was Ichimaru Gin, would you allow anyone else to get involved?"

I swallowed and he let my arm drop. He said in a low, trembling voice, "Believe me, it's just as hard for me as it is for you not to help Shuuhei. Fortunately, he is not as badly wounded as you might think; I was once a 4th squad member, so I know." I nodded, only slightly comforted.

"Do you suppose we should help Hirako-san?" My brother said after a pause.

"Shinji? He'd be pretty mad if we interfered. Aizen used to be his lieutenant, after all."

"So you're saying it's his fight, just like Lieutenant Shuuhei and Tousen."

"Mm."

He stubbornly pressed, "But what if he dies? Wouldn't you regret not helping him?"

Izuru calmly interjected, "Kamenosuke-san, do you know Captain Ukitake's motto in battle? 'There are two types of fights: the fight for life and the fight for pride_'. _ Shuuhei is fighting for his personal pride. Dismiss this as his stubbornness and let him fight alone."

Kamenosuke did not speak further and we silently observed Aizen's fight. The Vizard had his pharaoh-like mask on, but seemed to be tiring.

"Shinji!" I yelled, panicked. While blocking a particularly strong blow, he had left his upper body completely open. In a flash, Aizen took advantage and slashed, and Shinji staggered back clutching at the spreading crimson.

I heard an earsplitting shriek and saw Hiyori running towards Aizen's back, her blade upraised. At the last second, he turned and stabbed her chest, ripping the blade away from her body. Even with his wound, Shinji managed to catch Hiyori in his arms and laid her body on a nearby rooftop, his eyes wide and horribly alarmed. It all happened in a mere instant, so fast everything seemed unreal.

Aizen turned away as if nothing had happened. I gave his-and Ichimaru's-back a look of pure hatred and flash stepped to kneel by Hiyori's side. To my surprise, the girl looked incredibly young lying still like that, and Shinji grabbed my shoulders in a silent plea for help. Automatically, I straightened up and ordered, "Izuru, go find Captain Unohana-Izuru?"

"I'll get her, sis." I nodded and went over to my former lieutenant, who was seemingly staring into the distance.

"Izuru, what's wrong?" He'd seen plenty of worse wounds in his time as lieutenant, and I didn't think something like that would faze him so easily.

He finally looked down at me with an unfocused gaze. "How could he do that?"

I sighed, shaking my head. "Well, now I know what kind of horrors Aizen is capable of."

"I'm not talking about Aizen."

"Huh?"

He gave me a strange look. "Ichimaru! How could he just stand there, and then attack from behind?"

"What do you mean? He didn't do anything but stand and watch." Our eyes met in absolute confusion, and realization hit me.

"That must have been an illusion! From Aizen's Zanpakuto!"

At that, blood rushed back to his pallid cheeks. "So you mean—but why?"

The question remained hanging in the air even when we slowly walked to Captain Unohana, who was already healing Hiyori's wounds. Izuru asked Shinji for permission to heal him, but he refused and only stared at Hiyori's closed eyes.

Why had Aizen created the illusion? He'd originally used Ichimaru as the main suspect in his plot, as well. But no one had a good impression of Aizen any more; everyone knew he was a traitor.

I was torn from my thoughts by a huge wave of spiritual pressure, emitting from where Komamura was now fighting Tousen. Reiatsu as black as the empty darkness in a Garganta was engulfing a large area, and I was reminded unpleasantly of my own, old reiatsu. When it faded away, I gasped and the Shinigami around me looked up.

"Holy-" my brother muttered, and I did not blame him.

A disgusting, bug-like Hollow covered in black fur was in Tousen's place, and I could not stop staring. Was that really a soul reaper?

He looked about with his bulging eyes, seemingly able to see, and Komamura's Bankai form, an armored giant, lifted his arm to strike. Tousen extended one of his four arms and thrust it in the giant's chest, creating a large hole. A few seconds later, Izuru started forward with an exclamation: the same damage was directly reflected on Komamura's body. He fell on the rooftop he had been fighting on, a large puddle of blood surrounding him. Tousen walked over to him and his eyes began glowing with a half-formed, swirling Cero.

"Captain Komamura!" We yelled simultaneously, and just as the green Cero was about to fire, Shuuhei appeared out of nowhere and drove his sealed Zanpakuto straight into the back of Tousen's head.

"Shuuhei!" I ran over to him but he gave me a look that stopped me in my tracks a few feet away.

He transferred his gaze to his former captain and spoke in a flat voice. "You are no longer your old sightless self. Otherwise, you would have been able to easily avoid such a simple and low-level attack."

Shuuhei closed his eyes, bowed his head, and said slowly as if reluctant,

"**Reap, Kazeshini**." The twin blades burst, blood and gore splattering everywhere and on my face. While Shuuhei did not weep, I saw the utmost sadness and regret in his eyes and Komamura staggered up and over to Tousen's body. I slowly walked away; it was a private moment I had no right to interfere in, and Izuru merely placed a hand on my shoulder and I knew he understood and grieved. I wiped off the blood from my cheek with my sleeve and bile suddenly rose in my throat, burning the insides. Kamenosuke embraced me roughly until the urge to throw up faded away, his own face ashen.

About a minute later, we heard a scream even more terrible than Hiyori's or anything I'd ever heard in my time as captain.

Shuuhei—a full-grown man, a lieutenant, an incredibly strong person, both mentally and physically—was screaming for his lost mentor and friend.

I couldn't stand it and clapped my hands over my ears. The events so far were the worst experiences of my life and in my muddled brain, a whisper told me that no one should ever have to go through such horror like Shuuhei was enduring.

Then, I felt the reiatsu of Shinigami around me change in surprise, and turned just in time to see an orange-haired man run out of a Garganta and release a Getsuga Tensho straight at the back of Aizen's neck. However, the Getsuga fought against some kind of invisible shield and suddenly exploded with a blast of power.

I wanted to call out to Ichigo, to ask him where Orihime and the other missing captains were, but he looked shocked and Aizen was giving him that infuriating smile.

"That was a good slash, but you picked the wrong spot. The back of the neck is the biggest blind spot for all living creatures, so would it make sense for me not to place any protection on it?"

Ichigo continued to stare at him and Aizen laughed mockingly. "You are thinking that you should have used Hollowfication in your attack, are you not? How conceited. Come at me Hollowfied and I will show you your arrogance."

In response, Ichigo readily pulled on his mask and released another Getsuga, which Aizen dodged. Feeling utterly useless and helpless, I looked at Izuru for help and he began, "We should-"

He was cut off by a Senkaimon opening directly in front from us, and I shielded my eyes from the blinding white light. I peered at the people who stepped out.

"Mom? Dad? Kisuke? What are you doing here?" I said in exasperation, flinging a glance behind me to check if Aizen or Ichimaru had noticed. Fortunately, they were facing away and seemed to be conversing with Ichigo.

"Your parents simply wanted to make sure you were both all right. Don't worry, I'll have them stay under my shop and place a Kido barrier around the area."

"Guys, will you just go back to the Soul Society?" Kamenosuke asked in a strained tone similar to mine.

"You're going to be involved in a fight, so we have to make sure you and Sayuri will be all right," my mother insisted.

"I'm a _captain_, Mom. At least, I was. And Kamenosuke's a third seat, so we'll be fine, I promise. Promise me you'll stay safe."

"Don't worry, we'll be all right behind that—er-Kido barrier Mr. Urahara will set up for us."

I looked at my dad disbelievingly and then at Kisuke. "Kido? You have to be kidding me. You think that'll be enough?"

"I assure you, it will be sufficient."

"Fine. But if anything happens to my parents, I will personally kill you myself."

"Sayuri!"

I forced a smile. "Just kidding, Mom."

Izuru tapped my shoulder and pointed. "Look." The captains, lieutenants, and Vizards were all assembled in a formation between Aizen and Ichigo.

"It has begun," Kisuke said gravely, and I understood. Despite the previous fights, the real struggle to kill Aizen began now.

Sensing it was time for us to leave, our parents grasped our hands tightly before waving. I flash stepped with Kamenosuke and Izuru to the assembled soul reapers.

"Hey, you guys are overdoing it, especially with your own injuries," I heard Ichigo complain.

"We are not 'overdoing' anything, Ichigo. We cannot allow you to die fighting alone. Do not attempt to bear the weight of this battle alone, as it belongs to all of us."

After a few seconds, Toshiro drew his sword and clashed against Aizen's with a yell.

"Charging in so recklessly?" Aizen taunted.

"If no one attacks, nothing will happen and the chance to kill you will be lost. Isn't that one of your tricks, Aizen?"

"I commend you for your wisdom in not fighting me one-on-one, Hitsugaya."

Shunsui proceeded to attack Aizen as well, who blocked without even looking. His calm voice betrayed not a single trace of emotion, but his words were sharp. "'Captain Aizen, are you calling Toshiro a coward?"

The traitor spared Shunsui a brief, dangerous glance. "Why now, if it seemed like that, we should amend things, shouldn't we?"

All the Vizards attacked at once, surrounding Aizen in a flurry of attacks. Ichigo stood in a kind of daze and Soifon walked past him.

"Just how long do you intend to do that, Ichigo? You will lose your chance soon if you do not make a move. Don't fall behind." She flash stepped with the utmost speed and her lumbering lieutenant was hard-pressed to keep up. With a start, I realized I needed to look for an opening as well, but I had a different goal in mind.

"Izuru, where's Ichimaru?" I asked without taking my eyes off the fight.

"On the rooftop at one o'clock."

"Offense?"

"None."

I held up one finger, then three, and placed a hand on my chest. He nodded and Kamenosuke looked at us both with an eyebrow raised.

"What you doing?"

"Telling him what I'm planning to do."

"What, you have a secret code?"

"Not exactly. He knows what I mean and vice versa. It's part of having been captain and lieutenant."

"So how long are we going to stand around doing nothing?"

Irritated, I elbowed him. "If you want to get yourself killed, you're more than welcome to dash in there without a plan."

Two of the Vizards released their shikai simultaneously, and I braced my arms against the sudden release of power everywhere. It required every bit of concentration I had to keep track of the fight.

Then Aizen cut down three Vizards in one swipe, sending them falling to the town below, and I almost cried out from pure frustration at my inability to help anyone. Each time I saw an opening, someone would get in the way or Aizen would change position.

Momo, who had been lying injured on the ground guarded by Tetsuzaemon Iba, started to get up. He didn't seem to notice, probably too engrossed in the fierce battle, and she slowly flash stepped up to join the fight.

Suddenly, Toshiro created a pillar of ice around Momo and I wondered if he was attempting to restrain her from further movement; in her current condition, it was probably for the better. But to my horror, he proceeded to stab her in the back.

The battlefield went completely silent.

Someone cheered, to my amazement, and Ichigo and I shouted.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Momo!"

I realized they had been duped by Kyouka Suigetsu, and cursed myself for not stopping Toshiro. Everything had happened so fast!

Shinigami and Vizard alike gasped; Aizen must have stopped the illusion. A dribble of blood leaked from Momo's mouth, and she said in a voice that was weak but clearly audible to all, "Shiro...why?"

Her eyes closed and she slid off Toshiro's blade with a sickening sound. I flash stepped in panic and managed to catch Momo, her body surprisingly light. My Shihakusho quickly grew soaked with her blood and as I stared at the seemingly sleeping girl, Captain Unohana gently took her from my arms.

Toshiro gave a strange cry and ran at Aizen, Hyourinmaru flashing sharply in the light. Someone yelled for him to stop but he was too full of hurt, anger, and shock to listen; in the moments that followed, Aizen swiftly wounded not only Toshiro but also Shunsui, Soifon, and Shinji, who were too shocked to defend themselves. As they fell from the sky, Izuru said something in a choked voice and I found myself unable to speak after witnessing such horrors. Blankly, I focused my gaze downwards in an attempt to still my stomach and instead saw stained hands.

_Momo's blood. _A terrible fury rose in me, and I whipped around and looked up straight at Ichimaru. He was still grinning, even in the midst of such bloodshed, and all my hate focused on him.

_I will kill you_.

An unfamiliar, captain-level reiatsu appeared nearby and Ichigo greeted the Shinigami in surprise.

"Dad, what are you doing here?"

"What do you think?

Without further ado, he locked blades with Aizen, grinned, and flicked his middle finger on his arm. To my amazement, Aizen was flung back by some invisible force and crashed through several buildings. The rest of the soul reapers dashed to follow him.

Now I could finally fight the traitor in front of me!

"Ichimaru Gin," I said behind gritted teeth.

"Yup, that's mah name."

"Tell me your reasons for doing all this."

His mocking voice took on a slight edge, and he replied cooly, "That's none of yer' business."

"Then I'll force you to tell me!" I drew my Zanpakuto and clashed blades with Ichimaru. We were forced to leap off the building from the force and flew backwards. My face was only inches away from his grinning one, and we finally separated and faced each other.

"Tell me!"

We were far away from everyone else now, and Izuru and Kamenosuke appeared a short distance behind Ichimaru.

I let out my reiatsu the same time he did, and to my irritation, the tendrils of silver around me were nearly identical to his own. Why did our reiatsu _and _Zanpakuto have to be so similar?

"So yer' serious."

"Of course. Why did you hurt Rangiku and Izuru so much? Shouldn't I be angry that you hurt my friends?"

He visibly stiffened. Without warning, his eyes opened a sliver and the dark, bloodred eyes stared at me for only a second before narrowing.

"**Bankai!**"

I was forced to retreat and shield my eyes from the unexpected eruption of power. When he was visible, I looked him up and down in mild confusion. His clothes were the same and so was his Zanpakuto. Had he really initiated Bankai? Was there some trick?

"**Kaminishini no Yari**."

_God-Killing Spear? It looks nothing like one._

"You're wonderin' if this is my Bankai, aren't ya? Then lemme show ya." He placed the hilt of his Zanpakuto on his chest squarely, grasping it with both hands, and pointed the tip away from me.

"**Buto.**" I saw nothing happen, but a second later heard a series of deafening crashes behind me. My eyes wide, I swerved to see countless buildings severed cleanly through and eyed Ichimaru warily.

"Do ya know how long mah Zanpakuto can extend?"

"Why do I care? I'm more concerned that it went so fast I didn't see anything," I shot back, and he raised an eyebrow.

"Yer' smart, I'll give ya that."

I took the opportunity to take a deep breath to still my nerves and paused abruptly.

The smell of Ichimaru's reiatsu was strong even at our distance, and an image flashed in my mind's eye of a tall forest and persimmons. Shaking my head, I instead said out loud, "Stay away, Kamenosuke. This is my fight."

"But you don't even personally know this man-"

"I said, stay out of this fight." From when we were kids, I had never lost an argument to Kamenosuke, and he knew not to mess with me when I used a certain tone of voice.

"And Izuru, even if something happens to me, don't risk your life. Okay? I'm not your captain any longer." I winked, attempting to make my words sound less harsh, and grasped my Shihakusho. I pulled it down a little, exposing the marigold mark on my skin, and said, "Gentei Kaijo!" to the black mark. It tingled, signifying that the 12th division had received my request, and disappeared completely. I felt my reiatsu increase exponentially, freed from its bonds, and smiled in satisfaction.

I proceeded to place the hilt of my Zanpakuto to my forehead, pointing the blade down.

"**Bankai.**" My reiatsu swirled and engulfed me temporarily; a moment later, I was wearing a silver Shikahusho with a red sash. My Zanpakuto had grown a long red tassel on the hilt and the dragons on the blade were glowing brightly. A cape of smooth ice was clasped at my neck but did not hurt me, nor was I affected by its cold, because it was part of me; my Zanpakuto.

"**Kamikari Hisshi.**" (Inevitable death, god's fury)

Ichimaru merely grinned more widely at this display. "Not bad."

I pointed my Zanpakuto at him with one hand and said, "**Reito Yuri**!" A swirling mass of crimson water erupted from the tip of the blade and surrounded him. It froze around him into the shape of a giant lily, but Ichimaru let out his reiatsu and managed to shatter the ice cage around him by extending his Zanpakuto. Specks of gold now dusted his Shihakusho but he did not seem to notice.

We faced each other, a light scratch on his forehead, and he placed his Zanpakuto at his chest again. It was my turn to endure his attack.

I flash stepped a distance away, and he mockingly called out, "Tha's not gonna help. Shinso can extend 13 kilometers." Ignoring him, I started whispering under my breath.

"**Buto**!"

I straightened up and looked at the scene before me.

Just before Ichimaru had initiated his attack, I had completed the incantation for Bakudo 5: Rasentoku. It was a simple golden Kido shield that blocked physical attacks, and I had created one hundred shields in the path between Ichimaru and me. I had hoped it would at least slow down the attack until it was visible and I was able to block.

My plan had worked but I was confused. A third of the shields closest to me were solid and unbroken, while the others had all been shattered. I let the Bakudo dissolve and flash stepped at Ichimaru, taking advantage of his momentary surprise and locking blades. I tightened my right hand on the hilt, wincing at the pressure exerted on my wrist: I was definitely going to have a sprain.

It was difficult with my left hand, but I managed to initiate a Kido spell with it.

"**Hado No. 1: ****Sho.**" Just as the Kido forcefully pushed him away, I whipped my hand around the blades and grabbed hold of the light blue hilt, slicing the inside of my forearm in the process.

The impact of touching Ichimaru's Zanpakuto hilt crashed down on me and I staggered, nearly falling from my reishi platform. With frightening speed, Ichimaru created a Kido barrier around us that masked both reiatsu and physical presence and placed a finger on my chest.

"**Kill, Kamishini no Yari**."

I cried out from the sudden sharp pain in my body and he took both Zanpakuto, holding mine by the blade. With my remaining strength, I raised my trembling hand and placed a finger on his Zanpakuto blade.

"**Explode****, Kamikari Hisshi.**"

His red eyes opened wide and the Kido barrier exploded. I felt myself falling and wondered how long a way down it was. After all, I'd been in the sky and-

_Thump_. The pain was suddenly gone, and I did not feel any broken bones. Had someone caught me? I dubiously groped around and came up with a fistful of dirt. Realizing I was on the ground, I stood shakily and looked around, feeling vulnerable without my Zanpakuto.

I was in a beautiful, wide, open forest, the sun filtering through and casting a warm glow. Slowly, I sat on a log in puzzlement. Where was I?

Memories from when I had touched Ichimaru's Zanpakuto hilt flowed back. I had unwittingly absorbed some unwanted emotions from Ichimaru's soul, and I had no idea what to do with them.

"Welcome to ma inner world." I looked up sharply to see Ichimaru walking towards me.

"Inner world? How did I get here?"

"Don't be so tense, I won't hurt ya. Why don't you ask him?" He pointed at something in the distance.

I squinted. "Who?"

He sat down next to me and while I would normally have attacked him, I felt strangely close to him as if I'd known him for year rather than minutes.

To my astonishment, a beautiful silver-furred fox emerged and padded silently over to us. I watched in wonder as it looked at Ichimaru, then turned its gaze to me. I stared into it—no, his—brown eyes and heard a voice in my head.

_Shinku no Yuri and I have formed a temporary bond. You see, when you both attacked each other with identical Bankai abilities, the poison was canceled out and an accidental bond was created. It will last for twenty minutes in this world, longer in the World of the Living, and you will both be transported back. No one can see or feel you._

"Canceled out?" I asked out loud, and Ichimaru said with a hint of laughter, "He's talkin' by telepathy, ya know. No need to speak out loud." I flushed slightly, ignoring him as his Zanpakuto continued.

_Let me introduce myself. I am Shinso. _

_I'm-_

_I know who you are. I've been fighting you, after all. _

_Oh, right. Where is my Zanpakuto?  
_

_They're here._ Shinku no Yuri materialized in front of me and I felt relieved.

"So tha's what your Zanpakuto looks like in person."

I started slightly and Ichimaru actually laughed. It was not an unpleasant sound and bore no mocking or sarcastic undertone.

"I already said I'm not gonna hurt ya."

"Ichimaru, I can't trust you until you tell me why you're doing all this."

My Zanpakuto spirits turned back into my wakizashi, which dropped straight into my hands. I sheathed it and waited.

He began, "I'll tell ya, but it's a secret. Don't tell anyone."

"Why?"

"Ya'll understand why once I explain. Ya see, it all started back when Rangiku and I were kids in the streets o' Rukongai..."

As he explained, his Zanpakuto spirit paced back and forth, observing us. I was struck by a strong urge to touch Shinso's beautiful fur, but of course didn't. I suddenly noticed that Ichimaru wasn't smiling anymore.

"An' that's why I'm doing 'all this,' as ya said," he finished.

I completely believed his explanation, and while my logical senses told me he could be lying, my heart forced me to trust him.

_Didn't you want to kill him a short time ago? _

_Shut up, _I growled mentally at my Zanpakuto. They seemed to be laughing at me.

Out loud, I asked, "Why didn't you tell Izuru or Rangiku? I'm sure they would've kept a secret. Do you know how much suffering they went through?"

He nodded. "Of course, but I couldn't risk it. There is absolutely no hidin' anythin' from Aizen. It broke mah heart, when I saw them for the first time after bein' in Hueco Mundo. But—isn't it worth it, to exchange temporary sufferin' for a lifetime o' peace?"

We remained silent for a minute or two before my curiosity took over.

"Ichimaru, why don't you ever open your eyes? And why the smile?"

"Stop callin' me Ichimaru, it makes us seem like we're still enemies," he complained, and I couldn't help a tiny chuckle.

"Still, it would definitely be difficult explaining our sudden comradeship to everyone else."

"Just for now, call me Gin, 'kay?"

"Fine, Gin." The name rolled off my tongue pleasantly.

"Tha's better. And what was yer name again? Something to do with flowers I think."

"Sayuri."

"Right, Sayuri. Even your Zanpakuto has ta' do with lilies," he commented, and I hid a smile.

"Never mind that. Answer the question."

He paused for a few seconds, hesitating, and said, "The smile covers up mah emotions so Aizen' doesn't know what I'm thinkin'. As for the eyes—I'll just show ya."

He faced me and opened his eyes fully.

They weren't crimson like when I had glimpsed them earlier, but were a beautiful, clear, bright blue. They were not cold like Toshiro's nor warm like Izuru's, and I was temporarily entranced. All his emotions were evident in those pure, impossibly blue eyes. I unconsciously reached out and looked at his consciousness, and was struck by what I found.

He was, at the very least, a mischievous and powerful man with a complex mix of emotions. Before I could see more, he cut the connection by narrowing his eyes to slits again.

"Your eyes are beautiful," I said without thinking, and he instantly grinned. _Uh-oh_.

"Beautiful? Why, thank ya, Sayuri-chan. Tisn't exactly the kind o' thing to say to a man, though."

"I didn't mean beautiful, I meant—I mean—I was just-" I stuttered and finally stopped when he let out a chuckle.

"I was jokin', I was jokin'."

"Oh. Okay," was the best I came up with.

"Anyway, as ya just saw, mah eyes change color depending on mood."

I blinked. "Mood? Really?"

"Yeah."

"How many colors?"

He opened his eyes slightly and gave me an inscrutable look. "I'm not a freak o' nature or chameleon, ya know. Only three: blue, red, an' gold. Blue's normal, red's angry, an' gold's when I'm feelin' a strong emotion other than anger."

"Sorry, I didn't mean it like that! I've just never met anyone else whose eyes change colors."

"Nah, don't apologize. It's no big deal." Surprisingly, when Gin wasn't around Aizen, he gave out a rather friendly atmosphere and I felt surprisingly relaxed. Maybe it was just stupidity on my part, but I couldn't help liking him.

And then a wave of panic hit me.

"Gin, what are you planning to do once we're back in the World of the Living?"

"Do? Kill Aizen, o' course."

"I want to help you."

He frowned, an expression that seemed alien on his face, and said, "You could get yourself killed tryin' to help me, ya know. Besides, how can ya explain your sudden change o' heart ta Aizen?"

"Not like that. I mean, _secretly_ help you in a non-obvious way."

He firmly shook his head. "This is mah fight. I'm the only one who can kill Aizen."

"You sure?"

"Well now, we'll just have ta see, won't we?"

Shinso, who had been sitting patiently, looked at us.

_It is time._

A kind of hole was opening in front of us and I looked at the tall, silver-haired man. For all I knew, it might be the last time we would see each other as friends.

Remembering the regret I felt after Alex's death for things I should have done, I swallowed and stepped forward...

And hugged the fox-faced bastard.

Embarrassed but somewhat proud of myself, I let go quickly and jumped through the portal.

* * *

Falling! I was falling, and I grasped about blindly for something to hold onto but found none.

Then I was standing in the sky of Karakura Town as if nothing had happened, and no one was in sight. Gin landed next to me a few seconds later and surveyed the area carefully.

I lifted my arm to tug his sleeve, then stopped when I realized it would leave traces of my reiatsu behind. I was still too disoriented to reach out and sense for other presences, so it came as a mild shock when Izuru said, "I'm here," from behind me.

"I'm so glad to see-" I paused at the stone-cold expression on his face. It was awfully familiar, but I was quickly distracted by the sight of blood staining the left sleeve of his Shihakusho, along with several small cuts on his hands and face.

"Izuru, what's the matter? Are you injured?"

He shook his head impatiently, waving off my questions. "Why did you disappear with Ichimaru Gin until now? In short, many are wounded or near death, Ichigo has gone to the Dangai Precipice World with his father to master his final Bankai technique, and the rest of the soul reapers are in the Soul Society healing the wounded. Where have you gone and why are you suddenly friends with a traitor!" His voice rose at the end and I frantically shushed him.

"I'll explain later, okay? Gin—er, Ichimaru—isn't a traitor!" I trailed off and looked to Gin. He only shook his head while gazing at Izuru with a kind of sadness on his face, and then disappeared.

"Where's my brother?"

"Trying to calm down your parents." He moved in front of me, preventing me from further movement, and demanded, "I want that explanation_."_

So I looked into his eyes, wondering in the back of my head how blue eyes could be so radically different, and as gently as possible transmitted the memories of the past events to Izuru. From them, I cut out my private emotions, thoughts, and the hug I'd given Gin at the end.

Izuru gave a deep, shuddering sigh and for the first time I'd ever seen him, he gave me a blindingly bright smile. It was as if a cloud had gone from his face and his blue eyes shone like the sky, youthful and wide and sparkling. His smile was so beautifully happy and true and _real_, and I embraced him and cried for a reason I did not know.

* * *

"Mom, I'm not hurt, really. I barely got to fight." I turned to Kamenosuke with an exasperated sigh. "So, did you get to fight anyone?"

"Nope, not really. I didn't even get to release my Zanpakuto." I couldn't help chuckling at his disappointed expression. "Are you sure you don't belong in the 11th squad?"

He eyed me indignantly. "It's not like I enjoy fighting and you know it, Sayuri. I just wanted a chance to use my shikai against the greatest evil the Gotei 13 has faced in history."

My mom finally ceased checking me for wounds and faced Izuru curiously. I understood the look and started to worry.

"Are you Kira Izuru?"

He gave a small bow from his seated position next to me. "Yes, ma'am."

My mother spoke the words I'd been dreading and my heart nearly stopped from embarrassment.

"Are you romantically involved with my daughter?"

"Mom!" She gave me an innocent look. "Why? I've got a right to know. This handsome and tall man has a high status so he can defend you, plus you two seem very close."

Izuru managed to turn his laugh into a believable cough. "Er, ma'am, she was actually my captain. She's much stronger than me and would most likely be doing her own defending."

"Mom, there's nothing between us."

"Honestly?"

"Yeah, I promise. So don't mention it again, Mom!" She sighed and nodded. "I'm sorry. I don't mind you dating an older man and Kira-san here seemed like the perfect husband for a girl."

Izuru immediately flushed and I couldn't help but take advantage of his adorable embarrassment. "Of course! Izuru's tall, handsome, strong, courteous, and even has blond hair and blue eyes. What girl wouldn't fall for him?"

"So why didn't you?" My father asked with a smile.

"Because I love him as a friend, nothing more."

"Is there anyone you love romantically?"

Instantly, a silver fox flashed in my mind and I cleared my throat. "Well, a little."

"Who?"

"Er, I'll tell you when everything's over."

I suddenly felt someone use Hakufuku, a Bakudo that muddled the victim's consciousness, and looked outside sharply.

"What's the matter?"

"You didn't feel that? It was Hakufuku."

"I didn't feel anything," my brother said, and I shook my head firmly. "No, I'm sure of it. Izuru, come with me. Mom, Dad, stay here with Kisuke where it's safe."

"How about me?"

I looked at him sideways. "It's not like you would listen to me anyway. I'm your younger sister after all."

"You're exactly right. I have to protect you, right?" I shoved him playfully and we flash stepped outside to about twenty feet away from where I'd felt the Bakudo.

"Shh," I breathed, and used my Zanpakuto to make us invisible. It was absolutely irritating not being able to see myself, as my sense of balance was heavily affected, but it was necessary.

Without further ado, I silently walked further and stopped directly behind Gin. He was leaning above a seemingly lifeless Rangiku, and while I knew it was an effect of the Bakudo he had cast, seeing her like that made me feel a strange pang.

He spun around and looked through me, squinting. "Ah know you're there." Shocked, I took a step backwards. My confusion only lasted a moment because he proceeded, "I can smell ya, Sayuri-chan. Lilies an' fire. Whatcha' doin' here? I've gotta go to Aizen now."

He was too tall for me to whisper in his ear, even on tiptoes, so I was forced to speak out loud.

"Gin, why did you use Hakufuku?"

He turned his head towards the general direction of my voice. "So Aizen thinks I've killed mah old friend Rangiku."

"Be careful, okay? Or else," I threatened, and his smile grew wider.

"I can't make any promises. See ya later." He flash stepped away, the wind blowing my hair, and I made sure Rangiku was really all right before going after him.

He went down to the streets, and Aizen looked at Gin speculatively.

"What did you do with her?"

"Why, ah killed her."

The traitor seemed surprised. "I thought you had some feelings for the girl."

"Feelin's? I've got nothin' of the sort. Like I told ya before, I'm a snake that eats anythin' tasty. Now, Captain Aizen, whatcha' doin'?"

He gestured and I saw a girl and boy, about Ichigo's age, in the state of panic. They seemed to be arguing over something while running and I wondered who they were.

"I grow tired of chasing these mice. Once I kill them, I will hang up their bodies and create the Oken." He drew his Zanpakuto and Gin quickly placed a hand on the blade, halting him.

"Don' worry, I'll kill them for ya." Gin drew his Zanpakuto, seemingly about to go after the two humans, but he suddenly whirled and stabbed Aizen straight in the chest.

In my complete surprise, I lost control of my invisibility ability and the three of us were revealed. But Aizen took no notice of us; after all, he had a blade in his chest.

"I'm the only one who can kill ya, because I know how ta escape your hyponsis ability: touch the blade before ya release it."

Aizen smiled, easily wiping off all shock from his face. "I knew your intentions from the beginning, Gin. But did you really think it was that easy to kill me?"

Gin merely gave him a dangerous smile. "Per yer information, Aizen, I lied about mah Bankai to ya."

"What?"

"There's a chip o' Kamishini no Yari left in your heart. My bankai turns to dust for a moment while it's extendin'. Inside the blade is a poison that breaks down all yer cells. When I attacked ya just now, I left the dust in yer heart with the poison. So you'll die with a hole in yer chest, just like ya wanted."

He extended his forefinger like before. "**Kill, Kamishini no Yari**."

A hole erupted in Aizen's chest and Gin quickly plucked out a round, glowing object.

The Hogyoku!

Aizen slapped Gin away in a fury but it was too late; he fell to the ground screaming in rage and I shuddered. Gin looked at me, expressionless.

"Everythin's over. I have the Hogyoku."

I wanted to smile and laugh and throw myself at him, but my instincts kept screaming that something wasn't right.

"Captain!" Izuru suddenly shouted in alarm, and I subconsciously registered that he was calling Gin, not me. Aizen was slowly getting up, seemingly immune to the wound in his chest, and a pillar of blinding light erupted from his chest. Forced to stay back, I could only watch in dread as Aizen lifted his hand ominously, Kyouka Suigetsu flickering with a snakelike light of its own.

_Flash._

A mere instant later, Gin fell to the ground and I opened my mouth in a soundless scream. Rangiku had awakened and was approaching us with wildly fluctuating reiatsu, and Gin let out a groan, attempting to still the flow of blood with his hands.

Without thinking, I drew my Zanpakuto and flash stepped speedily, landing a blow squarely on Aizen's arm. My eyes widened as the blade merely rested against his unbroken, bare skin, despite the force I had used. Before I could react, he punched me forcefully in the stomach.

"Sayuri!"

Though I had reflexively twisted at the last second, sharp pain shot through me as I landed on the hard ground a few feet away, jarring my injured body. Some of my ribs were broken, along with some other bones, and I coughed up blood in my hand. Breathing was a struggle and I wheezed, a noise emitting from my throat that did not sound like me at all. Dazed, I forced myself to sit up as Kamenosuke and Rangiku dashed to my side urgently. Izuru only looked at me with an unidentifiable emotion I had never seen before, his eyebrows drawn in a sharp frown. Then Rangiku rose and they moved simultaneously.

"**Growl, Haineko**!"

"**Raise your head, Wabisuke**!" Izuru went directly at Aizen and I tried to stand up, but my brother held me down no matter how much I struggled. Everything seemed to be happening in slow motion and I attempted to suck in a breath while Aizen smiled, Haineko's ash-like attack having no visible effect on his Hollowfied form. I watched through a haze as Aizen was about to stab Izuru, immobilized by lack of oxygen.

_Izuru! _I cried out mentally. All in a sudden, a silver blur knocked Izuru aside and steel thrust into flesh, withdrawing slowly...

Blood erupted.

Gin fell heavily on top of me, his weight slamming into me and causing me to nearly lose consciousness.

Ichigo appeared out of nowhere, followed by his father. He said something but his voice was faint and I only caught the name "Aizen".

Words had lost all meaning to me.

_Gin, don't die_.

Izuru gently lifted him away and placed him next to me, then helped me to sit up. I gazed into his face and he opened his eyes slowly, drops shimmering on his dirt-stained face.

Tears were streaming down even my brother's face and I was vaguely aware of something salty on my lips too.

The corner of Gin's lips lifted in a minuscule yet real smile and spoke in a cracked voice. "Izuru...I've finally paid mah debt to ya. I'm sorry."

Golden hair hid Izuru's face as bowed his head, mouth set tightly. "Captain..."

Gin shifted his gaze to Rangiku. "Rangiku, don't cry. Silly girl, don't ya know...that all this was for ya?"

She sobbed heartbreakingly, but I was now only staring at the bleeding, the terrible bleeding that would not stop. He finally turned his eyes on me and they were golden.

"Sayuri-chan. Little lily...why'd ya do that? Ya could have been safe if you'd jus' stayed away..." He coughed and crimson splattered my face, the action racking his entire body. After a few tries, I managed to choke out, "Gin, don't die. You idiot, don't die!"

"All things have their time. Did ya know...that yer Zanpakuto was the first I ever touched?"

"You touched...?"

"Ya touched mine, so I touched yers...because you were late to getting' to mah inner world. I saw yer soul and ya saw mine. Tis' simple as that."

That was why I felt so close to him, even though I'd only known him for less than a day! He must've touched my Zanpakuto's hilt for a long time for our souls to-

Or maybe...

No, it was not possible. Because he was _dying_.

He closed his eyes with a shaky sigh and his reiatsu started to slowly fade.

I wasn't going to allow him to die. Not after I'd only got to know him for less than an hour! Urgently, I delved into my inner world and screamed at my Zanpakuto.

"You once said my bankai had a healing power. What is it?"

"We do not wish to teach it to you."

"I don't care! Gin's dying!" They looked at me with sad eyes, the ocean behind them red and turbulent. "The power is the ability to heal one whose reiatsu is fading rapidly into the void. In other words, we can bring back one who is near death. However," he paused, then continued quietly, "you may die. The power uses your reiatsu proportionally to the damage of the individual you are healing."

"It's fine. My parents have Kamenosuke, and it's not like anyone really needs me." I wondered with a dull ache if I would ever get to see my friends and family again, but I would regret it forever if Gin died and I had done nothing.

Both spirits sighed.

"You are determined?"

"Yes."

At this, they placed their palms against each other's and a light surrounded me. I felt myself grasping something hard—my Zanpakuto's hilt. Warmth surrounded me for a moment, as if I was being embraced, and a sense of deep sadness pierced my heart for a second before I found myself back in the real world.

Everyone was in the same position as when I had left, but Gin's breathing was getting more ragged and his face bore a pained expression. My wounds were gone and I could breathe freely.

I placed Shinku no Yuri's hilt on his forehead.

"Sayuri, what are you doing?" Rangiku asked in alarm, and I smiled at her through blurry eyes.

"Bring me to Captain Unohana after this. If I don't make it—well—Rangiku, you were like a second mother. Thank you for your friendship.

Kamenosuke, I'm sorry for anything mean I told you. You already know that I love you, right? Because you're my annoying protective older brother. Tell Mom and Dad not to worry and that I love them too. And Izuru..." Our eyes met and I knew there was nothing for me to say, so I concluded, "Promise me you'll become a captain, okay? And don't let anyone push you around."

Quickly, so that no one would stop me, I activated my final Bankai ability.

"**Saishuu Gisei**." (Final Sacrifice.)

Harmless reiatsu burst from my body and I shut my eyes tight, struggling to slow the rapid drain. The silver energy through poured through my Zanpakuto and into Gin's body, engulfing him in a glow, and an opaque barrier formed around us. I heard my name being called but ignored the voices as best I could.

After what felt like an eternity, the damage was still not completely healed. Even with the amount of reiatsu I had, more than half of it had already been depleted; I'd needed to replenish Gin's fading reiatsu first, which required a great amount, and then heal both inner and outer wounds. So many things were cut and damaged, including organs, veins, and arteries, that I began to despair.

Making up my mind, I dredged up all the reiatsu I had-including my Zanpakuto's-and poured it out at once. It was like someone was sucking the life out of me, but Gin was finally out of danger and that was all that mattered.

The barrier shattered and my Zanpakuto snapped into two, the hilt falling from my now limp hand as I collapsed on the ground. Gritting my teeth, I lifted my trembling hand and laid it on top of his pale, bloodstained one.

"Gin..." I closed my eyes and silently faded into the void.


	28. Chapter 27: Soul Binder

**AN:** Urk-this chapter was so late, sorry! *hides in a corner and wonders if anyone still remembers this story*

Oh yeah. A friend pointed out this story seems pretty random at times, like Sayuri suddenly being the Shinenju and stuff. Apologies for that! I did plan all that out in advance but didn't write it well .

* * *

**Chapter 27**

_Dark._

_It's so dark!_

I panicked for a moment before realizing my eyes were closed. Berating myself for such stupidity, I opened them and found myself floating in empty space. Pure nothingness surrounded me, but there must have been a light source as I was able to see. I quickly discovered that I was unable to move from my free-floating position no matter how much I struggled. Normally I should have been worried about falling into whatever lay below, but I felt rather warm and comfortable.

Just as I was starting to wonder whether I had died, large panels depicting images of my mother, father, and brother appeared unbidden, slowly floating past me as if on a breeze. Fascinated, I wanted to reach out and touch them but could not, and gasped when the images suddenly changed to portray the people I considered friends.

Rangiku. Renji. Shuuhei. Momo. Kenta. Roka. And many others.

Dozens of faces began to blur past me so fast that all I saw were vague colors, as if someone was flipping a deck of cards. All in a sudden, they halted and an extreme sense of sadness flowed through me as three panels revolved about my still body.

Kira Izuru. Ichimaru Gin. And finally, the one whose voice I thought I had heard before going to battle against Aizen.

Alex.

My heart ached painfully as I recalled the memories buried deep in my soul. I realized vaguely there was no way I could allow myself to die, because of what Alex had sacrificed for my sake—just so that I could freely wield my Zanpakuto and continue my duty as a Shinigami.

_Oh, right. And I'm the Shinenju._

I paused. The fact that I was just a bearer of memories had completely slipped my mind, and I certainly had no wish to die with no one remembering me. Even Gin would not know I had existed.

There was something else I wanted to live for, as well. It was a selfish desire, perhaps, but I wanted a life of my own. A free and joyful one where I could finally do whatever I wanted, without the control of superiors or Central 46; and in the center of that picture was Gin. Though I was embarrassed to admit it, the man had thoroughly captured my heart and soul. It gave me some satisfaction to know that I had done so with him as well, though; after all, we shared the legendary ties of being _soul binders_.

Being a soul binder was so rare that it was something only mentioned in lectures at the Shinigami Academy. Girls all yearned to be one, imagining the bond to be beautiful and the most romantic, wonderful love anyone could wish for, but I wasn't as ecstatic about it.

I had held a slight suspicion that Gin and I were soul binders while we were fighting; whenever his blade touched mine, it seemed awfully familiar and I could sense a general undercurrent of his emotions. I'd confirmed this when I ended up in his inner world for a brief amount of time. There was no other real explanation for such an occurrence, neither was there one for why I had felt so extremely close to the man, as if our souls were intertwined.

Grimly, I tried to pull my body away from whatever was holding me. _Move, move! _ Frustrated, I reached for my reiatsu and was shocked to feel an extremely small amount-only slightly more than the average human's.

Though I knew I had used up almost all of my reiatsu in healing Gin, it did nothing to lessen my uneasiness. As best I could, I passed it off as temporary and renewed my struggling. After a minute or two, I slumped and panted, resting my tired muscles.

I wasn't sure I liked being a soul binder. Our souls were irreversibly bound to each other for eternity; it's not a matter of whether the two souls love each other or not, because it is too late for that. It goes far beyond simple love, marriage, age, race, even gender. As cliché as it sounds, the bond lasts even after death; the souls would simply be reincarnated into new bodies, and unquestionably find each again in each new life. Gin and I already instinctively knew each other from our past lives, though we did not remember them. Wryly, I wondered what kind of relationship we must have shared as humans. Was Gin a doctor? A professional spy? A car repairman? Or something else entirely?

Suddenly, blinding light was all about me, the intense brightness forcing my eyelids shut. Voices intermittently echoed but I couldn't tell what they were saying, the words blending together into mere sounds. Finding myself able to move again, I jerked involuntariy and opened my eyes with a start. Instead of darkness, they were greeted by a strangely immaculate white ceiling. _Familiar_, I thought hazily.

"She's awake!"

"Sayuri! Sayuri, can you hear me?" My head throbbed painfully; still, I breathed a sigh of relief, thankful I hadn't died. My body was unbelievably weak but I managed to prop myself up against the bedpost and looked at the people around my bedside in surprise.

Captain Unohana, Rangiku, Kisuke, Kamenosuke, and my parents were staring at me expectantly. The room seemed crowded with the six additional people in it, and I blinked, wondering what I was supposed to say.

I settled with, "What are you guys doing here?" My voice came out sounding like screeching hinges, but it broke the silence and everyone relaxed.

"Sayuri, you're all right!" My mom threw herself at me, grabbing me in a tight hug, and I smiled as brightly as possible at my moist-eyed dad. Kamenosuke grinned and gave me a thumbs-up.

"I thought you were gone for a moment there!" Rangiku nearly shouted in my ear and I winced. My mother released me, wiping her eyes, and Rangiku handed her a tissue out of nowhere while narrowing her eyes at me.

"For making us so stressed, you are coming with me to a sauna in the World of the Living."

"Okay, I promise," I grinned back.

Captain Unohana cleared her throat to get my attention and asked, "How are you feeling?"

I shrugged. "My reiatsu level is ridiculously low and I don't think I could walk yet, but otherwise I'm fine."

"That is to be expected. If you would explain...?" She looked to Kisuke, who adjusted his ever-present hat.

"While you were unconscious, your control over the memories and—well, all the other things you carry from lost souls—started slipping and swallowing what was left of your own being. Just in time, I managed to suck away all of that into a harmless object instead of a living soul, but this created great trauma to your own soul. It is not as simple as restoring reiatsu in a wounded individual; we will see how it will improve in the next few months. Hopefully your reiatsu will return to normal within the year. It was incredibly risky but I had no other choice," he offered apologetically.

"Thanks, I guess. You're sure I'm not the Shinenju any longer, right?"

"Of course."

I breathed a deep sigh. No longer did I have to bear the pain nor memories of others.

"Exactly how much reiatsu do you think I have right now?"

He peered at me. "Are you sure you want the truth?" I nodded.

"Frankly, I wouldn't consider it enough for you to qualify as a 20th seat." I groaned and flopped back down on my pillow.

"I'll be going now. I have some business to deal with." Kisuke rose and left silently. My pride a little hurt at his abrupt exit, I frowned but had little time to bemoan myself; there was something much more important. I sat back up quickly, causing darkness to wash over me momentarily.

"Where's Gin?"

Silence. I grew concerned, looking at each sober face with rising panic. "Where is he? Is he all right? Is Aizen dead? And where's Izuru? And Shuuhei, and Momo!"

"Ichigo defeated Aizen and he is in custody of Central 46 at this very moment. Gin's going to be okay, thanks to you," Rangiku said, and blinked hard.

"That's a relief. I'd be really mad if I gave up so much for him and he died," I grumbled in an attempt to cheer her up, and she giggled.

"Is everyone else going to be all right?"

"Lieutenant Hisagi was not badly injured, but he placed great stress on his body long after he should have receieved treatment. I am afraid he will need to stay in bed for some time, but he is out of immediate danger and will recover. Lieutenant Hinamori is undergoing organ regeneration, and once that is completed, she should be all right."

"And Izuru?"

Rangiku shook her head. "I don't know. After Captain Unohana told him everyone was going to be all right, he got this strange look on his face and wandered off. We haven't been able to find him ever since."

"I hope he's all right," I said anxiously.

"I'm sure he only wanted some time to think alone, after the recent turn of events. We all do. Well, I'll leave you four alone now; don't stay up talking too long, she needs her rest." Unohana left the room, silently closing the door behind her.

"Sayuri, I know you're tired but I must ask you. How could you even _think_ of sacrificing yourself for that strange man you don't even know?" My mother folded her arms and waited. I looked at my brother for help but he smiled apologetically, mouthing _Sorry, she's really mad. _

Fortunately, Rangiku understood and quickly covered up for me. "I'm sure she has a good explanation. Why don't we leave her alone now, and she can tell you after she's rested awhile."

My parents nodded and rose with a sigh, and Kamenosuke followed. "All right then, sleep well, Sayuri." They exited the room and I turned to Rangiku.

"Thanks a lot," I said gratefully.

"No problem, I know how parents can be. Now, how about you tell me what really happened with you and Gin?" I proceeded to recount everything, even the small personal moments, and she immediately got a mischievous smile so similar to Gin's that I felt a momentary pang of sadness. I missed him badly, already.

"So you two are soulmates, eh?" I reddened but did not fail to correct her. "No, we're soul _binders_."

"You're very lucky. That's a romantic dream come true," she winked.

"No it's not. Imagine, I'm bound to him forever with no real freedom. I shouldn't ever have met him," I complained and she laughed brightly.

"Come on, think of all the girls would give anything to be in your position! Besides, you two would have met eventually," she pointed out.

Not wanting to admit it, I instead reached for the cup of water next to me and drank deeply.

"So when are you going to get married?" I nearly choked.

"Married? You have got to be kidding. Even if we are soul binders, I'm going to act like this is a normal relationship. In other words, I will get to know him better and date him for as long as people here do before marriage."

"That's usually about a hundred and fifty years at least." This time I really did choke, on my own saliva.

"A hundred and fifty _years_?"

"Yeah. It's not a long time for Shinigami like us, who don't have to worry about a fleeting lifespan like humans do."

"But still-"

"You're a soul reaper, Sayuri. A _death god_. Stop thinking like a human," she chided.

"A death god with powers lower than that of a 20th seat's," I couldn't help muttering and she sobered.

"As long as you keep training and exercising, you should make a complete recovery. Don't be so negative!"

"Okay, okay. Now it's your turn to tell me what happened. How did Ichigo do it?" She proceeded to explain shortly and I nodded in awe.

"I'm glad Aizen's finally captured. What will his punishment be? I mean, he's immortal, and there isn't really anything we can take away from him."

"I suppose he'll just be imprisoned." We looked up as a Hell Butterfly flew through the half-open window, leaving a little twinkling trail in its wake. Rangiku heard the message and turned to me with wide eyes.

"I was right, he really is going to be locked up! His punishment is twenty thousand years in Muken!"

I frowned. "So at the end of those years, he'll be free? Then what, will he continue trying to be 'God'? They should have imprisoned him for eternity."

"I guess they assumed he would rethink his crimes and become a better person by then. I doubt it." She shrugged and I crossed my arms.

"I_ will_ shut down Central 46 one day."

"Sayuri!"

"What? It's not like they can't get rid of me anytime I want. I've already broken the law by learning Hollowfication. And yet, they have not punished me, nor executed me, nor even banished me. I feel like they're playing with me, and I hate being under someone else's control."

"Even Gin's?" she teased, and I stiffened.

"He's an exception," I muttered reluctantly and she laughed. Suddenly, another Hell Butterfly appeared and began circling our heads, to Rangiku's puzzlement.

"Another one? You listen to it, I hate how the sound echoes in your head." I let the messenger land on my middle finger.

"Speak of the devil," I said in awe. Rangiku leaned forward curiously.

"What is it?"

"The Central 46 is going to 'step down,' as they say—and devote themselves to guarding Aizen and the Spirit King. The Gotei 13 will finally be a separate entity free of control, and the highest officer will be the Head Captain." We stared at each other before cheering loudly and hugging, giggling hysterically, and the door slammed open. Lieutenant Isane looked at us in bemusement and heaved a half-amused sigh.

"I thought something had happened to the two of you. Now, Matsumoto-san, let Sayuri get some sleep before the captain really gets angry. Trust me, you don't want to see that happen." Rangiku nodded and rose.

"See you later!" I smiled and settled down in the bed with a comfortable sigh, slowly drifting off to sleep. It was so nice but I wasn't completely happy.

_Gin..._

* * *

"We can just tell her the results later. Let's leave her alone."

"Are you kidding? She'd obviously be furious."

"But she needs rest!"

I sighed mentally. Why could I never get any peace when I slept? Out of habit, I reached out to feel who was present and abruptly sat up. The two blond Shinigami looked at me in surprise.

"Izuru!" About to jump out of my bed and hug him, I held back when I realized he might be angry at me, or not want to talk or associate with me...

All that was forgotten when he gave that amazingly bright smile, and I hugged him tight.

"Where were you?" I asked when I finally released him, and he waved off the question. "Just meditating, I needed some time alone. That's not important now, though."

Rangiku chimed in, "Get washed and dressed. There's a captain's and lieutenant's meeting at Squad 1, and you were also instructed to attend."

"Me? I'm not a captain or lieutenant," I insisted, and she sighed.

"Just think of it as being a special guest, okay?"

"Fine. When is it?"

"Two o'clock."

"How about right now?"

"Twelve."

"TWELVE? You mean, as in noon?" I asked incredulously.

"Exactly. I don't think the sun shines at twelve midnight," she said wryly, and Izuru corrected her with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Actually, moonlight is the sun's light reflecting off the moon, so that statement is incorrect. Of course, here in the Seireitei we have day and night at certain times due to the-"

"I get the point, smartass," Rangiku laughed and slapped his shoulder before turning back to me.

"Remember, two o'clock."

"Got it!" Once they were gone, I stretched and looked outside my window for a minute, observing the people walking to and fro. It seemed so peaceful—that is, until I remembered I only had two hours to prepare for the meeting.

"Captain Unohana, where's the bath?" I yelled as I ran down the hallway, nearly colliding with a passing 4th Division member. She gave me a look and I half bowed in apology, skidding in front of the captain's office. She and her lieutenant took in my disheveled state with amused expressions.

"Isane, show her where she can wash up and get dressed. I take it you are feeling well?"

"Yes ma'am, I'm perfectly fine," I panted out.

"Then go ahead. I'm sure you want to visit Ichimaru Gin before the meeting, correct?"

I stopped dead in my tracks. "Gin? Is he awake?"

"I think he soon will be, and he is perfectly well." She gave me a small smile and I felt relieved. At least she wasn't adverse to my being soul binders with Gin-but it wasn't like anyone could do anything about it anyway.

"This way." I followed Isane to one of the fourth's baths. A clean towel, folded Shihakusho, and the sash and necklace I always wore lay waiting for me. She bowed and disappeared after showing me where the soap was located.

With all my speed, I scrubbed and rinsed and dried before getting dressed. _Where's my Zanpakuto? _I wondered.

Oh. My Zanpakuto had broken.

Closing my eyes, I concentrated and called Shinku no Yuri's name, then felt something smooth and cool in my hands.

_Hey you._ I smiled at the wakizashi and thrust it in my sash before stepping out and looking hopelessly at the many corridors. I'd forgotten to ask for Gin's room number! How would I find him now? The 4th division was a big maze to me as I'd never really been in it before, and I quickly found myself lost. Deciding my best bet was to aim for the exit and find someone for help, I resumed my running. I probably only had about an hour left...

Of course, I ran straight into someone. I groaned, rubbing my forehead, and bowed.

"I'm sorry, I..." My breath faded away as I gazed at the man in front of me, my heart deciding to suddenly speed up.

"Wha's the matter, Sayuri-chan?" His grin drooped slightly and his eyebrows pulled into a puzzled frown.

"A-ah, nothing! Nothing at all! I mean, are you all right? Where are you going? Have you seen Izuru? Do you know that-that-"

He completely silenced me by chuckling and leaning down, pressing his cool lips to my cheek. I reddened and could only stare as he winked cheekily.

"Do I know tha' we're soul binder's? A' course."

"Well..." I trailed off again, and he pulled me into a hug. His muscular body was surprisingly warm, a sharp contrast to his cool white skin, and I was entranced by his unique scent.

"I'm perfectly fine. Thank ya...for savin' mah life." His voice vibrated in his chest and I felt myself hopelessly melting. I spoke in an effort to keep myself from acting like an idiot.

"No need to thank me. I attacked you first, anyway, even though you weren't...er...evil."

He laughed again, the sound deeper from where I was pressed against him, and I looked up at him inquisitively.

"Evil? I know tha' most people would call me that jus' from lookin' at my face. I'm not exactly a work o' art."

I reached up as far as I could on tiptoes, managing to touch his shining, soft silver hair.

"You're wrong. Everything about you is so beautiful. I love your smile, your eyes, your hair, your personality, your soul...and you better apologize to Izuru and Rangiku," I added.

He looked down at me, eyes suddenly half-open and serious. I could only focus on the clear, piercing aqua blue.

"Are ya sure that ya wanna love someone like me?"

"Do I have a choice?"

He smiled widely. "Nah."

"Exactly."

"But I don't want ta force ya into a relationship or anythin', ya know. We could ask Urahara or Mayuri to try an' make us—I dunno, not have any attraction ta each other. Maybe they could sep'rate our souls or somethin'."

Suddenly concerned, I asked hesitantly, "Gin, do you not want to...?" The question remained hanging in the air for a few seconds.

All at once, his eyes turned a deep gold, hypnotizing me. "Want to? I love ya, idiot."

I let out a shaky laugh at this. "You know that there will be rumors and gossip, even if people know we're soul binders. Acting this way, after knowing each other for less than a day...the age difference, too."

"Let 'em talk. You see, mah lil' flower..." Suddenly, his hot breath was on my face, and he was very close.

"I don't care." In an instant, his lips were pressing against mine. The kiss felt completely different from my first one with Yumichika; it was not tentative nor tender but hot and elicited so many emotions that I was in a daze. Oddly, it felt familiar and my body seemed to know what to do, my lips instinctively opening. I laid my hands on his chest for support.

"Ahem." My heart stopped and I turned in a panic. To my relief, it was only Izuru, who seemed embarrassed but was wearing a large grin. I attempted to pull away from Gin but he had his arm locked around mine.

"The captain's meeting will be commencing soon, so I came to find you two. You've been ordered to attend the meeting as well," he addressed Gin.

Still a bright red, I mumbled, "Er, yes, of course. Let's go, then." I tried to unobtrusively pull away from Gin but he held tight. I glared at him and he simply grinned, mischief evident in his expression. I gave up with a sigh, and Izuru turned to leave.

"Wait. I've got somethin' to say to ya, Izuru."

Izuru halted and his body visibly stiffened. He turned warily, as if facing a predator.

"Sir?"

To my utter shock, Gin proceeded to release my arm, walk over to Izuru, and kneel before him.

"I'm sorry, 'Zuru. I couldn't tell ya anything because of Aizen, and I wanted ta protect you an' Rangiku. Forgive me fer bein' such a horrible captain and causin' you both so much hurt."

A tense minute passed and nervousness writhed in my stomach as Gin looked up pleadingly into Izuru's face, which was hidden beneath his hair. It hurt to watch my soul's binder to be in pain.

_Please, Izuru, forgive him. It wasn't his fault,_ I silently prayed, and a strange muffled kind of sound broke the silence.

Izuru's shoulders were shaking.

He was _crying._

His hand pressed to his mouth, he quaked as shimmering drops fell on silver hair-but Gin still did not budge. He simply remained on the ground, head bowed.

When Izuru finally spoke, his voice was strained.

"Do you know how much I respected you? How much I loved being your lieutenant, how I was proud to have you as captain, how much I admired you, how I felt when I learned you had left without a single word to me? You-!"

"I'm sorry, Izuru. Please, even if ya don't want ta forgive me, promise not ta hate me."

"Of course I don't hate you! How can I? Even after everyone else said you were a traitor, that I was better off without you, I could not forget you. Even when I had two other captains, the only person I really called captain was you. I hated myself for that. But I never hated you, Gin." His fists were clenched as he spoke, and Gin rose and placed his arms around him. Izuru buried his face in Gin's chest, suddenly seeming very small, and a tear fell from Gin's gold eyes.

"Izuru, I'm sorry..." he repeated over and over, and I quietly left.

* * *

_One year later_

"Don't worry, Shuuhei, you'll do fine!" I chuckled at my own words; they were exactly what he had told me, many years ago.

Renji self-importantly adjusted his own captain's haori and slapped a hand on Shuuhei's back.

"You'll do fine. Being a captain is easy."

Izuru stifled his laughter. "That's because Momo's nice and does all the work for you! Besides, you never had to take the captain's test. You got a majority vote from the other captains."

The new captain of the 5th squad pretended not to hear this, and Shuuhei turned to me.

"You're the only person here who actually took the test. What's it like?"

I sighed patiently. "I already told you, I'm not supposed to say."

"Come on, Sayuri!"

"Fine, but you owe me one." I proceeded to give him a rough overview, and he listened intently. When I was finished, he poked Izuru in the chest.

"Oi, you better listen up. You're taking the test soon too."

Izuru lazily rolled onto his stomach, propping his head up on his arms, and gazed at us through half-lidded eyes.

"Shuu, there's an ant in your hair."

"WHAT? WHERE? GET IT OFF!"

We all laughed, holding our stomachs in pain, as Shuuhei frantically ran in circles, wildly brushing at his spiky hair.

"What's this racket?" We quieted down immediately at the sight of Byakuya, whose courtyard we were in. Renji had begged his former captain to allow Shuuhei to use it for a day as Byakuya's magnificent manor was the most peaceful and undisturbed. No one dared bother the regal, chilling captain; that is, besides Yachiru. Shuuhei was to take the captain's test in a few hours and wanted to meditate in his inner world.

"Er, nothing, sir!" we chorused. At that precise moment, one of the multitudes of sakura petals floating on the wind landed directly in Byakuya's styled hair. Normally the sight would not have been comical in the least, but we had only just recovered from our mirth. I made a great effort to keep a straight face but failed rather miserably, as did Renji, Shuuhei, and Izuru. Byakuya gave us an exasperated look, shaking his head, and abruptly turned his heel. In a flash, he was gone.

We collapsed helplessly on the grass in a heap, rolling in stitches of laughter.

"Did you see that?"

"A sakura petal! Straight in his hair!"

When we had recovered, we lay on the grass contentedly, staring up through the shade of a sakura tree at the beautiful sky. Summers in the Seireitei were especially beautiful, scented flowers in bloom and beautiful petals floating everywhere.

A dark shadow cast upon my face and I blinked in surprise.

"Gin!"

He cheerily waved from his position above us, and flopped down next to me.

"So, Lieutenant Hisagi, how's yer preparation fer the test goin'?"

Shuuhei turned his head. His fear and adversity towards Gin was nearly completely gone, as was most of the Gotei 13's.

"Sir, don't call me lieutenant. You're much more powerful than I will ever be."

"Nah, just keep trainin'. Besides, the Head Captain said ah I could never hold a position anymore, remember?"

"I think that was stupid," Izuru muttered from the other side of Gin.

"Why, thank ya, 'Zuru!" Gin affectionately ruffled Izuru's gold hair, messing up the carefully styled bangs. Izuru groaned but did not object, smiling faintly.

"Well, Shuuhei?"

"I hope I'll do all right. I'm not going to keep my hopes up, though."

"Like the Gotei 13 can afford _not_ ta promote ya."

I nudged towards Gin and laid my head on his chest. He accordingly extended his arm and held me to him as I snuggled closer.

Renji groaned loudly. "Ugh, you two are disgusting. Can't you do that somewhere else?" he complained. Izuru elbowed him in the side.

"Shut up, Renji. Leave them alone," he defended.

"That reminds me, 'Zuru. Do ya like that girl, whatshername, Momo?" We grinned as Izuru indignantly pouted.

"Gin! Momo's just a friend, nothing more. I have no intention of forming a relationship with anyone in the near future," he declared. Gin and I winked at each other. Being soul binders, we could tell that Izuru was one as well; he just hadn't met the one who bound his soul yet.

Noticing this, Izuru blinked. "What are you two plotting?"

"Nothing," we chorused innocently and he sighed in resignation.

"You two really are perfect for each other."

"Hey guys, can we get back to the reason we're here?" Shuuhei said, frustrated.

"All right, all right. How much time have you got left till the exam?" Renji asked.

"I dunno. What time is it?"

"Somewhere 'round four-thirty," Gin answered. "Tha's what time it was when ah left mah room to find Sayuri-chan."

Shuuhei's eyes bulged and he sat up straight. "Already? I've only got an hour left! Hey, will you guys get serious?" He slapped a laughing Renji on the back of his head. "I mean it, you imbecile!"

Renji rubbed his head. "Hey, you can't hit a superior officer! I could punish you for that, ya know!"

"Yeah, whatever. Now help me focus!"

* * *

"So, Shuu, how'd the exam go?" Rangiku asked as she poured us all sake.

Head buried in his folded arms, Shuuhei miserably replied, "I'm sure I failed. Everyone looked so disapproving and I wasn't good enough and-"

"I'm sure you did fine! Drink this and stop worrying. Now, will you tell us who the captains supervising your test were?"

He lifted his head to gaze at us with an almost comically depressed expression. "Five! There were _five _captains!"

Rangiku sighed impatiently. "Yes, I know, you've been saying that all this time. Mister droopy-head, will you please just say WHO those five scary captains were?"

"...I'm not supposed to tell you."

"I wasn't supposed to tell you what the test was like," I pointed out, and Izuru chuckled. Unable to argue with this logic, Shuuhei groaned.

"They were Captains Kuchiki, Hitsugaya, Soifon, Zaraki, and the Head Captain himself."

Renji noisily slammed his cup down. "Geez, I can see why you were scared. Seems like you got the five scariest captains."

"Yeah. Bad luck or somethin'," Gin chimed in.

"Um, Shuuhei, I'm sure you passed. You're really strong and good at everything," Momo said timidly, and Shuuhei's head snapped up.

"Really? You think so?" She nodded, and he fervently hugged the surprised girl.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, Momo!"

Izuru raised an eyebrow and leaned over to me, saying in a mock whisper, "Are you sure Shuuhei isn't the one who likes Momo, not me?"

We all laughed uproariously at this except for Shuuhei, who reddened and glared at us. He did look a bit more happy, though.

"Sayuri, I forgot to ask. How's your training going?"

I smiled ruefully. "Hard, but I think everything'll be back to normal for the most part by next month. Jushiro's pretty tough when he wants to be, did you know that?"

Shuuhei cracked a small smile. "Glad I'm not his lieutenant, then." I was about to comment when an unfamiliar, masked Shinigami in strange clothes appeared literally out of nowhere without a single sound. Startled, we stood, chairs noisily scraping on the wooden floor.

"Who are you?"


	29. Chapter 28: Promotions?

**AN: **...I really don't have any excuse for this. I promise to be a better author from now on! Please forgive my absence, I've had a lot of things going on. Also, if you sent me any PMs, I may not have got them so please resend if possible...*hides from tomatoes being thrown*

Oh, and if you've forgotten the story, I beg you to re-read and not desert this fanfic! I'm planning on revising the older chapters later but no major changes will be made, just wording and grammar corrections. Thank you so much~

* * *

Instead of answering, the strange Shinigami scrutinized each of us carefully, and when those eyes landed on mine I was sure they belonged to a man. His reiatsu was controlled with amazing preciseness, only a tiny sliver showing through just enough for me to know he was there.

"What are you doing here? What squad do you belong to?" Momo asked with surprising firmness, a kind of fire reflecting in her eyes reminding me of the nature of her Zanpakuto.

The intruder didn't even look at her and stared at Gin, who smiled back curiously. I detected a hint of hostility in his manner and irritation flared in my chest. Without thinking, I took a flash step and recklessly grabbed the man's shoulders.

"Answer Lieutenant Hinamori's question. If you have no business here, leave!"

Gin flashed me a look, opening his eyes for an instant, communicating through our bond as soul binders.

_Sayuri!_

The man merely turned his gaze towards me and I slowly dropped my hands, feeling foolish.

"Ichimaru Gin, Miura Sayuri, follow me." Not waiting for a response, he turned and disappeared out the door. I narrowed my eyes and turned to Gin, who shrugged.

"Tha' sure was a mysterious visit. Shall we go see what awaits?"

"Don't!"

I blinked at Izuru in surprise, noticing that his fists were clenched. "Why?"

"Are you two idiots? Why are you planning to follow some strange Shinigami when you don't even know if he belongs to the Gotei 13?"

"Aww, Izuru, it's pretty harsh ta call us idiots," Gin complained. I could still feel the masked man nearby, but it wouldn't be long before his reiatsu was too distant to follow.

"I know what you mean, but Gin and I are strong enough to handle that guy. Plus, I don't think he's got bad intentions."

"But—" Rangiku shot him a glance.

"I think it's fine for you to go together, but if you don't return by midnight, I'm deploying my squad to find you," she warned.

I nodded, smiling at concerned faces, and flash stepped out into the cool air. Gin followed and suddenly grabbed me from behind.

"Gin!" Annoyed, I attempted to twist out of his grasp.

"Just givin' you a hug in case anythin' happens, not that it will when I'm around," he whispered into my ear and I tapped on his hand nearest to me with a grin.

He peeked around quizzically as best he could, and realization began to dawn on his face—but it was too late. I flash stepped off with him at top speed, following the reiatsu traces.

Enjoying the wind rushing past and the challenge of using Shunpo with extra weight, I began to push myself faster but was forced to stop when I saw the back of the Shinigami we were following. I stopped and Gin detached himself from me.

He sighed, looking a bit shaken, and glared at me.

I laughed until my stomach hurt.

After a moment, he began to grin and finally chuckled.

"Tha' was a pretty good prank, Sayuri-chan."

I winked at him. "Thanks. Now let's find out where this guy's taking us."

We continued following him, taking many unfamiliar turns at an increasing speed until I could barely see where I was going. Suddenly, he sprang upwards and halted, waiting for us to join him. When we did, we were facing large double doors, vaguely reminding me of Central 46, but there was nothing visible behind nor in front of them.

Was it a special Senkaimon?

The masked man did something strange with his right hand and the doors opened instantly and silently. No blinding light came forth but he stepped through them and disappeared.

Gin and I looked at each other, then casually walked through as well. Immediately I felt a strong pulling sensation and found myself in a very beautiful, large, gated garden, filled with trees and flowering plants.

I finally drew my attention to the building in front of me, as well as my surroundings. Occasionally I felt a hint of reiatsu but it would vanish just as quickly.

"Come in." Startled by the voice—I'd let my guard down—I almost jumped upon seeing in front of us the same man from before.

"Where are we?" I asked, but he merely made the same hand motion as before to open the ornate doors. I sighed audibly and followed.

We passed through a hallway and entered a large room, like Central 46 but with lower ceilings and only one row of seats. However, just one woman was there, leaning against a table.

Then I saw the symbol on her purple, lavish silk haori and something clicked just as she spoke.

"Welcome to Division Zero."

Though I had just figured this out, it still came as a shock. "Division...Zero? The Royal Guard?"

"Correct. You must be wondering why you have been brought here."

"Yes, especially since this masked man you sent refused to speak," I quipped.

She actually smiled. "I'm sorry about that. It was a protective measure; after all, this division is highly secretive and specialized."

"I know it's special an' all but I have no idea what ya guys actually do," Gin said, his face carefully devoid of emotion in a way I knew well.

"The division is doing a good job, then. We, the Royal Squad, are all former captains of the Gotei 13, as you know. We were specially picked and promoted, and answer to no one except the Spirit King himself."

An idea popped up in my head. "So, you mean, you're completely independent? Your services are only dedicated to the Spirit King?"

"Exactly. Our job 'description,' if you will, is to protect him and occasionally slay Menos Grande. Though we have certain rules on what we may interfere with in the World of the Living and with the Gotei 13, this division is in reality much more free than anywhere else is Seireitei. Except, of course, Rukongai districts," she joked.

I tilted my head skeptically. "That sounds nice, but why did you call us here? Our friends are waiting."

"Then I shall be frank. I, the leader of the Royal Squad, am asking you both to join our forces."

I exchanged incredulous looks with Gin. "Er, I'm sorry?"

She merely raised her eyebrows and stood, pacing towards us. Her manner of walking reminded me of that of a wolf's, and she seemed to be waiting for a response.

"Ya do know I'm not a captain, right? And that I'm not allowed ta be one?"

"You were quite a capable captain. Though we generally do not meddle in the affairs of the Gotei 13, we do watch what occurs."

Her words, though friendly, portrayed clearly to me just how powerful she and the rest of the division were. To be so strong that they did not consider Aizen a great enough threat to interfere with...

"Wait. Does that mean I'm alienated from my family? If we join, we have to live here and only serve the Spirit King?"

"No, no. You may go anywhere you like as long as you do your duty and fulfill any missions you are assigned. Of course, you may not disclose any pertinent information regarding this squad and there are requirements as to the amount of time you must reside here per year. The Gotei 13 captains will most likely know about your promotions, but they will not spread this knowledge widely."

My heart still pounding, I turned to Gin.

_What do you think?_

His clear blue eyes met mine thoughtfully.

_Well, there's no Central 46 an' the Head Captain won't be botherin' us. It is a great honor, ya know. Captains rarely get promoted to this level. _

_True. It's just such a surprise. _

_Do ya trust her?_

I briefly surveyed Miki, who stood inscrutably, waiting.

_Honestly, I don't know._

_Same here. We don't have ta rush this. We can think about it-_

_No. I want to decide now, or I'll start having second thoughts. I'll—I'm willing to join._

He nodded. _Then __so am I. _

We turned back to the unnamed leader of the Royal Squad and I spoke for the two of us.

"We're willing to join."

She clapped her hands together. "Wonderful! Let me explain a bit about this squad, then. First, our-"

"I'm sorry ta cut ya off, but what's yer name?"

A few seconds of silence followed, and to my relief, she grinned apologetically.

"Forgive me, I'm afraid my manners have diminished. My name is Ito Miki. Feel free to call me by whatever you like."

"Miki…a pretty name fer a beautiful lady," Gin commented with a smile, and I glared at him until he looked at me with half-open eyes.

_Gin!_

"Ahem."

I jerked my gaze away and looked at the "beautiful lady" with as inscrutable a face I could make. She was vaguely smiling.

"My apologies, Miki. Please continue." I made a point of ignoring Gin, whose reiatsu I could feel prodding questioningly at my own.

"Our squad is organized into groups depending on the situation and I assign a leader for each one. I command this entire division, but it is not because I am more powerful but merely since the majority believed me to be most capable for such a position in terms of charisma and strategizing."

"I see. Everything seems very well-organized," I commented and she laughed.

"It should be. We've been active for…oh, much longer than you could imagine. Captains Ukitake and Kyouraku were part of the original squad."

At this, Gin's eyebrows lifted but he made no comment and Miki continued.

"In any case, you should both receive your _hanko_ now."

"_Hanko_?" An image of the stamp we all used in place of signing our names popped into my head.

"It's not the same as a normal one; ours creates a means of communication between members of the squad. It also serves to obscure and limit your reiatsu."

"So that's why everyone here has such controlled reiatsu!"

"Well, yes, but also because they are very proficient at manipulating it."

"It's a bit like the seal thingy all the lieutenants an' captains have got, right?"

"Only at a very basic level. That system the Gotei 13 uses to restrict reiatsu is so…shall I say, _primitive _compared to ours," she answered with careful distaste.

Now that we had been conversing for a while, I took the opportunity to observe Miki, as Gin had obviously already done. She was rather tall and stood with a measure of authority emanating from her presence, as befit a leader of such a powerful division. The golden yukata she wore was tied with a green sash and exposed an expanse of her tanned skin and cleavage. Her purple silk haori flared out regally at the bottom like those of captains and the sleeves ended at her muscled wrists.

"So how are ya gonna give us this mark?" Gin asked.

"It's quite simple, really. No mad scientist necessary." She reached into a pocket of her haori and pulled out what appeared to be a perfectly normal _hanko_.

We peered at the object in her palm. "Er, what do we do with it?" I asked.

"Exactly what it looks like. Stamp it anywhere you like on your body; the mark will disappear and you'll only see it when another member of the squad is attempting to contact you. Anyone outside the division will not be able to see it."

I took the stamp from her hand and paused for a moment, then pressed it firmly against the inside of my left forearm. It left a glowing orange mark in the shape of the Royal Guard's kanji insignia, but disappeared quickly. I instantly felt a pressure, not uncomfortable, that seemed to package my reiatsu in a way impossible to explain; it was still under my control, though, like an elastic band. I handed the stamp to Gin, who repeated the process on the inside of his right forearm.

"Great! So if you want to contact one of us, you'll need to know that person's reiatsu pattern. Just visualize it in your head and perform this kido silently…"

After we had both learned how to use the simple spell, Miki had us try it on each other.

"Gin, you first," she ordered and he complied. After a few seconds I suddenly felt a tingling warmth and pulled up my sleeve to see the mark glowing. I pressed my right hand to it and concentrated on the threads of reiatsu that emanated.

_Can you hear me?_

_Loud an' clear._

_Somehow the fact this actually works surprises me._

I heard Gin chuckle. _Well, it does. So I can contact ya from far distances—I like it._

_Just don't bother me all the time, okay?_

_Sorry, can't promise that, lily._

I snorted and disengaged myself mentally, removing my hand from my arm. The mark faded away.

"Good job. Now, Sayuri-" I cut her off by reciting the kido in my head and concentrating with all my might on the reiatsu pattern I remembered her emitting briefly when we first met.

Her dark green eyes met mine and I was satisfied to note a flash of surprise before she placed a hand on her collarbone, where a similar mark glowed.

_Okay, you've got the hang of this. _She abruptly cut the connection and said out loud, "I'm done with you two, so off you go. Rintaro should be outside; he'll get you fitted with everything you need. All paid for, of course."

"But—" I began, and she waved a hand.

"It may not look like it, but I'm quite busy. You two are a bit of a special case, you know; normally my second-in-command handles newcomers."

I raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Most of us are required to live here permanently in order to better protect the Spirit King. The reason you two have so much leeway is because you have already been deeply involved in matters of the Gotei 13; this 'arrangement' can be used as an advantage for us, as you might be able to cut down on the number of problems the Gotei 13 manages to get involved in. Since you will both be reporting anything of actual importance to us, we can focus our attention on more pressing affairs. I really must go. Goodbye!" With that, she disappeared with a _whoosh._

Gin tapped my shoulder.

"Sayuri-chan."

"What?" I snapped, still irritated at his behavior from earlier.

"I was gonna ask if you were angry at me, but I guess ya just answered mah question."

I couldn't help smiling a little. "Sorry, Gin, I don't know why I reacted like that. Miki is very beautiful, after all."

"Not as much as you."

"You don't need to flatter me, I know I'm definitely not beautiful. Anyway, let's go get this over with or we'll have Squad 10 out looking for us." We strode out and encountered the same masked man from before.

"Are you Rintaro?" I asked, and he inclined his head shortly.

"Correct. Please follow me." Without further explanation, he flash stepped off and I glared at the dust following his trail.

"That guy has no manners," I complained and followed reluctantly as Gin attempted to stifle his laughter.

When we arrived, it was in front of a large building rather standard in appearance, save for a large sign hanging at the top that proclaimed, "The Store With Everything!"

We entered and Gin ducked to avoid banging his head on the low doorframe. I surveyed the store in surprise; it really did seem to have everything a Shinigami would need, from clothing to explosives and pink sparkly bottles purporting to contain a substance that would "make anyone who drinks it fall in love with you!"

There was a plump and pleasant-looking man sitting at a desk near the left and he looked up smiling as we approached him.

"Hello, Rintaro. Ah, new members I see! My name is Sato Hiroki, and I'll get you both fitted. Follow me, please."

I was about to take a step when Rintaro unexpectedly placed a hand on my shoulder. I reflexively stiffened and in less than a second, two blades were crossed at his neck. We both froze.

The steel caught sunlight and reflected into my eyes. I blinked, confused as to whose Zanpakuto they were, when a shiver ran through my arm. My gaze ran up and met pale fingers wrapped around a familiar light sea-blue hilt. As the information began registering, Shinku no Yuri shivered again—it was reacting to Shinsou's touch for some reason and I quickly lowered and sheathed my blade, completely aghast at myself. In the corner of my mind, I realized that Shinku no Yuri had been on top of Shinsou, which meant Gin had reacted first.

Gin's half-lidded eyes were burning straight at Rintaro's, his expression hard. I looked at him in surprise; I hadn't seen such an expression in a while, at least not ever since the war.

_Gin?_

His gaze flickered to mine, and he slowly lowered Shinsou but did not sheathe it. Rintaro removed his hand from my shoulder and I could not see his expression.

"What were ya doin'?" Gin asked, his voice ice-cold.

"I apologize. I only meant it as a friendly gesture."

"I'm sorry about that, I suppose we're still a bit on edge," I said quickly and stared at Gin, trying to mentally persuade him to do the same and put away his naked blade.

He got the point and sheathed the wakizashi, but without a word. Rintaro gave a slight nod of the head and turned back to me.

"I'll leave you now." This time he left normally, by walking out the door. Then we heard a _whoosh_.

During the awkward silence that followed, Hiroki clapped his hands. "Well then, shall we proceed?" He led us to a separate room full of clothing, one wall covered with plain, solid-colored silk haori of all kinds.

"First, pick a color and style you like." He motioned towards the haori and after a minute, I settled on a dark blood red haori with half-sleeves and a flaring bottom. Gin picked out a light turquoise in the same style, but with wide long sleeves.

"Excellent. I assume you already have shitagi, correct?" We nodded simultaneously and he continued, "Next is the kosode. Please take a look at this rack."

After what seemed like an eternity of measurements and decisions, I sighed and flopped down into a wooden chair. Gin did likewise with an exaggerated yawn, and Hiroki looked at us patiently.

"Your outfits shall be completed by tomorrow. Please pick them up during store hours between 7 a.m and 8 p.m."

"Tomorrow? You can finish them so soon?" I asked in surprise.

"I have my special ways, and I learned from the best," he said a bit pompously. He began lecturing us on the secret methods of tailors and many more things I was completely uninterested in.

Gin half-opened his eyes and I could tell he wanted to pop Hiroki's inflated ego. "Ya know, in that case you better take care of yer own outfit, looks like a pig tha' rolled in some…dirt."

Before I could open my mouth to remedy this, Gin had me in his arms and flashed stepped out of the shop. I kicked him and he dropped me unceremoniously, wincing.

"Wha' was that for?"

"For being a mannerless idiot and insulting the owner of a store we'll probably be buying from the rest of our lives!" I glared at him sternly and he sulked.

"Wasn't mah fault. Tha' really hurt, Sayuri-chan." I felt pain flash through our souls' connection; I really had kicked him hard, and he was showing it to me as exaggeratedly as he could.

With great effort, I hooked my arms around his neck, standing on tiptoe, and kissed the corner of his cheek.

"That's for being the mannerless idiot whose soul is bound to _me_."

His hands encircled my wrists and he leaned down, and suddenly his lips were an inch away from mine, breathing hot air. The setting sun cast warmth on my back and at the look in Gin's blue eyes, I felt myself turn red.

"Excuse me."

I literally jumped away from Gin, my heart still beating. We hadn't even been kissing but I could have died from embarrassment.

"Y-yes?" I answered shakily, not able to meet Rintaro's impassive stare. His demeanor and reishi patterns remained undisturbed, as if he hadn't see a thing.

"I see you are both done with the fitting. There are a few more matters to attend to; follow me and I will show you to your new quarters. But first, I must ask: are you two planning on living together or separately?"

I spluttered for a short time but was saved by Gin, who said "Nah, we'd like ta live separately fer now. Is that okay?"

"Yes. In the future if you change your mind, you may submit an application to Hiroki. He handles those as well."

"Great, tha' guy again..." Gin muttered, but I was still too embarrassed to say anything.

This time Rintaro started off at a slower pace, probably so we could memorize the way. Gin and I avoided eye contact, but our intertwined souls made it impossible to hide such strong emotions.

In a manner of minutes, Rintaro had shown us to our rather lavish new quarters; as a matter of fact, we had an entire house each to ourselves. They were side by side, nearly identical in appearance and size. For the first time he showed a hint of amusement at our combined surprise, but it quickly vanished.

"You are required to finish moving your belongings within one week. After that, you will reside here and no longer be a part of Gotei 13; we will make arrangements with the Head Captain. A list of regulations will be provided in a few days. Do you have any questions?"

I shook my head, and upon receiving a negative from Gin as well, he left without goodbye. As soon as we were sure he was gone, we ran into our new houses excitedly. I flopped down on the clean bamboo floor, and in a few minutes Gin slid the door open loudly, closing it with a _clack_, and joined me. I couldn't help chiding him.

"Gin, could you please be a bit more careful with my door? I don't want the rice paper to get damaged-"

He cut me off by placing a finger on my lips.

"Shh, enough scolding me, how 'bout we look around without that gloomy-face staring at us?"

I laughed and got up, pulling—or rather dragging—Gin with me. He was surprisingly heavy. "Then we should make it quick. We have to get back soon."

There wasn't that much to look at anyway, since there was only one floor of open space covered with tatami mats, a simple wooden partition and shouji on one side dividing a section of floor—the bedroom—with a closet next to it. I opened it and found a neatly rolled plain futon, in addition to several lone hangers. The kitchen was on the other side, with surprisingly Western-looking appliances like a conventional oven and burners that felt a bit out of place. The wooden cabinets were plain and there were no additional furnishings; Gin's house was no different, the only exception being his bathroom containing a pink toilet. Strangely enough, he seemed pretty happy about it so I didn't ask if he wanted to switch.

After we had finished our brief surveying, we flash stepped together to the main building where we had met Miki. The double doors we had walked through were in the same place, and with a shrug, I threw them open and passed through the invisible portal.

In a second, we were back in the Seireitei and hurried as fast as possible to where we hoped our friends still were. After Gin opened the door, we could only stare.

Toushiro and Rangiku were yelling at each other for a reason I couldn't fathom; their words were lost in a loud whirring noise emanating from a complicated machine being operated by Kurotsuchi Mayuri. Shuuhei, Renji, and Izuru had all disappeared mysteriously, and Jushiro and Shunsui were conversing very seriously together.

"Um, guys? And Rangiku?" I called out.

Instantly all talk stopped and everyone turned to look at me except for Mayuri, who merely muttered under his breath and melted into the walls invisibly with his machine. Nobody noticed his sudden absence.

Rangiku was the first to act, and she threw herself on me. I landed on the floor, the painful thump of my head on wood reminding me of the first time we met.

"SAYURI! Where have you two _been_? We've all been looking for you, and I even got up my courage to go ask that creepy jerk—I mean, Captain Kurotsuchi, and we got Captains Ukitake and Kyouraku here because suddenly both your reiatsu disappeared, and Toushiro—sorry, Captain Hitsugaya—was yelling at me for waking him up even though I asked nicely, and—"

Gin gently took Rangiku's shoulders and pulled her off me, allowing me to breathe. I took in a few gulps of air and stood up.

"Sorry, Rangiku, that masked guy took us to a special place. We came back as soon as we could…" I trailed off as she glared at me.

"You and Gin make me worry so much! It was enough with just him around, and then you and him together are like…like…trouble-making peas in a pod!"

That made all the tension in the room dissolve, and even Rangiku finally smiled as we all laughed. I turned and addressed everyone.

"I apologize for having worried and inconvenienced you all. It was out of my and Gin's power, and was not intentional." I bowed and elbowed Gin in the stomach, and he followed.

"It's all right. Who was that masked man anyway, and where did he bring you?" Jushiro asked curiously.

"I'm more interested in why he wanted both of you to come with him," Toushiro added.

"I'll answer that shortly, but could someone tell me why we're missing three people?"

Rangiku's smile faded. "Uh-oh. I forgot about that."

I was about to ask her to clarify when the door swung open again, and everyone froze with serious expressions on their faces. Shuuhei, Renji, and Izuru were there, but behind them was Head Captain Yamamoto.

"What is the meaning of this? Answer me," he commanded, and I backed up to let them all in.

I shot Izuru a quick glance, hoping to divine why the Head Captain was here, but he gave a slight shake of the head and mouthed, _Rangiku had us notify him_.

Gin was already opening his mouth to speak.

"We deeply apologize fer havin' concerned everyone enough to alert ya, but it was a very important affair."

The Head Captain opened his eyes and stared at us, his gaze searching us.

"I am amazed at your ignorance in choosing to follow an unknown Shinigami without precaution! Especially you two, who have both been captains of the Gotei 13-"

To everyone's shock, Gin cut him off. "Excuse me, sir, but we aren't under yer command any more. Unless ya want me to tell everyone here what happened, let's move to a different location an' discuss this privately."

I looked at him but his solid gaze did not waver. My anxiety must been strong enough to affect him through the bond we shared, though, because he pulled me into his arms. A year ago I would have felt ashamed but I now only felt a strong love and pride.

The Head Captain remained silent. Tense seconds ticked by as he and Gin did not look away, and finally he spoke.

"We shall discuss this matter. Captains Kyouraku and Hitsugaya, ensure our meeting is seen by no one. The rest of you, come with me."

Exchanging looks, we followed him accordingly to the 1st Division, where we entered the Head Captain's office. Shunsui, Toushiro, and the 1st Division lieutenant—his name escaped me—immediately hid themselves with Kido, no doubt guarding the doors and erasing all traces of reiatsu left behind.

As soon as we had been seated, a Hell Butterfly began circling Yamamoto's head. He allowed it to silently transmit some message and it flew off in a twinkling of light.

"Miura. Explain where you and Ichimaru Gin went, and what transpired."

I hesitated, and then Gin and I told them what had happened as best we could. I felt our friends' reiatsu patterns jump in surprise upon learning we had been recruited to Division Zero.

The Head Captain merely listened and said, "I see you have both made your decisions already. Proceed however you wish. I trust you will not regret this?"

"I don't think so, but..." I trailed off, unsure of the future.

"Listen to the words of one who has seen the world. Most things—and people—are not as they seem."

Confused, we all looked at him for further explanation but he did not continue. After a period of silence, he said, "To the rest of those gathered here, I entrust this information to you as confidential. I know captains undoubtedly spread such news among themselves-" here he looked pointedly at the closed door, where I felt a hint of Shunsui's reiatsu suddenly reveal itself and flutter indignantly- "but it is my wish this does not become widespread knowledge at the moment. There are still those who do not trust you, Ichimaru Gin, nor you, Miura Sayuri, and rumors can be as deadly as poison. If news that you have both been promoted to such high positions reaches their ears, I do not know what may happen."

"I understand. Does that mean this must remain in secrecy forever?" I asked.

"Most likely in half a century most doubts about both of you shall be dispelled or forgotten, but I cannot say for sure. Time will tell."

There was still something on my mind—one last thing that did not leave me in peace. I knew it could be the most stupid decision of my life, but I blurted out anyway, "The leader of the Royal Squad told us to stay around the Gotei 13 and report anything of importance. So, with that responsibility, how are we supposed to wander around without someone finding out?"

"You pretend you're still in the Gotei 13 and don't get drunk blabbering your secrets to everyone?" Renji supplied, and immediately cowered as the Head Captain turned his gaze on him.

"Captain Abarai's suggestion, while crude, holds some merit. I assume you both have rules on how long you must live in the Royal Squad's barracks?"

"Yes, we do."

"If anyone questions your absences or lack of position, tell them you have been sent on special missions in the World of the Living under my command. When you are in the Gotei 13, wear the Shihakusho you have now. I will have one of you-" here he addressed the rest of the room- "assign some sort of training or minor missions so there will be no suspicion. Understood?"

"Yes sir!"

"Take your leave now. Kira Izuru, Hisagi Shuuhei, I must speak with you."

Looking a bit surprised, the two Shinigami accordingly remained seated and we quietly left the room. Toushiro and Shunsui appeared and Yamamoto's lieutenant stayed guarding the door.

"How was it?" Shunsui was first to ask.

"Come on, I'm sure you were eavesdropping, weren't you?" Jushiro chuckled.

"You know me too well, old friend. Quite an interesting turn of events," he commented and glanced at Gin and me.

"I wish you hadn't been promoted, though," Rangiku said unhappily. "Now I won't get to be annoyed by you two so often, and I won't be able to go drinking with Sayuri any more."

We laughed a bit at this, lightening the mood that had suddenly grown heavier, and Toushiro chided, "It might benefit your work, Rangiku, if you didn't force that poor girl to go drinking with you so often!"

"Besides, Rangiku, I'm sure we'll be visitin' pretty often. There'll always be more times we can go out and get Izuru drunk with us," Gin said in an attempt to cheer her up, and she smiled at him. I could tell she was already plotting.

"Speaking of Izuru, why did the Head Captain want to speak to him an' Shuuhei?" Renji wondered.

"We'll find out when their meeting is finished. More importantly, it's time for me to get back to sleep, so good night!" The air suddenly became a bit chilly as Toushiro flash stepped away.

"I suppose it's time for us to go to bed as well. Let's talk about this tomorrow, shall we? I'll send over a Hell Butterfly to all of you."

"Sounds good, Jushiro. Take care!" Shunsui and Jushiro departed, and I looked at Rangiku.

"How about you?"

She yawned. "I really should get my beauty sleep, I'm working an early morning shift tomorrow doing paperwork until noon. Can you guys let me know what happened to Izuru and Shuu? I'll be in bed."

I nodded and she clapped Gin and me on the shoulders. "Bye then!"

"How come no one's asking _me _if I wanna go sleep?" Renji complained, and I punched him lightly.

"Because your best friends are in there and we should wait for them. You're not a baby, you know."

"Hah...fine. I'll just take a nice nap here then." He sat on the ground and leaned against the wall. Just as he closed his eyes, the door slid open loudly and he jumped up, eyes wide. I stifled a giggle and was instantly alarmed by their faces.

Renji didn't say anything, but instead looked at them with an expression I had never seen before. I could tell he knew something was amiss.

"Is something wrong?" I asked, and they simultaneously nodded as they shut the door. I felt concern from Gin run through our bond like a current.

"Let's go somewhere else and talk about it," Izuru suggested.

We ended up all going to Rangiku's room, despite Shuuhei's initial protests. It took a pretty long time to get Rangiku to actually open her eyes, but she quickly woke up when she saw us.

"So what happened?" she asked, and something about her motherly attitude made everyone relax a little. She rummaged in her closet and brought out a large box of dried persimmons, which she offered to us. Gin and I eagerly took a handful, but Shuuhei and Renji refused while Izuru just blanched and held his nose.

"I'll start, seeing how Izuru's not feeling so well. The Head Captain told me I passed the captain's test-"

"That's great!"

"-but he told me Muguruma Kensei and the rest of the Vizards are allowed to return to the Soul Society if they wish. Kensei and Otoribashi Rojuro accepted immediately, but the others are still considering. Muguruma used to be the captain of my division and it would be proper to return the position to him. However, since I am the captain at the moment, it's my decision whether I want to or not."

"That's a hard decision to make. Are you really willing to go back to being a lieutenant again?"

He hesitated, and then pointed to the tattooed 69 on his face.

"Do you know why I got this tattoo?"

"Nope, you never told us no matter how much we teased." Shuuhei glared at Renji and cleared his throat.

"When I was a child, Hollows suddenly attacked my district. Kensei saved my life and even tried to cheer me up. He was my idol and I remembered the tattoo so clearly, when I grew up I copied it on my face."

"Aww, how sweet!" Shuuhei blushed and looked down.

"So, no, I wouldn't really mind serving him. But I just passed the captain's test and it's a hard decision to make..."

"Go with whatever yer heart tells ya. If you know he isn't a bad guy and don't mind bein' a lieutenant, it should be okay."

I frowned. "I think Shuuhei deserves to be a captain after all he's been through. You saw how hard he trained. Renji already got promoted, shouldn't it be his turn now?"

Shuuhei elbowed Izuru. "You've been pretty quiet, blondie. What do you think?"

"I think...if you really trust Kensei, being his lieutenant is fine. Sayuri has a point and while I agree with her too, I understand how it feels to respect someone that much." He ducked his head, cheeks turning pink, and looked everywhere but at Gin. We were smiling already but didn't tease him; he was embarrassed enough.

"I guess I'll stay a lieutenant, then. I don't mind and Kensei has a lot more experience, anyway."

"Are you sure?"

He nodded. "Yeah. Don't worry, I won't regret it."

"Tell me that when you get assigned loads of paperwork to be completed by the next day," Renji chuckled.

"Paperwork isn't so bad!"

"Oh yeah? Look at Rangiku, she's so lazy paperwork's like a death sentence for her."

"I'm not lazy!"

"Yes you are, everyone knows it! Right, Shuuhei?"

Before a very awkward Shuuhei could respond, I raised my voice. "All right, enough already. Let's hear what Izuru has to say."

They quieted down a bit reluctantly and Izuru began.

"My dilemma is similar to Shuuhei's. The Head Captain informed me that I was given a majority vote by the captains to be promoted; the problem is the other Vizard who's already returning to the Soul Society is the former captain of Division 3."

"Ugh, what a ridiculous coincidence," Rangiku groaned and took a large bite out of a persimmon. Izuru quickly backed up as far away from the fruit as he could.

"In any case, I was thinking it would be better to just stay lieutenant like Shuuhei decided."

"Why?" Gin asked.

"Because first of all, I wouldn't make a good captain-"

"That's not true!" we chorused.

"-and it doesn't feel right taking someone else's rightful position."

"So who is this Rojuro guy?"

"He was the Vizard with long blond curly hair and a frilled white shirt."

"Oh, that guy. Well, he looked decent enough, but I have to admit your hairstyle tops his." Izuru politely cleared his throat and threw an admonishing look at Rangiku.

"You guys would actually make a pretty good pair, just from appearances, but I don't know anythin' about that Vizard. I don't trust him." With that, Renji folded his arms and lay down with a large yawn.

Shuuhei pensively scratched his 69 tattoo. "Practically, I think it's safe to trust him, especially if the Head Captain is inviting the Vizards back. However, you're really the one who has to decide. You've served under some pretty screwed up people before. No offense to you guys," he said quickly to Gin and me.

"No offense taken. Izuru, no matter how trustworthy tha' Vizard is, I don't care. I think you should become captain. There's a big difference in how much captains an' lieutenants are respected, trust me. Once you become a captain, there's no takin' that away from ya."

"Unless you do something really stupid, that is," I interjected. "And I highly doubt you will. I agree with Shuuhei and Gin; as a captain, your opinions will also be more highly valued than that of a lieutenant's. Your division is completely under your command and you will be, essentially, one of the most powerful Shinigami in the Gotei 13."

"But I'm not so interested in power, either political or physical," he protested. "I just want to do whatever's best for everyone else, and I don't see any good coming out of me becoming a captain. My division's already pretty messed up and their morale is still low. They don't need a wimpy, depressed-looking guy ordering them around."

"Izuru, I only find you wimpy and depressed when you're drunk or talking about girls. So snap out of that self-image!" Rangiku punctuated her words by pulling Izuru closer and stuffing a dried persimmon into his mouth. His eyes went wide and for a moment I was afraid he would faint, but fortunately he only spit the fruit into a trash bin, took a deep breath, and rushed to Rangiku's kitchen. We heard running water and coughing for a few minutes. When he came back, we were still crying from laughter.

"That was NOT funny, Rangiku!" He stood looking down at us disapprovingly with folded arms, shaking his head. "You know I can't handle stuff that sweet. And persimmons—ugh-" he turned pale for a moment.

"Izuru, you'd be a great captain as long as no one found out your secret weakness-"

"Persimmons!" we chimed in, and nearly died again. My stomach was so painful I tried to think of something more serious but did not succeed.

"That's enough, guys. Seriously! Can we get back to my original topic? Please? I would really enjoy some sleep tonight."

When we had mostly calmed down, I attempted to resume my former serious mood.

"So, Izuru, what's your gut feeling? Do you want to stay lieutenant or not?"

He stayed silent for half a minute and finally replied.

"I...I don't really know Rojuro but I'm sure in time we would know each other better. And yet..."

"What?"

He looked at us helplessly. "This is really selfish, but I—I want to be captain. I know I'm not good at commanding respect, or getting people to like me, but there's a lot things I would like to correct in the 3rd division. I think I would know most about that since I've been leading them ever since, you know. There are a lot of jerks and they give a bad name to us, so not many Academy students apply for our division. I think with some time and hard work, we could really come up as something different. Something that could deserve respect. I just don't know if I'm the right person to take a position like that."

We were all wearing broad grins now, and Shuuhei threw an arm over Izuru's shoulder.

"Wow, never knew you had such deep thoughts, 'Zuru-kun! Get your ass over to the 1st tomorrow and accept the promotion."

Renji threw his arm over Izuru's other shoulder. "Agreed. Matter's settled, isn't it, guys?"

Rangiku, Gin, and I emphatically nodded.

"Completely. If you won't go on your own, we'll personally drag you over and accept the promotion for you. Got it?"

"But-" Izuru spluttered.

"No buts. Now, would you lovely people please leave now? I'm exhausted. See you in the morning! Izuru, I expect today to be the last day I hear anyone call you 'lieutenant'. Good night!"

With that, she shoved us out the door and closed it in our faces. The lights went out immediately and I heard loud snoring.

Gin laughed. "Well, now tha's settled, let's meet tomorrow after yer promotion! Got a lot of celebratin' ta do."

Izuru still looked rather bewildered but the corners of his mouth turned up hesitantly. "I suppose. Thank you for your advice, everyone. I really appreciate it."

"Yeah, yeah, save it for later. I'm goin' to bed. See you!"


End file.
